


The Omega Chronicles

by Niorah



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 155,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niorah/pseuds/Niorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating from the Alliance's N7 class, Commander Shepard celebrates on Omega with her team mates. In a strange twist of fate, she meets Aria T'Loak and her entire life is changed. Ongoing AltFiction based on the Mass Effect trilogy. It is explicit, it contains occasional bouts with violence, and some strong language will be used. Disclaimer: All characters belong to EA and Bioware, I just take them out to play and I'm not making any money out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. N7 Graduation

N7 Graduation

 

“The frigate will deposit you on the surface of a planet in the Traverse, you will be given your orders once there. The mission is highly classified. Needless to say, do not come back unless you succeed.”

The voice of the officer briefing the N6 team was loud and clear. Data of locations were flickering on the semi-transparent screen that was placed in the middle of the room. Every single soldier was focused on it, and the dark, piercing eyes of Commander Shepard, Alliance Marine, were no exception. She brought up her omni tool to add a couple of notes of relevance, then stood again at attention as the veteran officer finished his debriefing.

“You are the best the Alliance has. Make us proud. Dismissed.”

-

Walking out of the comm room, Shepard suddenly felt a monstrous arm circling her shoulders, squeezing her and lifting her a foot above the ground, just before the booming voice of young Lieutenant Edwards sounded in her ears. “Hey Shepard! This mission sounds like a ton and a half of fun to me! What do you think?”

Edwards was the youngest in the N6 team, he was a walking talking wardrobe, with bulging muscles and a sincere smile. His short blond hair made his face look like an angel, but his favourite sport was to blow stuff up with a custom designed grenade launcher that never left his side.

Commander Shepard had made it a point never to develop personal relationships with her fellow soldiers, well, she had made it a point not to develop any sort of relationship with anyone after the massacre on Mindoir, but somehow this green boy had found a little crack in her heart and had taken a nice warm spot inside it. The second she had laid eyes on him she had somehow seen in him the little brother she had never had, the chance taken away from her by Batarian slavers. They landed on Mindoir and killed her father, her pregnant mother, and even her beloved dog. She was perfectly conscious that liking him was a mistake and she didn’t approve of herself getting ‘soft’, but she just couldn’t help it. Of course she had never let anyone in on this little secret of hers and tried to keep the interaction with Edwards as professional as possible.

Edwards on the other hand…

The young LT couldn’t believe that he had been invited to the N7 program and since the very first day had given all of himself in order to succeed. He was the only one who graduated from his N5 Course and as soon as he had arrived to his N6 destination he had developed a pure adoration for Shepard. He didn’t even care that his other squad mates called him ‘Shepard’s puppy’ behind his back. Regardless, it was clear they all liked him and he had quickly become the mascot of the team. Like a lot of young people he just listened to his heart and his guts. And they both told him that Shepard was indeed the one to follow.

“Edwards. Please don’t crack any of my bones before we even set out for this operation…?” The Commander couldn’t help a small smile, dragged by the sincere enthusiasm of the young man.

He put her back down, faced her, put both of his hands on her shoulders and stared squarely into her eyes, a huge grin lighting his face. “I’ve been itching for a good fight for a week now. I hope there’s lots and lots of bastards that I can blow up.”

Shepard couldn’t stop a chuckle. This guy was the only person alive who could actually achieve that. “Patience, young soldier. Patience. You’ll get your chance. Now let’s get ready.”

-

The planet, thankfully, did not have any warnings for hazardous conditions and the small team could easily touch down and get their bearings as the frigate took off and left.

Moving quickly, in patterns known and used a hundred times over, the squad started off on the path to their target. The intel started coming in through their comms, the artificial voice instructing them without inflection.

“Target type: industrial facility. Enemy count: unknown. Enemy weaponry: unknown, possible heavy artillery and/or armed turrets expected. Mission: no prisoners. Chosen Squad Leader: Commander Shepard.”

The Commander unconsciously straightened her shoulders at that last piece of information and proceeded surely to the head of the group. She opened a comm line: “All right. We all know the drill. I want this thing to go smooth and by the numbers. Nobody plays heroics. Keep your eyes open and let’s try to be home in time for chow.” A low, general snicker was the approval she was looking for.

The facility was huge, covering the horizon with towers of old, tarnished metal, stark and looming in the dim light of the planet’s atmosphere. There were indeed automated security turrets that rained lead on the Marines as much as they could. After placing a couple of team mates strategically and setting up the rocket launchers, they took them out and moved on. The squad made its way in without too much trouble, moving swiftly, perfectly alert. Once inside they split into two units of ten men each that proceeded on parallel lines, sweeping the perimeter systematically, room after room.

After a while Shepard gave the order to stop. “I don’t like this. It’s impossible that we haven’t encountered a living soul this far in. They are drawing us into some sort of ambush or trap, I have no doubts.”

Edwards was squatting next to her. Strong as a bull, his neck as thick as Shepard’s thigh, the Lieutenant was generally overeager for a fight and was getting visibly frustrated at this ghost hunt. “I say let’s start gassing the rooms as soon as we walk in, see if they can stand it or if they finally pop out and start acting like fighters!”

“Patience, Edwards.” The Commander was trying to think of an easier way to engage the enemy. “This is not working.” She spoke in the comm. “I want Squad Beta to exit the facility through the emergency stairs and proceed to the next area using the outside walkways. Squad Alpha will proceed from the inside as planned. Keep this comm line open, scrambling protocol 213.”

The metallic voice of Cosway came in from the other end. “Roger that, Squad Leader. Proceeding now as ordered.”

Shepard started her unit down the dirty floor of what seemed to be an assembly line room, now abandoned and degrading fast. A big double door was in front of them once they reached the far wall. Locked.

“And here we go. Donovan, place six charges on the hinges, one on the central lock and blast our way in. No sense trying to be stealthy when they are obviously waiting for us. Let’s make a proper entrance.” The tall, lean soldier moved quickly to obey and then took cover before casually clicking the detonator.

The controlled explosion made the heavy doors creak and fall, blowing up a cloud of dust, the stillness of the scene lasted but a second, then someone shouted an order in the distance and the bullets started flying.

The Commander ran to take cover behind a piece of machinery and started assessing the number of enemies. Judging by the fire rate there were a lot. They were probably outnumbered four or five to one. Good odds for a team of their calibre, but not the best. She loaded her custom Carnifex and belly to the floor she snaked her way ever closer, ignoring the whistles of the bullets just above her head. Not a few paces from her first hiding place, she heard the familiar sound of a portable rocket launcher being charged. She quickly rose to her feet and sprinted to take cover behind the wall. She watched with wide eyes as the machinery that had provided her with cover just a few seconds earlier was blown to a million pieces. “Shit. Heavy artillery! I repeat, heavy artillery on the field!”

A voice came in from Squad Beta. “Commander, we’ll be late to the party! We’re being held by a group of flying security drones!” A second of silence… “What the hell is that…? Take cover! Take cover!” Explosions galore. “They’re hitting us hard! They have a gunship in the air! They have a gunship in the air!”

Shepard barked in the comm. “Make your way back into the facility, don’t get pinned there!”

As her squad mates took position, choosing the best spots in the huge space that opened beyond the blasted doors, she darted out of cover and made her way into the next room, she knew she had to keep moving to avoid being targeted by the enemy troopers manning the rocket launcher. She managed to take down a few of the bastards and noticed they were Batarians. Her pupils widened. It was always a pleasure for her to obliterate those sons of bitches out of existence. Her day took a turn for the better just for that, a grin spread on her face as she dived behind a metal crate. She could see Edwards out of the corner of her eyes, his grenade launcher chugging out parcels of death, decimating the enemy forces by the second. She moved quickly in and out of cover to shoot and kill. The hiss of another rocket flew by, the weapon hitting the wall at her back, the explosion making her ears ring and the blast projecting her a few yards away, she rolled to soften the fall, got to her feet and took aim to eliminate the fucker that had just attempted to ruin her day.

Before she had the time to align her shot and press the trigger, in a horrified flash she saw another rocket flying, this time the trajectory was leading it to Edwards. That stupid oaf. Why didn’t he ever fire from cover?! She could only stand and watch, time stretching, as she realized he wouldn’t be able to avoid the impact.

The missile exploded, Edward’s body went flying through the air and smashed against a wall behind him, sliding down on the half destroyed bricks like a ragdoll. Shepard placed a bullet between the eyes of the Batarian that had just hit her comrade, unfortunately a second too late. She ran to him, laying down some cover fire, she grabbed his arm and started dragging his dead weight to a spot where he couldn’t be mauled by more enemy fire. Once there she assessed the injury. She mentally shook her head, making sure her pain didn’t show on her face. Edwards looked at her through hazy eyes. “Hey Shepard. I guess you were right. It pays to duck.” He tried to laugh, a spurt of blood coming out of his mouth. “How bad is it?”

The Commander looked at his torso, his armor blasted to pieces, some embedded deeply into his chest, blood flowing slowly but surely. She got out some medi gel and applied it liberally wherever she could, injecting some of it directly into his deeper wounds for good measure. She gave him a half smile. “I don’t know, Edwards. You know I’m not a fucking Medic.”

Cosway suddenly spoke in her comm. “We took down the gunship, Commander.  We got casualties though. We’re down to six men. We’re making our way back into the facility, we’ll be coming up behind the enemy position, ETA 120 seconds.”

She turned away to reply, making sure her voice was low enough not to be heard. “Got it, LT. We’ll keep them busy from this side. And Cosway… they got Edwards. Let’s make ‘em pay.” Shepard’s voice was not quavering even under the worst stress, a necessity and a requirement in the N7 program, but her hate was just oozing through, unmistakeably. She squatted and stared directly into the eyes of the young soldier lying in front of her, seeing the life slowly abandoning him, the damage too devastating for him to recover. She took his hand in a tight grip and waited for the inevitable end.

“Shepard. It was my honour to fight at your side. I just regret not getting to wear my N7 patch together with you, you son of a gun. Wear it proudly.”

“I will, Thomas.”  The first and only time she ever called him by his given name.

She felt his arm go limp and let go of his hand. She raised her fingers to his face and closed his eyes. Then she got her SMG out and unleashed Hell.

It was over in a few minutes, Squad Beta flanking the Batarians and finally easily picking them off from behind. Shepard found herself standing on the grimy, dusty floor, a thin line of smoke coming out of the mouth of her gun, sweat running down her face and her neck. Cosway approached her.

“Commander.”

“Report.”

“Seven dead: Stone, Clerk, Van Diemen, Herrera, Cox, Hausen… and Edwards. Two injured: Sanchez got just a flesh wound, but Deveraux needs evac. The facility is secured, all enemies are down. Apparently they were running a rather profitable weapon smuggling ring from here. We found weapon and ammo crates all over the place. Mainly Alliance. I don’t know how they could get their hands on them. I guess it’ll be a job for someone else to find out.”

“Good. Before we go, I want you to take the Batarians’ eyes and scatter them outside. Do not leave a single one behind, LT.”

“… Sir…?” A look of puzzlement crossed Cosway’s face.

She gave him a look that could have melted duranium. “I’m still the commanding Officer of this mission. And you have your orders.”

“Yes, Sir.”

-

The hot water running down her back was so pleasant she never wanted to move again. She let it slide on her skin, allowing her muscles to release the tension and the adrenaline, paying little to no attention to the banter of her comrades in the communal restrooms of the small ship.

They had gotten back to the frigate in silence. The mission had been successful of course, but the price had been high, almost half the squad dead. The post-mission briefing had been quick and to the point. At the end of it, Major Steele, the officer in charge of the whole Operation, had literally thrown a badge to each of them, commenting with a grin on his face: “Congratulations. You are now the Elite of the Elite.” The logo on it said ‘N7’, a small blood red triangle on the corner of it.

She had made it. After being invited to the program, months earlier, she had dedicated every waking moment to achieving this goal. Sleepless nights, endless training, blood, sweat, tears, days that seemed like weeks, weeks that seemed like months, mission after mission, class after class, she had climbed her way through the brutal N7 ladder without ever looking back, without ever wavering. And now… Now she didn’t want to think about anything.

She soaped herself up and let the water wash it away. Then she finally noticed someone talking to her.

“Hey, Shepard. I was saying: we’re getting on the next transport to Omega. We’re going to take advantage of our days of leave to celebrate properly, with just the right amount of spice... you know what I mean, uh?” He winked, uselessly trying to make an especially sexy thing of it, with ridiculous results. “Wanna tag along?” Donovan was a man of few words on the battlefield, but when he was not fighting he definitely became the most chatty of them. He seemed to be in a great mood.

She considered the offer. Why not? She suddenly felt the almost physical need to get out of this funk and back into her comfortably roguish, care-for-nothing skin. “Yeah. I’ll be there. I can use some good ol’ entertainment.”

“That’s the spirit! We leave at 20:00 hours.”

-

Omega was a station like no other. Built around a particularly rich asteroid, it had outgrown it and developed beyond any expectations. Now the mines were almost depleted, but the business was still thriving. Mostly illegal. It was a port for people that were generally up to no good. The perfect place for a bunch of soldiers on shore leave, looking for booze, hookers and gambling.

The party of twelve went through the local customs by showing the hardly earned pay on the credit chits they had come here to spend, and they headed in a beeline for Afterlife.

It was THE Club.

The music was booming in a heavy beat, exotic Asari dancers proudly displayed at every corner, on top of the bar, in private booths, on the dance floor, artistically vaulting around metal poles, gracing the lap of this or that patron with enough money to afford the private attention, carrying trays of drinks to tables where high stakes Skillian 5 was being played.

Shepard felt immediately at home, a grin on her face and a spark in her eye, she went to the bar and ordered a drink for the entire squad. They cheered and toasted to the fallen. The only sombre drink they would have that night.

Being the loner that she was, the Commander parted from them shortly after and headed for a table, in the mood to win some credits from fat Volus and proud Turians. She found a seat and chipped in. Within the hour half the table was busted and her pile of credits was a sight to be seen. Her poker face was legendary for a reason, after all. She motioned to an Asari worker to come and collect her winnings. “Gentlemen, it’s been a pleasure, but now my heart longs for a more… simple entertainment.”

The voice of the Turian was not friendly and not happy. “You cannot go now. You owe us the chance to win our money back.”

She stared at him blankly. “The object of the game is to win money from your opponent. If you want fair chances you should play golf.”

The Turian now looked positively insulted. “I don’t know what this ‘golf’ is and I do not care. You will sit down and keep playing, human.”

‘Bad move.’ Shepard thought idly. She took two quick steps and her hand was around the Turian’s neck, lifting him from his chair effortlessly, slamming him to the floor and pinning him there. The Volus froze, obviously conscious of his powerlessness in all this. “I only take orders from my superiors, and I don’t see any insignia on you that I should respect, Turian. On a side note, you shouldn’t try to bully someone who can kick your ass so easily.” She let him go, delighting in the coughing sounds he let out, she straightened up and walked away.

-

Somehow her comfortable couch did not feel so comfortable tonight. Aria T’Loak, Queen of Omega, found herself shifting on it restlessly. It was a boring, boring night. No action, no problems, no entertainment. She quickly debated heading down to the mine shafts to blast a few smugglers into oblivion just for the kicks, then she decided she wasn’t in the mood. She got up and walked to the spot that allowed her a perfect view down to her nightclub, resting her weight on her forearms on the parapet as her eyes swept the scene.

A sudden movement caught her attention. Her gaze immediately zeroed in to where a small commotion was taking place and she saw a young human, impossibly fast, grab a Turian and half strangle him on the floor beside a Skillian 5 table. She was wearing the military uniform of the Alliance, her body moving with the grace of a big cat, lean and powerful. Aria’s face opened in a smirk of its own volition. It was not an uncommon thing to witness a brawl among card players, but it was usually a messy business, with people trading drunken punches and swinging wildly at each other in a grotesque fashion. Nothing even remotely close to the display of pure prowess and focus that this human was showcasing. She got a vibe deep in her guts that was the sure herald of delicious things to come. It was her sixth sense, and it never failed her. She kept her eyes on the human to see what she would do next.

-

Feeling in the mood for some one on one action, the Commander thought it was about time to find herself a dance partner and enjoy the music, and then see what would come of it. On the way to the dance floor Shepard passed by the bar for another drink. That’s when she felt someone watching her. As if guided by an invisible hand, she turned around and looked up to see an Asari staring from an upper floor. They held each other’s eyes for an eternity, then the soldier decided to find out who she was. She caught the attention of one of the bartenders and asked casually: “Who’s the Asari up there?”

A shadow crossed the features of the Salarian, he quickly glanced around and replied in a quick whisper: “You don’t want to ask that. You don’t want to know that. The only thing you need to know is that she is the self-appointed Queen of Omega and nobody, -nobody- messes with her. Stay well clear, human. Enjoy your time here and go, take my advice. It’s not healthy to deal with her.”

Her curiosity even more piqued, she grabbed her drink and headed up the stairs that led to what looked like a private space that overlooked the entire Club.

A bodyguard stepped in front of her. “Where do you think you’re going, human?”

She sported her most innocent smile. “Upstairs.”

“Funny. Nobody goes upstairs unless Aria says so.”

‘Aria. Good to know.’ Shepard thought. “Very well.” Never one to give up at the first try, but wise enough to know when to retire and regroup, she turned around to go back and think of a better strategy to get to where she wanted to be.

That’s when she felt the weirdest sensation. Something… No: some-one- was worming through her thoughts, she felt a sudden vertigo and she realized a consciousness other than hers was inside her brain. She instinctively protected herself by throwing up a barrier around the unwanted presence, every sense tingling, alert. The glass fell from her hands, crashing on the steps, she grabbed the handrail next to her in order not to fall as she struggled to keep this invader at bay, the probing getting stronger by the second, a painful, stabbing headache coursing through her skull now.

Then just like it came, it was gone.

The headache still pounding, she took a moment to regain her balance. She heard the voice of the bodyguard behind her. “Yes, Aria. Right away.” His hand tugged at her elbow and made her turn around to face him. “Aria wants to see you, human.” She shook her arm free and carefully placing one foot in front of the other she started heading up the few steps that led to where this infamous Queen of Omega was. She tried to stand up as straight as possible, considering the blinding pain behind her eyes.

The Asari got up from the plush couch she was sitting on and walked towards Shepard in a sure swag that displayed a rightfully earned arrogance. She stopped at arm’s length and appraised the young Commander from head to toe and back. Her eyes stopped on the N7 insignia on her chest, silently evaluating all that it meant.

Then she spoke to her.

“You seem to be having a good time in my club, human.” Her voice was sure, sexy, tinged with a hint of underlying command. Her face was as beautiful as an Asari could be, but her features betrayed an inner strength that could only come from decades of survival against all odds. Shepard felt immediately drawn to her. She wore black pants that left nothing to the imagination, practically painted on her flawless, muscular legs and ass, and a short white leather jacket with a high collar proudly propped up around her neck.

“Your establishment is nothing short of magnificent, Aria.” The Commander was never shy on the compliments where they were due.

An ironic smile spread on the lips of the Asari. “A flatterer. How lovely.” Aria slowly started pacing around Shepard, much like a shark circling its prey. “You know my name already. If you don’t want me to keep calling you ‘human’ you better introduce yourself.”

“I am Commander Shepard, Systems Alliance.”

“Commander Shepard, nobody tries to climb those stairs without an invitation. What made you think it would be a smart thing to do?”

“The way you were staring at me when I was down at the bar.” The soldier’s head was following Aria all the way around until she came back to face her.

“Straight to the point. I like you more and more, Shepard. Come sit with me. It looks like I made you spill your drink. Anto, get the Commander a drink, now.” The bodyguard sprinted down the stairs as if propelled by a rocket.

They sat on the big couch, Shepard easing herself down so that her head was actually resting on the back of it, the pain not wanting to leave. “Wait… -You- made me spill my drink?” The realization dawned on her. “It was -you- in my head. I should have known. What do you Asari call it? A ‘meld’, isn’t it? That wasn’t very nice of you, Aria.” She tried giving the Asari a scolding look, not really managing to achieve it, courtesy of the shooting pain in her head. “You gave me a fucking headache.”

Aria positively grinned. “Oh, you poor little thing. Here, let me help you…”

Shepard felt the invading presence again, this time it did not try to probe her mind though, it felt more like being immersed in a pleasant warm bath of light, soothing, calming, she felt the pain dissipate as easily as it had settled in. Then the presence was gone.

The Commander was curious. “Why did you get inside my head?”

“I was intrigued. I wanted to find out if your trying to reach me was due to arrogance or stupidity.”

“And…?”

A spark flickered deep inside Aria’s eyes. “I only ever deal with stupid people by way of bullets... Do you see bullet holes in your body?” The Asari gave her an appreciative look and nonchalantly went on. “I was surprised to find such a strenuous resistance when I entered your mind. Have you melded with Asari before?”

“Never. I am barely aware of your species’ practice. I guess I acted on instinct.”

“Your instincts are quite powerful. You’re the only human I couldn’t break, and even among Asari I don’t usually have any problems getting what I want. You were the cause of your own headache, by the way. If you don’t resist, the meld cannot hurt you.”

Anto was back with a scantily clad Asari worker carrying a tray with two drinks, he stopped on the stairs and let the girl go up to deliver the glasses. As soon as she had deposited them she was turning to go away, but Aria stopped her. “Sila. Wait a moment.” The waitress stood still. The Queen turned to Shepard. “So why are you here, Commander?”

“I’m celebrating.”

“Anything in particular?”

“Coming out of the other side of a very dark, deadly tunnel, to find myself among the Elite of the Elite.” She looked down at her N7 patch and then she regaled Aria with a lop sided grin.

‘How adorable’ the Asari thought, genuinely entertained. “Well well. Then you deserve a real treat, don’t you?”

Shepard was enjoying this game a bit too much, but she found it impossible to resist and played along. Her voice dropped to a huskier tone, her eyes fixed on Aria’s. “I do love treats.”

Aria’s voice dropped as well as she addressed the young Asari waitress. “Sila, why don’t you treat the Commander?”

Sila put down the tray and approached the human slowly, her hips swaying, her head tilting ever so slightly, appraising her thoroughly. At the snap of Aria’s fingers the music started coming through more loudly. The young Asari settled just above Shepard’s lap and started dancing to the booming, heady rhythm, brushing lightly on her thighs, her arms coming around her shoulders, sliding, her hands caressing the back of her neck softly, raising goose bumps. Shepard felt a burning desire stir deeply inside of herself and forced her own hands to stay still, even though the only thing they wanted to do was to grab the elegant dancer. She heard Aria’s voice as if from a distance, entranced by the sensual movements of the beautiful Asari hovering just above her. “The rules are: she can touch you, you cannot touch her, Shepard. Don’t forget it or I’ll take your treat away.” There was a definite hint of amusement in the Queen’s voice. The Commander didn’t care. She could play Aria’s game. She loved to play it, actually.

The dancer let her hands stroke the human’s arms, her torso, her shoulders, teasingly. Then she lowered herself firmly on her thighs, straddling her, grinding herself on Shepard shamelessly, eliciting a growl of approval from the Commander, her eyes transfixed, pupils wide with arousal. Sila stopped suddenly, she stood up, she kneeled down and gently put her palms on the human’s knees, slowly opening her legs. She settled between them. She started unzipping Shepard’s pants and pulled them and her underwear down in one smooth move, just enough to expose her sex and allow herself access to it. Out of the corner of her mind the human felt Aria’s presence sliding into her consciousness again, she found she could recognize her now. She did not feel her probing for anything, what she felt instead was a wave of desire crashing and then melting into her own, like a tide of water currents circling each other, swirling together and then bleeding into each other. It was so exciting it was blinding, they were suddenly dancing, caressing each other’s mind sensually with shared arousal. She had to exert all of her discipline to control herself, her instinct to physically act so strong. Aria could feel it through the meld and instead of helping Shepard toning it down, she was enticing her, tempting her, delighting in how the Commander was struggling, and at the same time sending a mute message of admiration for the human’s self control.

Aria was very satisfied with herself. She congratulated herself for having found such a delectable, unexpected distraction on this very dull evening at the club. She was positively beaming in the sensations the Commander was liberally sharing with her, she was enjoying teasing the human mercilessly, pleasantly surprised at just how strong her consciousness was. In her mind she wasn’t just a spectator, she had decided to open up to the Commander as well, letting her feel how aroused she herself was. She had always liked to watch. Not being part of the action gave her the control on the scene she always craved for.

Shepard was reclining lazily on the couch now, sprawled in pure bliss. She felt Sila’s warm breath between her legs and as her blue lips closed on her folds she inhaled sharply, awash in the heavenly sensation. It passed through the meld and hit Aria as an electric shock, the Asari was not expecting such a powerful reaction and got stunned for a moment, lifted and dragged by the Commander’s intense pleasure, she lost the grip on the meld and was breathlessly swung by the sheer force of Shepard’s passion. Sila licked the Commander thoroughly all along her slit, wet and ready, then she concentrated on that small ball of nerves that drove low grunts of delight out of the human’s throat. Aria was blown away by the mirrored sensations she was feeling between her own legs, her eyes two pools of swirling blackness fixed on the action taking place just next to her, a look of undiluted hunger on her face, she got a grip back on the meld somehow and encircled Shepard with a twister of her own lust. The Commander’s fists were closed so tightly that her nails were biting into the flesh of her palms. As Sila was sucking, kissing, lapping her in such a smooth, perfect rhythm, her hips started rocking to meet that hot mouth that was pleasuring her so divinely. She felt the start of a powerful orgasm building up inside her. Aria was feeding on the incredible level of lasciviousness the Commander was so generously sending her way. Now back in full control, she guided Shepard all the way to the edge, mentally forcing her to stay there, just on the brink, hovering for what seemed like forever, until it was almost painful. Almost. The Queen was revelling in that quivering feeling of pure sexual ache, and only when she felt they both couldn’t take it anymore, she gave the human that small final push that sent her into another dimension, her inner muscles clenching and spasming in such fireworks of raw pleasure. Her own muscles reacted immediately, she got rocked by her own orgasm, letting go of the tight control for a few seconds that felt like an eternity, engulfed by wave after wave of ecstasy.

They slowly came down from their release, together. Their minds trading soothing caresses. Much to Aria’s surprise, she did not hold back. She was in the habit of truncating the meld as soon as she had come. This time she found herself happy to stay a bit longer and allow this young Commander to share pleasantries, after all this human had proven herself to be quite exceptional already. The Queen hadn’t been so thoroughly involved in a sex meld in some time. Let alone lose control of it in the middle of it, even for just a few moments. She decided to make Shepard part of what she was thinking, she didn’t even know why.

‘That was… most pleasurable, Commander.’

Shepard was surprised that they could exchange words, the Asari having been completely silent throughout the joining. She quickly adapted, unfazed. ‘As I said earlier, nothing short of magnificent.’

Aria allowed herself a deep, throaty laugh. Anto turned around for the fraction of a second, startled at the fairly unfamiliar sound.

“You can go, Sila.”

Hearing Aria’s voice both in her head and in the physical world was a bit strange, but by now nothing out of the ordinary, Shepard considered.

The young dancer got to her feet. She pulled the human’s pants up and made sure to zip them back as they were. She then cleaned her lips, licking them thoroughly and giving the Commander a sensual smile of appreciation before turning, picking up the tray and making her way downstairs.

Shepard was sure she must have a rather silly grin on her face, even though she hoped it wasn’t too silly. She felt Aria move to sit closer to her, their thighs grazing, then the Asari’s hand was on her chin and turning her face towards hers, and before she could even blink, the Queen’s lips closed on hers in an impossibly soft kiss. In a handful of seconds they opened up to deepen it naturally, their tongues stroking each other in hot, slow movements. Shepard murmured in Aria’s mouth in sheer luxury. “Mmmmhhhh.” She felt the Asari’s lips curl in a smile just before she spoke in her mind. ‘Don’t get carried away, Commander. This is just my way to thank you for a pleasant evening.’

The human found her own inner voice and replied. ‘No. Thank -you-, Queen of Omega. I am deeply honoured by your… treat.’ This time it was Shepard’s lips that smiled.

Their tongues revelled in a sensual dance a bit longer before they slowly separated. The human felt Aria retreating from the meld, leaving behind one last, lingering caress.

“I believe it’s time for you to go now, Commander.”

Shepard let out a low, long sigh, then she picked herself up from the couch and started walking away. She felt Aria’s gaze on her back and stopped just before the steps. She turned around and exchanged a long glance with the Asari.

Aria was stunned at the intensity of the look in the young human’s eyes. She realized in a moment of perfect lucidity: ‘There’s something about this one. But what?’ She nodded her goodbye at the soldier, who nodded right back and turned around to disappear down the steps.

As she was making her way down, the Commander suddenly felt a strong hand grab her arm and found herself looking at a big Batarian bodyguard. “I’m in a good mood, Batarian. Don’t try to spoil it.”

“I haven’t heard Aria laugh in a long time, human. How the Hell did you do that?”

Shepard let a lop sided grin grace her androgynous face. “You ask her.” And on that note, she was gone.

-

“Hey, Shepard! Where were you hiding? We’ve been looking for you!” Donovan was yelling, evidently drunk, his eyes half closed, his movements out of control, his voice slurring.

“Why were you looking for me?”

“We wanna pool together and get a… personal dancer…” There was the attempt at a wink again. The alcohol did not make it any more successful.

“Thanks guys, but I’ve had my share of Asari for tonight. Have fun.”

“Aw! Spoilsport!” Donovan was lamenting as Jameson was slowly dragging him away towards the private booths.

Shepard shook her head and headed for the bar. She sat on a stool and ordered a drink. As it was served to her she motioned to pay and was stopped by a quick blue hand. She raised her eyes to meet with Sila’s, who was smiling at her. “Everything you want is on the house, Commander. Anything, anytime. Courtesy of Aria, of course.” Shepard forced herself not to look up at the balcony where she was sure she would have seen the Queen looking down.

“Thank her for me, Sila. And thank you too. You were just perfect.”

“It was my pleasure, Commander. I can assure you.” Now -that- was a wink, the soldier thought with a bit of amusement. The waitress elegantly walked away, a sexy swing in her step.

Shepard took a swig and grinned. ‘What a night.’


	2. Torfan

Omega Chronicles -2- Torfan

 

The rough surface of rocks all around them, the squad of Alliance Marines was making its way through the underground galleries that housed an imprecise number of Batarian pirates under the soil of the planet Torfan.

It was too warm and too humid for the taste of young Commander Shepard, N7 graduate, in charge of this unit, in pursuit of god knows how many of the alien bastards. Nevertheless, she couldn’t possibly be in a better mood. Every chance to put a bullet between the eyes of a Batarian was a welcome gift. The memories of her family being wiped out by those pirates on Mindoir never really left her, even if she did her best to keep it behind a tall wall inside of her.

Shots flew from around a sudden corner, the Marines took position and slowly but surely fired back until they could hear the enemy retreating further. Shepard had a feeling they were being dragged into an ambush, but she did not care. Her only goal, according to her orders, was to wipe them out, and by god she would, no matter what. And with joy in her heart.

A huge cave opened up in front of them, a perfect place to kill her squad out from any given angle. She stopped a few yards short of the entrance, her eyes took in all the few, scattered details that could be used to their advantage. In the distance she spotted a series of quick movements, Batarians sliding in and out of cover behind a ridge, in an advantageous position. This was not good. In fact it would be gruesome. She calculated rapidly just how bad it would be by the end. All things considered she knew without a doubt they’d win. But she knew the cost would be high. Perhaps too high, she mused for a moment. She allowed herself to close her eyes for the fraction of a second, her heart became as hard as the rocks surrounding her. When she opened them again they were as cold as the blackest recesses of dark space.

She gave the order. The Marines moved in.

It was a long, painful battle, she saw her soldiers going down, one after the other, trying to reach that ridge incessantly, never questioning her order once. They immolated themselves like lambs for the greater good, the greater good being the chance Shepard had waited for. An opening, small but definitely there, she and six of her squad mates finally broke the impenetrable line of defence of the Batarians.

What followed was a proper massacre. The Commander ignored the arms thrown up in surrender, the pirates kneeling and begging for pity. She walked purposefully in a straight line, her pistol relentlessly discharging bullet after bullet into their grotesque skulls. Her steps precise, without hurry, she made it a point to look into the eyes of every one of them before pulling the trigger. A shameless grin of pleasure on her face, as what was left of her soldiers looked on, some mesmerized, some shocked, some indifferent, some cheering under their breath.

Of a unit of 50 there were maybe a dozen left.

-

“Commander.”

She was standing flawlessly at attention, back straight, chin high, hands clasped behind her back, in front of her superior officer, Major Kyle. His face was somehow twisted in a sort of internal agony that she thought was very unbecoming for an Alliance officer of his stature.

“Sir.”

“I read your report. I don’t know how you made it out of there alive, the odds were dramatically against you. You lost 38 soldiers of your unit. Out of the twelve that survived, some are talking about you with an adoration usually reserved for deities, and a couple of them are too shocked to speak. They are going to be sent to a facility to be treated for PTSD.”

He started pacing up and down, his eyes on the floor. “I am resigning. Or at least I hope they’ll allow me to. I will undergo a psychiatric evaluation willingly. I… so many dead. I can’t help thinking it was my fault.”

Shepard felt a fist clenching her stomach. Was this really the best the Alliance had? She pitied the Major. So fucking weak. It’s a war, soldiers die. She was glad to hear he’d be resigning, it was people like him that undermined the authority of the Alliance on the galactic stage. Fucking pussies, one drop of blood and they faint. She did not let any of her musings through, her eyes staring in the distance, a steel look on her face.

He went on. “So I guess this is goodbye. I wish you the best in your future endeavours in the Alliance, Commander Shepard. You are dismissed.”

She couldn’t find it in herself to salute him, her feelings of disgust finally bursting through. She ostentatiously put her hands in the pockets of her uniform pants, turned around and exited the room in fast, long strides. And good riddance.

-

She downloaded her Shore Leave papers on her omni tool from a terminal at Arcturus Station and she decided to go to the only place where she knew no one would bother her.

After going to Omega for the first time a few months earlier, the Commander had to admit to herself that she had been devoting a bit too much of her time thinking back to that splendid creature that was its Pirate Queen. That Asari had a way of appearing in her mind out of nowhere at any given time. And Shepard had found herself being always very grateful for the invasion. Every instinct in her was drawing her to Aria T’Loak, and she felt that it was getting more and more difficult to ignore this call.

-

As she stepped onto the docking floor at Omega, she felt home. Unfortunately, her hope of not being recognized had been an empty one. She saw several people looking at her as she walked by, their eyes following her, their mouths whispering behind her. Thankfully, since they knew who she was, at least it was a guarantee that no one would try to approach her. A small victory. She was not in the mood to be social. Neither social good, nor social bad. She just wanted to relax, unwind and mind her own business.

She entered Afterlife and her whole body welcomed the loud, low beat of the music that immediately vibrated through her tired muscles. She made her way to the bar, sat down on a stool, ordered a drink. The human sitting on the stool next to her looked at her face for a couple of seconds, searching… suddenly he realized where he had seen her before and quickly got up, grabbed his drink and disappeared elsewhere. A smirk opened on her face. This was working to her advantage in ways she would have never dreamt of. Satisfied with herself, she downed her drink and waved for the bartender to refill her empty glass. As she motioned to pay a blue hand stopped her. She had a sudden, strong sense of déjà-vu as her eyes followed the naked, elegant arm to come up to the beautiful face of an Asari waitress. Their eyes locked for a few moments.

“Commander. You haven’t been away long enough to justify you forgetting that anything you want is on the house. Always.” She gave her a bright, sweet smile as Shepard was digging in her memories for a name… then the young Asari winked at her ever so seductively.

“Sila. Of course. I was just… distracted. Thank you for reminding me.” Shepard gallantly kissed the back of her hand and let her go, the smile on Sila’s face getting even bigger, if possible.

-

Aria had been informed already of the arrival of the young Commander. Well, as a matter of course, really. There was nothing she did not know of what was going on on Omega at all times.  She knew the precise time the transport she would be on was scheduled to arrive, she mentally calculated how long it would take for Shepard to make her way into Afterlife. She sent a note to the security at the entrance to not stop her, scan her or otherwise get in her way. Then she finished some quick business with a Turian who was sporting the thickest stick up someone’s ass she had ever seen, and she sat down, waiting. She hated to admit even to herself that she was actually looking forward to seeing the human again. Their first encounter, months earlier, had been... delicious, to say the least. And after reading about the recent developments in her military career, Aria had to say she had been impressed. She wondered just how much and in which direction Shepard might have changed from the person she had met. It was a bit disconcerting, this strange fascination she felt for the human, and the Queen did not like to dwell on it for too long, feeling some sort of discomfort about it. The only reason she found to justify it was her uncanny sixth sense. It had never been wrong in many centuries, after all.

Distracted by her musings, she finally noticed that the drink in her hands was now too warm to be enjoyed. She put it down and forgot about it. She got up and walked to the parapet overlooking her club and let her eyes roam, taking in the sights, not truly interested.

Then she saw her.

Wait, she wasn’t supposed to be here for another three hours at least. How did this happen? Could it be that the human had fooled her intel gathering agents so easily? It did not matter. A small grin spread on her face. She stared at the human as she gulped down a drink and quickly ordered another. That’s when she made her way down to the bar herself, careful not to enter Shepard’s field of vision. As she approached her, she saw her exchanging a quick word with Sila, one of her most beautiful dancers, who had been Aria’s ‘graduation gift’ to the Commander back when they had first met. She wondered if the human even remembered the young Maiden.

-

As Shepard was lustily watching the sexy sway in Sila’s step, a familiar, painfully sexy voice came from behind her. “It’s good to see you, Shepard. Or should I say ‘Butcher of Torfan’?”

The human turned around to look at the splendid figure of Aria T’Loak, who was leaning lazily, her back to the bar, her weight casually resting on her elbows, just a foot from her stool.

“Is that how they call me now?” Shepard took a big swig from her glass, her eyes not leaving the Ruler of Omega, drinking in her flawless body and her cocky attitude with a barely concealed look of hunger on her face. Flashes of their first encounter coming vividly into her mind and eliciting a subtle pang of desire in her groin.

Aria’s eyes were panning slowly and aimlessly around her club. “Among other, less flattering things… I must admit I felt a small amount of pride upon learning of your ruthless exploits. You are growing up to be quite the military leader indeed. I like your style.”

A compliment from the centuries old Pirate Queen herself was an extremely rare occurrence. The Asari had been in control of Omega longer than humans had had access to space flight. That she had taken the time to check on the progress of Shepard’s career was exceptional to say the least. And Shepard knew that. Her dark piercing eyes not leaving Aria’s face, she replied. “I have been lucky enough to have a bright source of inspiration… my Queen.” The human’s trademark lop sided grin was happily pasted on her face, displaying just a touch of irreverence behind the adulation.

Aria turned her head to face the soldier and scanned her from head to toe, just as she had done back then upon first appraising the human, and it suddenly felt as if not a day had passed. Only it wasn’t really so. Shepard had just graduated from the N7 program when they had met, and as jaded as she had been then, it was still nothing in comparison to the person she was now. The Butcher of Torfan indeed. Cold, calculating, ruthless, soulless. She had heard all of these comments being muttered under their breath by soldiers and civilians alike after the battle on that god forgotten planet full of the Batarian scum she so hated. She didn’t care. Better to have that kind of reputation than being a goody-two-shoes that brown-nosed the brass in order to build their career.

As the Asari’s eyes came up to meet hers they stared at each other, almost as if recognizing a kindred spirit. A small smile curled the delectable blue lips of the Queen of Omega just as she motioned with her head ever so slightly for Shepard to follow her.

The human swiftly hopped down from her stool and walked after Aria, both mirroring the arrogance in each other’s step naturally.

They got to a small private area that was not the Asari’s usual upper floor audience lounge. It was like a private room, separated from the club by heavy doors covered in red velvet. The bodyguard at the entrance didn’t even blink as they entered. It was wide enough to accommodate a private bar with two stools, a plush couch with a low table in front of it that could have easily supported a dancer, and in a dim lit corner a king size bed. Shepard looked around and took in all the details with interested eyes.

“Is this your… den?” The human couldn’t help a smirk as she noticed the very expensive bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy the Asari got from a shelf.

Aria was generously pouring it for them and did not look at her as she replied evenly. “Call it as you wish.” She was surprised at the way she felt. It had been such a long time... it was a powerful feeling of anticipation and she did not expect it nor want it. She got it under control right away.

She turned around and walked to Shepard, handing her the glass. The soldier took it, her fingers brushing lightly against the Asari’s leather gloves, she fixed her eyes on Aria’s, a mute understanding passed between them. Shepard threw the glass against a wall, smashing it, a wet patch soaking through the red velvet wallpaper. Her hands came up to Aria’s neck and she pulled her into a crushing, breathless kiss. The Asari let her own glass fall to the floor in a careless motion. Their lips parted to let their tongues dance in slow, hot movements, exchanging strokes of undiluted passion, devouring each other. Aria’s arms encircled the human’s waist to draw her even closer, making their bodies connect, the heat seeping through their clothes, both hungry for more.

As they kissed, ever more deeply, their hands started frantically getting rid of their clothes. Half naked, Shepard pivoted them around and nigh slammed the Queen on the table, lowering herself on top of her, her hands grabbing the Asari’s top and tearing it apart in one raw movement, revealing her full, perfect breasts. The human’s mouth started leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses from her sensitive throat all the way down until she took a purple nipple between her lips and sucked on it roughly, feeling it stiffening against her grazing tongue. Her hand came up to the other nipple and pinched it to attention, a deep growl escaping Aria’s mouth, which in turn fired up the Commander even more, making her ravenous in the most animalistic way.

Aria’s biotics flared up, a swirling blue cocoon enveloped them and Shepard felt both of their bodies being lifted back up to a vertical position and turned around, then they were gliding through the small room towards the bed.

As they collapsed on the sheets they kicked off their boots, quickly followed by their pants and underwear.

Finally naked against each other, Shepard’s entire body was humming with the heavenly sensation of the satiny skin of the Asari brushing against her own, every movement causing sighs to escape her throat unbridled. She was revelling in the weight of Aria pinning her down, as their mouths were melting into each other, their hot breaths coming together in short gasps of arousal.

Aria had never imagined she would enjoy a human so much. This young Commander was so eager, so hungry, and so wonderfully skilled. And she had every intention to take full advantage of it.

The soldier applied some leverage and swung them over to be on top, her own body pressing down on the Asari for the briefest moment before she found herself being flipped back to the bottom again. She broke their kiss for a moment and gazed into the eyes of the Queen, her hand slowly massaging the tender tendons at the back of her head in sensual movements. It was strange to be in such a struggle for dominance, since the Commander was used to being the Alpha at all times. She took only the fraction of a second to come to a decision. ‘Why the Hell not…?’ she thought to herself as a grin opened on her androgynous features and she pulled the Asari in for another deep kiss, at the same time opening her legs to accommodate Aria’s thigh between them. The friction of that silky blue thigh against her swollen folds made her head spin, she murmured loudly inside Aria’s mouth in pure pleasure. She instinctively, slowly rocked against it, craving for more.

The Queen was absolutely delighted in how adaptable the human was showing to be. She had foreseen this possible fight to be on top, knowing perfectly well that Shepard was nowhere near being a passive sexual partner. But as she felt her hips grinding on the top of her thigh, so marvellously lasciviously, so openly, holding nothing back, she couldn’t help drawing a sharp breath, and she found herself incapable of waiting one more moment.

That’s when Shepard felt her. The Queen’s consciousness was such a powerful presence, it was dizzying to feel her again inside her mind, the human enveloped her in a welcome embrace of lust, a wave of desire coming from both of them, meeting, grappling, fusing, causing sparks and shivers both in their minds and in their bodies.

As Aria’s hand cupped her sex in a possessive, almost harsh grasp, Shepard let her own hand mirror that movement and found a warm, slick moisture waiting for her between the Asari’s legs. Their minds melded, their hearts now beating as one, their bodies perfectly attuned, they moved in unison, their fingers entering smooth walls in one avid thrust, they both threw their heads back in a throaty, sharp grunt. Their hands started rocking in perfect rhythm, every push causing ripples of delight, their inner muscles pulsating, both now completely lost in that blissful tsunami of sensations and emotions, their pleasure building steadily, blindly, until it was the most pleasant ache, until they were hovering on the edge, not wanting to move, their minds suddenly perfectly still for an instant that felt like an eternity.

Then it exploded. In an eruption of white hot passion they came together, their walls clutching at each other’s fingers so tightly it was almost impossible to move. A raw cry escaping their mouths, over and over again until they were gasping for air.

Aria’s body collapsed on top of the Commander in the sweetest way, revelling in the small aftershocks as both their bodies were lulled by the sheer bliss. They slowly came down from their shared orgasm, their minds entwining in caresses, their hands sliding out from between their legs and slowly roaming on each other’s body, soothing, gently. Those few precious moments were in such stark contrast when compared to the reality of their everyday lives. This time of true intimacy, naked in both body and soul in front of one another, a side of themselves that no one else was allowed to see. They were staring at each other in perfect silence, a smile on their lips, their minds still as intimately entangled as their limbs.

Shepard’s hand came up to Aria’s face and caressed her with the back of her fingers, lingering for a second before drawing her closer for a soft, long kiss as she felt her finally retreating from the meld. She felt her body shifting to lie next to her, the Asari placing her head on the Commander’s shoulder, one arm around her waist, one leg sprawled on top of her groin. It was so comfortable, and Shepard was suddenly so tired… she closed her eyes for a moment and without even noticing she fell into a deep, much needed sleep.

-

Aria woke up to the unfamiliar heat of another body next to her. Her heightened olfactory sense recognized the natural perfume of the human’s skin, her sweat, and most of all the heady, intoxicating, lingering smell of good, thoroughly enjoyed sex. It had been a long time indeed. She stayed there, half sprawled on the young human, allowing herself to forget about everything that had gone by and everything that was to come for just a short while. Just being. It was so rare. In fact it had been hundreds of years, literally. She breathed in Shepard’s scent, her nose softly nuzzling the human’s neck, and felt her stir ever so slightly, her breath coming in evenly, deeply in her slumber. As Aria was watching her relaxed features, letting a finger run lightly along her jaw, she saw the Commander open her mouth to mumble unconsciously. “Mh. Yeah. Love you too. So damn much.” Then the soldier turned on her side and put her arm around the Asari’s waist, instinctively drawing her close and making their bodies connect in a warm embrace, her leg entwined between the Queen’s, settling against her groin so naturally, her face buried in Aria’s throat.

Aria got rocked. Her eyes were wide, shocked pools of blue, her breath caught in her throat. She stayed perfectly still for several minutes, her mind racing, her heart pounding in her chest. No. No, she couldn’t. Or could she? No. No, she couldn’t, come on. It would be madness, not to mention a complete disregard of her own rules regarding her personal, romantic life. Or better, her decision towards a total lack of it. She felt overwhelmed by the choice she was given. Then her rational mind took control again and she shrugged the whole thing off. ‘She’s probably just dreaming of her high school sweetheart anyway. Move along T’Loak, nothing to see here.’ Then the human’s lips were whispering on her neck. “Mh. You smell so good. Never leave.” Aria realized that there was actually a chance that Shepard was talking to her, not some dream she was having. She was suddenly aware that she had a way of knowing for sure.

Her eyes turned into small black holes and she drifted easily into Shepard’s mind. It was weird looking at someone’s dreams, she felt a bit out of place for a second and she debated just forgetting about the whole thing. Then her curiosity took over and she prepared to push further into the human’s consciousness. Immediately, she felt surrounded by an invisible barrier, strong and flexible at the same time. Every time she tried pushing through it she was easily bounced back. For a moment she had no idea how to proceed. Then something stirred in the soldier’s mind and Aria felt herself being prodded, examined, scanned. As Shepard seemed to recognize her, the barrier dissolved and she was finally free to roam around at leisure. She realized she had never met anyone so mentally strong. Certainly not among non-Asari.

Asari were instructed on dealing with melds since their youngest age and it was second nature to them to communicate in this way. Some chose to dig deeper into it and studied with revered, expert Matriarchs in order to achieve the best control possible over their melds. Aria had done that, many centuries earlier, because she could easily see how it would be a powerful weapon.

She felt around the human’s mind for just the fraction of a second before she saw a swirling wave of warm colours dancing around her happily, enveloping her in the sweetest way, holding her, lifting her, it was an embrace of pure and simple love. She knew that the Commander knew who she was. The feeling was suddenly so exhilarating that in her mind she actually laughed as she allowed herself to be waltzed around by the soldier’s all-encompassing feeling. So no, after all, Aria considered, she was not talking to her high school sweetheart. What was she to do now? As she weighed her options she suddenly realized she wasn’t able to stop a surge of affection coming from deep inside her that bled into Shepard’s naturally. No, it wasn’t so much that she wasn’t able to stop it, who was she trying to fool. It’s just that she -wanted- to share this feeling with the Commander. She had forgotten how sweet it felt, how warm, how utterly perfect.

She started drawing back from the meld, slowly, their minds trading caresses as they separated.

The soldier was still asleep, the corners of her pink lips slightly turned up in an unconscious smile, apparently unaware of anything out of the ordinary. Aria decided to keep these moments for herself. No need to verbalize just about everything. After all silence was golden, as the humans said.

She smoothly got out of Shepard’s arms and out of the bed.

 


	3. Open Wounds

Omega Chronicles -3- Open Wounds

 

Shepard woke up with a jerk and it took her brain a couple of seconds to remember where she was and what she was doing there. As her eyes darted around the small, dark room she spotted the familiar shape of Aria sitting on the couch, a padd in her hands, a concentrated look on her face. The human imagined that Aria kept a change of clothes in here, since she was perfectly dressed in a fresh outfit.

Shepard got up from the bed and walked over to her, picking up her uniform along the way and getting dressed herself, before sitting down next to the Asari. “Interesting read?”

“Very. Apparently some smugglers have decided to go behind my back for their business and will be wiped out within the next few hours because of that. Since I am in such a great mood I won’t even torture them, I’ll just execute them and be done with it. Maybe I will leave a couple of corpses as a memento to the other ones who might have silly ideas in the future. I’m still thinking the details through.” A wicked smile graced her lovely lips and the Commander couldn’t help feeling a familiar hunger spread inside of her.

She kept it at bay and smiled back. “That sounds like a hoot. Would you like for me to tag along? I still got time left in my shore leave and nothing better to do. Well, if you exclude…” Her eyebrow wiggled for a moment, making Aria laugh low in her throat. The Commander felt a sudden, almost violent flashback hitting her. It was so visually vague but so emotionally powerful. Warm, passionate colours dancing together, tasting each other, bleeding into each other, exchanging silent vibes of pure love. It was as if a fist was clutching her heart in a most delightful way. Where was that coming from? She shrugged it off.

Shepard looked at Aria intensely for a moment, then moved her body on the couch and lay down on her back, leaning her head on Aria’s lap, ever so casually, her eyes never leaving the Queen’s, her smile never leaving her face. It was such a familiar gesture and the human could see the slight surprise on the Asari’s face. Then as per usual she quickly regained her composure. She stared at the Commander for a few seconds, as if evaluating her next move. Then her hand came up to caress her hair, slowly, gently, in a display of sweetness that touched Shepard deeply. Their eyes shared their souls, bared their souls, in silence.

They stayed like that for several minutes, just enjoying each other in the simplest way, both taking a break from their responsibilities, their duties. The entire galaxy was outside, irrelevant for the time being. The Queen’s fingers, not yet covered by her black gloves, delighted in the soft texture of the human’s hair.

In a low whisper, almost afraid of breaking this heavenly spell, Shepard spoke. “You are beautiful.”

Aria had heard those words directed at her countless times in her long life, from lips trembling with adoration, from livid envious bitches, from smooth con artists. Somehow this time they touched her. Or better, she allowed them to touch her.

They were both scoundrels and they knew it, they were both ruthless and they knew it, they both did not care for anything but their own code, twisted and warped as it might be. There was no need for masks between them, there was no need for pretend. There seemed to be a mutual, deep, frank understanding that they accepted each other for who they really were. It was an intimate form of certainty that severely lacked in both their lives otherwise.

The old Asari smiled and commented in her most sarcastic tone. “How adorable.”

Shepard brought her hands to her chest mockingly covering a wound to her heart. “Ow.” They both grinned.

The Commander put her hand behind Aria’s neck and lifted her body enough to reach her lips and capture them in soft, lingering kisses, over and over again. She felt the Queen’s arm coming around her back to sustain part of her weight in a loose embrace. She stopped, their lips a mere breath away, she fixed her eyes on the Asari’s. Her hand let go of the Queen’s neck and she placed her palm where Aria’s heart was beating so strongly. She left it there for a second, then she moved her forefinger to touch Aria’s brow. She whispered on her blue lips. “You are beautiful.”

Aria found herself mesmerized against her will by the sheer intensity in the Commander’s eyes. Then she tried shaking herself out of it. How could this young, underdeveloped, insignificant human come here and say such things, and kiss her this way, and make her laugh, and waste her precious Serrice Ice Brandy, and give her such breathtaking pleasure, and unconsciously declare her love for her on top of everything… how dare she? The Queen wanted nothing more than to actually charge her biotics and throw her out and never see her again, and quite possibly hurt her physically in the process… No. Not really. That’s not what she wanted. That was a façade that had no place right here, right now. But she just couldn’t help herself, centuries of suspicion, circumspection, and being en garde all the time weren’t easy to shed, and besides she had no intention of shedding anything. She whispered back on the human’s lips, casually, lightly brushing against them. “You’ve already said that.” Her voice betrayed a slight, tender note that would have passed unnoticed to anyone.

But Shepard wasn’t ‘anyone’. She heard it loud and clear. So she stood absolutely still, a fire burning deep inside her eyes, brightly visible to the Asari. She slowly put her hand back on her neck, caressing her folds, knowing perfectly well how sensitive they were, letting her fingers trace them, one by one, from the base up and back down again, applying just the right amount of pressure to make it into a sexual innuendo instead of a sweet, inconsequential caress. And she waited…

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Commander.” Their lips still had barely a wisp of air between them. “And neither will your divinely skilled attempt at arousing me…” Shepard was still waiting, patiently…

Aria closed her eyes and the human felt her inside, a wave of warm wind sprawling, carrying her, enveloping her, making her breathless and then closing in around her in a cocoon of colours and heat. In her mind, the Queen’s voice spoke slowly, clearly, in a tone that reverberated to Shepard’s core. ‘If you ever betray me, Shepard. If you ever even think of it. Your death will be the slowest, most painful I will ever take the time to deal. With my own hands.’

In the physical world, a single tear was rolling down the Asari’s face.

Shepard’s lips moved to kiss it away, as she tightened the embrace, gently guiding Aria’s face to get buried in her neck.

‘I would kill myself before betraying you.’

‘I will hold you to that.’

A small grin appeared on the Commander’s face. ‘You can hold me anytime you want.’

‘Funny. Are all humans smartasses, or is it just you?’

‘There is no one like me.’ Shepard’s mind created a small vortex of colours that wrapped around Aria’s consciousness, making her feel strangely safe.

‘We’ll see about that.’

The Queen’s physical voice rang in the real world as she retreated from the human’s mind. “If you really want to help with those annoying smugglers, I’ll get you some gear.”

“That’s generous, but I’d rather use my own armor.”

“You can’t go around carrying out illegal activities in the heart of Omega donning your Alliance outfit, now, can you?”

“You have a point.”

-

The armor Aria had provided was good quality, but it somehow felt a bit uncomfortable to Shepard. Nevertheless, she adapted and she was actually looking forward to some action as the small team made its way through the long abandoned mining tunnels in the bowels of the asteroid. The air was humid and it stuck to the human’s face, she thought that it would be nice to be an Asari right now, since they did not sweat.

They were completely silent, moving carefully in order to avoid any noise that would give their approach away. They came to the end of a tunnel that opened into a big space, the natural ceiling high above their heads. A lot of old, battered crates were scattered about and there were rusty tools lying on the ground, covered by a fine dust.

Aria looked around, taking in every centimetre of rock. “This is it. They’ll attack us here. Get into position.”

Her squad of Batarians and Turians immediately carried out her order and they each chose a cover, getting their weapons ready. Shepard stayed at her side.

They heard the faint sound of small rocks rolling and all turned instinctively in that direction. Anto was the first to spring out of cover and he started firing mercilessly. In the fraction of a second all Hell broke loose. Aria’s biotics flared up, her whole arms enveloped in blue swirls, she put up a barrier to stop the bullets before retaliating by sending three smugglers to crash against a rock wall.

The Commander got down on one knee and started shooting her enemies carefully: one shot, one kill, as per usual. Her finger sure on the trigger of her custom Carnifex, she was truly enjoying the target practice. In the heat of the battle, she was moving swiftly from crate to crate for cover, further from the Queen with every step, but always making a mental note of where she was. The soldier was in the middle of such a move when a movement out of the corner of her eye got her attention. She turned her head back to the entrance of the huge cave to notice that there was a well disguised hiding place right behind them, just above the mouth of the tunnel that led them here, where a smuggler was aiming a sniper rifle at Aria’s head, waiting for her to be in clear sight. Shepard realized that somehow the Asari hadn’t yet seen the threat. She quickly saw that the rock behind which he was hiding would make it impossible for her to take him down from her position. She didn’t even have to think about it, she automatically sprang to her feet and covered the space between her and Aria, the Asari’s eyes going wide as she looked at her running wildly towards her. Shepard used all of her momentum to impact on the Queen and literally launched her a few yards away, just as the sharp sound of a shot told her that she wouldn’t be able to get her own body out of the way.

The bullet sent her flying in a grotesque parable through the air, the force of it actually lifting her off her feet. The Commander could swear she felt it penetrating her flesh, cracking her ribs, travelling through her lung and lodging itself in a spot that suddenly burnt like Hell itself. She crashed to the ground, on her back. The last thing she saw was a ball of blue light leaving Aria’s hands, enveloping the sniper and crushing him on himself, blood and bone splatters exploding all around. Then there was just blackness.

-

“Anto, Garka, for fuck sake, what’s taking so long? Kill these insects and get it done with!” Aria’s voice was strong and could easily be heard above the noise of the weapons firing away. Her head turned in the direction of Shepard as she saw the human getting to her feet and running towards her, impossibly fast. She steeled herself for the impact, still not fully understanding what she was up to. If this was her plan to turn against her, she’d have to pay a very dear price later on, when the fight would be over. As she was sent flying through the air she heard a shot coming from behind her and suddenly realized what was happening. She watched in horror as the bullet hit the soldier squarely in her chest and her body was thrown like a ragdoll. As soon as she hit the ground, Aria turned around and in the blink of an eye took care of the sniper. Then she found herself running breathlessly to where Shepard was lying, unconscious and slowly bleeding.

She assessed the situation in just a second. She threw up a stasis field around Shepard and made her float effortlessly in front of her, she got to her feet and used her biotics to push her body back into the tunnel whence they had come, leaving her small task force to take care of the few remaining smugglers. She brought her comm to her ear and spoke into it. “I have a wounded human with me. She needs medical attention. Gunshot. It’s critical. I am taking her to your clinic now. Be ready.”

-

The small clinic was half empty, the lights dim during the night shift. An old Salarian was getting a few instruments ready as Aria entered, the blue stasis bubble containing Shepard’s body travelling in front of her. She gently lowered her on the slab and let the field fade. The Salarian looked the human over, quickly assessing the seriousness of her wound, his medical omni tool coming online and hovering over her torso and head. “Not good. Lost a lot of blood. Bullet embedded in bad place. Very close to the heart. Will take some time. Will take some effort.”

“I don’t care how long it takes. And you better put all of your effort in it, Mordin. Save her. If she dies, you die. That simple.” Aria’s voice was positively threatening.

The doctor knew better than to retort with any comment and he started working in earnest to patch the human. He called for an assistant. “Should wait outside. Will be a while.”

Aria made way for the nurse that walked in pushing a small tray with various instruments, her eyes not leaving the unconscious Commander for a second. “No. I’ll stay.”

“Then out of the way, please. Can stand over there.”

Her comm got her attention for a moment as she took the few steps to where the Salarian had pointed her. “Anto. Report.”

The voice of the huge Batarian came through loud and clear. “All dead. Making our way back now.”

“Good. I’ll see you later. Keep an eye on things.” She closed the connection and just stood, waiting.

-

It felt like forever as she was watching the doctor work, she found it strange that he was not uttering a single word, he usually had to be physically threatened to keep silent. She thought that it wasn’t a good sign. Even without much medical knowledge she could see that it was a nasty wound. She took a mental step back from the scene and let her mind roam. This human had taken a bullet for her, a bullet that almost certainly would have killed her. She had been completely unaware of the sniper in that corner, too distracted by the frontal attack of the smugglers, busy wiping them out warp by warp, singularity by singularity. Stupid. She just had a hard time figuring out why the Hell Shepard would do something like that. With her cunning mind and strong character she could have just watched her die and then taken her place as the ruler of Omega.  But no. She had run. To save her life. She recalled entering the human’s mind while she was sleeping, and how the Commander had recognized her and enveloped her in such sincere love. Was it true then? Could it be that this human really loved her? And how did she feel about the soldier? In her consciousness she had returned the embrace, the caresses, the dance of feelings, but with her rational mind, would it be wise to allow herself to feel this? She had always been adamant that romance had no place in her life whatsoever, considering it not just a simple waste of time but also a potential danger, a very real danger. She had been in love, centuries prior, and it had led to nothing but heartache and humiliation and the subsequent decision to swear off any kind of romantic involvement. She hated to admit that this human had somehow breached through that and settled in a small, warm corner of her heart. What was she to do now? She looked at her body on the operating table, blood on the slab and on Mordin’s hands, so much blood, so red. She felt her heart being squeezed by an invisible hand. Her eyes travelled to Shepard’s face, perfectly expressionless in her unconscious state, her dark curls shining under the operating light. Aria couldn’t believe she was entwining her fingers in them just a few hours earlier. The human’s features were impossibly pale and the Asari found herself actually really worried for her, now painfully uncertain about her survival. She lowered her gaze and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, they were black swirling pools.

-

The blackness was everywhere. Shepard was trying desperately to find her bearings with no success to speak of. It felt like she was floating in nothingness, a very dark, very blind nothingness. The part of her that was her core was determined not to let herself be swallowed by these black walls, this black blanket that as time went by felt heavier and heavier. She was fighting with whatever energy she had left, trying to break free of this hold, but much like quicksand, the more she fought the less she could move. It was only because of her never ending years of training and discipline that she did not panic. Her stubbornness also helped. But as she struggled for her life it was making less and less of a difference. She decided to rest, just for a moment, just for a second, to regain some strength, to regroup, to… As her thoughts were becoming more erratic and feeble, she felt something. In her mind, she saw a small light, an opening, a way out. She forced herself to reach for it with all that she had left. As she was about to touch it, she felt a presence, like a strong warm hand, grasping her, lifting her up, closing around her in such a protective effort, it made her want to just abandon herself into it. And she did. Now devoid of all energy, she let herself be cocooned by this other consciousness. Then in a sudden, unexpected spurt of clarity she recognized her.

‘Aria.’

That was all she could muster. One name.

-

The Queen of Omega was lost. Everything was dark in Shepard’s mind, cold, scary, even for her, even with the centuries of experience she had had. The nothingness was almost palpable, invading every corner of the human’s consciousness slowly but surely. She gathered all of her energy and she let it out, concentrating it in one small task. Light. There needed to be light. As soon as she was able to produce it, she immediately felt the Commander’s mind reaching out, so weak, so far, but at least she was still there. Aria extended herself as far as she could, managing to get a hold of the human’s consciousness, holding her tight, enveloping her and nourishing her with all that she could spare, giving liberally of her own energy. It was exhausting, she was being drained of her own life essence in the process, but she had no intention of letting Shepard go. In the real world she felt her legs giving in and she allowed herself to slip down to the floor, her back to the wall. She hated that anyone could see her like this, but at the same time she did not care. She made a choice. Shepard was her priority right now. She would deal with all else later. As she was feeding the Commander with the strength necessary to keep her alive, she heard her.

‘Aria.’

One name. Her name. Shepard knew.

-

Out of the corner of her eye the Asari saw a Salarian hand in front of her face, offered to her. She grabbed it and managed to get to her feet. Mordin was looking at her, his face unreadable. She was slightly swaying, the meld having taken so much from her. She couldn’t find her voice to ask, so she just stood there, waiting.

“Human soldier is strong. She will live. And so will I, then.” A weird sort of smile played on his face for a couple of seconds. He turned to walk away, stopped, tilted his head to look at Aria and light heartedly added. “Thanks for the help. Don’t think she would have made it without you.”

Aria thought she would just fall and collapse then, but she’d be damned before letting any living soul see her in a display of weakness of any kind. She managed to put a foot in front of the other all the way to the operating table. The assistant gathered up all the instruments and quickly exited the room, leaving the Asari alone. As the door hissed close the Queen looked around, her eyes looking for a stool or a chair. She found one and dragged it close to the slab, grateful to be able to finally sit down. She reached out with her hand and caressed Shepard’s face, slowly running her fingertip along her jaw, the same way she had done earlier, when she had woken up next to her in the bed. A small miracle happened. She saw Shepard’s mouth open and automatically lowered her head towards her face to hear what she seemed to be about to say. It was but a whisper, barely audible. “Mh. Yeah. Love you too.”

That’s when Aria finally cracked. Silently, tears started rolling down her face. She put her head on the human’s lap, carefully avoiding the bandages that were covering half her torso, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into sleep, the deep exhaustion taking its toll.

-

Shepard’s eyes slowly opened to completely unknown surroundings. It took her a moment to recall the last things she remembered, the burning pain in her chest helping her bring back the memories of her last conscious instants. She blinked a few times, her sight adapting quickly to the low warm lights in the room. There was a definite smell of surgical disinfectant in the air, pungent to her nose. Her torso was tightly wrapped in clean bandages, with just a small blood stain on her left side where the bullet had hit her. She felt a weight on her abdomen that she didn’t understand, until her gaze travelled down her body and she saw the sleeping face of Aria, a stern expression on her features even as she was unconscious. The Commander took a minute to look at her, admiring her flawless beauty, her face markings, the smooth texture of her skin. She smiled and her hand came instinctively up to caress the Asari’s crest.

The Queen woke up suddenly at the touch, her eyes wide open and immediately alert, searching the room in a quick movement before realizing who had awoken her. She grasped Shepard’s hand with hers and brought it to her lips, kissing softly the palm of the human as she was trying to talk to her in a raspy, unsteady voice.

“I told you I should have worn my own armor.” A small grin opened on the Commander’s face, mirrored by one on Aria’s as she replied.

“That was the most stupid thing I have ever seen. Don’t you dare do something like that again.”

A sharp pain made the human grimace and she motioned to clutch at her chest. Aria’s hand was quicker as she placed it on the covered wound, wanting nothing more than to take the pain away.

“Relax, Shepard. Let go of the pain. Listen to my voice. Close your eyes. Embrace eternity.”

In a swift blink the Asari’s eyes became as black as dark space and she entered the Commander’s mind. It was still quite dark, with sparks coming into sight randomly, the stabbing pain that she was suffering right now was almost tangible. Aria concentrated on it and tried to separate it from the part of Shepard’s consciousness that was trying hard to heal itself. The effort to sustain another meld after only a few hours had passed since she had given all of her energy to help the human stay alive was taxing on her in ways she hadn’t experienced before, but it was the least she could do. In fact it was the only thing she wanted to do. The thought that Shepard was feeling such pain only because she had chosen to save her life, sacrificing herself in the process, was almost physically hurting the Queen. She needed to do something, anything, everything in her power to alleviate the soldier’s suffering. She shielded her consciousness from the pain as much as she could and felt a warm wave of gratefulness all around her.

As Shepard realized just how fatigued Aria’s mind was, she made a tremendous effort to use whatever strength she had to help the Asari, to support her. They started feeding off each other, twisting around each other like slow water currents, the feeling of being one so welcome, so safe, so needed.

They kept it up as long as they both could, then Aria let the meld softly fade, leaving behind tendrils of care and reassurance in her wake. Shepard felt that the pain was now more bearable and was infinitely thankful for that gift. She tried talking again.

“You shouldn’t run yourself into the ground just because I feel like a varren has used me like a chew toy and spat me out. I’m sure whoever patched me back together has some pain killers for me.”

Aria took Shepard’s hand and squeezed it, then she entwined their fingers, in silence. She fixed her eyes on the Commander’s and they just stared at each other for a while. The Asari did not know what to say, or better, she did not know what she wanted to say of all the things she was thinking right now. She still didn’t want to open up to the young human, the strong habit of several centuries solidly standing in the way and not wanting to budge. But in sight of what the soldier had done she felt it was only fair to throw her a bone. Sort of.

“You had me worried there for a moment, Commander. And I don’t like to be worried.”

“I’ll do my best to save your life in a more orderly, less messy fashion next time, my Queen.”

“You are lucky to be alive for a ‘next time’.”

“Luck has nothing to do with it. I saw you. I felt you, in the blackness. Thank you.”

Aria looked deeply into the human’s eyes. “Don’t mention it. Literally.”

Shepard managed a small smile of amusement, she felt Aria squeezing her hand, softly. Then the pain came back with a vengeance, she was grinding her teeth for a second and she lost consciousness.

-

Mordin was taking care of a few things at a terminal when he heard the voices coming from the operating room. He decided to walk in and check on his human patient, surprised that she had regained consciousness so soon. As he entered the room he stopped in his steps as he saw Aria squeezing the soldier’s hand in a very uncharacteristically sweet way. Then he saw the human fainting and ran to the bed.

“Too much effort, too soon, should still be under!”

He brought up his omni tool and scanned the Commander, shaking his head all the time. As the device went off line he looked directly at Aria. “Thankfully, no big damage was done. Should let her rest now. You need rest too. Come.”

“I am not moving.” Aria’s voice did not allow a reply.

The Salarian let out a big sigh. “Very well. Will have assistant bring you food.” He looked at the stool where the Asari was sitting. “And a more comfortable chair.” He quickly exited the room.

 


	4. Change is in the air

Omega Chronicles -4- Change is in the Air

 

Thanks to her ever reaching possibilities, Aria took care of adding days to Shepard’s leave, in less than legal ways of course, but completely untraceable, as per usual. As soon as it had been possible she had arranged for the Commander to be brought back to her room, where she had been resting and healing while Aria was able to go about her business without necessarily leaving her side for too long at a time. There was no need to run Omega from any particular place, after all.

Sila, the beautiful waitress who was so fond of Shepard, was at the moment slowly massaging the human’s legs, the sweet perfume of the oil she was using felt so soothing, it all was making her feel better by the minute. Sitting on her couch, Aria was watching. She stood up and walked to the bed, she looked down at the human, whose upper body was propped up in an almost sitting position now.  She dismissed the young masseuse.

“You can go Sila, come back later with some food.”

After she heard her step outside, the Asari looked at the soldier for a moment, then she closed her eyes and in a blink was inside her mind. Shepard was surprised by the sudden invasion and instinctively a barrier formed around Aria, before she consciously let it dissipate. Aria exited her mind just as quickly as she had entered it.

“Shepard, your mind is extraordinary, for a human.” The Queen seemed lost in thought for a moment. “I may live to regret this, but I want to teach you something. It may come in handy some day in your life.” She swiftly formed another meld, this time the Commander was ready for it and Aria was welcomed by a wave of warmth instead.

‘You already have an instinct to protect yourself, this barrier that comes up when you are not aware or ready when I enter your mind is strong. And you can make it stronger. Raise it. Now.’

Shepard did not want to, but she found that yes, she could in fact materialize the barrier at will, she concentrated and there it was.

‘Good. Now I will try to take it down, or to pass through it. Do not let me, no matter what.’

The soldier steeled herself for whatever the Asari was going to throw at her. The first hit touched her mental barrier lightly, like a knock on a door. She shrugged it off effortlessly. The second wave was different, instead of being concentrated on just one point, it spread all around, prodding for a weak spot, like a sound wave, like an expanding sphere, pushing steadily. She allowed it some give and bounced it back. She felt herself getting tired. Aria felt it too and chose to unleash. The third wave hit the human like a bomb. The pain staggered her and she automatically reacted by pushing down on the energy that was hurting her, trying to crush it, hard. Aria moaned in pain for the fraction of a second and Shepard recoiled immediately, letting go. The meld faded.

Aria’s face had an expression of surprise and pride pasted on it. “That was good. That’s enough for the first lesson.”

“No. I want to learn more.”

“You are getting tired. You should rest.”

“Because if I ever meet an Asari that wants to mind-rape me they will not take advantage of a debilitated state I might be in?”

The Queen pondered the implication for a moment. She knew that there were Asari out there that were… less than honest. She was probably the most powerful of them after all. Shepard was right. They would take advantage of any possibility. She had embarked in this, she might as well do the best job she could. And she had to admit that her student was proving to be nothing less than exceptional.

“Very well. Don’t come crying into my arms like a fucking toddler if you get hurt.”

-

As the days had gone by, the Commander had been getting steadily stronger, both in body and mind. Aria had been teaching her countless things about mind melds and she had proven to be quite apt at absorbing it all like a sponge.

The Queen was sitting at the feet of the bed, as she quickly entered the human’s mind.

‘I know you can materialize feelings in the form of waves, colours even. I know you can move around me and interact with me in such a way. Today I want you to choose a definite shape for yourself instead.’

Shepard concentrated, a swirl of blue started floating in her mind. She put more effort into it and slowly but surely a form took shape. In a few seconds more, Aria was looking at a copy of herself hovering in the Commander’s mind. A sure smirk of amusement graced her lips as she herself materialized her own form too.

‘Smartass.’

‘You know what they say: imitation is the highest form of flattery.’ Shepard smirked right back.

‘Flattering as it may be, change shape. If I want to see myself I have plenty of mirrors.’

The human concentrated again and tried to shift into herself. It took her a few more seconds and a lot of energy.

‘That’s too slow. Let it fade and do it again.’

And so she did. Over and over again until it became as fast as it could possibly be, the Asari overseeing her efforts and correcting her every time she made a mistake. Within the hour Shepard was not only able to materialize her own self but also to move about, in her mind she was actually feeling her form, and she had learned how to impose on her shape the same sensory sensitivity as if it were a real body. Well, she was still working on the details, but the core of the process was perfectly clear to her. Aria taught her how to materialize any range of things. It was exhilarating to the Commander to learn all this, she couldn’t get enough, and if it hadn’t been for the sheer exhaustion that took over her after the long sessions, she would have never stopped.

Shepard decided to try something of her own volition, she put her mind to the task, she let herself expand as much as she could and slowly but surely a meadow of green grass appeared under their feet. Aria looked around and was utterly surprised at the display of power that was required for such a feat, pleasantly acknowledging how far the human had already managed to come in such a short time.

‘Cute. What’s the use of it, though? You shouldn’t waste your energy to imagine things you have no use for.’

Suddenly, a grin appeared on the soldier’s face. In a swift movement, she grappled the Asari and took her down to the ground, making them roll on the soft grass, laughing. ‘That’s what it’s for!’

Aria was stunned by the unexpected action and as she found herself rolling she couldn’t believe the soldier had managed to catch her unaware. She was furious for just the fraction of a second, before she felt, as clear and as warm as the light of day, the joy in the Commander’s consciousness. It was so damn contagious that a smile opened on her face and a wave of happiness managed to escape her before she could stop it.

Their mental bodies stopped rolling, the human laying on top of the Queen. Not having mastered how to visualize clothes yet, Shepard’s consciousness was comfortably naked, and so was the Asari, since she saw no need to use any more of her energy than she strictly had to, and she was certainly not encumbered by stupid notions of prudeness.

Shepard was ecstatic to discover that it felt just like as if their real bodies were connected in that embrace. Her eyes locked on the Queen’s, a sweet smile opened on her features. In what was the most natural motion, she lowered her face and brushed her lips against Aria’s. A multicoloured spark flew and as their mouths opened to deepen the kiss she felt a warmth spreading through her, enveloping them.

The Asari couldn’t believe what was happening. This puny human had managed to take control of the meld and now she had found herself rolling on a fucking meadow and then they had stopped and that smile on Shepard’s face was so open, so inviting, and then… as the soldier’s lips captured hers in this mental kiss, she couldn’t help revelling in the heavenly sensations her mind was experiencing. She opened her mouth and let their tongues dance in deep, sensual caresses, a warmth slowly enveloping her as Shepard wedged a thigh between her legs in a smooth movement. She did not feel overpowered, which is what she was expecting. No. What she felt instead was a tremendous need to melt into the human, to amalgamate with her, to let the boundaries disappear and truly be one.

The Commander’s lips left hers only to move to her neck, suddenly she was ravishing her throat, her sensitive tendrils, in hot, wet kisses, licking them slowly, gently grazing them with her teeth, a twister of arousal sliding between them, around them. Shepard swore she could actually taste Aria, smell her, as if she were present in flesh and blood. The sensation was mind blowing and delicious, she wanted more.

The Asari quickly assessed the situation with whatever logical mind was left in her and decided that yes, she wanted this just as much as she could feel the Commander wanting it, wanting her. She let go of any restraint and let out a wave of pure lust that hit the human like a shower of lava. This was intoxicating. The Queen’s hands came up to grasp her lover’s hair possessively, pressing her face on her own neck, in a movement that betrayed an insatiable desire.

As she felt Aria’s fingers in her hair, Shepard thought she would lose it right then and there, the gesture so hot, so demanding, she bit down on her throat, hard, knowing perfectly well that there would be no pain, only pleasure, because she herself willed it so. She actually heard the Asari gasp sharply. In the blink of an eye the Queen flipped them over and opened Shepard’s lips with her own in a hot, breathless kiss. Taking the lead, she spread her legs and straddled the soldier, their groins grinding against each other, impossibly excited, so hungry. The Commander snaked a hand between their bodies and grabbed the Asari’s sex, caressing it roughly, delighted to feel a moisture there, welcoming her. Her fingers opened Aria’s folds and smoothly entered her as she threw her head back. ‘Oh, fuck! Yes!’ As she started rocking against Shepard’s hand, feeling the delicious sensations of her fingers moving inside of her, brushing her inner walls in long strokes, she lowered her head back against the human’s neck, biting her shoulder, whispering hotly in her ear: ‘You feel so good. Don’t you dare stop. More.’ The soldier thrust deeply inside of her, her own hips coming up to meet Aria’s to heighten the penetration, an arm around her waist to press her down with every push. ‘Like that. Yes.’ Lifting herself up slightly, the Asari put her arms around the Commander’s shoulders, hanging on to her as she felt her pleasure build up, unstoppable. Shepard was mesmerized, her eyes shifting from Aria’s face to what she was doing to her between her legs, she was now completely insane with desire, she could feel the shadow of her hand’s movements inside herself, their individual consciousnesses now fused into one, her head was spinning, she could feel the Asari’s inner muscles getting tighter around her fingers as she was sliding in and out of that delicious, soft hotness.

Their orgasm caught them unprepared. It burst like an erupting volcano, Aria’s sex pulsating so intensely, so tightly, Shepard let out a cry of release that transformed into a wave of pure pleasure, echoing and bouncing between them, out of control, magnified by each other’s blind lust for what seemed like an eternity.

Aria let herself collapse on Shepard, savouring the aftershocks that did not seem to want to quiet down, feeling that the same was happening for the human. Even if they obviously did not need to breathe, they were panting nonetheless. The soldier let her fingers slide out of the Asari’s body, slowly, gently, and encircled her in an embrace that was pure love. She did not care if it was welcome or not. That was what she wanted to give, and she gave it. Completely.

Her face buried in Shepard’s neck, still high on the intensity of their orgasm, Aria was suddenly encased in love. Pure and simple. She did not want to. She fought against it for a second that felt like forever. Then she realized how futile it was. And how deeply the human felt it. And just like that, without speaking a word, she returned it. Completely.

The Asari started to slowly retreat from the meld. Shepard used all of her concentration, focused all of herself, took control and literally grabbed Aria’s consciousness, not letting her go. Her mental body rolled her forcefully on her back, her hands coming up to catch her wrists, holding her arms above her head on the grass, her hips between the Queen’s, pinning her down. Their eyes locked.

‘I don’t think so. I am not nearly done with you, you sublime creature.’

Aria was completely stunned. How the fuck did this happen? How dare this human treat her this way? Was she suicidal? She found herself looking deeply into those dark eyes, a river of passion flowing untamed in their depths and all of a sudden her anger was gone, replaced by a heat that felt like it was consuming her from the inside. Her hips rocked against the Commander before she could stop them, and as the soldier’s mouth closed on hers she heard herself.

‘Shepard. You will pay for this.’

The human’s irreverence was unbearably annoying and incredibly arousing at the same time. ‘I’m counting on it.’

The soldier’s lips started travelling down her throat, to her breasts, sucking on her nipples, making love to them with her hot tongue, sending waves of desire that were swallowing the Asari like a whirlpool. Shepard did not stop there. Her hands still locked around Aria’s wrists, she dragged her arms down to her sides and pinned them there, as her own body was sliding down on blue skin, basking in its divinely smooth texture, every inch of her singing in pure delight. Her face brushed against the Queen’s lean abdomen and finally settled between her legs. The Commander admired the beauty of Aria’s most intimate part for a second before kissing it just like she did her mouth. Slowly, passionately, her tongue drawing lazy patterns on it, then it opened her purple folds and dipped inside her, devouring her in sensual motions.

Aria was blown away. Her mind barely able to contain itself, she couldn’t believe how her consciousness was responding to this, in total abandonment. As she felt Shepard’s mouth lavishing her so wantonly, her hands pinned, completely open to the human and at her mercy, she needed a way to vent the impossible lust that was consuming her. Black clouds formed above them, powerful lightnings shining across them, ear deafening thunders cracked and a hot rain came down on their naked bodies. She found herself screaming. ‘Shepard! Fuck! Yes! Yes!’ Her hips rose from the grass over and over again, meeting the human’s mouth, her tongue moving up to concentrate on her most sensitive ridge, pressing on it, massaging it mercilessly, bringing the Asari to the brink and keeping her there, like she had done to the soldier on their first meeting, until the ache to come was unbearable, blinding . Shepard then spoke, her voice steady, deep, commanding. ‘Now. Come for me, my Queen.’ With an insane mixture of rage and burning desire, in one last push, Aria arched her back and her orgasm hit them both like a crashing wave, the rain beating on them as hard as a torrential flood, Shepard’s release erupting at the same time, they rode it together, as one, spasm after spasm, in a voluptuous frenzy.

It left them completely spent. The small aftershocks were pleasantly rippling through them as the human finally let go of Aria’s wrists, in a sensual movement she slid back on top of the Asari and encircled her in her arms, burying her face in the Queen’s neck, nuzzling her. She whispered in her ear.

‘You are sublime. And I do love you.’

Aria’s arms came up to hold her so softly, so warmly. For a few seconds everything was perfectly still. Then in the blink of an eye the Asari flipped her over effortlessly, took her wrists and pinned them above her head, mirroring what she had done earlier. A look of defiance sparked deep inside the Queen’s eyes.

‘If you pull a stunt like that again, Commander…’

Shepard’s eyes were the embodiment of arrogance. ‘You will love it just as much.’ A half grin was pasted on her face with the intention of going nowhere.

Aria found herself in an angry awe for a moment. Shepard was right after all. There was no one like her. No one that the old Asari had ever met in the many centuries she had been alive anyway. But she was certainly not ready to make this impossibly huge ego of hers even bigger.

‘Maybe. In the meantime I will be thinking of a proper way to punish you, as I have promised. Make no mistake.’

‘I expect nothing less. I will be looking forward to it.’

This time, as Shepard felt Aria retreating from the meld she did not put up any resistance. She was truly exhausted, but damn, it had been worth it. Her body was covered in a fine sweat. Her eyes were staring into the Asari’s as she was still sitting at the feet of the bed.

The Queen majestically rose to her feet. She purposefully walked along the side of the bed in slow steps, an impossibly sexy sway in her hips, her eyes never leaving the human’s. Once she reached her, in a quick movement she raised her hand and slapped her across the face, with gusto. Shepard didn’t flinch. “That’s for the mind-rape.” Aria sat by her side, took her face in her hands and opened her lips in a deep, wet kiss, taking her sweet time devouring the Commander. She broke the kiss abruptly and whispered on her lips. “That’s for the best orgasm I’ve had in centuries.” She let go of her face, letting her fingers slide away from the soldier. She got up and walked out of the room just as Sila was coming in, bringing a tray of hot food.

-

As usual, the beautiful dancer set everything down, she put a napkin around Shepard’s neck and she started feeding her as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The Commander was observing her intently, trying to understand if she really enjoyed this line of work or if she was just ‘passing by’ and aiming for something completely different. Sila noticed that she was the centre of the attention of the human and slightly blushed. Then she smiled at the soldier and asked a question that had been in her mind for a while.

“Commander, if you don’t mind me asking: are you in love with Aria?”

Wow. Asari really didn’t have problems overstepping the boundaries of someone’s privacy, Shepard thought. She stared at Sila for a few moments, weighing her options, before replying.

“Madly.”

Sila chuckled before feeding another bite to the human.

“That would be so romantic if only she wasn’t… you know… well… Aria.”

It was the Commander’s turn to smile. “I wouldn’t have fallen in love hadn’t she been… you know... well… Aria.”

“I guess not. It is too bad I’m not your type. I find you quite irresistible.”

“You flatter me. And you should keep that to yourself, if you want to keep your job. I’m sure you know Omega’s only rule by now.”

“All too well. Not to worry.” Her smile lit up the room.

She was really -that- beautiful and Shepard couldn’t help but giving her a genuine smile. When she was done feeding her, she gathered the empty dishes and the cutlery and exited the private room, leaving the soldier to her musings. And she had a lot to think about today. Her mind raced back to what had happened during that last meld and a satisfied grin appeared on her face. She crossed her arms behind her head and reminisced every single second of it.

-

Commander Shepard, N7 Graduate, proud Marine of the Systems Alliance, couldn’t believe she was finally up and about. Her uniform a comfortable second skin that she hadn’t worn in too long a time, she was strolling casually through Afterlife. She stopped at a bar for a quick drink, and as her eyes were panning the club, she spotted Sila dancing on a platform. She walked over to her and motioned with her head to follow her to the dance floor. The Asari dancer smiled and complied. Aria’s orders had been perfectly clear since the first time she and the human had met: whatever Shepard wanted, Shepard got.

As they reached a dim corner of the dance floor, they started dancing together in sexy movements, flowing gracefully around one another, bodies entwined, following the heady rhythm of the loud music. Shepard was so damn happy she could finally move, she never wanted to stop. She had been bed ridden way too long for her taste, and her restless spirit was now demanding vengeance: what better way to get back in shape than dancing? And Sila was one Hell of a great dancer. No wonder Aria always asked for her, for anything she needed. The young Asari was pure poetry in motion and a pleasure to behold. The Commander was enjoying herself immensely, her body swaying and lightly brushing against Sila’s, one arm casually swung around her narrow waist, they were perfectly in tune. Heads started turning to look at them as they danced in unison, not missing a step.

Shepard’s comm got her attention, and she brought her hand to her ear. Aria’s voice came through.

“If you’re done trying to seduce my best dancer, I want you to come up. There’s someone here dying to make your acquaintance.”

Shepard grinned. She already had a suspicion that Aria would be the jealous type. She kissed Sila on the cheek, thanked her for the dance and walked away. She quickly made her way up the stairs, Anto nodding at her as she passed him by without so much as slowing down. As she climbed the last few steps she noticed an Asari kneeling on the floor in front of Aria’s couch, hands tied behind her back. She was donning the uniform of the Eclipse, a mercenary group famed for their ruthlessness and for having among them a few of the best Asari commandos around. The soldier was a bit taken aback, she knew that the Eclipse and Aria had a solid deal going on, so why was one of them in such trouble? She kept silent, waiting for the Queen to speak.

“Commander, this is Alitha. She is here today because she was planning to overthrow her direct superior, who is a good business partner of mine. She is scheduled to be executed later, but since her superior, who shall remain unnamed for now, owes me a couple of favours, here she is.”

The old Asari got up from the couch and approached Shepard. “Your gun.”

The Commander handed it over in a smooth gesture, no questions asked. Aria pointed it at the head of the kneeling Eclipse warrior and pressed it to her crest. “Meld with the human.”

Alitha had a very confused look on her face. “Wh… What?”

“Don’t. Make me. Repeat myself.” Aria pushed her head with the gun, hard.

“All right. All right.” The Eclipse’s eyes turned black.

Shepard felt this strange presence and immediately her barrier came up around her. She could feel the young Asari being more and more confused, her consciousness prodding around, trying to understand what was going on. The soldier heard Aria’s voice loud and clear. “Crush her.”

Shepard’s barrier started pushing down on Alitha’s mind, and she nearly panicked. Then she finally remembered her training and fought back, as hard as she could. She tried breaking the human’s hold in every which way possible, but every attack was bounced back, absorbed, or rendered null in a seemingly effortless fashion. The young Asari was flabbergasted, she didn’t know what to do, her repertoire was coming quickly to an end as the soldier was revelling in this dizzying power trip.

As if knowing perfectly well what was going on, the Queen spoke again. “Oh please, Commander… stop playing… what’s that human expression? Ah yes, ‘cat and mouse’. I’d like to go eat soon. In fact, I feel ravenous.” Her voice was dripping sex, and Shepard felt a familiar desire in her groin. Aria walked behind her, her hand coming up to caress her neck, to entwine in her hair, Shepard felt her hot breath on her throat and her soft lips tracing a tingling line to her ear as she whispered lasciviously. “And you know how things get when I feel ravenous.” The human knew this was an attempt by Aria to distract her, testing how strong her focus really was. It was quite obvious the old Asari was enjoying this, and her enjoyment was the soldier’s enjoyment. She felt Aria’s arms encircling her and her teeth started grazing her neck, small bites eliciting a low sigh from deep inside her, sending shivers up her spine. One leather clad hand came up to her breast and massaged it slowly, the other travelled down to her groin and cupped her demandingly. Shepard could feel her heat building up, but instead of allowing it to distract her, she channelled that energy into the control over the meld.

In her mind she twisted around the mercenary like a boa constrictor, closing in on her consciousness mercilessly, not allowing her to breathe, to think, to move, she could feel her fear, she was feeding off it shamelessly, and it made her hold that much stronger. She felt the Eclipse scream in her mind and she threw the energy of it back to her, stunning her in a loud, long dragged echo of herself, she could see her curling up in what would be the equivalent of a foetal position, completely defeated, metaphorically rocking back and forth, her thoughts not making any sense anymore. Shepard suspected Alitha wouldn’t be able to break the meld and so she did it herself, like Aria had taught her so many times. As she slipped out of the mercenary’s consciousness, she saw the Queen immediately starting a meld with her herself, probably checking the human’s work, just to be sure. As her eyes went quickly back to the usual, fascinating shade of blue Shepard loved so much, Aria grinned and fixed her eyes on her.

“Good job, Commander. Garka, have someone take her away.”

The big Turian grabbed the Eclipse and dragged her down the stairs, her eyes seemingly lost, her steps uncertain. He was back in just a minute.

Shepard made herself comfortable on Aria’s couch, just a foot from her. Now that this business was done, she just wanted to finish what the Asari had started, but she knew there would be plenty of time later. She basked in the delicious feeling of anticipation even as she began addressing a personal matter with the Queen.

“Aria, before I get to… feeding the appetite you were mentioning, there is something I’d like to discuss with you.”

The Queen turned her head to look squarely into the soldier’s eyes, a light shadow passing across them for an instant. “About…?”

“Me.”

“Well? Stop wasting my time and go ahead, already.”

“My leave is ending soon, and yes I know you have ways of extending it further, but I do not want you to. What I want to know is simple: do you need me in the Alliance? If you do, I’ll go back, and you’ll always have a… foothold, so to speak. If you -don’t- need me in the Alliance though… I’d like to stay.”

“As…?”

“Well, how about your right arm.”

“I already have a ‘right arm’.”

“Oh, please… that overgrown Batarian?”

Anto turned his head towards them. “I can hear you, human.”

“I know.” Shepard’s tone was blunt to say the least.

Aria seemed lost in thought for a moment. Then she spoke. “Anto, get over here. Put your rifle down.” Then she looked at the soldier. “Think you can take him? Amuse me.”

A lop sided grin opened on the Commander’s face as she slowly got up from the couch. “All right. I’m just in the right mood for some action.”

Anto lowered into a fighting stance and charged the human, bent on grabbing her by the waist to take her down and pound on her. His arms closed around air as his eyes saw her easily jump him, her arm pushing down on his back, sending him to crash against the couch. He didn’t have the time to get his body up from it, that Shepard’s boot kicked him hard on his ass, burying his face into the cushions for a moment. As the heavy mercenary struggled to push himself up from the soft divan, the Commander patiently waited, her arms crossed on her chest, a relaxed expression on her face.

He finally managed and he quickly turned around to fight again, this time he changed his approach though. He slowly walked to her, his huge fists up in a menacing gesture, he took a swing that the Commander swiftly dodged, her knee coming up to hit him hard on his side, where she knew the equivalent of the human liver was located. The impact sent him on his knees, his arms around his abdomen, a low cry of pain escaping his mouth. The human raised her right elbow and hit him on the back of the neck with all her strength, not caring about the amount of damage she’d do. She heard something crack, and Anto fell on his face, unconscious. Shepard had barely broken a sweat. She walked on top of him, carelessly, on her way back to her seat by Aria. The Asari had an unreadable expression on her face as she called for her other bodyguard.

“Garka, pick him up and take him to Mordin, tell the Salarian to fix him, and fast.”

Garka obeyed without saying a word. A loud grunt erupted from him as he put Anto across his shoulders to transport his unconscious body to the clinic.

As soon as he was gone, Aria looked at Shepard. “It looks like I am in need of a new right arm, thanks to you.”

“Then it is only chivalrous of me to offer myself, in reparation for the damage I have caused you by getting rid of your previous right hand.”

The Queen debated for a long moment whether this was a wise course of action. The human was indeed an exceptional soldier and fighter, she would be infinitely useful at Aria’s side. Especially now that she had also taken the time to instruct her on how to use melds to her own advantage. So yes, business-wise this could actually work, and very well. The question remained about whatever feelings they shared though. Aria knew by now perfectly well how much Shepard loved her. The only thing that needed to be dealt with was: was she ready to reciprocate it? She knew the human would never push her into anything, she knew she’d never even ask anything of her in any way, shape or form, she knew Shepard was not a petulant little thing in need of reassurance about matters of the heart. With the long vision so typical of the Asari, granted to them by their millennia long lifespan, she was trying to figure out how this thing between them could ever play out in the long run.

Shepard was waiting patiently. She knew what Aria was considering, weighing, calculating. She didn’t mind. After all, she herself had had all the time in the world to come to this… proposition, while lying in bed day after day, recuperating from her near fatal wound. It was only fair that she allowed the Asari to do the same. She felt the Queen’s gaze on her and raised her eyes to look into Aria’s. They stared at each other for a while in perfect silence. Then the Asari spoke, softly, her voice low, just above a whisper.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“I would recommend lots of pampering… and a touch of adoration is always welcome too.” Shepard stopped. She saw the look in Aria’s eyes, and understood this was not the time for jokes, nor games. She turned slightly on the couch to better look at the Asari and sweetly took her hand in her own, entangling their fingers softly. “You have been inside my mind countless times. And don’t fool yourself by thinking that I don’t know that you have been in there even as I was unconscious or asleep. I have let you see all that I am, all that I feel, all that I long for. You know that I have no barriers with you, and therefore you know -me-. Down to the last atom. You know that I will never betray you, never get in your way, never hurt you, never go against you. You -know- these things. No games. Not right now. My life will be significantly shorter than yours. And I do not want to waste a single second of it without you.”

She laid it bare. Now the ball was in Aria’s court.

The Queen took her time, her eyes now watching her fingers as they were lightly brushing on the human’s, she was distracted by the memory of how good her skin felt when she was caressing it without her gloves, just for the fraction of a second. She recalled she had done far crazier things in her long life. And the soldier was right. How much damage could she even cause in her short lifespan? Aria’s eyes came back up to meet Shepard’s. She got swayed by the intensity she found in them. Damn. She had fought so hard against falling in love with her. But then again who was she kidding, she had fallen for her the second the human had first climbed the steps to the very place where they were discussing their future now. It’s just that it took her this long to finally admit it, to herself at least. Maybe. She took a decision..

“Welcome to Omega, Commander.”

Aria got up and made her way down the stairs, she stopped on the first step and turned her head back.

“Well, aren’t you supposed to be following me everywhere I go?”

Shepard’s smile was bright as the sun as she jumped up from the couch. “Of course, my Queen.” As she reached the Asari she added quickly. “I won’t be a Commander anymore, though.”

“I’ll call you however it pleases me. At any given time. Besides, it suits you. So yes, from now on you will be -my- Commander. Is there a problem with that?”

“Can’t think of one.”

“Good. I like starting off on the right foot.” The Queen was walking briskly through the club, headed for the main doors. “I’ve been invited to the execution of that Eclipse whose mind you scrambled earlier. We’re heading there now.”

-

The warehouse was dim lit, the Eclipse mercenaries were gathered in a wide circle, their leader standing proudly in the middle, Alitha kneeling next to her, seemingly unaware of what was going on, her gaze on the floor. Shepard thought to herself that the lights were on, but there was nobody home. She felt sorry for her for just a moment, before remembering that her plan was actually going to involve an attempt on Aria’s life after having taken control of the group of warriors. She was standing in a relaxed posture next to the Queen of Omega, who was watching the scene unfold with just a glimpse of pleasure deep in her eyes.

The leader spoke.

“Dear sisters, we are here to right a wrong that was to be perpetrated by Alitha against me, against us. It is thanks to the ever watchful eye of Aria T’Loak that I have not found myself the victim of a coup that this scum was planning. I owe her, as I have owed her many times before. In light of that I am renewing our pledge of allegiance to her. When the time comes, the Eclipse will fight at her side, as one.”

All the Asari present raised their weapons and cheered.

“So without further ado.”

She put her gun to the head of Alitha. A shot rang in the still air. Her body collapsed in a pool of blue blood. More cheers. And whooping. And loud whistles. Shepard saw Aria take a few steps to get in the middle of that circle of bloodthirsty Asari. She stopped next to the body and turned around slowly, to look at every one of them, or so it seemed. Then her eyes came back to the human and she extended an elegant hand, inviting the Commander to join her. In a few long, arrogant strides she did. Aria spoke, in her sexy, sure voice. She did not even need to ask for their attention, all eyes were on her as a matter of course, and the silence was deafening.

“I accept your allegiance. One thing has changed though.” Her hand motioned towards the soldier. “This is Commander Shepard. From this day on, your allegiance is to her as much as it is to me.” She paused for a long moment to let her words sink in unequivocally. “You mess with her, you mess with me. You mess with me, you mess with her.”

Shepard was stunned. Here the Queen of Omega was, and she had just basically introduced her as her equal to a mercenary group that was renowned, infamously so, throughout the galaxy. Without a doubt one of her most powerful allies, together with the Blue Suns and the Blood Pack. She saw them exchanging glances for a few seconds before their leader spoke again.

“So be it. From now on our allegiance lies with Commander Shepard as much as it lies with you, Aria. We accept your words.”

The Eclipse voices rose as one. “SO BE IT!”

Their leader pointed at two of them. “Riza, Almele, get rid of the body. The rest of you are dismissed.”

They walked away, probably headed to Afterlife to celebrate, Shepard thought. Aria got her attention. “Commander. This is Jona Sederis, the leader of the Eclipse.”

The human looked at the mercenary and nodded. Jona nodded right back. Aria made to walk away as well, but Jona stopped her. “So, what is this about the human, Aria? Is she your new pet and you don’t want bad things to happen to her?” There was an annoying smirk on her face. Aria turned around and in the blink of an eye the Eclipse found herself encased by a glowing stasis field, floating in mid air.

“Is this the respect you show after what I just said, Jona? I should just get rid of you and choose a smarter leader for the Eclipse myself. I’m sure many of your sisters would be delighted for the honour.” Aria walked closer and glared at her. “If you call her a pet again, you know that I will come to know about it. And you’ll regret it.” She let the field fade and Jona fell to the floor. “I expect better judgement from you.”

The Eclipse got to her feet and shot a look of pure hatred in Aria’s direction. Shepard decided it was time for her to step in, if this was the role that the Queen was bestowing upon her. She quickly walked to where the merc was sitting on the floor, she put her hand around Jona’s neck and lifted her up, then she kept lifting her until her feet were not touching the ground anymore.

“I don’t know how it could be possible, but maybe, for some insane reason, you did not understand what Aria said. You mess with her, you mess with me. And believe me, you don’t want to mess with me. I’m not nearly as patient, nor as forgiving as the Queen.”

The Commander could feel the mercenary slowly suffocating. She let her stew in the distress a few moments longer, before pushing her away and letting her fall to the floor, again. This time, when her eyes came up, they showed that she had learned her lesson. Aria and Shepard turned around and walked away, their sure, arrogant steps ringing in the half empty warehouse.

-

Captain David Anderson couldn’t believe what his eyes were reading on the screen of his private terminal. He had been waiting for Commander Shepard to join his crew as his XO, actually looking forward to finding out if the awful title of ‘Butcher of Torfan’ was in fact deserved or if the young officer had been mostly misunderstood. He knew she was extremely capable, her record was spotless and she seemed to have a knack for getting the job done, whatever the job. He read her letter of resignation again, his mind still not quite grasping what was going on. Her career was just beginning and it looked like she could make it far. He felt that she was throwing away the best opportunity of her life! What was he to do? He got up from his chair and started pacing around his cabin. He needed to find her and talk to her, in person. There was no way he’d let her slip away without even understanding the reasons behind her decision to leave the military. He made up his mind and contacted the personnel office on Arcturus Station.

“This is Captain Anderson. I need to find the whereabouts of Commander Shepard.”

The young woman on his screen typed something on her keyboard and let him know. “Commander Shepard resigned, Sir. She is no longer in the Alliance Marines.”

“I know that. What I want to know is -where- she is. Where was she the last time she logged into the Alliance network?”

The private typed some more. “It says here she got on transport to Omega. That is the last record we have of her, Sir.”

“Thank you. Anderson out.”

He exited his cabin and quickly made his way to the CIC. Once there he brought up the galaxy map and ordered his pilot to plot a course for the ill-famed station.

-

Aria was still getting used to the presence of someone else in her bed, she thoroughly enjoyed the warmth of the Commander’s body of course, and it was always such a delight to be woken by the soldier when she had those nights of pure hunger that took forever to be sated. The Asari was often left surprised by how wonderfully skilled she was. And to think that she was so young. This had been one of those nights indeed, and the Queen was now resting comfortably, half sprawled on top of the naked, sleeping body of Shepard. Her eyes were roaming on her soft, pale skin, pausing for a long moment on that scar on the left side of her chest. It was almost perfectly circular, the bullet’s force having easily penetrated skin, muscle, bone. That bullet had been meant for the Asari’s head, and she never forgot that. She brought up her hand and traced the scar lightly, part of her wished she could make it disappear, part of her wanted it there, needed it there, to remind herself of how deep the love of her Commander flowed for her.

Shepard stirred and her eyes fluttered open, immediately focusing on Aria’s beautiful face. She could never get enough of admiring her, she found herself mesmerized by her traits, her markings, her skin, and most of all her eyes. She sometimes just wanted to stare and drown in them, like now.

“Is my Queen in need of my services… again?”

The soldier’s lop sided grin had become a lovely sight for Aria, even if she’d never admit to it, of course.

“Maybe…” In a swift movement she climbed on top of the Commander, spreading the human’s legs with her hips. “Or maybe I’m just in the mood for a… bite.”

Shepard’s legs curled up and around Aria’s waist, accommodating her happily. “By all means, then. It is my pleasure to satisfy your every need.”

“I bet it is.”

As Aria’s lips captured the human’s in a soft, slow kiss, her omni tool beeped.

Shepard laughed. “Saved by the bell.”

The Asari had a rather annoyed look on her face. “Whatever that might mean. This better be good.” She rolled to the side and brought the device online. “Anto.”

“There’s someone here asking to see Shepard. Alliance brass? Says it can’t wait.”

She closed the communication and looked at the Commander. “You heard him. And let this be the first and last time I play your personal assistant. Make that clear to the Alliance.”

“I will. He better have a very good reason to spoil my fun like this.” The soldier got up and put on the clothes that the Queen had gotten for her a few days earlier, to the remark that she shouldn’t be wearing her uniform anymore, unless she wanted to be called an Alliance dog behind her back at every step. Shepard couldn’t care less for what people said behind her back, or to her face for that matter, but if it made Aria happy then she was all for it. The black pants were simple, tight and comfortable, similar to those of her uniform, with a couple of very handy additional pockets on the thighs. Paired with a plain, black, long sleeved top with a short V neck, she looked like a high class assassin. To top it off, Aria had given her a black leather jacket, one that actually reached the human’s hips and hugged her like a second skin, with a short stiff collar and Omega’s symbol on its back, in a deep, dark crimson red. Shepard had loved it the second she had seen it. She laced her military boots, which she had made clear she would never part from, and had a cup of coffee before heading to meet this supposed Alliance brass.

-

As she climbed the last couple of steps leading to Aria’s usual business corner, she noticed a Captain sitting on the couch, his eyes actively trying -not- to look at the dancers that were there for his entertainment.

Anto was standing guard as usual. After having spent some time on a clinic bed while recuperating from a broken neck, courtesy of Shepard, the Batarian had wisely reached the conclusion that it was a good thing to grant the human her due respect. He got her attention for a moment.

“I got him a couple of dancers while he was waiting, but he doesn’t seem pleased. This human is weird. And he’s got a big stick up his ass.”

“Noted.” Shepard approached him and he got up from the couch to greet her, a hand extended to shake hers. Not wanting to start off on the wrong foot, she took it. “Welcome to Omega, Captain…”

“Anderson.”

“Oh. You would have been my CO in my next assignment. What brings you here? Anto said it couldn’t wait.” She sat down and made herself comfortable, perfectly at home. “Garka, send Sila up with a couple of glasses of Noverian Rum.”

“Yes, Shepard.” The bodyguard made his way downstairs.

“I’m not here for a drink.” Anderson looked around. “And I’m not here for the dancers either. I’m here for you.”

Shepard stared at him for a few moments, a serious expression on her face. “I resigned.”

“I know. But I want to know why. I have read your file, you’re one Hell of a soldier, Shepard. You are Alliance through and through, you enrolled as soon as you were of age, and you have sacrificed so much, and you have come so far. You are perfectly aware that there aren’t many who graduate from the N7 program. I’ve never seen anyone with such a bright future ahead of them! What possessed you?”

“I did.” Aria’s voice sounded dangerously low as she was entering the dim area with her typical sensual swag and sitting down next to Shepard.

“Aria T’Loak.” Anderson all but spat the name out.

Shepard did not like his tone one bit. “This is her territory, Anderson. You need to show more respect, or leave.”

He went on without missing a beat. “Don’t tell me you left the Alliance to work for her.”

And again it was the Queen who spoke. “Shepard doesn’t work for me. She works -with- me. Impeccably so, I might add. So why don’t you tell her what you came to say and see how that goes.”

Sila walked up the stairs with a tray of glasses, the amber liquid inside slightly swaying as she approached them, she set everything down and left. Aria nonchalantly picked a glass for her and one for the Commander, handing it to her in an elegant gesture.

Shepard spoke, clearly and with a stern note in her voice that did not leave much room for replies. “I made my choice, Captain. I’m sure there are plenty of candidates with a pedigree as good as mine, drooling for the chance to serve under you and advance their careers. You only need to pick one.”

Anderson’s face was a deep crimson by now, visible even under his tanned skin. “You are throwing everything away for a life of… crime and misdemeanour?!”

The Commander grinned. “You make it sound really exciting... I don’t see it as throwing everything away, Anderson. In fact I feel much more… fulfilled, here. At Aria’s side. She offers me things the Alliance can’t even come close to.”

“Dancers, alcohol, gambling, criminal activities…?” The Captain’s face was a mask of disbelief.

“Your vision is narrow and superficial, Captain Anderson.” Aria’s eyes were positively glowing by now, she was clearly annoyed by this human’s interference and by his holier-than-thou attitude.

“Is it?” He paused for a moment. “I can see there is no way of prying this brilliant young officer from your greedy hands, Aria, so I will take my leave. I hope you know what you’re doing, Shepard. If you ever change your mind, you know how to contact me.” He stood up and briskly walked away, a look of sadness and disappointment on his hard features.

As he disappeared down the stairs the Commander took a long sip from her glass. “That went well.”

The old Asari stared at her for a while before speaking. “I wonder why the Alliance is so interested in you. As you said, they can have their pick of cannon fodder.” She seemed lost in thought, her mind evaluating all that had been said, and more than that all that hadn’t been said by that proud Captain.

“Maybe they miss the Butcher of Torfan.” Shepard’s voice had a light tone to it as she finished drinking the delicious Rum. She put the glass down and moved to sit closer to the Queen. “Now. Where were we, before being so rudely interrupted?”

Aria shook herself out of her reverie, she grinned and turned her head, then she placed a hand behind the human’s neck, roughly drawing her in for a hot, slow kiss.

 


	5. The price to pay

Omega Chronicles -5- The price to pay

 

Shepard thought with a bitter note that she’d never get used to how damp and humid the damn tunnels in the underbelly of Omega were. Walking along a metal walkway between two galleries she noticed even the rocks were sweating. Well, there was a layer of putrid liquid sliding down on them at any rate, and who knows what sort of life forms were thriving in it.

An anonymous intel had supplied the whereabouts of a supposed illegal exchange happening today. Illegal in the eyes of Aria of course, so here they were, checking out who would be so stupid to try to go around her authority and hope to get away with it. The Queen of Omega always made it a point to take care of this kind of business in person, she said it helped strike terror in the hearts of those who might want to follow the example of smugglers and small and big criminals who tried to pull one over her. It worked, of course, but sometimes there would be the occasional thug who thought, either out of sheer ignorance or very misplaced arrogance, that they were special and better than the previous ones, whose corpses were rotting away pretty much all over the old mining tunnels.

The Commander wiped away the sweat from her brow and let out a sigh.

“We could install some aircon in here, since we seem to spend quite some time strolling around.”

Aria was not amused. “So to make the smugglers more comfortable in their attempts to undermine my rule? I don’t think so.”

“Well, I was not blessed with the Asari genes that prevent your skin from sweating. You know what would make this more bearable for little old me?”

The Asari raised a figurative eyebrow in her direction. “I’m sure you’re going to tell me whether I care to know or not.”

 “The thought of your soft blue hands washing every centimetre of me once we go back.” The human couldn’t help a grin. She was actually really looking forward to some such thing.

“I’m not your fucking wet nurse. You are old enough to wash your own self, aren't you?” Aria’s tone, regardless of its severity, had a definite undercurrent of tease in the prickliest way, something the Commander found incredibly arousing. Which in turn was very well known to the Queen, and a never ending source of enjoyment for her as well. They did love to banter.

Her squad of mercs was following them, but they were travelling under the suspended metal bridge, sweeping tunnel after tunnel in a systematic fashion, reporting to Aria’s comm every five minutes or so. So far, so nothing. It was starting to get a bit tedious and the Queen did not like to waste her time. It was plain on her face. She stopped for a moment and leaned on the parapet, looking around at nothing in particular. Down below her mercs disappeared inside the next tunnel.

Shepard kept walking ahead of her, wanting nothing more than to finish this business and head back to more civilised surroundings. Well, as civilised as Omega could offer anyway. As she entered the tunnel ahead she could smell something was wrong. The air was too still, it felt like the calm before the storm. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a huge figure coming out of the shadows in quick, strong strides, then another, and another, it was as if the walls were suddenly alive. As the faint light hit them, she saw the red armors. Her hand flew to her pistol. She quickly glanced around and realized there were just too many, and Aria’s men were too far to offer help in time, this would all go down in just a matter of seconds. Only one thing to do. Only one thing she cared for.

“Blood Pack! Aria! Run!”

She shot three of the Krogans charging her, they fell to the ground in loud thuds, a fourth almost got too close but she managed to put a bullet between his eyes, then it was just a fucking stampede. The Commander found it strange that they were not shooting back, but she didn’t have the time to think of a reason. Two of them were on her. She dodged the first and hit him in the quads, he fell to his knees moaning, a third was right behind them, she punched them both in a classic one-two, then two more appeared, then four. She was surrounded. She fought for as long as she could. There were just too many.

-

Aria couldn’t see what was going on inside the tunnel, but she could hear the commotion of a small battle, some shots were fired. The voice of Shepard got to her loud and clear. “Blood Pack! Aria! Run!” She couldn’t believe her ears. They had planned an ambush and lured her here... for what? To take Omega from her? Idiots.

There was suddenly a deafening silence, she charged her biotics, her arms swirling in blue flames. She waited, ready for anything. Or almost anything, as it turned out. Two Krogans walked out of the shadows of the tunnel in front of her, carrying Shepard, one arm each. They threw her down on her knees, her hands tied behind her back. Behind them, an entire squad of blood red armors slowly appeared, covering the entrance of the tunnel completely. Rage was erupting from the Queen’s eyes as she quickly assessed the situation. She had the time to lock eyes with the human. She saw her mouthing a few words, silently.

Then she threw up a barrier, she turned and she ran. Shots were being fired at her, but she kept running, as fast as she could, ignoring the pain in her lungs, ignoring the shouts of the mercs, fuelled by an anger that she hadn’t felt since her Maiden days. ‘I love you. Please, run.’ In her mind she could hear Shepard’s voice even if she had only barely whispered the words. Heads would roll. They would die suffocating in their own blood. They had gone too far.

-

The Commander was not cooperating, at all. Even just to take her back to their base they had had to half drag her, half carry her. Not screaming, and whatever for after all? But definitely kicking. She had managed to knock a couple of them unconscious along the way, much to her personal delight. Her thoughts were clear and lucid. She knew Aria was safe, she was fast and powerful, she thought that by now she must be back in Afterlife, where she was far from threats of any kind. Nobody would dare challenge her there. She didn’t care about what the Blood Pack wanted to do to her. She had managed to achieve the only thing that was important to her.

-

Aria kept running until she saw the lights at the entrance of her Club, then she slowed down to a brisk walk. She passed by the huge Elcor standing at the door and nodded to him casually. He nodded back and kept doing his job.

Once inside she raised her comm and spoke to Anto. “Where the fuck are you?”

The voice of the Batarian came through with a bit of interference. “Southern tunnels, sector Z45.”

“Get back to Afterlife, now.”

“Yes, Aria. Boys! Let’s go.”

She passed by the bar and got herself a much needed drink. She walked up the steps leading to her personal area and started pacing like a caged animal. Saying that she was furious was the understatement of the century. She gulped down the drink and threw the glass against a wall, smashing it in a million pieces. Her biotics kept flaring up randomly. She let out a discharge of energy that destroyed the right side of her couch. As she was turning to do the same to the other side she saw someone climbing the stairs. It was a Krogan. And he was wearing the Blood Pack uniform. She caught him in a stasis field and walked right up to his face.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t just crush you this instant like a fucking insect, Krogan.”

He tried to motion to her that he was carrying something in his hand. “You might want to read this before you do.”

She let the field fade and he fell to the floor. She picked up the padd that he was holding and read it. Then she read it again. And again.

‘If you want your pet back, you will give Omega to us. You have 48 hours to make any preparations you need to leave the station. If you attempt to attack us, the human will be dead before the first shot is fired.’

Then she read it one more time, for good measure. As she was doing so the Krogan spoke.

“You have a message for me to bring back?”

Without even turning, her eyes still on the padd, she unleashed a biotic attack that literally turned him inside out, a puddle of goo, blood and bone fragments was all that remained. “No.”

She needed to think fast. If these overgrown frogs thought they could actually win this, they were sadly mistaken. An idea sprang to her mind. She brought her omni tool online to make a couple of calls. She finally found the information she wanted and was able to make one last call.

A young, girly face, half hidden under a big hood, her eyes sparkling from the shadow provided by it, greeted her, seemingly unsurprised. “Aria T’Loak. Queen of Omega. Is this a call for business or pleasure?”

“Business, Goto. I hear you’re the best at what you do.”

“So I hear about you. What do you need?”

“Be here on Omega, in Afterlife, in two hours.”

“I will.”

-

Aria was seriously thinking that for some insane reason time was deliberately, stubbornly standing still. They must have been the longest two hours of her very long life. She was putting all of her intellect into the details of the plan she had in mind, trying to work out all the possible bumps in the road, the unexpected obstacles, not even the smallest thing was allowed to be out of her control. She was again in full possession of herself, knowing that the anger would not help, that it would in fact be in her way, making her susceptible to mistakes, overlooked little things, miscalculations. She could not afford that. She felt as cold as ice. It felt good.

She also suddenly felt a vibration in the air next to her, right on the couch, she quickly turned her head to see a light, lean woman appear out of thin air, sitting there. An evil grin spread on the Queen’s face.

“Kasumi Goto. Perfectly on time. And that little gadget is exactly what I need from you.”

“Oh, but my tools are not for sale, I’m afraid.”

“Bullshit. Everything has a price.”

The young thief was about to reply when she noticed several little bright red dots on her, lasersights from Aria’s mercs targeting her head and her torso. That’s how she learned the first lesson when dealing with the Pirate Queen. Never underestimate her. Being a clever, intelligent and sensible person, she immediately adapted.

“I see. Make me an offer then.”

“I don’t want to buy it off you. I just need to... borrow it. For a few hours. Of course you will be compensated. You can choose if you prefer credits or something more valuable. I have some intel that I’m sure you would be very interested in.”

Kasumi seemed concentrated on thinking about it for just a few moments.

“I’ll take the intel. And I get to play Skillian 5 on the house until you’re done.” A teasing smile was playing on her face.

Aria smiled as well, only quite devilishly so. “Done.”

-

Half her face was completely numb. She couldn’t see from her left eye anymore and there was a throbbing pain all along her brow. She had already spat out two broken teeth, along with an imprecise amount of blood. They hadn’t asked her a single question, hadn’t threatened her, hadn’t spoken to her at all, really. It was just some mean ground and pound. Maybe this was their way of passing the time. Maybe they had a bet going, with credits being thrown in on how long it would take for her to faint. Or die. What they didn’t know was that in comparison to what she had had to go through in the N7 program, this was the equivalent of summer camp.

Another Krogan walked in and kicked her in the face, making her chair fall backwards, with her tied to it, of course. By now the hit on the back of her head actually hurt more than the kick to the face. She found that thought strangely ironic and let out a short laugh, dripping with irony. The Krogan picked her and the chair up and set them straight on the floor again. Then he punched her face until he got tired. He walked out.

She sighed and waited for the next merc, tentatively feeling around her mouth with her bloody tongue to see if any more teeth needed to go. Yep. Ah well. She still had plenty. For now. And she also had something else. If there was one thing the Commander was, it was ready for anything. Old habits dying hard, and years in the Alliance Military, but especially the training she had undergone in the gruesome N7 program, had made her a precise, sly, cunning killing machine. By now she had timed the intervals of their visits to her cell, she knew she had some time to work her magic. On the way to her holding cell she had wrestled out of the grip of the merc who was dragging her and letting herself fall to the floor she had rolled on her back to pick up a small screw from under an abandoned, tossed table in a corridor. She used it to undo the rudimentary shackles they had used to tie her up. These guys were an insult to real, honest, organised mercs, she thought with a hint of amusement. Free of her restraints, she just sat there, pretending nothing had changed.

The next merc walked in. She could swear he had already seen his face before. He must have enjoyed punching her, to be back so soon for more. He was sporting the Vorcha equivalent of a smug smile. Little did he know that this would be his very last one. As soon as he was at the right range, Shepard killed him. Swiftly, silently. Which is also how she got out of the cell and started walking down the corridors and halls of the abandoned refinement facility. It was in a complete state of disarray, furniture like old tables and desks and chairs had been thrown here and there, or gathered up against the walls, offering her all the cover she needed to make it past the few mercs she encountered on the way out. When she spotted an access to the main ventilation system, she quickly got inside and travelled on her elbows along the relatively wide tubes, making her way towards her freedom.

She finally found a broken air valve leading outside. She put all of her strength into kicking it open. She jumped down and started running as fast as she could towards the tunnels.

After five minutes she stopped. She was exhausted. Her lungs were wheezing, her legs were trembling. She sat down with her back against a disgustingly wet wall of rock to catch her breath and tried to assess just how hurt she really was. She touched her forehead and felt a big cut on her left eyebrow, the blood hadn’t stopped flowing from it yet. She cleaned her eye with the back of her hand and was happy to find out the only impediment to her sight was the blood crust from the oozing wound just above it. She let her head rest against the rock for a moment.

Her nerve endings were playing havoc with her. Some were firing in pain, some felt dead. And then right now she felt the strangest thing. It was as if a hand was caressing her cheek, softly. Like only Aria did. And only when they were alone. She must be hallucinating or something. She smiled anyway, remembering how good it actually felt when the Asari’s hands glided over her skin so sweetly.

Then all of a sudden Aria was in her mind. The wave of warmth and reassurance that the Queen surrounded her with made Shepard shiver. ‘And here I was coming to rescue you.’

Shepard collected her thoughts and passed to Aria whatever information she had been able to gather about the Blood Pack base, just by observing everything she had laid her eyes upon while they were carrying her to the cell and as she was escaping from it. In her mind, she materialised herself like the Queen had taught her to do, and saw Aria doing the same right away. In the blink of an eye they were in each other’s arms, their lips coming together with an urgency neither of them had ever felt before. They melted into each other for just a few precious moments.

Aria spoke again. ‘Do you think you have enough strength to keep walking on your own?’

The human smirked. ‘Walk? Oh, yes. I intend to walk over every single one of their fucking bodies.’

In the real world, the still invisible Aria took a moment to place a kiss on the Commander’s split lips, as lightly as she could. Then she raised her omni tool and applied a generous amount of medi gel to the human’s face. It would have to do for now. ‘A squad of them is coming, probably looking for you. I’ll take care of them. Then I suggest you walk a few paces behind me as I make my way to their base. I do not intend to hold back. Your pretty clothes might get a few bloodstains if you stay too close.’

‘More than the blood they’re already soaked in? I doubt it.’

Aria let the meld fade, leaving behind tendrils of her powerful presence. She turned off Kasumi’s stealth tool and brought her comm to her ear. “Move in.”

She helped Shepard up, steadying her for a moment, realizing the kind of punishment the human had endured in the past hours at the hands of her captors.

The Commander saw a shadow of pain pass on the Asari’s eyes and joked. “Don’t tell me I look -that- bad.”

Aria didn’t reply. She quickly turned around and made her way towards the team of mercs that were coming. The human was trying to keep up as best she could but she had to admit she was lagging behind. She heard them scream. Loudly. As she arrived on the scene there wasn’t much left of them. The Queen’s white jacket had blood splatters all over it, as did the rest of her. The Asari slowly turned around and Shepard saw a burning fire of undiluted rage deep in her eyes like she had never seen before. Then without saying a word Aria made her way to their base.

-

It was a proper blood bath. Aria’s mercs had blown up and shot any Krogan and Vorcha that the Queen hadn’t taken care of herself. Their dead bodies were scattered all over the dirty floors, of some of them all that was left was a stain on a wall. Shepard was looking around with a growing feeling of pure satisfaction and whatever small grin her broken, bleeding lips allowed her. As they came to the last stronghold of the Blood Pack, a security room deep inside the facility, Aria turned to her and spoke in the most deliciously threatening way.

“How many shall I leave for you?”

“Oh, just one Krogan will do, thank you dear. I wouldn’t want to take away too much of your pleasure.”

They shared a smile of complicity just before Anto blew the reinforced door and the shots started flying. It all ended in a few seconds. Aria’s barrier was strong and wide enough to offer protection to the Commander, who was walking slowly right by her side, truly enjoying the slaughter.

As promised, Aria disarmed the last standing Krogan, brought him to his knees and ordered Garka to tie his hands.

Shepard looked right into his eyes as she cracked her knuckles and approached him. Without saying a word, just as they had done to her, she started pounding on him, blow after blow, punch after punch. She disregarded the pain that was making her hands sore and just kept on hitting him, even after he had fainted and fallen to the floor, even after he had died, his head cracked open by her boots, some grey matter sticking to her soles.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and slowly turned around, a fire storm in her eyes.

“He’s dead, Shepard.”

Her head turned back to the Krogan. Yes, he was dead. Nevertheless, she kicked his face one last time before replying. “Let’s go home. As I recall, you owe me a pampering shower.”

This time Aria didn’t retort with one of her sarcastic remarks. She took the Commander’s bloody hand, brought it to her lips and kissed each knuckle, then she just smiled.

Shepard’s eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for something but not really hoping to find it. And instead there it was, still grasped by the cold, dead hands of the leader of the merc group. She walked over to his body and pried her Carnifex from his stiff fingers. A lop sided grin appeared on her marred face as she holstered it at her hip, back where it belonged.

They walked out, in silence.

-

As they entered the Queen’s room back in Afterlife, Shepard had just about enough energy to put one foot in front of the other all the way to the bed and let herself just fall on it. She mentally thanked Gravity for doing that job for her and closed her eyes, the fatigue and the wounds finally taking their toll.

Aria approached the bed and started to take off the Commander’s clothes, trying as much as possible not to cause more suffering to her obviously devastated body. As she peeled off her top her eyes went wide at the crimson, purple and deep brown bruises over her torso, her breath caught in her throat and she felt an all new wave of rage surging inside of her. She wished she had more of those lowlifes to maim and mangle. Her fingertips traced lightly over the biggest of the bruises, just below her ribcage. Regardless of how featherlike her touch was, she heard Shepard moan softly. The Asari retreated her hand, but Shepard caught her wrist and put it back on her bruise.

“It wasn’t pain that made me moan.”

The Queen couldn’t help a small smile, even in the face of all that she had just been through, her Commander was her usual, incorrigible self. She caressed her battered skin for just a moment, then she finished the job she had started and the human was naked on the soft, clean sheets. Aria disrobed herself and stepped into the bathroom, she knew perfectly well that Shepard couldn’t possibly stand in the shower, so she walked to her luxurious bathtub and filled it with steaming water. She went back into the room to collect the contused human.

“Now. Do you want me to pick you up like a damsel in distress and carry you in my arms, or would you prefer to keep your big ego intact and make one last effort to stand and walk on your own?”

Shepard stared into her eyes for a long moment. Then she grinned. “You’re just such a sweetheart.” She put all the strain she could on her body and got up.

Somehow she managed to get halfway to the bathroom before she stumbled. Aria’s strong arms immediately came up to catch her and bring her back to a standing position.

The Asari offered her arm to support at least part of her weight. “Stubborn. Stubborn. Stubborn.”

“That’s how you like me, admit it. If I stopped being a stubborn, lovably roguish smartass you’d probably die of shock.”

“I’m sure I would.” Aria rolled her eyes and her smirk betrayed a deep affection.

They finally reached the tub and Shepard let her body slide into it, welcoming the heavenly sensation of the soothing, hot water on her marred skin and bruised bones. The Asari got in herself and settled behind her, letting the Commander lay back on her comfortable chest, her long blue legs on her sides, her elegant arms encircling her as Aria’s cheek gently brushed on her ear and her chin came to rest on her shoulder.

Shepard felt so completely enveloped by love in that moment, it was like all of the pain, all of the adrenaline, all of the hurting left her body with the long breath she exhaled. She couldn’t help a tear rolling down her mangled face. She was suddenly so tired and so happy at the same time. And she felt safe.

Aria noticed she was crying. She knew this was not the time for sarcasm. “Let me dry your tears.”

The human’s pride got in the way for an instant. “Marines don’t cry. Our eyeballs sweat.” She turned her head slightly to look at the Asari and when she saw the very uncharacteristic caring, loving expression on her face she melted. She half turned in the Queen’s embrace, in an almost foetal position, burying her face in Aria’s neck, feeling her arms closing around her, and in perfect silence she let out all of her tears.

The blue, soft, smooth hands of the Asari comforted her, running warmly over her skin, soothing her, for as long as she needed it. After a few minutes she calmed down and regained a semblance of control on herself. She let a hand stroke Aria’s cheek and her broken lips kissed her throat, slowly, softly. Then she turned to rest her back against her satiny skin again and closed her eyes. She imagined for a second that if there was a Heaven, this must be it.

Aria picked a sponge from the side of the tub and a small bottle containing a liquid the colour of amber. She soaked it in and started washing the human’s body in long, slow caresses. The perfume of the oil she was using was so pleasant to Shepard’s senses, she felt like falling asleep right then and there. The Asari could feel it. She whispered in her ears. “Rest now. I will take care of you.”

It was like she had spoken magical, hypnotizing words. In a few seconds the Commander lost consciousness.

-

Aria finished washing her lover, taking her time, knowing that the oil she was using would actually help with the bruises and speed up the natural healing process of her skin. When she was done she used her biotics to lift Shepard out of the tub, it was safer than using her own arms, she didn’t want to accidentally cause her pain by straining an already injured muscle or any such thing. She set her down on the bed and patted her dry, then she applied some more medi gel, for good measure. She let her hand run through the human’s hair for a minute, she loved its texture between her fingers.

Unfortunately the day was not over for her yet. She got dressed and headed out to the Club, she still had some business to finish.

-

Approaching the gambling tables, she spotted Kasumi playing Skillian 5, a huge pile of chips right in front of her and a big smile on her face. With her usual sexy swing in her step, she covered the distance between them in a few long strides.

“I see you’re enjoying yourself.”

The young thief turned around with a sparkle in her eyes. “This is more fun than I ever thought! And look! I must have a natural talent for it.”

“I usually don’t let people with your ‘talent’ into my establishment. And if they do get in, they are just as quickly thrown out.”

“Aw. And here I thought we were best buddies now.”

The Queen let a half smile grace her face. “I believe this belongs to you.” She handed Kasumi’s omni tool back to her.

“Oh, that’s just a copy. It only contains the stealth program you wanted. You didn’t seriously think I would part from my personal omni tool, did you?”

“Not for a second. But this still belongs to you, so I am giving it back, since it was part of our deal.”

“I’ll tell you what. You let me play a couple more hours and you can keep it.” A hopeful smile was plain on her half hidden face.

Aria considered how many credits she’d be able to win in another two hours and deemed the final cost of the stealth tool acceptable. “Two hours, Goto. Enjoy.”

“Good doing business with you, Queen of Omega.”

-

Finally free to catch a breath, Aria went back to her private room, she got undressed as she made her way to the back of her living quarters, leaving her clothes wherever they fell, too tired to care.

The Asari climbed into her very inviting king sized bed. She lay next to the Commander and took a good look at her face. She would probably carry a few scars for the rest of her days because of this misadventure. She let her fingertip trace her jaw, like she often did when Shepard was sleeping. It still amazed her that she always got the same reaction from her lover. “Mh. Yeah. Love you too.” Aria couldn’t help a smile. She settled as close to the human’s body as possible and closed her eyes, ready to catch some sleep as well. It had been a long day.

-

The Commander’s eyes slowly opened to a darkened room. She thought Aria must have tuned the lights down to allow her to sleep more soundly. She brought her hand to her face and lightly inspected her injuries. The medi gel had already taken care of her lips, even though she could feel a small scar on the right side of her top lip. There was one on her left eyebrow as well, and that one was not fully healed yet. All in all she felt much better. In the dim light she raised her head and took a look at the bruises on her torso. A few pale reminders remained where she had taken the worst punishment, but they were almost gone as well. She let her head fall back on the pillow and let out a small sigh.

She felt Aria’s body heat right next to her and turned around to look at her. She was always stunned by her flawless beauty. She basked in the sight of her blue, lean body, half sprawled on the bed, her posture impossibly cocky even in her sleep. As the human’s eyes travelled down to her breasts she immediately felt a familiar twinge of desire in her groin. She knew that as soon as she would put her hands on the Asari she’d wake up, she hadn’t stayed alive for centuries with so many enemies by being a deep sleeper after all. An extremely pleasant, albeit very naughty thought crossed her mind and after assessing the possible risks she chose to put her very simple plan into action. She brought her hand to her mouth and licked her own fingers thoroughly, until they were glistening with moisture. With a grin on her face, she went for a direct approach.

In one smooth move she was on top of the Queen, her mouth sealing hers in a hot kiss, her tongue forcing her blue lips to open, her hand was already between her legs, her thigh keeping them spread, and she pushed her fingers inside her as Aria’s eyes opened in a wide and wild look of shock, a moan of surprise escaping her throat and reverberating in the human’s mouth. “Mmhh?!”

The Asari was woken by what could be best defined as a proper invasion. She felt a hot tongue inside her mouth and not a fraction of a second later strong fingers were entering her in a deep thrust. She was breathless for a moment and then a moan exhaled out of her throat. It took her no time to realize that the delinquent was Shepard. Well, of course it would be. For the briefest moment she felt like biotically throwing that impertinent human through the ceiling, but then her fingers started sliding inside of her, filling her walls in such a rapturous way, sending shivers of pure pleasure all over her skin. Her hips began rocking against Shepard’s hand of their own volition before she could decide whether to kill her or enjoy the ride. Well, she could always kill her afterwards.

As soon as she realized that Aria was not going to turn her inside out, Shepard broke the kiss and stared deeply into her electric blue eyes. She could see there was still a bit of a fight in there, but the Asari’s body was betraying just how much she was loving this assault. The Commander smiled and drove her fingers even deeper, her movements slowly picking up the pace, she placed the heel of her hand right on the Queen’s ridge, her most sensitive spot, and brushed against it with every stroke. She delighted in observing how Aria was now completely giving in to the lust, her lips open, her breath coming in short pants, her eyes half closed, she never looked as beautiful as when she surrendered to desire. Shepard was getting more and more aroused just by looking at her, her own breathing suddenly more laboured, she let her own lust take control. Her fingers now sliding easily in and out in fluid motions, it felt like they were sending the divine sensations of heat, moisture and the slight twitching of the Asari’s inner walls directly into her brain, her heart, her soul. She saw Aria’s eyes open, suddenly they were deep, black pools. Shepard kissed her again, opening her lips to let their tongues battle in hot caresses.

The Queen was amazed at how her body couldn’t seem to get enough of the delectable skills of her lover. She couldn’t stop herself from moving to meet her hand as it was giving her such pleasure, filling her, touching her in such luscious ways, in all the right spots. As her desire built up, she couldn’t wait one more second. Her consciousness entered Shepard’s mind as demandingly as the human’s tongue had opened her lips. She was immediately engulfed and swayed by the sheer passion radiating from the human’s core. It felt like swimming in a river of lava, and she fuelled it with her own hunger, letting their minds melt together until the boundaries between them were blurring, dissipating. They were flowing around each other, within each other, in a dizzying waltz of yearning and rapacity. They reached the point when it just couldn’t be stopped, it became a frenzy of heat and colours in their mind, the pleasure bouncing off each other only to expand, to rise, to fall in on itself and start all over again, in wave after wave of unquenchable thirst.

In the physical world, Shepard’s hand slowed down to a tantalizing rhythm, every push caressing Aria from the inside along all of her inner muscles, she could feel them getting tighter around her fingers. Every time Aria’s hips tried to quicken the pace, the Commander simply stopped moving. When Aria gave up, she started moving again, ever so slowly, in long, deep thrusts.

It was maddening. The Asari could not believe what this human was doing to her. Her body was feeling such fierce, hot sensations, she wanted more, but couldn’t get it. It was actively being refused to her. She felt Shepard’s fingers moving in such a deliberately unhurried way, grazing every centimetre inside of her, putting pressure on all the most pleasurable places. In their joined mind she couldn’t stop this feeling of frustration, mixed with desire and a not so well hidden hint of begging. It was maddening. It was so maddening that at every push of Shepard’s hand, she got closer to the edge. So close, so close.

The Commander kept her leisurely rhythm even if every molecule in her own body was screaming for more. The feeling of self-imposed restraint heightened every sensation so much that her head was spinning in pure pleasure. It was her only drug, and it was mind blowing. She shared it with Aria through the meld, and the Queen was suddenly swept by the intensity of it. Aria thought she would lose her mind this time, and then she couldn’t form coherent thoughts anymore. It was the last drop. Their orgasm imploded in such fury, they were blinded by it, the Asari clamped down on her lover’s fingers so hard she couldn’t move anymore, they both let out a cry of release, over and over again, their throats raw, the human’s legs trembling, heavenly spasms rippling through her, inside of her, echoing the Queen’s pleasure, perfectly, intimately fused together for those few instants that felt like an eternity.

Shepard lowered herself on top of the Asari’s body, completely spent, small, delicious aftershocks radiating from between her legs and sending shivers all over her skin. She carefully slid her fingers out of her lover and put her arms around her, letting all of her love flow both in that embrace and inside their consciousness.

Aria felt like she was barely alive, and at the same time like she had never been so alive. Her body was awash in delectable sensations, left behind by the powerful orgasm, and as she felt the love in Shepard’s embrace and within their mind, she gave herself in to it and returned it. Her arms held the human so tight, one clear thought unravelled. She knew it could be a bad idea, one instant too late to stop it. But then she didn’t care right now.

‘I love you, Shepard.’

The Commander knew it already, but Aria had never, ever said it before.  In their linked minds she couldn’t hide the surprise, which turned immediately into a wave of joy so strong, it lifted the Asari’s consciousness like a warm wind and danced around her and through her, leaving her breathless and smiling.

‘I love you, Aria.’

They kissed. Softly, lingeringly, their lips meeting, brushing, caressing, melting into each other. And every time they separated, even for just a fraction of a second, there was a smile on both their faces.

When they felt sated, Shepard buried her face in Aria’s throat, nuzzling it lazily, revelling in the touch of the Asari’s hands, which were gliding along her back, up her neck, her fingers entwining in her hair. They stayed like that, simply enjoying each other. The meld slowly faded in an exchange of sweet nothings, leaving behind a trail of warmth.

Aria couldn’t quite remember the last time she had been so relaxed. So fulfilled. And so in love. She hated to admit it. In fact every time she thought about it a big conflict arose inside of her, whether she should actually give in to it or if she should stand her ground, use this human for sex, which was turning out to be quite an unexpectedly amazing experience, and not get... entangled. As her hands came up to delight in the Commander’s hair, she suddenly felt so damn tired of this inner war. Yes, she loved her. So fucking what?

“It looks like you’re now making a habit of raping me. Is it a fucking phase? Is it what you humans do at your age? Make no mistake, I don’t condone it. It will be dealt with.” Somehow the smile on the Queen’s face and her hand caressing Shepard’s cheek made the threat less threatening.

“I’m still waiting for the punishment for the time I mind-raped you, actually. I’d say do that first, just to keep things in a tidy, chronological order.” She raised an eyebrow to better make her point and lowered her lips to the Asari’s throat, kissing it casually, the perfume of Aria’s skin so enticing to her senses.

“Oh, dear Commander, you will suffer the consequences of your assaults. When you least expect it.” The human’s lips were eliciting delicious tingles in her very sensitive tendons, her eyes closed as she savoured the sensation, her hand grasped Shepard’s hair at the back of her neck, keeping her face there. She’d think of a proper revenge another time.


	6. New wings are spreading

Omega Chronicles -6- New wings are spreading

 

“No. That is not how things work, General Kastus.” The Turian was showing signs of impatience as Shepard started explaining to him again how the deal was going to go down. Evidently she hadn’t conveyed Aria’s terms clearly enough the first three times. She didn’t care. She had all the time in the world, whereas this pompous ass was apparently in a bit of a hurry. She had had enough dealings with the Alliance brass to know what buttons to push and how to manipulate them to within an inch of their lives. This guy was not going to get out of here before having agreed to what the Queen wanted. And the Commander had every intention of enjoying the process. At the snap of her fingers the two dancers that were at the sides of Aria’s business area stopped and left.

His voice was raspy and booming at the same time. “I cannot see why I should agree to terms that are so unfavourable to me. And why can’t I speak to Aria directly?”

“You have to agree to those terms because those are the only terms Aria has laid down for you. And talking to me -is- talking to her. Do not forget that.” Shepard was quickly and carefully dismissing all of the useless objections coming from the Turian, meanwhile thinking about what she was going to have for lunch.

General Kastus needed the kind of help that only the Queen of Omega could grant him, so it was fairly pointless of him to try and negotiate, but he had indeed tried. Now, seeing that the human was not budging even in the face of his best efforts, he finally realized he had no choice. His head bowed in defeat.

“Let Aria know I agree to her terms. I need three days to come up with what she requires, I will expect a note from her detailing the place and time.”

‘Finally.’ The soldier thought to herself gingerly. She got up from the comfortable couch and motioned with her hand for the Turian to leave. He got up as well and walked away in perfect silence.

This whole business of sitting in for Aria from time to time was a wonderful chance for Shepard to hone her diplomatic skills. Not that there needed to be much convincing or manipulating to do when clearly anyone who walked up those steps was in more or less desperate need of the Queen’s help, but sometimes, like today, there would be the odd guy who thought they could actually have some weight in whatever transaction was going on. Those days the Commander liked the most. Especially when the guy in question was a proud Turian. They really needed some good spanking from time to time, to remind them that being the strongest military in the galaxy did not mean they owned it.

-

And sure enough, three days later Aria was making her way to the rendez-vous point she had directed the Turian to, a small group of her mercs following her, Shepard at her side. The sight of them never ceased to make heads turn all around Omega. When they walked together, side by side, they looked so different and yet so much alike. In spite of being of two different races, they showed the same posture, the same arrogance, the same focused, don’t-even-think-of-fucking-with-me look in their eyes. It was a sight to be seen.

-

The transaction was going quickly and smoothly, until Aria casually put a hand behind her back. One of the Turian guards, obviously on edge, must have thought she was going to draw a weapon and immediately raised his rifle to point it at her face. He didn’t even have the time to line it up that Shepard’s voice interrupted him.

“Put it down, boy. Now.”

The Turian soldier turned his head enough to see that the Commander had her pistol pressed against the General’s head.

As the guard slowly put up his hands in a gesture of surrender, Shepard quickly shifted her aim and blew his face off, his limp body fell to the floor. Her pistol was back on the General’s head in the blink of an eye. The human spoke in a clear voice, slowly, so that her words would be perfectly heard.

“Nobody points a gun at Aria and gets out of here alive. Understood? Now Kastus, I believe you can keep your dogs on a shorter leash than that. Or are they free to do any foolish thing they want?”

The voice of the Turian General was low and loud. He was upset. Whether by the stupidity of his own men or by Shepard’s cold blooded execution, was of no interest to the Commander.  “No, they are under my command and will do as I say. Everybody: stand down. I don’t want to see a single weapon being raised.”

“That’s better. I don’t like to waste bullets on idiots.”

There was a devilish smile on the Queen’s face, and a sparkle of pride in her eyes. She was always delighted to see this side of Shepard and often marvelled that one so young could be so perfectly in control, fearless, decisive. When she was the human’s age she was naive, full of silly dreams and had nothing more than a crystal encrusted thong to her name.

Once the last details of the deal had been settled, they watched the small Turian group make their way out, carrying the body of the dead soldier with them.

Aria dismissed her mercs and walked the few steps to where the human was standing. She put her forearms around Shepard’s neck in a loose, casual way and stared into her eyes. Her voice had a hint of tease.

“So... ‘Nobody points a gun at Aria and gets out of here alive’, mh?”

The Asari brought her hands to her lover’s neck and drew her close to her face. She whispered on her lips in a low, seductive tone.

“I like the way you think, Commander.”

Shepard’s arms encircled her waist and pulled her even closer, making their bodies connect, delighting in the pleasurable hum that spread across her skin.

“You know me. I always like to make sure that Omega’s only rule is enforced.”

“Wise beyond your years.”

Aria closed the few millimetres of space between them and let their lips lock in a hot, slow kiss, her fingers entwining possessively in the Commander’s hair. Their tongues met, sending an electric charge of lust through their bodies. The Queen broke the kiss.

“I don’t know about you, but I am hungry.” She grinned on Shepard’s lips.

“Then it will be my pleasure to feed you.” The human’s hands slid down to her thighs and brought her legs up around her waist, lifting the Asari from the floor, she carried her over to the nearest wall and pinned her there, her teeth grazing along her sensitive throat, biting down on her tendons there, not entirely too lightly. A low moan of bliss escaped Aria’s lips as her fingers grabbed Shepard’s hair and pulled her head back to make their eyes meet.

“Mmmhhh. Delicious. But don’t get carried away, Commander.  I still have a lot of things to do. You will have to wait. And I really meant hungry for food.”

The human’s lips twisted in a lop sided grin at the sight of the fire deep in the Queen’s eyes, the pupils of both fully dilated with arousal. A twinge of desire shot through her groin as she slowly lowered the Asari’s legs back to the ground. She didn’t miss a beat.

“Pity. I hate to think of all that warm, welcoming moisture going to waste in your underwear.”

Aria laughed her deep, sexy laugh. This human was too delectable to be true. Her hands moved to Shepard’s shoulders to slowly push her away.

The Commander thought that only Aria could make a push feel like an invitation. Nevertheless, she obliged and they separated.

-

They made their way back at a sure, steady pace, and as they reached the docking level the Queen caught her attention by taking her hand and dragging her in an unexpected direction.

“So, would you like to see what I got from my deal with dear General Kastus?”

The human’s lips opened in a smirk. “I thought you’d never tell.”

The Asari led her to one of the docking bays and pointed to a small, lean, war frigate, that looked like it was armed to the teeth and up to no good.

“I figured: since you are my Commander, you should have a ship.”

The human was stunned for a second. She took a good look at the little masterpiece of Turian engineering and design that was docked right in front of her eyes and needed a couple of seconds to process what Aria was actually saying. Her mouth opened. Then it closed. She was speechless, for the first time in a long time.

The Queen grinned at the human’s reaction. “I think we should take her for a test ride. I want to make sure everything is in flawless working order.”

They walked in, and Shepard felt immediately at home in the small vessel. She went directly towards the bridge, she could see someone sitting at the pilot’s seat. As she approached it, a Salarian turned around to greet her with a big smile on his face. He got up and saluted her very officially.

“Welcome aboard, Commander. I am your pilot. I’ll spare you my full name, you can call me Relan. It will be quite an honour to work for you, I have been a big fan since your work on Torfan. I never dreamed I’d meet you in person one day!”

“At ease.” She couldn’t help a smile at how easy it was to revert back to her military ways. “How long have you been a pilot, Relan?”

“A few years now. I have served in the STG as one for nearly five years, and was flying military transports before that.”

“Ever been in a war zone?”

“I have been attacked by Batarian pirates on more than one occasion. Thankfully, I am a very skilled pilot.” His chest sort of puffed up with pride. Well, as much as a Salarian’s chest could anyway. “Another small thing, just to avoid any possible misunderstanding in the course of our time together. I’m not a Salarian, I am a Lystheni.”

“A what?”

“Lystheni. I won’t go into details, as they are inconsequential, suffice it to say we Lystheni were exiled from the Salarian homeworlds and from Council space at large, so now we make our living together with the other unwanted, in places like Omega.”

“I’ll... keep it in mind. Maybe some day we’ll have the time to talk about it. In the meantime, let’s see what this little beast can do. Take her out nice and slow.”

“Yes Sir! Or... would you prefer Madam...?”

“Sir will do just fine, Relan.”

He sat back down and his hands started flying on the semi transparent command console in front of him.

As the ship was released by the clamps and slowly made its way out of the docking bay, the human was smiling brightly. She made her way to the CIC and climbed the few steps to have access to the Galaxy map, the Asari following her closely. Aria came up behind her, her arms encircling her waist, drawing her near. Shepard’s back delighted in the contact with her supple breasts even under their clothes and she felt her excitement for this maiden flight turning into a very welcome hunger in her groin. She chose a route to a nearby system and communicated it to Relan, who planned it in.

 The Queen brought her lips to her ear and whispered.

“Does my Commander like her new toy?”

Shepard turned around in her embrace, put her hands behind her neck and kissed her, deeply, slowly. As the momentum dampeners kicked in she felt the familiar slight sense of vertigo and a stab of pure pleasure shot inside her. Their tongues caressed each other hotly, their bodies now brushing together, sending shivers on their skin. The Commander’s hands moved down to Aria’s hips and pivoted them around, making her lean against the metal rail that overlooked the map, spreading her long blue legs with a couple of well placed kicks to her boots. Shepard settled between them, grabbed her ass and started kissing her throat, licking her sensitive tendrils, grazing on them with her bared teeth, knowing how much Aria enjoyed it. She delighted in hearing her breath becoming more laboured as she closed her lips around her neck and sucked on it, one centimetre at a time.

As she realized they got to their destination, the human stopped what she was doing and opened the comm to the pilot. “There’s an asteroid field off our starboard bow, I want you to navigate through it at your top speed. Show me what she’s got.” Just as nonchalantly, she went back to ravishing Aria, a low moan of pure lust escaping the Queen’s lips.

“Mmmhhh. You were certainly born for this.”

Shepard grinned on her skin. “Commanding a ship, or pleasuring you...”

“You seem to have many skills, Shepard. All of them delightful to me.”

The frigate picked up speed immediately, Aria lost her balance for a second, her hands grasping the Commander’s neck to keep herself steady on the rail. The human swiftly put a hand on the metal and one around her waist.

“I got you.”

They stared into each other’s eyes, intensely. Insane as it was, swayed by the excitement of the moment, Aria found herself replying sincerely instead of hiding behind her usual sarcasm.

“Yes. You do.”

Shepard was breathless for an infinite instant, her heart skipped a couple of beats. She felt like she was drowning in those impossibly blue eyes. It was so rare that the Queen let her feelings through, it made her head spin.

Their lips met again and they started devouring each other in slow motions, their tongues connecting hungrily, giving in to an uncontrollable moment of passion.

Aria pried the human’s mouth away by sheer force, breaking the kiss. They were both panting slightly on each other’s lips, a mere breath apart. “As I told you earlier, you will have to wait. There are other things to be done right now.”

“As you wish, my Queen.” Shepard’s lop sided grin almost made the Asari lose her resolve. Almost. She put her feet back down on the metal platform and walked around the human to head down the steps.

“Follow me. There’s at least one other member of your crew you should meet. She will explain a lot of technical stuff that I have no interest in. But I’m sure you will be very happy to learn about it. Fuck knows why.”

Shepard made it a point to let her pilot know she was happy with his flying, she opened the comm to the bridge. "Nicely done, Relan. I really enjoyed the ride."

-

It took all of two minutes to get to the Engineering level, the doors swished open and the low, loud hum of the engines was suddenly drumming in their ears. Shepard saw the lithe form of a Quarian at the main console, her fingers sliding through screen after screen of the diagnostics panels, correcting minor details here and there at an incredible speed.

They walked over to her and as soon as she noticed their presence she turned around.

Her face was hidden behind the typical visor that sealed the Quarians inside their environmental suits. Her voice was metallic as it came out of her built-in speaker.

“Good to see you again, Aria. And you must be Commander Shepard. I am Tali’Zorah nar Rayya. You can simply call me Tali.”

“Tali.” Shepard nodded. “You sound quite young. Are you in charge of Engineering?”

“I was passing by Omega on my Pilgrimage and heard that the Boss was looking for the best engineer around, so I went and introduced myself.”

“Pilgrimage?”

“It’s a rite of passage. We leave the Flotilla to travel the galaxy in search of something to bring back that proves our worth as part of the community. I thought: what better chance? So as part of our deal, once I bring this ship up to its peak performance and train three more engineers to my level, Aria will let me bring the schematics of these new engines and of the stealth drive back to the Flotilla with me.”

“Wait... did you just say ‘Stealth Drive’?”

“Yes, apparently this is a prototype the Turians had been designing together with the Human Alliance for the past few months. It is small, light, fast and packs a punch. It is the smallest ship you’ll find that is equipped with a new, experimental Thanix Cannon.”

Aria interrupted. “And that’s where I become not interested. I’ll be in your cabin, might as well check if the extranet works and try to do some business while you two discuss the finer points of bolts, screws and grease.” She walked out with her usual sway in her step, making Shepard’s head follow her, mesmerized, until the door closed behind her.

The Commander brought her attention back to the subject at hand. “A Thanix Cannon?” She was more and more surprised. She had never seen anything like this ship before, it sounded like the Turians and the Alliance were getting serious. And since when were they best buddies?

The young Quarian replied quite enthusiastically. “Oh, yes! It is impressive. We haven’t fired a single shot yet. Do you think you might want to do the honours? I’d love to see what it can do. I know there’s a deserted moon in this system, it orbits around the fourth planet, we could just use it for target practice, it is uninhabitable and so we wouldn’t be bothering any form of life...”

“Woah. Slow down.” Shepard was stunned at how fast the Engineer could talk. Not as fast as Mordin, back on Omega, but still...

“Oh. Sorry. I tend to get over excited when I have the chance to do something I haven’t done before. Young Quarians have to be curious about everything while they are on their Pilgrimage, because when they go back, life in the Flotilla is not very... well. It’s a bit boring, really. It’s always the same people and always the same ship and instead out here there is so much to see, so many places to go, the things I have already learned just by travelling in the past year...”

“Didn’t I just ask you to slow down?” The Commander couldn’t help a smile.

“Oh. Sorry. Again. I’ll shut up now.”

“You don’t need to shut up, just make it easy for me to follow what you’re talking about without making me dizzy, deal?”

“Yes, Commander. Uhm. Shepard. How shall I call you? Is this like a military ship? Oh. Have I offended you by not following proper protocol or something?!”

The human let out a short laugh. “Relax. Relax. This is how things are going to be around here: I expect respect, because I know that I have earned it. I also give respect to those who earn it. This is not a military ship, but there will be discipline because I believe discipline is a good thing. You remember this and we’ll be fine. And of course: don’t fuck with Aria. Not only because she can make you pay for it in the most unpleasant ways, but also because it pisses -me- off, and you don’t want to piss me off.”

Tali unconsciously took a small step back. “I... yes, of course. I will remember. All of it.”

Shepard gave her a smile. “As I said, relax. You seem clever and quick. I like clever and quick. I don’t see us having any kind of problems, Tali.” She offered her hand for the young Quarian to shake.

The engineer looked at it for just a second, then she grabbed it in a genuine gesture.

As the human was turning to leave, she called after her. “Commander! Don’t forget you need to give her a name.”

“Thanks for reminding me, I’ll think about it. See you later.”

-

Shepard made her way to her cabin. As soon as the doors opened, she froze. Aria had made herself comfortable. Her splendid blue body was naked and sprawled on the bed at the far wall of the room, half propped up on a pillow. She put down the padd she was reading and looked at the human.

“About time.”

“Have you been waiting long?” A naughty grin spread on the Commander’s face as she started slowly walking towards the bed, taking off her leather jacket, then her top, then her bra. She reached the feet of the bed just as she was undoing her belt.

“Always one minute too many.” There was just a hint of hunger in the Asari’s voice.

Shepard climbed on the sheets and kneeled between the Asari’s legs, she grabbed her foot and brought her leg up to rest on her shoulder. Her lips kissed Aria’s ankle and started moving downwards at a leisurely pace, the tip of her tongue coming out to lazily lick her satiny skin. She took her time. She felt the muscles in Aria’s thighs twitch in pleasure and bit down lightly, teasingly on the inside of her knee. She moaned and closed her eyes.

The Queen was enjoying the slow rhythm of Shepard’s seduction. There was no hurry whatsoever now. She had taken care of all that needed to be taken care of, and she could just kick back and relax. And mind blowing sex with her lover was just the kind of relaxation she was looking for. She had certainly deserved it. As she felt the human’s teeth on the sensitive skin of her knee, she couldn’t stop a moan escaping her mouth.

“Mmmhhh. That feels good.”

“Why, I live only to please my Queen.”

“As well you should.”

The human kissed her never ending thighs all the way to her groin, then she kissed all around it and kept kissing up her torso, she stopped to take a purple nipple in her mouth, sucking on it, tugging at it lightly with her teeth, feeling it stiffening, Aria’s back arching into her ever so slightly, a long sigh coming from her lips. Then she resumed her path up to the Asari’s face, letting her weight rest on her blue body. She stared into her eyes and whispered.

“Your pleasure is my pleasure.”

Her fingers came up to the Queen’s jaw and moved her face to the side, exposing her neck. She nibbled her tendons, she licked them one by one, thoroughly, all the way up to where they met with her crest, meticulously.

Aria revelled in the divine sensations the human's mouth was giving her, making her skin crawl in bliss. She felt her heartbeat picking up the pace, a warm throbbing of desire surging between her legs.

Shepard began making her way down again, getting eager by the second, she couldn't wait to taste the Asari's delicious juices she knew were already waiting for her. She stopped along the way to take care of her other nipple, her hot mouth closing on it, her tongue flicking on it until it turned into a small hard ball.

The Queen found it difficult to stay still, ripples of pure pleasure were shooting from her breast to her very core. This human was so damn talented, it always surprised her in the most delectable ways. Her back arched again as she started panting lightly.

The Commander resumed on her path to her final, much craved for goal, she left a trail of wet kisses all the way down. She grabbed Aria's hip bones and stared at her prize. It was so beautiful, glistening in the dim lights of the cabin, the blood that had rushed there had turned it into a dark shade of purple, a clear sign that the Asari was definitely excited and more than ready to be ravished. Shepard exhaled on it, slowly, enjoying the quivering in Aria's muscles. Then she kissed her. Her lips gently brushed on her folds for a long moment before her tongue parted them to stroke her deeply.

Aria's breath came in sharply as she felt the human's tongue opening her folds to enter her, then slowly dipping in and out, over and over again. Her eyes became black holes and she invaded the Commander's mind. Like tides of burning water they bled into each other. Shepard's mind was always breathtaking, the Asari allowed her consciousness to be swept up by the consuming passion that was feeding hers so intimately. They swirled together in a whirlpool of fire, breathlessly. She felt the human's mouth move up to lick her ridge, an explosion of lust blinding her as her lover's fingers took the place of her tongue, easily pushing inside of her, filling her, caressing her inner walls in long, slow strokes.

The Commander was so hungry for this magnificent, delicious Asari, she couldn't get enough of her. Her head was spinning as her fingers penetrated that slick hotness, Aria's inner muscles immediately reacting to her movements, clasping down on her in small pulses of pure pleasure. She found it difficult to control her mind, every trace of rationality abandoned her and she unleashed a burst of undiluted craving onto the Queen, lifting her to a frenzied rapture. Her lips closed on her sensitive ridge and sucked on it and lapped it mercilessly, keeping the same rhythm her fingers were sliding at.

Aria's mind was blown away. Her hand grasped the human's hair as if it was the only thing she could hold on to. She felt Shepard's pleasure build and carry her to the brink in an unstoppable rush. With a surprised, half strangled gasp she was suddenly swayed, engulfed by the Commander's orgasm, her own release exploding in an eruption of flames. She heard a long, heartfelt scream leaving her mouth as her inner muscles clenched around Shepard's fingers so hard, it was the most divine ache.

As the contractions slowly died down, the Commander gently withdrew her fingers and kissed her way up Aria's body. Their minds still entwined, she surrounded the Queen's consciousness in a warm blanket of caresses. Her mouth pressed down on the Asari's blue lips and her tongue forced them open.

'You taste heavenly.'

Aria pushed her away half heartedly.

'I know. I don't need to taste myself.'

In their joined minds Shepard bore down on her demandingly. She kissed her again, deeply, their tongues moving together sensually.

'How can I not share.'

The Queen was caught off balance by the sheer power of the human's lust, she found herself willingly giving in to it, her breath coming in sharply, a new wave of arousal rising inside of her.

Shepard grinned on her lips.

'See? It's not so unpleasant after all.'

'I give you way too much leeway, Commander.'

'You know I can't be kept on a leash.'

'Maybe I should try a chain.'

In the meld Shepard materialized a thick metal chain, then she materialized herself. Her hands closed around the links and pulverized them. She saw Aria's avatar forming in front of her. The human brought her fingers to her own chest and pulled out her heart, a ball of beating light on her palm. She offered it to the Queen.

'You don't really need to use restraints on me. I am yours.'

Aria was conflicted for an infinite second, she knew that Shepard knew what those words meant to an Asari. Then their eyes met, both in the physical world and in their minds. What she saw in the Commander's look made her soul dance. It was so intense, so deep, so beautiful. She didn't need to think anymore. She brought her own heart out. The two lights swirled around each other for an instant and then melted into each other seamlessly. Aria and Shepard closed the short step that divided them, meeting in a warm, all encompassing embrace, the now single light got squeezed between them and then got absorbed by both of them, at the same time. It shone through their virtual skin for an instant and then settled in, in their deepest core.

'Forever, Aria.'

Aria couldn't believe she was really doing this, but she couldn't, wouldn't stop it. She knew that she wanted it as much as Shepard did.

'Forever, Shepard.'

The Queen retreated from the meld, leaving behind tendrils of herself that burrowed deep inside the human. Her arms caressed Shepard's strong back, one hand came up to the back of her head and she lazily, sweetly ran her fingers through her hair, pulling her face down to rest against her neck. It was becoming so easy for this human to touch her in places deep inside her soul that she had closed off a long time ago. She found herself constantly debating whether it would come back to bite her, badly, to let her in. But it was impossible to keep her out. Stubborn, irreverent son of a gun that she was. Her bondmate. If anyone had told her this would happen she would have laughed herself silly and then she would have shot them in the face. How things change. Her bondmate. She questioned her own sanity for a moment, then Shepard's warm, soft lips caressed her neck and she allowed herself a smile. Why the hell not?

Shepard felt overwhelmed. Her arms held Aria so tightly. As she retreated from the meld she could distinctly feel parts of her staying behind, fusing themselves within her own consciousness, so very welcome. Her lips kissed Aria's neck casually, lazily, she was riding a wave of pure bliss.

"Inanna."

Aria’s voice was stone cold. "It's not very smart of you to mention another woman right after I have bonded with you, Commander."

Shepard snickered. "So you -are- jealous." The human lifted her head to meet the Asari's gaze. "That's the name I have chosen for this ship."

"And who is she?"

"Among the Sumerians, one of Earth's oldest civilisations, she was the goddess of war and sexual love. She was very powerful, at the same time coveted and feared by humans. If I were the religious type I could swear on my life that you are her, manifested in flesh and bone."

"It sounds quite appropriate. I approve. "

"We'll have to give her a good paint job. I want any hint of Turian and Alliance to be wiped off."

"Do what you want. She is your ship." Aria's face opened in a grin. Her voice was dripping sarcasm. "Consider it my wedding gift." She placed a long, soft kiss on the human's lips and got out of bed to get dressed.

Shepard just lay there, looking at her while she was putting on her clothes. To her eyes the Asari was always poetry in motion, she never tired of observing her elegant, flowing movements, so uncannily flawless.

When the show was over the Commander got up herself and picked up her clothes from the floor.

"It looks like I'll be firing the first shot of our glorious Thanix cannon, care to join me?"

"Well, since I'm here and with nowhere to go." Aria replied distractedly as she was typing a note on a padd.


	7. Shoot first, ask questions later

The Omega Chronicles -7- Shoot first, ask questions later

 

“It looks like there’s already a crater on this side of the moon, Relan. Take us to the other side and let’s see if we can find an unspoiled portion of the surface. I want to have a very precise idea of the power of the cannon.”

The Lystheni quickly keyed in a few commands. “Yes, Commander, we will be in range in just under a minute.”

Shepard had invited the young Quarian to join them on the bridge to witness the first shot of the most powerful Turian weapon that could be mounted on a ship. Tali was shifting her weight from one foot to the other incessantly, she looked really excited. Aria was leaning on a shoulder against a bulkhead, arms crossed on her chest, legs crossed at her ankles, a deceivingly bored look in her eyes. In truth the human knew that she was taking a mental note of every single thing around her, as was her habit.

The Commander finally spotted what they were looking for. “There. It looks wide enough and it is definitely pristine. Input the coordinates. Charge it. Fire when ready.”

In less than four seconds a low, light vibration was travelling through the ship. As they all observed intently through the windows of the bridge, a shard of blue light shot from the nozzle of the ship and impacted the deserted area of the moon squarely. The entire planetoid shook. A cloud of dust several kilometres high erupted from the surface, it was impossible to determine the width of the crater at the moment, but it was visible to the naked eye that the wave of destruction was causing expanding ripples on the surface. It felt like the fist of an angry god had hit it. To Shepard’s military spirit it was nothing less than mouth watering. A smile opened on her face without her even noticing, a spark blinked deep in her eyes as she realized the full power of the Thanix Cannon. The human was officially in love with this small, merciless dealer of death.

She felt Aria’s arm around her waist as she closed in to whisper in her ear. “Close your mouth, Commander.” Her blue lips placed a kiss on her neck. “-Should- I be jealous?”

Shepard entwined their fingers and brought the Asari’s hand to her lips, she kissed her palm softly and then turned around enough to look into her eyes. “Never.”

“Good. I don’t like to waste my time and energy in menial tasks.”

The Engineer interrupted them with what could only be described as a proper squeal. “Keelah! Did you see that??? I cannot believe they were able to make such a small ship develop enough power to fire -that-! I have to go back to Engineering, see if there are any fluctuations in the engines, check the drain on the energy levels, if I can manage to optimize the output without compromising our speed or manoeuvrability, this could be the deadliest ship this Galaxy has ever seen! You’ll see! I’ll turn it into perfection made metal.” She literally ran away. They could hear her talking to herself as she made her way back to the lower deck.

Relan’s face had a rather silly smile plastered on it as he started turning the ship about. “Is there anything else you’d like to test, Commander?” His voice was ringing with satisfaction.

“No, I’ve seen enough for today. Take us home.”

“Yes, Sir.”

-

It was  just a few days later that Shepard got a call from the dockmaster to come and check how her ship looked after a paint job and some light retrofitting. As she approached the docking bay she heard a young, metallic voice calling her.

"Commander!"

The slender form of Tali was quickly making her way towards her. "Are you planning on taking her out? I managed to erase all subroutines of identification and tracing that the Alliance had programmed into the software. I think you will be happy with the result. She runs more smoothly now, and the energy that was being sucked up has now been redirected to the stealth drive. Unless someone looks out of their viewports, we are perfectly invisible."

Shepard could swear there must have been a rather smug smile behind the visor of the young Quarian. And deservedly so. She seemed to have  almost a spiritual connection with the ship. "Tali, just the face I was hoping to see. So to speak. I've been meaning to ask you something technical. Is it possible to reconfigure the Thanix cannon to emit an EMP powerful enough to disable a ship?" They kept walking together to their destination.

The engineer immediately brought her omni tool online and her fingers started flying on it. "Let me see. Mmmhhh. No. I don't think it would be possible. However, it would be relatively easy, with your resources, to install a weapon that does just that. Let's head down to my... Office. I'll show you!"

They reached the Inanna and Shepard stopped dead in her tracks.

The ship was almost glowing in her new glossy black paint, covering her from stern to bow. Her name was proudly displayed on both sides in a dark shade of crimson red, the symbol of Omega, equally as red, shining just underneath it, on the wings. The Commander’s face opened in a grin of pure satisfaction. It looked positively threatening. Now that was a pirate ship if she had ever seen one. A wave of pride made her feel warm inside. She turned to the Quarian. "Not bad. Mh?"

Tali had already seen the ship, of course, but she was grateful for the chance to share what she thought about it with the human. "That's the understatement of the century. She looks incredible, Shepard."

"Let's take her out."

The Commander sent a message to Aria from her omni tool. 'Taking the Inanna. See you later.'

The reply from the Queen arrived just a few seconds later. It was a set of coordinates.

"It looks like we know exactly where to go."

-

Once aboard, she walked to the Galaxy map, looked up where Aria wanted her to go and transmitted the coordinates to the bridge. Then she made her way to engineering to see what Tali wanted to show her about the EMP weapon, not without taking the time to check her crew along the way. She noticed with a hint of gratefulness that Aria hadn’t employed any Batarians. The bulk of the crew were Turians, with humans and Lystheni filling in the other fifty percent in equal measure. It looked like a good mix.

-

“See? It can be installed so that its mouth is directly below the Thanix cannon, it won’t be a problem for aerodynamics when the ship is flying inside the atmosphere of a planet and it will make the risk of backfiring practically null. I have designed the specifics so that they can be transmitted to anyone who is going to build it, would you like me to send them to your omni tool? They are quite easy to understand but if you think they can be improved, feel free to let me know. In fact, we can go over them together while we’re travelling to whatever system it is we’re travelling, I believe there is enough...”

“Tali.”

“... Yes?”

“Since when do you Quarians not require to breathe anymore?”

“Of course we require to breathe! Whatever are you talking about? I don’t know where you came across this information but I can assure you it is completely incorrect and I hope it won’t start spreading through the galaxy. I swear, some bosh’tet just have too much time on their hands, and then they come up with these jokes, and then the joke turns into a rumor, and then the rumor...”

“Tali.”

“... Yes?”

“It was a remark to try to bring to your attention that you are talking too fast again.”

“... Oh.”

Shepard let out a short laugh, this engineer was quite endearing. “Send me the schematics, I’ll have the EMP built as soon as we dock. And thank you for putting it together.”

“Um. Yes. You’re welcome, but really it’s my job. And I have to admit I’m having a very good time on the Inanna.”

The voice of Relan came through the ship comm. “Commander, we have reached our destination.”

“On my way, Relan.”

-

Standing behind the pilot’s chair, Shepard was looking at the sensor readings. “Well, since the Queen has been so vague, let’s start looking for anything of interest. Scan for distress beacons first, then everything else you can think of.”

A red light blinked. The Lystheni smiled. “And a distress beacon it is, Sir. It’s coming from the southern hemisphere of this planet over here.”

The human leaned closer. “Any other info?”

“No. It doesn’t seem to be recognized by any standard. It doesn’t belong to the Alliance, or to the Hierarchy or any other known military or civil craft. It’s just behaving like a distress beacon. So I must assume it is one.”

“Let’s go and take a closer look.”

Two red dots appeared on the screen. “Sir, we have company.”

“Can they see us?”

“No, the stealth drive is still active.”

“Take it off line. Open comm channel, all frequencies.”

“Open, Sir.”

“This is Commander Shepard of the Inanna. I suggest you turn around and go your own way.”

It was clearly a Salarian that replied first. “I cannot do that. I am here on behalf of the Shadow Broker. So -I- suggest you get out of my way.”

Then the harsh voice of a Batarian replied in kind. “I don’t give a fuck who you two are. I am Tekzo, and your ships are now mine. Prepare to be boarded.”

Shepard’s face opened in a smirk. “Too bad. Close comm channels, evasive manoeuvres,  bring the Thanix cannon online, target the ship of the Shadow Broker’s operative. Fire when ready.” She grabbed the headrest of the pilot’s seat as the Inanna swiftly swerved to port, picking up speed effortlessly, moving as quickly as a bird of prey. They both watched with eager eyes as the blue light hit the small ship, pulverizing it on the spot.

“Direct hit, the Salarian is gone.”

“Good, bring us about, target the pirate’s engines and use the gun turrets to take them off line.”

Relan’s hands were so fast on the commands it was hard to follow them. In a few seconds it was all over, the gun turrets of the frigate hitting their second target full on.

 “Open a comm channel to the Batarian.”

“Done, Sir.”

“Well, Tekzo, I hope you enjoyed the show, because it is the last thing you’ll ever see.” Shepard signalled to her pilot to cut the comm. “Blast him out of my sight.”

In the fraction of a second all that remained of the Batarian ship were fragments no bigger than a bathtub. The look on the Commander’s face was a testament of her inner satisfaction. A fire was burning inside her pupils, a grin twisting her lips. “Set us down as close to that beacon as possible, Relan. And good job.”

-

The clamps of the docking bay secured Shepard’s ship and within a couple of minutes she was strolling towards Afterlife with a spring in her step. Once inside, she climbed the steps to Aria’s private lounge, she walked to her, took her hand, raised it to her lips and kissed it softly before sitting down next to the Queen and handing her a padd. “I believe this is what you were interested in?”

Aria read what was on the small screen and her lips curled in a smile. “You do know how to make me happy, Commander. Did you have fun?”

“Plenty. We ran into a couple of fools who seemed to be interested in what I have recovered, as well.”

“What kind of fools?”

“The dead kind.” Shepard smirked. “One was just a Batarian pirate, I believe he introduced himself as Tekzo. Ring any bells?”

“Yes, actually. He’s been a fucking thorn in my side for a couple of years now.”

“Not anymore. The other didn’t share his name, he merely said he was one of the Shadow Broker’s agents.”

Aria seemed lost in thought for a few moments, her eyes sparkling in the low lights of the nightclub. Shepard took advantage of her reverie to signal to a bodyguard to get her a drink. Sila showed up in less than a minute, carrying a tray with Shepard’s poison of choice. The Asari had come across a rather valuable crate of Earth’s wine, a delicious red, vintage 2137. The human started sipping it, waiting for the Queen to go through whatever thoughts were occupying her so thoroughly.

Aria brought her omni tool online and started typing on it quickly, then she finally spoke. “I need you to go to the Citadel. The name of your contact is now in your omni tool, as are the details on how to find him. Bring the artefact with you, he’ll know what to do.”

“As you wish.” The Commander took her hand and their fingers entwined, naturally. They exchanged a long glance. The Asari’s eyes turned to black and she slipped into the human’s mind.

Their avatars materialized, already in each other’s arms, their faces a mere inch apart. Aria’s hand caressed her lover’s cheek softly. ‘Be careful. If the Shadow Broker is after this then a lot of other people will be interested too. Most of them criminals. I want you back in one piece.’

‘I’ll miss you too.’ Shepard caught her lips in a slow kiss and felt their heartbeats quickening immediately. This woman was incredibly intoxicating. She let her desire seep through their union, enveloping them both like a silk sheet, the boundaries between them blurred as they tasted each other unhurriedly. It felt like it was never enough, no matter how close they were, no matter how completely they melted into each other. Even after having properly bonded it still wasn’t enough. It was a pain having to separate. Aria very rarely verbalized it, but the way she felt was shared through the meld and flooded them to the core. The Commander’s hands cupped her stunningly beautiful face and their eyes locked. No need for words.

The Asari retreated from the meld. Shepard finished her wine, got up and started walking away.

“Commander.”

The human turned around from the edge of the stairs. “Yes, my Queen?”

“While you are at the Citadel, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

A lop sided grin graced Shepard’s face. “Well, that leaves me with plenty of room to manoeuvre.”

 


	8. The Citadel

The Omega Chronicles -8- The Citadel

 

The Citadel was nothing less than breathtaking. It was the first time that Shepard set foot on it and she was impressed. She was making her way out of the docking bay with Tali in tow when she spotted a squad of blue uniforms, all Turian, seemingly waiting for them. As they approached, the one who looked like the senior officer stepped in front of her with a severe look on his face. “Commander Shepard?”

“The one and only.”

“I am Executor Venari Pallin, head of Citadel Security. We were warned of your arrival.”

“Have I broken any laws?” The Commander sported an innocent smile on her face, but her irreverent undertones were loud and clear.

Pallin was not amused. “Not yet. But we know where you come from and who you associate with. Not that it wouldn’t be noticeable from the insignia on your ship anyway... In any case, since it is our job to prevent any trouble, I hope you won’t be against one of our agents accompanying you while you are on the Citadel.”

“What if I -am- against?”

“This doesn’t have to become complicated. I’m sure you have better, more important things to do than debating such a small detail of your stay.” Pallin’s voice had dropped an octave.

The Commander’s smile turned into a smirk, she was enjoying this. She wanted to see how far this stuck up Turian could be pushed, just for her own amusement at this point. “All right. I will allow one of your officers to accompany me. On one condition, though. I get to choose which one.”

The Executor couldn’t believe his ears. This human was trying to dictate conditions? He was fuming, but he did know who she associated with, and Pallin didn’t want to be at the top of Aria’s shit-list. Not now, not ever. He reluctantly conceded with a nod of his head, too angry to speak.

Shepard looked at each of the C-Sec officers behind him. She raised her hand and pointed at one. “Him.”

Pallin followed her finger and couldn’t believe his eyes. Ah well. They’d probably end up being a match made in heaven. He called the agent to step forward. “Commander Shepard, may I introduce to you Garrus Vakarian. Enjoy the Citadel.” He turned around and walked away briskly, followed by the other officers.

The Turian stood in front of her, the blue markings on his face made him look quite striking. His voice was harsh and booming. “Why me?”

The human gave him a grin. “You were the only one who seemed more interested in checking your weapon than in keeping a nervous, alert eye on my every movement. The only one relaxed enough to do so. I don’t like jumpy police officers, they tend to be trigger happy, and that in turn tends to create trouble. And, on the contrary of what your boss thinks, I don’t want any trouble.”

Garrus looked at her in silence for a moment. He knew it was wrong, but he instinctively liked this human. She seemed to have very clear ideas, a good dose of common sense, and more than enough balls to stand up to the Executor and make him helplessly furious. Yep, he liked her. “Then I’ll make sure we don’t run into any. Where do you need to go?”

“I need to speak with someone named Barla Von. His office is in the Presidium.”

“Follow me.”

-

After an elevator ride that took forever and a ride in the city transport, the trio finally reached the Presidium. As they stepped out of the vehicle Tali looked around, slowly. Shepard was sure that her eyes were wide with awe behind her visor. The human put a friendly hand around her shoulder and joined her in taking in the view. “Impressive.”

Tali turned to face her. “Oh boy. You really are one for understatements, aren’t you, Commander?”

Shepard smiled. “’Do not be blinded by the elegance of the buildings, for they will crumble eventually. It is in the heart of the people that the strength of a nation will be measured.’”

The Turian’s eyes widened. “Desik Lynn, our greatest Primarch. How do you know him?”

The Commander slowly turned around to look at Garrus. “Military history has been one of my interests, for quite some time now. And for quite some time I was working hard to become part of it.”

The Turian’s eyes widened even more, if possible. “Damn. The Butcher of Torfan. That’s why your name sounded familiar. That’s why your face looked familiar. That’s why you felt familiar. The Butcher of Torfan. Wow.”

Tali’s head was shifting between their two faces. “Ok, can one of you bring me up to date too? Do you two know each other or something?”

“You mean you don’t know who this human is?”

“She’s Commander Shepard. That’s enough for me.” The Quarian shrugged.

The Commander shook her head at Garrus, mockingly. “Sic transit gloria mundi. One day I’m on every piece of news, and the next day...”

“I... I have always wondered... always wanted to ask you... why?” The voice of the tall alien was low, almost a whisper.

Shepard looked at him squarely. “Because some things need to be done, and you cannot trust the system to do them properly. Had I let them live, they would have been out of prison in a few years and back to their ways of killing and selling people into slavery. I sacrificed 38 soldiers that day, out of a unit of 50. But I believe I have saved countless people by doing so. Was I cold? Yes, I was. It was war and I’m a soldier, not a fucking boy scout. Yes, I acted as judge, jury and executioner. I. Was. Right. And I can see it in your eyes that you understand exactly what I am talking about.” She felt that she had given enough to think about to the officer for the time being. “Let’s move. I don’t plan on being here any longer than necessary.”

Tali walked behind, by Garrus’ side. She asked him in a low, fast paced voice. “What is this all about? I hate being left in the dark. Talk to me!”

The Turian looked at Shepard walking a few steps ahead of them in sure strides, then he lowered his face and told Tali what she wanted to know.

-

According to Aria’s intel, Barla Von was not just an agent for the Shadow Broker, but also a double agent for any highest bidder, a very careful one at that, as was proven by the fact that he was still alive and still in business.

The Volus stared at the Commander for a few long seconds before speaking.

“I see. I can understand why the Shadow Broker would be interested in this kind of thing, Earth clan. I advise you to steer clear of his interests.” He handed her a padd.

She read it. ‘Every single place is bugged here, he has eyes and ears everywhere. Tell Aria I will send her what she needs on a secure channel two days from now.’ She erased the message and handed him a credit chit.

“Thanks for your time, Barla Von.”

-

Garrus and Tali were waiting for her just outside. The Quarian wasn’t happy that she didn’t get to talk to a Volus, but she had agreed to forego the experience in exchange for a visit to a place she had read about on the extranet. Her voice sounded quite excited. “So, are we done here?”

“Yes, Tali. We can go see this ‘Consort’ you are so curious about now. Vakarian, lead the way.”

“With pleasure!” His reply came out a bit more enthusiastically than he had planned to.

Apparently the Asari Consort was quite sought after and even just the chance to see the inside of her... offices was considered a very high profile exclusive. Garrus himself seemed rather eager to go there. It was around the corner anyway, so no big detour was necessary. As they stepped in they were greeted by a young Asari receptionist who was all smiles and good manners.

“Hello. Are you here to see the Consort or do you have an appointment with one of her assistants?”

Shepard smiled back in a polite way. “Well, I’ve been told I should definitely make it a point to see the Consort so...”

“Oh, so you would like to make an appointment. Let me check for you when she will first be available... That will be 14 months from now.”

The Commander was trying to stifle a laugh. She had understood the kind of services that were being offered to the hoi polloi by this Matriarch as soon as she had set foot in the door. She really couldn’t care less. Her own Asari was waiting back home and she could make a safe bet that -her- services were more mind blowing than anything that could be offered to her by anyone else. She took a step closer to the desk, just to have some fun with this young, pretty thing. That’s when she saw the expression on her face change. The Asari took a step back, unconsciously, and her mouth opened. Whatever it was that was such a surprise, she did not have the time to say, however. Her comm got her attention. She listened for a moment.

“Yes, Sha’ira.”

She looked at the human again. “The Consort would like to see you now. If you’d like to proceed inside, take the stairs to the right at the end of the waiting room, please. She will be expecting you.”

‘Ah, Asari. You’ll never guess what’s up next.’ Shepard thought to herself with a hint of amusement. Nevertheless she walked in and followed the directions given to her. At the top of the stairs she stopped just inside a room decorated in flawless taste, and an equally flawless Asari was looking at her as she elegantly closed the distance between them. She sure was beautiful. And classy. She stopped at arm’s length and the Commander noticed that, ever so slightly, she seemed to be... smelling the air? Her voice was quite pleasant when she spoke.

“Would your companions like to wait outside?”

Shepard nodded to them and they left, slowly walking backwards out of the room, Garrus’ mouth hanging open, Tali’s breathing a bit faster than normal. As soon as they were out of range she went on.

“For the life of me, I thought I would not live to see the day... so tell me, young human, how long have you and Aria been bonded?”

Shepard masked well her surprise. There was no point in denying that the Consort was right. But she couldn’t help asking. “How do you know that?”

The Consort gave her a smile. “And she hasn’t told you. Tsk. How typical.” She motioned for them to take a seat by a low table. She elegantly crossed her legs and rested her hands on her thighs, so prim and proper. No wonder people were nigh killing each other in order to have an audience with her, the woman exuded all the things that made Asari universally appealing. “You see, when an Asari bonds, whether she likes it or not, she sort of... marks her bondmate. We have glands, in specific areas of our bodies, which produce very potent hormones, since we have to be able to elicit a response in any species we encounter. And these hormones lock themselves onto our bondmate, mostly by... physical contact. Now to any nose they may pass undetected, but to another Asari the message is extremely clear. It says: this is mine, so hands off. Basically. Our sense of smell is refined enough that if we ever smell the hormones of a specific Asari, we always remember who they belong to.”

“And how have you... experienced Aria’s hormones before, if I may ask?”

Sha’ira smiled again. “Oh, it was a very, very long time ago. Even more than now, she couldn’t help it. She was still a Maiden back then, and their hormones are particularly active, even when they do not bond. It takes very little to set those glands off at that age I must say.”

“You haven’t answered my question.”

“No. I haven’t.”

“-Will- you answer my question?”

“That depends. What is it worth to you?”

Shepard could swear there was something awfully familiar in all this, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. “What do you want?”

“I’m having a little problem because of a... situation that has gotten out of hand. An old friend of mine is trying to soil my reputation. He had been my guest several times, and one day he offered... more. The kind of more that I couldn’t possibly accept. Ever since then his behaviour has been less than gentlemanly. He is a military man, very proud. Perhaps you could talk to him in his own language, so to speak.”

“And where can I find this culprit?”

“He spends a fair amount of time in Chora’s Den, down in the wards. His name is Septimus.”

The Commander slowly got up to make her way out. She grinned at the Consort. “I’ll be right back.”

Sha’ira nodded her goodbye gracefully.

-

“And to think I was planning to be home for dinner. Damn it.”

Shepard was walking fast towards this infamous Chora’s Den. She felt a small pang of guilt at her need to satisfy her curiosity, but in her conscience she just couldn’t let this go. She knew it would bother her for the rest of her days if she didn’t find out what the Consort was keeping from her.

Garrus and Tali were hot on her heels, even though the expression on the human’s face had prevented them from asking any questions as to where they were going and what they were going to do once there.

-

As they came around the corner to the bridge that led to the entrance of Chora’s Den, the human could smell in the air that something was wrong. She didn’t have the time to utter a word that a shot rang out and a bullet missed her head by a couple of inches. She dived into cover and her hand closed around her Carnifex.

“It’s an ambush!” The Turian blurted out, half in surprise, half in anger.

“Yeah. No shit, Vakarian.” Shepard sprung out of cover to hit an assassin right between his eyes. As she crouched back down she started sliding, step by step, along the bridge to get to the farther end, she had no intention of letting those thugs flank them. Garrus shot one of the thugs dead in his tracks. The Commander reached the end of the bridge and put her head and pistol out around the corner, she took down another merc as she heard Tali’s shotgun going off a couple of times, taking care of the remaining assassin. It was over as quickly as it had started. The human approached one of the bodies. No uniform, no insignias, no tags. They didn’t seem to belong to any of the known gangs. This only led her to one conclusion. They must have been sent by the Shadow Broker. It looked like she had made an enemy.

“Nice shootin’, Shepard.” Garrus was suddenly by her side, he latched his assault rifle to his back and took a look at the four bodies on the floor. Two of them had a hole right in the middle of their brows. “Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

Shepard grinned at him. “I don’t think I’ll ever need to do that.”

“Keelah, what do you think they wanted?” Tali joined them.

“I know exactly what they wanted. And I can make a safe guess that they won’t be the last ones trying to take it from me. The sooner we get back to Omega, the better it is. Let’s get this done with.”

-

Chora’s Den was like a smaller, bluer version of Afterlife. Or at least it tried to be. Shepard passed by the bar and ordered a drink as her eyes panned the place looking for Septimus. She spotted him right away. Even just the way he was sitting betrayed the big stick up his ass.

She approached him casually. “Septimus?”

He looked at her for a moment. “That’s -General- Septimus Oraka.”

The human smirked. “You’re certainly not behaving like one these days. Aren’t you?”

The Turian had an annoyed look on his face. “Whatever are you talking about, human?”

It took all of three minutes to make the disgruntled General see the error of his ways in dealing with Sha’ira’s rejection. Thankfully. Shepard literally grabbed Garrus from the seat where he was enjoying an Asari dancer on her way out and she decided to pass by the markets in the Wards. There was a new mod out for her pistol and she wanted to put her hands on it as soon as possible.

-

As they were walking through a back alley leading to the Wards market, Garrus stopped and took a good look at a group of three humans just standing and chatting a bit too loudly a few yards ahead of them. The Commander was standing at his side. “Problems, C-Sec?”

“Potentially. I have run into those mercs a few times before, and they are never good news. They only show up here when they’re looking for high paying jobs, and as they wait they like to get drunk and cause any sort of trouble. Let’s just pass them by with an air of indifference, shall we? It might work.”

“Got that Tali? Put an indifferent look on your face.”

The Quarian giggled at the obvious joke. Everything was exciting to her, a new adventure behind every corner. “Got it, Commander.”

They walked on, and lo and behold, the air of indifference didn’t really work, much as Shepard had already imagined. One of the mercs practically x-rayed her as she was passing them and let out a low whistle. “Nice jacket. Hey guys, do you think it’ll fit me?” The other mercs laughed. He stepped right in front of her, blocking her way.

She sighed. Then she held his gaze, her jaw clenching slightly, getting ready for the inevitable fight. The merc sounded positively ecstatic. “Will you look at that, this one’s got balls, boys. Ok, I’ll tell you what, leather princess, you hand over the jacket and we’ll call it a day. If you don’t, I’ll take your jacket from your raped body when I’m done with it. And your friends can watch. So, which’ll it be, sugar?”

He was standing so close, the Commander could make a safe bet about what exactly he had been drinking. She took full advantage of the proximity. Her knee hit him between his legs so hard, he didn’t even have enough of a breath to moan in pain, he just collapsed to the floor holding his crotch and fainted. Tali’s shotgun was already pressed against the nose of another merc, while Garrus simply picked up the third as he was sprinting to reach Shepard, dangling him just an inch from his flaring mandibles, his tight fist grasping the neck of the thug’s short jacket. “Going somewhere, sugar?” The voice of the Turian, coupled with the expression on his face, was threatening enough to make the man stutter.

“N-n-no. Nowhere. N-n-nowhere.”

“Good.” He put him down. “Scram.”

The merc grabbed the sleeve of his fellow and they both ran, looking back every few steps to make sure they weren’t being followed.

Shepard approached the one that was still unconscious on the ground. “Turn around, Vakarian. I don’t want to put you in the difficult position of being the witness to a crime. But I have to do what I have to do, and you know you can’t stop me.”

Garrus looked at her for a moment, and the human could see a strange spark deep in his blue eyes. She couldn’t be sure yet, but she had a feeling this Turian understood her better than he let through. More than that, she had a feeling he shared her views and was not put off by her methods in the least. He rather seemed to be ready to back them up, actually. Maybe a tad too much for a C-Sec officer. She made a mental note to talk to him about it when they were done here. Garrus turned around and gave her his back.

Shepard raised her boot and in one stomp cracked the human’s neck, audibly. She just left the body there and she strode towards the shops sporting an air of indifference indeed. Tali walked by her side. “Well, you have to admit, Commander, you -do- wear a beautiful jacket. I especially like the red symbol of Omega on its back, it looks... oh, what was that human expression that engineer McDougal told me the other day? Ah, yes! ‘Badass’.”

Shepard gave her a smirk. “Badass, mh? Yeah, you could say that.”

-

The upgrade she was looking for was a retractable silencer, and it was readily available. Shepard thought it was about time they had put one on the market, she could definitely see the need for it and she was sure she would have plenty of occasions to put it to good use in the future. She paid the Salarian vendor, very satisfied with her purchase, and she decided to treat Tali to some badass-ness of her own.

As they made their way to more reputable levels of the Citadel she stopped by a clothing store that claimed to make bespoke garments within the hour. She made the two aliens wait outside as she ordered a new outfit for the young Engineer, unbeknownst to her. She found a simple yet beautiful Quarian design from their extensive catalogue, choosing a fine black silk for the hood, decorated with intricate designs that sparkled in a dark, almost luminescent grey as they caught the light from different angles. The details on her neck, underneath her chest and around her waist were to be made in black leather, and she uploaded the Omega symbol to their computer, so that it would be proudly displayed on her back, obviously in a dark crimson red matching the colour of it on the wings of the Inanna. When she was satisfied with everything, she joined her companions and they quickly reached the Consort’s chambers.

 


	9. New acquaintances

The Omega Chronicles -9- New Acquaintances

 

“Commander! I just received a lovely note from Septimus. I thank you for taking care of my little problem so quickly and so efficiently. Even he was rather impressed with you. If you are this beguilingly efficient in any task you undertake, I’m beginning to see why Aria would choose you as a bondmate. Please, sit.”

Shepard sat down, noticing two glasses of a pale green liquid on top of the table. Sha’ira went on. “Please, do have a drink. It’s elasa, an Asari refreshment... with a kick. I hope it will be to your taste.”

The Commander picked the glass up and took a sip. It was pleasant enough. “I believe we have some unfinished business. I kept up my end of the deal. Now it is your turn, Consort.” 

The old Asari sat down as well and sipped her drink, taking her time. She regaled the human with a bright smile, it felt as if she was actually really enjoying the moment of anticipation before speaking again.

“You asked me how I came to be familiar with Aria’s hormones, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Shepard was patient enough to wait for the Consort to get her obvious kicks out of this.

“I hope it is not jealousy that moves you to ask this question.”

“No.” She was not going to give the Asari more satisfaction than she was already getting.

“I see.” Sha’ira put down her glass on the table and sat back, making herself comfortable. She let out a short sigh. “I guess Aria hasn’t shared much about her past with you. She never does. With anyone.”

They looked deeply into each other’s eyes for a long moment. The Consort could see so many things inside this human. Determination, self assurance, a touch of coldness even, and hidden behind it a burning passion. “Would you mind terribly if we spoke in a more... private fashion, Commander?”

Of course Shepard knew what she meant. “If it makes you feel more comfortable. Be my guest.”

“Embrace eternity, Commander.” Sha’ira’s eyes quickly turned into black pools and she entered the human’s mind swiftly, gently. She was surprised to find herself enveloped in a barrier there. For a moment she was unsure as to what to do. She could feel that it was voluntary, and she could feel that it was strong. Surprisingly so.

The Commander was more than trained to deal with a meld with a stranger. She allowed the Consort inside her consciousness and locked her there. ‘Well? I’m still waiting for my answer, and I don’t have all day.’

The Asari was baffled by the power of the human’s mind. ‘Did Aria teach you all this? Still, it is impressive. Your mind is extraordinary, Commander. Even by Asari standards.’

‘I know. The answer, Sha’ira.’

She felt the Consort’s discomfort, but she didn’t leave her any room to wriggle. As much as she enjoyed little games like this, she just wanted to finish her business here at the Citadel and go back home.

‘Aria mustn’t know I told you.’

‘You know I cannot promise you that. Not because I cannot keep a secret from her, but because she is my bondmate, and I -choose- to have no secrets with her.’

The Asari seemed to consider that for a moment. Then she made up her mind. In the meld, a flow of images and feelings started unravelling for Shepard to view. A small Asari child, held in Sha’ira’s arms as she was singing sweetly an unknown melody, her little hands grabbing her gown, a big happy smile on her face as she tried to press herself closer to the woman holding her. The feeling of joy and fulfilment was almost tangible, so tender, so deep.

Shepard recognised the face markings right away.

Then the same Asari, so very young, so very angry, shouting a string of profanities and insults, picking up a small backpack and running out of a door, slamming it behind her. Shepard could feel the heartbreak, the sense of loss, the pain.

The human found her inner voice. ‘You are...’

‘...Her mother.’ Sha’ira finished her sentence.

Everything was perfectly still in their meld for a few unending moments. Then the Commander shared something with the Consort herself. She let her feelings for Aria be manifest through her barrier. A tidal wave of passion, love, caring swept up the Asari’s consciousness and left her breathless, exhilarated, Shepard could feel that she was overwhelmed, ecstatic. Just as she let it through, she took it back.

The Consort spoke, a bittersweet tone permeating her thoughts. ‘I can see she’s in good hands. Not that she needs any protection, but it is good to know that someone loves her so much. I wish you two a long and happy life together.’

‘Thank you. That is exactly my plan.’ Shepard didn’t wait for the Consort to break the meld and retreated from it herself, much to the Matriarch’s surprise.

“I’ve never met a human quite like you, Commander.”

“There -is- no human quite like me, Consort.”

“Have a safe journey home.”

The Commander got up and exited the room, never looking back.

-

Shepard still had a short time to wait for Tali’s new clothes to be done before collecting them, and she decided, in a very romantic impulse, to look for a souvenir to bring back to her lover. As they were strolling through the Presidium market, Garrus and Tali walking just a few steps behind her, apparently deep in conversation, the human’s eyes got caught by a shop sign.

‘Galactic delights’

She walked in and started browsing their catalogue. It was surprisingly well stocked with food and drink delicacies from all over the galaxy indeed. Scrolling down, she saw every possible form of alcohol known to sentient species, including some vintage Noverian rums and Serrice Ice brandies that were worth a small fortune. But Aria didn’t need that, her personal cabinet was more than well stocked, and besides, she had easy access to that kind of stuff. Shepard was looking for something special.

She suddenly found it. A grin opened on her face and she raised her omni tool to pay for the item she had chosen. She collected it from the desk, regaling the Asari clerk with a friendly smile. She stepped out of the shop and headed back to the clothing store. The package with Tali’s new outfit was waiting for her, all packed neatly. She decided to wait until they were back on the Normandy to give it to the young Quarian.

Along the way to the docking bay, she stopped at a fancy café, sat them down at a table and got herself a cup of coffee to just relax and sit back for a moment before starting on the way home. She had chosen this place appositively since they served dextro drinks as well, so her companions could enjoy a break too.

As they were sipping and chit chatting, she decided to prod the Turian about the definite non-C-Sec vibes she was getting from him. “So, Garrus. How do you like working for C-Sec?”

He slowly put the cup of his drink down on the table and sat back against the comfortable chair, his rifles resting between his legs, on the floor. He seemed to be thinking about that question very carefully. “It is... good enough. I guess.”

Shepard could see there was more to it and waited for him to collect his thoughts. Even Tali knew better than to barge into this conversation, so she just sucked some more of her drink through her multicoloured straw.

Garrus took a long breath and went on. “You know how you mentioned that the system cannot take care of certain things, earlier? I have found myself in that situation countless times since I have started working here at the Citadel. Everything looks clean and nice and proper up on the Presidium, but when you start working the areas with real problems, like the Wards, you cannot escape noticing how the sparkling, delightful, glamorous Citadel has a rotten core. Much like every other place.”

Shepard couldn’t help interjecting. “Not Omega. Omega is rotten inside -and- out. What you see is what you get. Doesn’t get more honest than that.”

The Turian’s face twisted in what the Commander interpreted as the equivalent of a smirk. “That actually sounds quite inviting right now.” He lowered his head a little, fixed his eyes on an empty spot between him and the table and went on. ”At first I was shocked. I was shocked when I found out that there were corrupted cops, corrupted politicians, corrupted doctors, even. The reality slammed on my face like a charging varren and I was appalled. I started questioning the sense of it all. Then, like it often happens, I just adapted. I made a conscious choice -not- to be part of those who are corrupted and I have been making a growing number of enemies because of that. Including Executor Pallin. Let’s face it. The man cannot stand me. When you chose me out of all the officers earlier, I think he must have hoped, intimately, that you -would- drag my ass into the kind of trouble that would retire me, permanently.” He laughed, bitterly. “Now, I’m not saying I am... what do you humans say? A saint?” Shepard nodded. “Nah, I definitely am not, but I do have a personal code that I took years of discipline and inner growth to develop, and I don’t like it when I am required to put it aside, especially to make the life of a criminal easy.”

The Commander interjected again. “I am a criminal. Or at least I am considered so. Not all criminals are the same. It is always a matter of perspective.”

Garrus looked at her in silence, weighing her words. Apparently he hadn’t come across any criminals that elicited respect and maybe even admiration in him, until now. In the short time he had followed this human around the Citadel, he had seen sides of her that were unexpected, to say the least. Especially what she told him about her decisions on Torfan had really resounded within him and he had been thinking about it on and off all day.

Shepard could see the conflicting thoughts in the Turian’s head. She gave him one last, little nudge. “You said Omega sounded inviting right now. You seem to me to be a skilled, intelligent, deadly agent who doesn’t like to deal with bullshit. It would be a pleasure to welcome you as part of my crew. You know who we are and what we do. I’ll leave it on the table as an open invitation. Think about it.” She finished sipping her coffee and got up. “Time to go, before all the sparkle and cleanliness and corruption start brushing off on me.”

-

“Commander! For me...? You shouldn’t have!” Tali was visibly surprised, and quite flattered by Shepard’s gift, she started unwrapping it in fast movements, eager to see what the box held. As she opened it and realized what it was she drew in a sharp breath. “This is... Keelah, Shepard. It is...”

The Engineer seemed to have a problem finding the right words. The human raised an eyebrow and helped. “Badass?”

The short laughter that came from her helmet sounded so young and so happy. “Yes! Badass!” She brought the garment close to her chest and looked at Shepard. “Do you mind if I leave for just a moment? I want to be wearing it right away...”

The Commander motioned with her hand. “That’s what I bought it for. Go right ahead.” She knew that Tali didn’t really need to leave, since her body was enveloped by a complete suit and the new outfit would only go on top of it, but she appreciated the decorum of the young Quarian. She went back to do some final checks before asking Citadel Control to release the Inanna from the docking clamps.

The young Engineer was back in just a few minutes. Shepard turned around to look at her and she let out a low whistle of approval as Tali was stepping behind the CIC platform where the Commander was standing, casually leaning on the metal handrail, her ankles crossed, just like her arms. “Well, well. I do have flawless taste, if I say so myself. You do look badass indeed, Engineer.”

Tali did a 360 to show off the Omega symbol on her back. The human couldn’t help a smug, satisfied expression on her face. It looked perfect. The voice of her pilot caught her attention. “Sir, there is a Turian outside our airlock, he says he wants to speak with you before we leave.”

“On my way, Relan.” She mentally hoped it wasn’t that fucking Executor with his impossibly arrogant attitude. She wasn’t sure she had the patience to deal with him now that she was about to leave and go back to her beautiful lover. Whom she was starting to miss quite badly, she had to admit to herself.

As she stepped out of the Inanna she was greeted by Garrus, thankfully. She let out a more relaxed breath. “Vakarian. What brings you here?”

He handed her a padd.

 

_From: Garrus Vakarian_

_To: Executor Venari Pallin_

_Subject: Ta ta_

_With this I resign from my position in the Citadel Security Services, effective immediately._

_And good riddance, you pompous bag of shit._

_Cordially,_

_Garrus Vakarian_

“So, is the invitation still valid, Commander?”

It took a good minute for Shepard to actually find the strength to stop laughing so hard and give the Turian a reply. Her eyes were watering and she was positively wheezing, her jaws hurt a little from the strain. This guy would fit perfectly well in her crew. “Welcome aboard, Vakarian.”

They walked back on board together, and it felt like they were already old pals.

 


	10. Crime and punishment

The Omega Chronicles -10- Crime and punishment  
  
Shepard entered Afterlife, carrying the small bag with her gift for Aria from the Citadel in a casual manner. She was surprised not to find her at her private area when she climbed the steps to get there. She sat down and motioned to Garka to go call Sila to bring her a drink. In the space of a couple of minutes she was happily, relaxedly sipping her 2137 red, appreciating the bright notes of summer fruits, the soft notes of vanilla and the denser notes of cocoa that lingered at the back of her tongue. A naughty thought spread through her mind meeting no restraints. 'Now, if only Aria's delicious mouth was between my legs, doing wonderful things to me, this would be perfection.'  
  
The thought hadn't had the time to finish passing through her brain that she saw Sila climbing up the stairs again, with her typical sexy sway and a smile on her face, as usual. That girl shone of her own light, for sure. The Commander had a fleeting temptation to ask her to sooth the throb in her groin, but she knew that she was not the woman she wanted and immediately dismissed the possibility, as enticing as it was.  
  
"Commander, Aria told me to bring a message to you." She gracefully handed the human a padd.  
  
'In my room. Now.' To the point, as it was the Queen's style. At least now Shepard knew where she was hiding. A grin opened on her face as her anticipation built, clenching her stomach sweetly.  
  
"Thank you, Sila." She decided to be extra nice to the dancer. "I hope you're having a good time tonight?" She finished the wine and got up from the couch.  
  
"Oh, yes, I am, Commander. Thank you. Although..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes looked down.  
  
"Although...?" Shepard prodded.  
  
"Well, if I may be so bold. I do miss taking care of you personally. Nobody is ever as kind as you are to me." Was that a faint blush on her beautiful features? It was known to Aria's lover, and now bondmate, that the young Maiden had a weak spot for her. Which of course meant that the dancer usually kept it for herself and tried to be as inconspicuous about it as possible. Shepard found it quite endearing, as all flattery usually is.  
  
The Commander smiled at her in a sweet way and her hand came up to caress her face briefly. "I have a problem imagining anyone -not- wanting to be kind to you, Sila."  
  
"You'd be surprised at how easy it is for people to just... use someone like me." There was a hint of sadness in her big lilac eyes.   
  
The Commander didn't like what she was implying one bit. She stepped closer to her, her fingers moving down to the Asari's chin and lifting it up to meet her eyes. "Now you listen to me. If anyone, -anyone- treats you in a mean, or less than respectful way, you come to me and tell me. Do you understand?"  
  
Sila raised her hand to caress Shepard's. A sweet smile blossomed on her lips. "See? You say these things and how can a Maiden's heart not melt... I've never met anyone who talks like you."  
  
The human smiled back. "You will. Don't worry. And they'll sweep you off your feet and you'll live happily ever after."  
  
Sila sighed, placed a soft kiss on Shepard's palm and made her way down the stairs, back into the lions' den.  
  
The Commander shook herself from the tender moment and headed quickly to Aria's room.  
  
-  
  
Shepard entered through the doors and noticed the room was far darker than usual. She took a couple of steps and stopped. Something wasn't quite right. A strong hand grasped her wrist and twisted her arm behind her, the little bag fell to the floor. She was roughly turned and slammed hard on her chest against the now closed doors. As she was about to fight back she heard Aria's voice next to her ear. "Relax, Commander." The familiar, loved voice made her stop any action she was about to take. The Asari's free hand came up to cover her mouth and nose with a cloth. The distinct smell of ether hit her nostrils and before she could say anything she fell unconscious.  
  
-  
  
The sharp sting of a slap across her face made the human flinch. Her eyelids felt heavy and she had to put some effort into opening them. Her head was dangling forward between her shoulders, and the first thing she saw was a black metal bar, just a foot long, cuffed to her naked ankles and fixed to the floor, keeping her legs open as her feet were resting on the cold tiles. She pushed herself up on her legs, easing the pain she was feeling all across her shoulder muscles. As she quickly regained consciousness her eyes darted up. Her wrists were handcuffed above her head, and the handcuffs were locked around a chain that was soldered to the ceiling. She instinctively pulled them as hard as she could to test just how resilient they were. The back of a hand hit her other cheek, leaving burning marks on her face.  
  
"Don't even think of trying to wriggle free, Commander. I wouldn't like that." Aria's voice was a mixture of ice and fire.  
  
Shepard could finally see her face, her eyes having adjusted to the low lights. Wait. It wasn't lights. She took a quick look around the room and saw fat, low candles placed here and there, their flames casting strange shadows that moved like ghosts along the red velvet walls. Her gaze came back to the Asari, who was now sitting comfortably on the couch behind a low table. Legs elegantly crossed, a drink in her hands, the ice clinking slightly as it melted, an unreadable expression on her flawless features.  
  
The human realized that all that was left of her own clothes were her underwear and bra. At least the room was warm. She set her eyes on Aria's, waiting for her to speak.  
"You should have marked my words, Commander."  
  
Her brain as quick as lightning, Shepard realized right away what this was. She spoke slowly, deliberately. "I always mark your words. So this must be the 'when you least expect it' you have been mentioning."  
  
Aria couldn't help a grin, this human had marvellous ways of delighting her, always. She took a sip of some very expensive Noverian rum from her glass and put it down on the low table. She picked up something that Shepard couldn't recognize in the darkness, and with a sexy sway she walked behind her.  
  
"Now. First things first. You wanted to bond with me, and we have bonded. But just to make sure that anyone who might try something frisky with you can realise right away the mistake they're making, I'm going to... brand you. Quite literally. I think it will hurt a little. But you're a soldier, so it shouldn't be a problem."   
  
Aria sat down on a low stool that she had already placed there earlier. This part was supposed to be a big joke when she first thought of adding it to the rest of the punishment that she was going to deal to her lover, but now that she was about to do it for real she felt a pang of pleasure in her groin and a feeling of smugness from knowing that, mark or no mark, the Commander did belong to her.  
  
Shepard felt her hands dragging down her underwear and exposing her buttocks. She tried turning her head to see what Aria was doing but it was impossible. She heard a low buzzing sound and her brain caught up to what was happening. Not a second later a light, scratching pain was travelling on her skin. She tried to stay perfectly still. The Asari didn't say a word until she finished her job, some time later.  
  
The Queen looked at the red symbol of Omega proudly tattooed on Shepard's right cheek. The human's ass was a sight to be seen as it was, but Aria couldn't help thinking that this was an improvement. "That's a good soldier. You stayed so still, you really helped. But if you think that your cooperation will make me change my mind and that I'll let you get away relatively scot free, you are mistaken."  
  
Shepard replied, even if she knew it probably wasn't a good idea. "I wouldn't dream of counting on your mercy."  
  
The sharp slap on her fresh tattoo actually made her cringe for a second. "You will speak only when spoken to. You should be familiar with that rule, soldier."  
  
The Commander bit her tongue just in time to prevent another smart remark from coming out of her mouth.  
  
Aria kicked the stool away, let the tattoo machine fall to the floor carelessly and placed herself behind Shepard's back. Close enough to exchange body heat, but not touching her yet. Oh, she was going to enjoy this.  
  
The human let her head bow a little. A lop sided smile opened on her face, which she hoped Aria wouldn't notice from where she was standing. She had to admit that she had really done her best to bring this onto herself. It wasn't like the Queen didn't have good reason to make her pay. Sweet memories of the couple of times that Shepard practically raped her, the Asari's obvious pleasure derived by it notwithstanding, were flashing before her eyes for a brief moment. Then she felt Aria's gloved fingers tracing her spine all the way up to her neck before they grasped her hair and pulled her head back roughly. Her blue lips were on her ear again. "I do hope you didn't have anything planned for the evening. This will take a while."  
  
The Queen took a few steps to be in front of her captive. She felt Shepard's eyes trying to bore holes through hers, all the way to the back of her skull. She grinned at the human's spirit. As her fingers snapped, a slow, loud, sensual beat with a strong bass line started coming from the speakers in the room. Her fingers pulled at her gloves, first on one hand, then the other, she let them fall to her side, then she got rid of her boots, then she slowly peeled her tight pants off, making sure to sway her hips along the way.  
  
Shepard's mouth was gaping, unbeknownst to her. She watched in awe as Aria took off her leather jacket, then in one raw pull she literally tore her top apart right down the middle and let it slide to the floor. And there the Pirate Queen of Omega was, standing in all her blue naked glory.   
  
The Commander felt her inner muscles clutching and was suddenly aware that she was unmistakeably, thoroughly wet. As if she could sense it, even from a distance, a grin spread on the Asari's face. She covered the few strides necessary to let her stand just a few inches from her lover, her hips started rolling in sexy movements to the music, she brought her hands to her own breasts and she grabbed them, her gesture deliberately mimicking the exact way Shepard's hands usually did it. Her fingers pinched her nipples until they were two hard knots.  
  
The human could feel her mouth watering, her heartbeat picked up the pace in her chest. She unconsciously grabbed the chain above her head and jerked it, hard, in a futile attempt to break free. All she wanted was to put her hands on the Queen, it was becoming an uncontrollable urge.  
  
Aria's voice was teasing her. "Getting impatient already? See something you want?"  
  
Shepard's voice sounded more like a growl then a reply. "Yes!"  
  
"Good."  
  
Aria grabbed the chain with one hand, her right leg hooked around the human's waist and in a fluid movement she gyrated herself around the Commander's body, she lowered herself and then let the hard tips of her nipples graze up along the entire length of the human's back.  
  
Shepard's breath came in sharply at the contact, every hair on her skin standing, she felt Aria's nipples leaving a trail of electricity as they travelled up. Then the tip of her tongue was sliding on her neck, tracing invisible patterns of heat and moisture, making her head spin.  
  
The Asari shifted to her left side, her knees opened, she squatted down and then rose back up, slowly, brushing her sex along Shepard's leg in undulating movements. She was using the human's body the way a dancer would use a metal pole, moving as gracefully as water, as sensually as fire. She was suddenly in front of the Commander, her hand closed on the chain again and in one quick, short jump her legs locked around her waist, her hips swaying to the heady rhythm of the music, her folds grinding just below Shepard's navel.  
  
The Commander's hands were now pulling at the chain almost desperately, her logical brain quickly shutting down, she was reverting to an animalistic state, she knew what she wanted, what she needed to have, but it was being denied to her. The Queen was enticing her in the most arousing way, it felt like the torture of Tantalus. She found herself growling, literally. It only made Aria's grin wider, and crueller. The human's teeth snapped at empty air as the Asari got out of her reach swiftly, again and again. "Oh, but you are truly delightful, Commander." She released her from the grip of her legs and pirouetted behind her effortlessly, as if she were weightless, her blue hands coming up to cup Shepard's breasts, fondling them while carefully avoiding her nipples.  
  
The Commander arched into her touch, eager for more, panting audibly. Aria took her hands away abruptly and smacked her ass again. Shepard didn't even feel the sharp pain on her healing skin this time, too caught up in her frenzy to notice. Aria's voice was low, almost threatening. "Tsk. Tsk. You will get only what I am willing to give. And the more you want, the less I will feel inclined to offer. Do try to keep it in mind."  
The Asari's tongue licked away the sweat that had formed between Shepard's shoulder blades, eliciting a sudden, almost pained intake of breath from her mouth. Then her hands were sliding down to her ass, grabbing her cheeks, then caressing her inner thighs in slow circular motions, getting wider and wider, until they were but an inch from the throbbing ache between her legs.  
  
Shepard's frustration was building up to dangerous levels, she tried to muster up all of her discipline and to bring herself down from the boiling point Aria wanted her to reach. And had she been any other Asari, any other woman, any other living creature in the galaxy, the Commander was sure she could have been successful. But not with Aria. She was her Achilles' heel. She was her undoing. The human had to be big enough to admit that she was the only one that had her wrapped around her little finger. The Queen could do anything to her, and she would take it, and she would say 'Thank you'. No matter what. Finally abandoning herself to that knowledge, as she felt the Asari's hands move away from where she wanted them to be, Shepard let out a proper scream of rage.  
  
Aria laughed.  
  
The Queen came back to the front of her captive, her hips swaying at the sexy rhythm of the music. She turned around, she spread her legs and she bent over, she squatted and then her knees pushed her back up and her flawless derrière was grinding right into the Commander's groin. She cut that alluring contact just as Shepard was gasping for air. She swung around in an exquisite motion to face her lover again, she brought her hand up to caress the human's face. "I think it's time to get serious."  
  
Aria's arms started glowing in blue swirls, she grabbed her bra with one hand, her underwear with the other, and tore them apart in one swift movement, letting the remains fall to the floor. She raised her palms to Shepard's naked breasts and let them glide there, her biotics vibrating on them without the need for full contact. The Commander was breathless, literally gasping for air as she felt her nipples harden to the point where pleasure was bordering on pain.  
  
The Queen then squatted again, leaving her hands where they were. She started placing wet, open mouthed kisses on the human's inner thighs, until the Commander could actually feel her breath between her legs. Aria avoided going there though, instead kissing her way all around it and then on the other leg, slowly. Shepard's breath was coming in in broken gasps. Then the Asari let a hand slide down on her abs, her muscles instinctively tensing at the passage of the faint biotic current, her skin tingling. The sensation was so torturous, she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.   
  
The Asari didn't stop this time, and Shepard felt the teasing vibes travel all the way between her legs. Much to her chagrin, instead of taking the ache away, it heightened it to unbearable levels. The human couldn't control short, pained moans escaping her lips as her sex reacted to the titillating buzz. Her head was spinning, her hips were grinding, trying to get more friction on her swollen, overexcited folds but not succeeding.  
  
Aria's face was lit up by a devilish grin at the sight of Shepard thrashing uncontrollably in search for some form of release. "Enjoying the experience, Commander? I know I am. Thoroughly."  
  
Shepard half answered, half grunted. "Grr. Need. More."   
  
The Asari's voice was positively teasing. "Do you now."  
  
Between pants, the human could only manage a short, strangled: "Yes."  
  
"No." The blue swirls disappeared in an instant, making every muscle in the Commander's body tense at once in frustration.  
  
"Oh. Fuck."  
  
"Let's try again, Commander. And maybe this time you'd like to be more polite."  
  
This time Aria began her biotic massage from Shepard's neck, slowly letting the vibrations caress her skin along her back before coming to the front and concentrating again on her breasts. Every single hair on the human's body was standing at attention, every inch of her skin craving for more.  She felt her nipples getting hard all over again, the pleasure shooting into her brain, making her ravenous. When the Asari's hand settled again between her legs she felt her arousal build until it was a throbbing need inside of her. Her heart was beating impossibly fast, threatening to burst through her chest, she could feel her inner walls pulsating with hunger.  
  
The Queen didn't even need a meld, she could read the human's body language perfectly. She got her right where she wanted her. "Now. How about you ask nicely, and maybe I'll take pity on you and give you what you need."  
  
What little part of Shepard was still aware enough to understand what she was being told took control and after inhaling deeply, she uttered in short breaths. "Please. I need. More."  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. That's the best you can do? I don't think it's enough." Before letting her biotics fade, Aria made it a point to bring the human just a tad further along.  
  
As she felt the buzz dissipate, Shepard groaned out loud. Her head suddenly felt too heavy and she let it dangle between her shoulders. A cold, thin sheen of sweat was covering her body and her throat was raw and dry. She felt vexed and unfulfilled, a burning desire was set deep inside of her and she knew it wouldn't get better until she found her release.   
The Commander was panting lightly, her eyes closed, when suddenly, unexpectedly, Aria's biotics were on her sex again. Her head jerked up, her mouth opened in a silent scream, her lungs not finding enough air to make a sound. The sensations were just too much, it was maddening, it was overwhelming, she felt like every nerve was raw, exposed and being ravaged by an electrical current that concentrated between her legs. It was different this time, it wasn't light, it wasn't faint, in fact it was harsh and the vibes were making her walls clench, she was so close, so close. She was barely aware of the Asari's voice coming from somewhere, beyond, above, all around, she wasn't sure anymore.  
  
"Now. Ask me. And make it pretty."  
  
It took a moment for her to gasp in some air and reply. "Please. Please. I need to come."  
  
"Not enough. Beg me."   
  
The waves of the Queen's biotics were reverberating so deeply, it felt like there was the ghost of a hand literally whirring inside of her. By now she was willing to say anything, do anything.  
  
"Please. I beg you. I beg you." The human's voice was coming out of her lips almost in sobs.  
  
"Who are you begging?"  
  
"I beg you. My Queen."  
  
"What are you begging me for?"  
  
"Please. I beg you. My Queen. Fuck me. Make me come. I need it. I need you."  
  
A smile of pure satisfaction spread on Aria's face. "That's more like it."   
  
The Queen's arm encircled Shepard's waist as she made their bodies finally connect, skin on skin. Her biotics died out, her strong blue fingers opened the Commander's wet folds and pushed inside of her, she started thrusting in and out of her, hard. The human's hips rocked against her hand in a frenzied hunger as they kissed breathlessly, deeply, their tongues battling fiercely, devouring each other.  
  
Aria projected her mind into Shepard's, crashing into her consciousness like a tall wave of heat, engulfing her, possessing her. The Commander gave herself up to it, completely surrendering to the overwhelming presence of the Queen, she felt like she could barely breathe, barely think as she was being overrun by the dominating lust the Asari was assailing her with. In a twirl of blinding colours the human's orgasm exploded like a shockwave. Her mouth broke the kiss and she screamed her release on Aria's lips over and over again, trembling, panting, the spasms making her whole body quiver, her inner walls clamping down on the Queen's fingers, clutching at them feverishly for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Completely spent, the Commander didn't even have the strength to stand up anymore, all of her weight being held by her chained wrists. She let her forehead rest on Aria's shoulder as she was desperately trying to catch her breath, her heartbeat still thumping loudly in her chest, her head dizzy and disoriented. She could feel the Queen soothing her mind with gentle caresses and reassuring whispers of sweet nothings while she gently let the meld fade.  
  
The Asari channelled her biotics and destroyed the cuffs around the human's ankles, then she aimed at the ones above her head. Her strong arms were quick to gather Shepard up, she felt the human loosely putting her arms around her shoulders as she carried her to the bed at the far end of the room.   
  
Aria lay her down and climbed in bed herself, lying next to her exhausted body. In an almost painful movement, with the very last of her energy, the human turned and half climbed on top of her, entwining their legs, sliding her arm across the Asari's waist and holding her close, she nestled her face in the Queen's neck, pressing her whole self against her, clinging to her as tightly as she could.   
  
Aria couldn't help a smirk. "I see you learn your lessons well."  
  
Shepard 's lips opened in a small grin against her satiny skin as she irreverently replied. "What lesson?"  
  
The old Asari was staggered for a moment and her eyes went wide. Then she laughed her deep sexy laugh at her dauntless, audacious lover and her arms hugged the Commander. "You are impossible, Shepard. Adorably so." She felt the human's lips placing soft kisses on her throat.  
  
"You -are- my Queen. And you can do with me as you please, always. I belong to you. And yes, I will beg you, as much as you want, any time you want, because there simply is nothing I want more than you."   
  
The Asari was always taken aback every time the Commander was so open about her feelings for her, she felt a small knot of smugness and gratification inside herself and had to admit she had never had such a challenging and pleasant relationship with anyone. Odd, considering how long she had lived, but then again not so odd, considering the kind of people she was usually surrounded by. She was shaken out of her reverie by Shepard abruptly getting up, taking away the lovely body heat and the sensual embrace that she was enjoying.  
  
The Commander suddenly remembered her gift for Aria from the Citadel, which was now on the floor by the doors. Having regained a bit of strength, she got out of bed, strolled to it and fetched it back.  
  
"I got you a souvenir." She smiled sweetly at the Asari, who was reclining on her elbows and waiting for her to come back to bed.  
  
The human put the small elegant bag between them and waited for Aria to open her present.  
"So that's how you wasted a whole day at the Citadel, mh?"  
  
"Well. I also discovered that the galaxy is a very small place indeed, and that it is mind boggling how coincidence will put you in the path of people you didn't expect to meet."  
The Asari raised a figurative eyebrow. Shepard went on.  
  
"Your mother sends her greetings."  
  
Aria didn't miss a beat. "Really. How perfectly nice of her."  
  
"Indeed. She was actually so nice that she also explained to me how, in regards of any Asari in said small galaxy, you didn't really need to put a tattoo on my ass to let them know that I am... taken."  
  
The Queen's eyes were now set on Shepard's, her expression a strange mixture of amusement and annoyance. In truth she had planned to explain the whole hormone thing to the Commander herself, in a display of fairness and relative honesty, and frankly because it was her business to enlighten her bondmate, and no one else's. But on the other hand she couldn't help the small pang of satisfaction in imagining how her mother would have been quite flabbergasted by the accidental discovery. It had been centuries since she had slammed that door behind her, both physically and emotionally, but it didn't mean Aria didn't still hold a grudge as big as a cruiser towards her.   
  
"Good, then I don't have to take the time to tell you myself."  
  
Shepard just looked at her, her dark eyes as intense as ever. The Asari knew that what she had just said was potentially hurtful. She also knew that it took way more than that to actually hurt her lover, but still. Was that her conscience prodding her? Oh. Fuck it. She felt almost compelled to be honest, for once. Not taking her eyes off the human's, she spoke again, in a slightly softer voice. "I was going to tell you. I just couldn't find the time before you left."  
  
The Commander raised her hand to caress her beautiful face slowly, softly. "You know what you could do to make it up to me?"  
  
Aria grinned and decided to play what was obviously a game. There was nothing to make up for and they both knew it, after all. "I'm sure you're about to let me know." Her blue hand was gliding lightly along the human's side, raising happy shivers on her pale skin.  
"I think that your little inked masterpiece would be grateful for some moisturising..."  
The Queen shifted her body, her lips placed a few feather kisses on Shepard's fresh tattoo, then she got up in an elegant motion and walked to the en suite, coming back with a small bottle of perfumed oil. As she climbed back in bed Shepard rolled on her belly, giving her better access to her behind. She squeezed some of the oil on her hand and massaged the still irritated skin tenderly, in soft strokes. When she was done, she put the bottle on the nightstand and moved back to be as close to her lover as possible.

  
The little bag was still there on the sheets, between them. The human asked her in an almost eager tone. "So? Aren't you curious to see what it is? At least a little?"  
  
Aria smiled and her hand brought a box out of the bag. She lifted the lid and she saw a few rows of small, round brown things that each had a thin stem coming out of their top. She looked puzzled for a moment. "And what am I looking at?" The smell coming from them was delicious, and the heightened sense typical of the Asari was suddenly making her salivate ever so slightly.  
  
A big smile opened on Shepard's face. "I knew it. You never had chocolate."  
  
"Had what now?"  
  
"Chocolate. The food of the gods! There are few things that taste as good as it does in the whole galaxy. It used to be very popular until the half of the 21st century on Earth, then the climate changes started making it more and more difficult to grow the plant that you need in order to make it, and by now it has become quite a rare delicacy. These are a particular kind. They take the chocolate and melt it, then they fill it with a whole cherry and cherry liqueur."  
  
Aria disregarded the fact that her translator had no idea what a cherry was. "I see. What if it is actually poisonous to Asari? Have you thought of that?"  
  
The human rolled her eyes. "Of course I checked."  
  
"Don't get so fired up, Commander." A smirk was playing on her flawless features.  
  
Shepard picked one up by its stem and offered it to the Queen, dangling it in front of her mouth. "Just bite it and pull." She watched, mesmerized, as Aria's purple tongue came out to drag the chocolate back between her luscious lips, they closed around it slowly and the Commander felt a sudden, sharp twinge of lust deep in her groin at the incredibly sexy gesture.  
  
The Asari pulled it into her mouth, the stem popped away from it and Shepard threw it carelessly behind herself. Aria bit down on it. A warm, sweet, strong liquid spread in her mouth and mixed with the chocolate itself as she chewed it. Her taste buds overloaded and her pupils widened. She couldn't stop a moan of pure pleasure coming from her throat. "Mmmhhh." She savoured it thoroughly before swallowing it. Her voice was low and blissful. "Fuck. Shepard. That is... it's almost as good as good sex."  
  
The human laughed heartily, she put a hand behind Aria's neck and pulled her close for a deep kiss, tasting the chocolate and sweet, pungent liqueur on her tongue. She took her time before letting her delicious mouth go. Then she whispered on her blue lips. "Well, aren't I glad you added the 'almost'."

 


	11. It's easy to make new friends

Omega Chronicles - 11- It’s easy to make new friends

 

Shepard climbed the short steps to Aria’s private area on the top level of Afterlife and she went to sit down next to the Queen, who quickly shifted her attention off the padd she was holding. “Commander. Take a look at this.” She handed her the padd and waited for the human to read it.

It looked like a list of damaged goods, furniture and structures from one of Aria’s less glamorous bars, down in the slums. “Looks like somebody had a fun night. But if you’re showing me this, it means it wasn’t the usual brawl.”

The Asari transmitted a vid to the Commander’s omni tool and she opened it right away. She could see three humans, a man and two women, having drinks at said bar, sitting around a table. Then the two women got up and started dancing. As another man approached one of the two in what looked like a drunken attempt at seduction, the other woman started glowing like a nova and unleashed a series of biotic attacks that devastated the place like a hurricane in the space of a few seconds. Then the three of them ran out of the bar and the vid ended. Shepard rewound it a bit and stared at the biotic for a few long moments. Her body was covered in tattoos and her head was shaven, she was barely dressed in a pair of baggy pants, sturdy boots, and a leather harness that covered her nipples and nothing more.

“Fascinating character. Amazing biotics. Do we know who they are?”

“The other two have come up as petty criminals, just small stuff, robbery mainly, nothing worthy of notice.”

“And the biotic?”

“She didn’t come up. At all.”

Considering the level of Aria’s access to intel, that she couldn’t find any information on the young woman was quite peculiar and definitely unexpected. “I see. Want me to look into it?”

“What I want is for you to make her an offer she cannot refuse. I could use that kind of muscle. If she is stupid enough to say no, kill her.”

“Consider it done.” Shepard motioned to get up but a blue hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

“It can wait a few more minutes.” The Queen dragged her back down to the couch, making her straddle her lap, her hands immediately encircling the human’s waist possessively.

Shepard’s hands came up to caress her flawless face. She spoke in a low, sexy voice. “Indeed. What else does my Queen require of me?”

Aria grinned. “Shut up and put that sweet talking mouth of yours to good use.”

The Commander grinned right back at her. “Your wish is my command.” She lowered her face to meet the Asari in a deep, sensual kiss. Her tongue slowly traced her blue lips, all around. Then her teeth closed on the purple marking than ran down the middle of her bottom lip and she tugged at it, not too gently, drawing it inside her hot, welcoming mouth and sucking on it demandingly. She felt her heartbeat quickening as a familiar hunger spread in her groin. Before she could control herself, her hips were grinding on Aria’s thighs. The Queen drew a sharp breath and spoke on the human’s lips. “Delightful.” Shepard shut her up by pushing her tongue back inside the Asari’s mouth, caressing hers in strong, slow strokes, coercing a low moan from Aria’s lips. “Mmmmhhhh. You’re always so eager.” Shepard smirked on her lips as she replied in one quick, low breath. “Eager? You make me fucking ravenous.”

The Commander closed her grip on the Queen’s arms and untangled them from behind her back, she caught her wrists just above her leather gloves and forcefully put the Asari’s hands on her ass. Aria grabbed it and pulled her closer, making her brush along her thighs, all the way to her groin.

Her purple tongue reached out to slide on Shepard’s throat, as she felt the human’s hands coming up behind her neck to hold her in place and graze along her sensitive tendons.

That’s when they heard Anto let out a loud, coughing sound. They both ignored him. He coughed again, and it sounded like he was doing it on purpose. They both stopped and stood perfectly still for a moment. Shepard didn’t want to move because she knew that if the Queen had had the freedom to get up right this moment, Anto would have probably ended up either dead or in Mordin’s clinic again, and guards as good as him were hard to find. The Commander could almost feel Aria fuming beneath her and she slowly caressed her back and her neck to try and calm her down just a notch.

The old Asari looked up at the human’s face. Yep. She was fuming all right. She also had uncanny amounts of self control, and her voice betrayed just a touch of the anger that was instead perfectly plain in her eyes. “What the -fuck- is it, Anto?”

“Sorry Boss. But you told me to tell you right away if there was any contact with that biotic woman or her two accomplices. She just entered the second level here at the club.”

Shepard dismounted from Aria’s lap in a fluid motion, she took her leather clad hand and kissed it gallantly. “Well, that’s my cue. I have a job to do, to make my Queen happy.”

Aria all but grumbled. “Yeah. You do that. Don’t make me wait, Commander.”

-

On her way down the stairs she was quickly joined by Garrus, who by now never left her side during any and all of the jobs she was out to do on her average day. “Where are we headed?”

“Not far actually, just the next level down. We’re going to talk to a very powerful biotic, Vakarian. Eyes open and finger on the trigger at all times. Even if I don’t know how a bullet could possibly have any effect on this one.”

“Let’s do this, Shepard. I’ve got your back.”

They exchanged a friendly smile.

-

The second level of Afterlife wasn’t nearly as impressive as the third, it was a bit quieter and there were fewer dancers. The Commander spotted the small group of the three humans right away, sitting at a table and having drinks. She sat down on one of the couches and waited.

After a few minutes she saw the man and the other woman getting up to go to the bar. She got up and casually strolled to where they were ordering their drinks, activating the recording function on her omni tool along the way. She got into character and prepared to give the manipulative performance of a lifetime. “Hey. I know who you two are. Your reputation precedes you.”

They looked at each other for a moment. The man spoke. “And?”

Shepard put on her best conspiratorial face. “I got a job for you. It’s a pretty big one. My boss wants something from the apartment of a tight-ass bitch. An antique statuette he gave her when they were... you know... fuck buddies. Now that they don’t roll in the sack together anymore, he wants it back, but the bitch won’t give it to him. He’s getting pissed off. I can give you the entrance code to her building. She’s this big shot bank manager for a band of Volus, so she keeps any sort of fancy stuff at her place. Including a safe with a few fat credit chits, for emergencies, as she used to tell him. I also happen to have the combination of the safe for you. You get my boss the statuette and you can keep anything else you find. What do you say?”

The woman smiled and replied a bit too enthusiastically. “Let us talk to our friend over there about it.”

The Commander scowled. “Uhm. About that. Her reputation precedes her as well. My boss doesn’t want anything to do with her. She’s trouble. Think you can ditch her?”

The woman looked at her partner for a long moment. “How many credits are we talking about here?”

“At the very least 10.000. That’s the minimum she always keeps in the apartment. Think you can pull this off? Or should I just keep looking for someone else?”

“No! No. Of course we can pull this off.”

Shepard flashed a smile. “Great! You’re gonna have to start going now though, she usually gets home in about two hours, and my boss doesn’t want any blood to be shed, you know what I mean? You know, if you ask me he’s still in love with her, the old idiot. But who am I to judge?”

“We’ll get on our way.”

“You don’t mind fucking your friend over?”

“Oh, she’s not a friend. Just a tool. A very useful one, but hey, for 10.000 credits I’ll ditch my own mother.”

“Now you’re talking. Here are the codes. I’ll be here waiting. And enjoying some blue ass in the meantime, will you look at that!” Shepard let out a wolf whistle as a waitress passed by, for good measure.

The couple smiled wickedly, they took the padd offered to them and quickly left, without looking back.

-

The Commander casually strolled to the table where the biotic was now sitting alone, her back to the bar, none the wiser of what had just happened. Without an invitation, she simply sat down across from her. “Good evening, Miss...?”

“I’m no fucking Miss nothing, and you better get out of my face before I blast your sorry ass through the wall.”

The Commander grinned and leaned back on the chair. “All right then. No pleasantries. Let’s get down to it. I am here with a potentially lucrative business proposition for you.”

That seemed to catch the biotic’s attention for a moment, but her reply was nevertheless as rude as the first one. “If you want to pay me for sex, it’s a big fucking ‘No’.”

Shepard noticed that Sila was working the tables, she motioned with her head to the beautiful waitress, who immediately fetched her a glass of Noverian Rum. As her soft blue hands set it on the table she gave the human a big smile and then she couldn’t help lingeringly caressing her hair. Shepard’s eyes never left the young tattooed woman. “I never pay for sex.” She took a sip from her glass. “Do you know who owns this place?”

“Not a clue and I don’t give a damn.”

“You should. She’s the very same owner of the bar that you destroyed last night.”

There was just a hint of surprise on the biotic’s features.

The Commander went on. “Just because Omega is known as a lawless place, it doesn’t mean that there aren’t eyes and ears everywhere.”

“Get to the fucking point.”

“Aria T’Loak, said owner, caught a glimpse of your... talents. She would like to offer you a job. And she can be a very generous boss.”

“You work for her?”

“I work -with- her.”

“Same difference.”

“Not quite.”

“What kind of jobs are we talking about? ‘Cause I ain’t gonna shake my ass for no Volus perv.”

The Commander let out a short laugh. “Oh no. No. You are quite striking, indeed, and I can see how many of our customers would love to get their hands on you, but let’s face it. Even if you -can- dance, it’s not really the line of work you’d be perfect for.”

“Then what?”

Shepard took another sip and then slowly twisted the frosted glass in her hand. She decided to speak the biotic’s language. “On average: blowing shit up. And people, occasionally.”

“Let’s talk pay.”

“That you will have to discuss with Aria herself.”

The biotic seemed to be thinking about it all for a second. “I’m -with- someone. If you offer a job to them too, I’ll meet with this Aria.”

For a moment, it almost pained the Commander to be the one to break the news of their deception to the young woman. Then she considered that some lessons in life are better learnt as soon as possible and brought her omni tool online, playing back the conversation she had had with them just a few minutes earlier. When it was over she spoke, a bit more softly, to the biotic. “Sorry, kid.”

“I don’t need your pity. And I’m not a fucking kid.”

“Then give me a name and that’s how I’ll call you from now on.”

The tattooed woman looked deeply into her eyes for a few seconds before replying. “Name’s Jack. Let’s go.” She got up from the table and put her hands in her pockets, trying to look as tough as she could.

-

They walked back to Aria’s personal lounge, with Garrus just a few steps behind them.

Jack asked in her constantly angry voice. “Is he your fucking bodyguard?”

“No. That’s what he chooses to -do-. What he -is- is a friend.”

“Friendship is useless.”

“Not when done properly.” Shepard gave her a small smile.

“Shit. Are you always so fucking positive?”

“I have plenty of reasons to be.”

They climbed the last few steps, Garrus stopped to stand guard next to Anto. The biotic fixed her eyes on Aria, a hint of concern showing clearly on her face. “Hey! You never said it was an Asari! I don’t want no fucking blue chick messing around in my head.”

Aria looked at the young human from head to toe. “Feisty.” She got up from the couch and closed the distance between them. She stood tall in front of Jack and spoke in her sure voice. “I couldn’t care less to be in your head, believe me. All I need is for you to use your extraordinary biotic powers for me. Think you can handle that?”

The biotic seemed unsure for a long moment, her eyes shifting, searching Aria’s face, trying to decide whether it would be a good idea to entangle herself with this alien who behaved as if she owned the Galaxy. She got her cool back and quickly asked: “How much?”

A grin opened on Aria’s lips, she knew that she got her now. “I’ll give you 10.000 credits for every task you are involved in.”

The surprise was plain on Jack’s face. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide. It took her all of one second to reply. “I’m in.”

-

Garka and Garrus dragged the Blue Suns merc into the brightly lit room, forced him to sit on a chair in the middle of it, a small table just three feet from its side, and tied him there, his wrists behind his back, his ankles around the legs of the chair.

Shepard walked in after them, a stone cold look on her face. “Garrus, you can go if you want, this is not something I want you to have to watch if you don’t feel comfortable with it.”

The Turian thought for a moment before replying. “Well, if this is what we do, even on a semi-regular basis, I might as well get used to it.”

“Very well. If you want to walk out at any given moment I won’t be offended.” She flashed him a grin before turning her full attention to their captive. “I know something is going on, and it must be something big. I want to know what, who, where... and even why. Feel like a chat?”

The merc spat at her boots and smiled at her.

“Mh. These are my favourite boots. That was a bad move.”

“You can punch me all you want, lightweight. I won’t even feel it. Gimme your best shot.”

She gave a slight signal to Garka, who locked the entrance to the room.

“Who said anything about punching?”

She put her hand in her pocket and brought out a small plastic box. She put it down on the table and opened it. Her fingers picked a few metallic pins out of it. She slowly walked behind the chair and squatted down. Her hand pulled his gloves off and she let them fall to the floor.

“What the fuck are you doing back there?”

She forcibly extended his forefinger. As she pushed a pin between the flesh and the nail he screamed. Loudly. “Aaaaargh!” Then she extended his middle finger and did the same. Another scream. When she did it to his ring finger his scream was raw, and it died quickly, turning into proper sobs. “Oh god oh god oh god.”

She stood, bent down, and spoke into his ear, her tone as cold as ice. “God can’t hear you. But I can. Feel like talking?”

Between sobs he managed to find his voice. “I can’t!”

“Why not? I haven’t gagged you. I’ll tell you what. I’m getting old and I get tired of squatting down. It’s bad for my knees, you see. So if you don’t start talking now, I will walk to the front of the chair and I’ll keep doing what I’ve just done. To your eyes.”

She heard his breath catching in his throat for a moment, before the sobs resumed. She slowly made her way to the table to pick up three more pins before looming over him. “It’s up to you, boy. What’ll it be?”

Just more sobs.

“If you tell me what I want to know, I can end this. Right now.”

Just more sobs.

She motioned to Garka to come and keep his head still, the Turian obeying right away. “Oh god no. No! No!” He instinctively closed his eyes. Shepard ran the tip of the pin all along his eyelid, slowly, scratching his skin. A sudden pungent smell of urine filled the room, making Garrus’ nose twitch unpleasantly. “Ok! Ok! I’ll tell you what I know! Just please stop... please stop...“

“Smart boy.”

“The gangs are calling a truce. They are planning to get together and overthrow Aria. All the bosses are meeting, just a few hours from now.”

“When and where.”

“The old eezo refinery in sector L16, the Administration office on the second floor. 20:00 hours, local time.”

“How do you know this.”

“I was supposed to be one of the guards.”

“They can’t overthrow Aria without an inside man. Who is it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Bullshit.” She pushed the pin ever so slightly against his closed eyelid.

“Wait! Wait! If I tell you, they’ll kill me.”

“If you don’t tell me, when they come to kill you, you’ll be blind before you’re dead. As I said two minutes ago, you tell me everything and I’ll end this now.”

“Ok. Ok. It’s Joraz.”

The Commander masked her look of surprise, Garka didn’t. He blurted out. “Joraz as in her bodyguard Joraz, the Turian Joraz?”

Shepard hit him across the face with a hard punch. “-I- am asking the questions, Garka.”

The Turian was baffled for a moment, he was about to get angry, then he suddenly remembered how the human had broken Anto’s neck a couple of months earlier and bowed his head. “Sorry, Commander.”

“Yes. That Joraz.” The Blue Suns merc sounded completely defeated.

Shepard looked down at him. “Well done, boy. It wasn’t that difficult, now was it? As for my promise.” She got her pistol out and shot him between the eyes. “This ends now.”

She put the pistol back to her side and made her way out. “Get rid of the body. Garrus, you’re with me.”

-

The Turian walked beside her all the way back to Afterlife. Halfway through the Commander looked at him and saw a far gaze in his eyes. “Are you ok?”

It took him a moment to speak. “Yeah. I think. Did you learn that in the military?”

“The torture? Yes.”

“I see.”

She had already guessed what the next question would be, so she pre-emptied it. “There is no one who is completely, perfectly good, and there is no one who is absolutely, unmistakeably bad, Garrus. No person, no organization, no one. It is part of the balance of life. You need the bad as much as you need the good. Take today. The ‘good’ military had taught me the ‘bad’ methods that I have used to do something ‘good’. Saving Aria’s life, possibly. And avoiding a potentially huge bloodshed.”

The Turian thought about it. “Yeah. That makes sense.”

They walked in silence the rest of the way. They entered the club and Shepard picked up the pace as she stepped up the stairs to Aria’s private area. Joraz was standing there, as he usually did when Anto took his breaks. Before the Queen could even say a word, the Commander brought her omni tool online and started playing back the recording of the interrogation. As the voice of the merc filled the air she raised her pistol and shot Joraz in the head, his body fell to the floor, a pool of blue blood slowly spreading around him.

Aria had watched the scene while listening to the audio file. Her eyes on the dead body, she spoke in a scarily even voice, as usual. “Pity. He was a good shot and he never talked. I liked that.” She patted her hand on the couch, inviting Shepard to sit down. Garrus automatically took the place of the bodyguard and brought out his rifle, standing watch.

The Asari made a call. “I need someone to come and take a body away before it starts smelling and the blood ruins all of my floor. Send somebody to clean up as well.” She turned to look at the Commander. “So. Would you like to take care of this yourself, or shall I just send in the troops?”

“Nah. I’ll bring Garrus and Jack with me, if you don’t mind. It’ll take all of five minutes. I don’t plan to stay and chat with that kind of scum. I’d like to take a look at the blueprints of the old eezo refinery before I’m on my way.”

A smile opened on the Queen’s face. For just a second she thought that the only way Shepard could be more perfect would be if she had a longer life span. Then she scowled at her own stupid thought, realizing that it was one of those ‘soft ones’ that had pestered her for a while since she had decided to bond with the human, on the spur of the moment, right after a particularly passionate love-making session. No: sex, it was sex. Damn. What the Hell, who was she kidding? They were bonded now. No sense trying to scuttle back from it. She looked deeply into Shepard’s eyes and was so intimately drawn by what she saw there. No, she didn’t want to scuttle back. She still managed to find a logical excuse for having a soft spot for the human though. The Commander was a formidable ally, smart, quick, lethal and she invariably got the job done, no matter what, no questions asked. So yes, having her around for a couple more centuries would be good for business. Right. Business. She shook herself out of her reverie.

“Take whomever you want. Come back here as soon as you’re done.”

Shepard took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her leather covered palm, returning her smile. “As you wish, my Queen.”

She turned her omni tool on again and searched for the blueprints she was interested in, then they started going through the 3D map of the refinery together as the Commander was putting to memory all the entrances and exits she might need to use. Garrus looked at the two of them for a few seconds, their gestures were in perfect synchronicity, they were finishing each other’s sentences, it was uncanny how well they fitted together.

-

“Is it always so fucking smelly around here?”

Jack’s voice sounded particularly irritated as she strode just behind Shepard on the way to the eezo refinery.

“No, sometimes it’s worse.”

The Commander was not against some happy banter along the way, to help pass the time as they made their approach. Garrus was keeping up with the pace in silence, a look of concentration on his stern face. It was plain that he was trying to prepare for what would be the first serious gun fight he’d be taking part in since joining Shepard on Omega. As if she could read his mind, the soldier looked at him and spoke softly but surely: “We’ll all be back in one piece, Vakarian. I don’t plan on coming out of it with a single bruise, actually. And you’ll do brilliantly.”

The mandibles flared for a second on the face of the Turian. “I’ll believe it when we’re done.”

“Worrywart.” Jack’s tone was irreverent enough to strike a nerve with the ex-C-Sec Officer.

“You should worry about yourself, baldie.” His sure voice sounded like a slap on the wrist.

Shepard deemed that that was more than enough banter. Besides, they had arrived at their destination. “Drop it, the both of you. You’ll have plenty of time to flirt once we’re back.” She stopped and crouched. “There it is. Ready to rock?”

Jack was the first to reply: “Hell yeah.”

Garrus was not far behind: “Lead the way, Shepard.”

-

Their attack was completely unforeseen and they did not meet with any resistance. Once they had gotten rid of the two guards outside the main doors, they made their way through the corridors of the old refinery, dealing with mercs as they showed up, and still managed to get to the Administration office before the heads of the rebelling factions had a chance to figure out what was going on.

Her Carnifex on the temple of the Blood Pack leader, Shepard was looking squarely in the eyes of their seconds in command, who were kneeling with their hands tied behind their backs just a few feet away and guarded by a very pumped up Jack. The soldier spoke slowly and clearly.

“So, who wants to tell me what is going on here?”

She blew his head off without even blinking and moved on to the leader of the Blue Suns.

“Anyone?”

Unexpectedly lucid in her madness, Jona Sederis, leader of the Eclipse and next in line for the execution, let out a loud laugh, calmed down and started dishing the details of operation ‘We really have a good plan to kill Aria. No, seriously. Maybe.’ After a couple of minutes of explanations she took the time to justify herself. “I of course did not agree to this, I was just here to spy on them. I would have told Aria about this once we were finished. This is nonsense! I know it is nonsense! You know it is nonsense! Come on Commander, you know how loyal I am to Aria...”

Shepard took a few seconds to consider her words. “Actually, Jona, the last time we met you questioned my place at Aria’s side, you called me her pet and you got your ass kicked by both of us as a result. So excuse me if I don’t buy your loyalty act. But you know who will be loyal to Aria for sure?”

She looked to Jona’s second in command, a young but enterprising Salarian that was observing the scene with a very nervous look in his eyes.

“Am I right, Sayn?”

A shadow of confusion and doubt passed quickly in the Salarian’s eyes before he realised what exactly was being offered to him. Then his head shot up to look at Shepard and he shook very convincingly: “Yes. Yes of course. I am at Aria’s complete disposal.”

“Good. That’s what I wanted to hear.” The Commander pointed her gun at Jona’s head and fired, her lifeless body swerved for the fraction of a second before falling to the ground. She brought the muzzle back to the head of the Blue Suns leader: “That of course goes for you too, Massani. You will take the place of this treacherous scumbag and swear fealty to Aria or suffer the same end as your leader.”

The old mercenary, who was kneeling right next to Sayn, stared at the soldier for a few moments, evaluating his chances. He knew what was best for him and was not suicidal in the least. He was being offered the leadership to one of the most powerful merc groups in all of the Terminus Systems and he was not going to pass this chance. His raspy voice was sure and clear, with just a hint of irony: “Is it my birthday? Aria is most generous. I accept her gift and look forward to many profitable business opportunities between us.”

Shepard executed the last of the leaders and put her pistol back at her side. She turned to see Jack’s eyes sparkling in excitement and Garrus’ stoic look. The Turian was getting more and more familiar with the lifestyle he had recently embraced. Whereas he didn’t always agree with the methods involved, he could see the justice of it all in its purest form. Not hindered by regulations, bureaucracy, hypocrisy and the need to please whatever political agenda, Omega functioned on a very simple rule, that was mercilessly upheld. The Queen was very honest and forward whenever she stated: “Don’t fuck with Aria.” Garrus intimately appreciated the simplicity of it all, and was slowly but surely getting used to the actions necessary to enforce said rule. Much to the Commander’s relief.

“Leave the bodies where they are, untie the new leaders.” Shepard took a few steps and stood in front of them. “Go, and don’t make the same mistake again.” She quickly dismissed them and looked on while they scrambled to their feet and walked out of the office. “I love it when a plan comes together.” She grinned at her companions and they started on their way back.

-

“My Commander returns.”

The smile on Aria’s face was a telltale sign that she had not only already received word of the success of the rather quickly organised mission, but also that she was very satisfied with the result. She got up from the couch and walked the distance between her and her human lover, putting her hands on her face and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Shepard’s arms circled her waist drawing her even closer, making their bodies connect in the heat of the moment, her hands gliding slowly along the Asari’s back, their lips parting to deepen the breathless kiss. As they took their time separating, their lips slightly swollen and their hearts beating a bit faster, their foreheads still touching, the soldier whispered: “Damn. I was gone for just a few hours and it feels like a lifetime. I always miss you too much. I don’t know what kind of spell you have put on me, but it’s working magnificently.” A smile opened on her face, mirrored by the Queen. “I -am- the spell, Commander.” That low, sensual tone in Aria’s voice never failed to send a shiver down Shepard’s spine and soul. She took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh, hoping to keep her desire in check.

As they walked the few steps back to the couch Aria asked casually: “So, how did our new recruit fare on her first mission?”

Shepard stared at her, a serious look in her eyes. “Her biotics are insanely powerful. I have never seen anything like it. Not in a human anyway.”

“Can she control her power?”

“She seems to be very much in control, yes.”

“What if she turns against you? Or us, for that matter?” Aria seemed to throw the suggestion out there for the sake of conversation, but Shepard knew she was dead serious about it. Being ready for any and all possibilities was certainly one of the strongest suits of the Queen.

“I’m sure you could take her down, but it would certainly be a battle you would remember. As far as I am concerned, I would probably employ a different method to stop her.”

“I’m intrigued. Like what?”

“Poison. No other way.” There was a hint of concern in the Commander’s eyes, for just a second. She shrugged it off and went on: “I don’t see her turning on us, not without a very good reason. She was absolutely delighted with what we did today. She loved every second of it. Perhaps a bit too much.” Shepard reached for the glass that Aria was handing to her nonchalantly. “It’s too soon to tell anyway. I’ll keep an eye on her and I will formulate my opinion after a few more jobs.” She clinked her glass against the Asari’s and made a quick toast. “To new recruits, and new leaders.” She took a sip and seemed to finally completely relax as she leisurely leaned back on the couch.

 

 


	12. Three's a crowd

Omega Chronicles -12- Three’s a Crowd

 

Shepard was woken by a warm, wet, delicious sensation shooting from her nipple directly into her brain. She opened her eyes and let them travel down her body to see the lips of her beautiful Asari lover latched onto her breast, sucking and nibbling and licking her thoroughly. She drew a sharp breath, a sweet twinge of desire surging through her like a flood. She loved it when Aria woke up in the middle of the night in this kind of mood. She opened her legs to better accommodate her lean blue body.

The Commander brought up a hand to caress the Queen’s crest, slowly. Unconsciously, she found herself lightly pushing her down, a clear message of what she really wanted. Aria’s mouth stopped what it was doing and her eyes came up to meet her lover’s. Her voice was dripping sex.

“Well, aren’t we demanding tonight.”

The human’s voice was raspy with arousal. “You can blame your own self. If you weren’t so damn good at it...”

The Asari’s lips opened in a grin. “You’re incredibly lucky. I was making my way in that direction anyway.” She started kissing Shepard’s skin, leaving a trail of heat and goose bumps in her wake. Her soft blue hands caressed the human’s thighs slowly, from her knees up, and finally grabbed her hips as her head settled between her legs.

The Commander felt her hot breath on her wet, swollen folds. Then her purple tongue was covering her in a long lick and she let out a deep moan of pleasure. “Ooohhh. Fuck. Yes.” Her hand never left Aria’s head, her fingers now positively grabbing her, her breath coming in in short sighs and pants.

The Asari loved how much Shepard loved this. She knew how wild it invariably drove her lover and didn’t hold back in her ministrations. Her tongue was sliding all along the human’s sex, dipping inside of her and then travelling up to lazily flick on that small ball of nerves that elicited a gasp every time Aria touched it. Between one long swipe and the other she made it a point to kiss it and suck it, just to hear the unbridled reaction of the human, she could feel her legs trembling in pleasure and see her chest heaving. She had to admit she tasted divinely. She loved to eat her like this. And she loved to share it. Anticipating the storm of passion that was waiting for her, her eyes suddenly turned into black holes.

The Commander was lost in a sea of mind blowing sensations, she could feel Aria’s tongue pushing inside of her and then licking her up, over and over again, stopping to concentrate on her clit every time, her breath caught in her throat with every kiss, she couldn’t stop a moan as the Asari’s lips sucked on it, her teeth lightly grazing on her most sensitive spot. She felt the Queen’s consciousness invading her mind, so welcome, and she just unleashed.

Like tongues of fire they swirled around each other, then melted into each other, their lust shared, their desire feeding them, they danced and grappled, fused together, their hearts fell into the same rhythm. Aria was awash in this shared ecstasy, she could feel between her own legs what her mouth was doing to her lover and her inner muscles immediately quivered uncontrollably.

‘Commander. You are delicious. Inside and out.’

‘And you will drive me insane. My Queen.'

Aria was always swept away by the sheer passion that Shepard rained down on her without restraints, so powerful, so dizzying, so rapturous. They revelled in the heady build up, at the same time pushing each other towards the inevitable climax and holding each other back to savour the pleasure, both wanting more and wanting it to last as long as possible, until they were hovering on it, breathless, tense, every muscle taut, every thought a vertigo of anticipation.

Aria’s lips closed on Shepard’s clitoris, she pulled it just beyond her teeth, the tip of her tongue flicked on it and in a blinding burst they were convulsing together, their bodies shaking, their minds incapable of coherent thoughts, the muscles between their legs spasming deliciously.

Driven by an insane, insatiable, uncontrollable hunger, the Commander caught her lover’s face and dragged her up to kiss her deeply, demandingly, she didn’t give her a second to catch her breath as she flipped her on her back in one smooth move, wedging a thigh between her blue legs, her hand immediately grabbing her sex, her fingers entering her forcefully in one deep thrust. Shepard threw her head back, the heat and moisture inside Aria sending her into a frenzy as she was pumping in and out of her slowly. She heard the Asari inside her mind.

‘Fuck! Shepard! Yes!’

‘I want you. So much. I cannot stop it.’

‘Don’t stop it. Let go. Give it all to me.’

A wave of craving surged from the human and flooded their minds like lava, unrestrained, it lifted the Queen, encircled her, swept her up like a hurricane, invading every corner of her, it was impossibly intense. Even letting it out so completely, Shepard still felt it wasn’t enough, she felt like she was going to explode at any given second, the feeling of the Asari’s walls palpitating around her sliding fingers making her head spin, the Commander was out of control.

In the throes of passion, her mind so completely entangled with the human’s, their individual consciousness amalgamated so deeply together, Aria suddenly felt something powerful, it was like a swelling energy, an all encompassing desire, an atavistic instinct, overwhelming and uncontainable. It was so breathtaking and inviting and she found herself willingly giving in to its call. Yes, she wanted it, she wanted it more than anything. It was pushing her, carrying her beyond the mere thoughts, beyond the meld, beyond their joined selves. Her orgasm unexpectedly blasted through her, rippling along every nerve ending like a chain reaction... No! As the realisation of what was happening hit her, she tried to stop it with all of herself. She truncated the meld, violently, a sharp pain coursing through her head. In the physical world she pushed her lover away, she frantically reached the feet of the big bed, and there she stopped. She sat there, her feet on the floor, her face in her hands, her body absolutely still, trying to slow down her frenzied mind.

Shepard was stunned. She didn’t understand what was going on, she had felt a wave of what could only be described as panic in the meld, then Aria had pushed her away, both out of her mind and out of her arms, a white pain was now throbbing behind her eyes. Nevertheless, she slowly moved close to the Asari, she put her arms around her, comfortingly, and whispered gently. “Hey... are you all right?”

“No. I am not all right.” Aria’s arms were suddenly glowing in blue swirls. “And it’s your fucking fault.” She unleashed a biotic charge that sent the human flying across the room.

As her body was smashed against the wall, Shepard clearly felt a rib cracking in her back, all the air being pushed out of her lungs before she collapsed to the floor. She instinctively brought a hand up to cover her ribcage and hoped that the broken bone hadn’t perforated her lung in the process. She tried to get back to her feet, her eyes immediately focusing on Aria, to see if she were going to try and finish the job. The Commander was searching in her mind for a reason for this attack and couldn’t find one for the life of her, but even so, the fact remained that the Queen of Omega was apparently incredibly pissed off at her. And that was never a good thing. Ignoring the stabbing pain she made her way to where her clothes lay, strewn between the couch and the low table in front of it, and she started getting dressed as quickly as she could. She needed to go to Mordin’s clinic and see to it that he fixed her. Again.

As she was carefully putting her pants on, another biotic wave hit her, sending her crashing beyond the bar and making her fall behind it. Great. Now every other bone was hurting too. She put an immense effort into standing up, her hands pushing on some broken glass and getting cut by it. She ignored it. She did manage to get back on her feet. Stubbornly, she zipped up her pants, a defiant look now set deep in her eyes, which were locked on Aria’s. If she had to be killed by the woman she loved, because of whatever insanity had gotten into her, at the very least she’d die on her feet, not on her fucking knees.

-

This blind rage was invading every corner of Aria’s mind. She was utterly livid. How could she have been so stupid? She wasn’t a fucking Maiden anymore, this shouldn’t have happened! She charged her biotics again and the Commander’s body was thrown behind the bar.

‘Smart, T’Loak, now you’ve also ruined your collection of Brandies. How will you get blind drunk? Because you will need to get blind drunk and you know it.’ She thought bitterly to herself.

In a moment of lucidity she stopped and wondered if she had managed to sever the meld in time. It took just a second of... introspection. No. Of course she hadn’t. Fuck. As she allowed herself to fully wrap her mind around what had just happened, she saw Shepard getting up, fixing her eyes on hers, zipping up her pants and staring at her, small lines of her red blood slowly trickling from her hands to the floor. She stared right back. What was she doing? It wasn’t the human’s fault. As much as she would have liked it to be, so that she could just kill her, right here, right now... No. That was just the shock talking. As she looked into the Commander’s eyes, seeing the strength, the passion, and yes, even the love that was there, she had to at least concede that it couldn’t have happened with a better person.

If she really got the best of both of them, their daughter would be a formidable force to be reckoned with.

Aria’s head suddenly felt too heavy to keep up and it bowed under the weight of the full realisation. She was pregnant. Against her will, she smiled. She shook her head. She could see that Shepard was still standing, waiting. Aria debated for a moment to just tell the human to get the fuck out and never show her face again. After all, she had already raised a child on her own before. She didn’t see any problems in doing it again. But then the shadow of a doubt passed through her mind, almost coerced itself into her musings. She looked at Shepard again. She realized just how many times she had tried to deny to herself that she harboured any feelings towards this young, inconsequential human. Well, young she might be, but she was far from inconsequential. Especially now. Aria decided to allow herself this one little luxury, this one little risk, this one little folly.

She covered the few steps that separated her from the Commander, their eyes still locked. She could see that there was no fear in Shepard’s eyes. She liked that. But then again, she liked this human a bit too much. It didn’t matter now. She had made up her mind.

As she reached her lover, she put her arms around her, trying not to hurt her too much, and she drew her close, holding her in a warm embrace. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were black pools of infinity.

-

Shepard didn’t know what to think. After staring at her for the longest minutes ever recorded, she saw Aria walking towards her, somehow that terrible rage had gone from her eyes and the human did not prepare to defend her own self or anything, she just stood there, waiting to see what would happen next.

The Asari’s arms encircled her and pulled her into an embrace of such warmth, the human didn’t know what to make of it. She was now utterly confused. She had never seen that expression on Aria’s face before. She grimaced for just a second as she felt a sharp pain from her broken rib, but she didn’t really care right now.

She felt Aria in her mind and immediately surrounded her in all of her love. Like a warm, soft summer cloud of safe colours, she blended into the Asari’s consciousness and then all around her. That’s when she felt something was different. There was something else. Something small, but defined, like a little ball of... feelings: curiosity, hunger, eagerness. Shepard felt that they did not belong to Aria. But they were inside Aria nonetheless.

As soon as it felt the human’s presence, this little ball, for lack of a better description,  made a beeline for her and started swirling around her: there was happiness, and that curiosity again, and a shared feeling of belonging. Shepard was startled just for a second, and then instinctively reciprocated what was offered to her.

It took her a few seconds to put two and two together.

Then it dawned on her.

She felt her jaw literally drop. Her eyes widened. Her lips opened in a smile. Her arms held Aria so tight and picked her up from the floor and pirouetted them across the room, the pain from her broken bone now completely irrelevant. She put Aria down only to kiss her, she wanted to kiss her forever and ever, her heart was pounding in her chest in pure happiness. Inside their mind, she felt that little thing basking in this, glowing so brightly! Shepard couldn’t help herself.

“We’re going to have a baby!”

The Asari slowly but surely retreated from the meld, a sour expression on her face. “At least one of us is happy about it.”

But Aria’s beautiful features betrayed something else, and the Commander could see it as clearly as the light of day. She kissed the Queen again, softly, slowly, letting their lips glide together, opening them to caress her tongue, over and over again. When she broke the kiss she stared deeply into Aria’s eyes. “This is definitely worth having a few bones broken by the enraged, beloved, splendid Queen of my heart.”

Aria couldn’t help a small smile. She hated when the Commander’s enthusiasm was so contagious. Instinctively, she nuzzled Shepard’s nose in a completely unexpected gesture of incredible sweetness. “We better get you to Mordin.”

-

“So what happened this time? Got in a fight with a bunch of enraged Volus? Stepped on the foot of a Krogan Battlemaster? Tried to tell racist jokes to a group of Batarians?”

The Salarian just never stopped talking. As he was patching up Shepard’s poor bones his sense of humour was overwhelming and loud and... Man, he talked fast. The human grimaced for a second as he tightened the bandage around her torso. “Nah. When I go looking for trouble, I do it right, otherwise I don’t do it at all.”

Instead of replying, the doctor seemed to have a big question mark on top of his head. Shepard held him there for a couple more seconds before continuing. “I managed to piss off the Queen herself.” She flashed a smile at Aria, who was sitting on a tall stool just a few steps away. She just shook her head.

Mordin looked Shepard over very carefully. “Strange. Severity of wounds not comparable with others I have seen after... Pissing Aria off. In fact, others were all bodies, actually.”

“What can I say, dear doctor? Thankfully I’m a charmer by nature.”

“If you say so. Still, think you were lucky. Suggest not to make a habit of it.”

“I can assure you I won’t, doc.”

“There. Patched up. Again. Now go, many things to do, very little time. Go, go, go. Don’t want to see you for at least a month.”

-

Back in their room, Shepard let her aching body sink on the couch, a stupid smile just wouldn't leave her face. She thought she had never been this happy in all of her life. Her eyes were following Aria as she was trying to find one bottle that might have miraculously survived her rage. As she found one, and a glass as well, she poured herself a much needed drink.

The human just couldn't find it in herself to wait any longer.

"May I see her again?"

The Queen turned around to look at her for a long moment, an imperscrutable expression on her face.

"It's a good thing you're not an Asari. I figure you'd be in my head every five fucking minutes otherwise. Wouldn't you."

Aria was still a tad uncertain as to how she felt about this. On the one hand, she just wanted to kick herself for allowing herself to get so carried away to the point that she hadn't been able to stop from getting pregnant. She still was in shock at how easily her instinct had taken over. This human had way too much influence on her. She was not happy about it at all. But she had to face the fact that when it came to sex Shepard was just a force of nature. Unbeknownst to the Commander, she had been her first human. The old Asari had no idea if they were all like that but somehow she strongly doubted it. Shepard was just too intense for her to control most times. And unfortunately she had found herself loving it. Still. It had been nigh idiotic of her not to restrain herself. Now she'd have to live with the consequences.

On the other hand, the practicality of having a potentially powerful heir to all that she ruled was an appealing thought, and yes, she could clearly feel how strong the human's genes were. Their daughter would be an impressive being. She couldn't have asked for a better bondmate.

Aria saw the eagerness on Shepard's face and gave in. It would be good for the child anyway, and it would save her some of the energy to feed her little consciousness herself. This might actually work out to her own advantage during the pregnancy after all. She sat down on the couch next to the human and casually sipped her drink. Shepard slowly, carefully shifted her body and put her head on the Asari's lap, looking up at her beautiful face, as she liked to do every so often. Aria had grown to enjoy the gesture, despite herself. Her blue fingers started caressing the Commander's hair as her eyes turned to the deepest black.

Shepard inhaled sharply as she felt the Queen's consciousness entering hers so smoothly. She could never get enough of having her so intimately entwined in her mind. Her presence alone always left her breathless, so powerful, so imposing, so majestic. It sent shivers all over her skin and along her thoughts.

That little ball felt her right away and began swirling around her like a happy puppy in a rainbow of colours. Shepard danced with it... With her. Her daughter. Life. That she had helped create. The realisation made her head spin for a second. She felt drunk with joy. In their joined minds she enveloped her baby in a cocoon of love, cradling her softly, feeling her feed on it and grow and shine. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever done.

Aria spoke to her, in a slightly sarcastic tone. 'She likes you.'

Shepard smiled. 'You know I can charm the pants off anyone.'

'You certainly do. That little thing is living proof of it. Damn you, Shepard.'

She grinned. 'I love you too.'

The human expanded the cocoon to engulf Aria inside. The Asari didn't expect it. Suddenly she felt encased by pure love, squared. It was breathtaking. It was too much. She got scared by her own feelings and wriggled free of it, going back to observing from the outside, but Shepard wouldn't have it. The Commander reached out and caught her again, holding her close. Their bodies materialized in the meld, the human's arms around her, a ball of light blinging between them, pulsating in the secure feeling of happiness that radiated from her father.

'Don't be afraid. It's just life. Our life.'

'I am never afraid, human.'

It was the first time Aria had called her like that since the first time they had met. Shepard realized just how conflicted she must have been feeling to do that. It was basically an insult. She didn't let it hurt her. She let it slide away, the eyes of her avatar moving from their daughter to Aria's face. She just stared, in silence, her love flowing into the little consciousness that was resting peacefully in their shared embrace.

'Oh what the fuck. I will be the one stuck with her for centuries. If she comes out like you, I'll end up strangling her with my own hands. I just know it.'

Shepard started laughing. And then she found she couldn't stop. It was all too exhilarating, too perfect, and so fucking ironic. The merciless, powerful, feared Pirate Queen of Omega got her panties in a knot because of a small ball of light. She laughed and laughed, their daughter was literally beaming.

Aria couldn't help seeing the irony herself and a small smirk opened on her face. She shook her head and the words passed through them of their own volition before she could censore them.

'I love you, Shepard.'

The little ball of light pulsed in perfect bliss.

The Commander looked deeply into Aria’s impossibly blue eyes. 'I love you, Aria.'

But words weren't enough. Shepard willed both their bodies to dissipate into air currents that rose and rose to breathless heights, amalgamating at the deepest level like a warm twister, the boundaries between them evaporated and their hearts were beating in unison. When had the human become so powerful? It didn't matter. Aria surrendered and let herself be carried, lifted, possessed, truly loved. She felt dizzy, she felt larger than life. It felt good.

As things slowly calmed down, she went back to her usual self.

‘I cannot do this all day. I actually have things to do and people to see. So say bye.’

Shepard felt her retreating from the meld, more gently than her sharp words would have made her guess, exchanging mental caresses with her and their little bundle as she did so.

“Thank you.” The Commander’s voice was as genuine as the smile on her face.

It made Aria want to reply in the same spirit, as she was getting up to leave. “You’re welcome.”


	13. The prodigal daughter

Omega Chronicles -13- The prodigal daughter

 

One hand under the pillow, the other arm resting on her torso, as naked as the day she was born, comfortably sprawled on her back, the Commander was sleeping in after a particularly active night in the sack. She didn’t know whether it was an effect of the pregnancy, and if it was like this for all Asari, and frankly she didn’t care, but she had noticed that Aria’s appetite for sex had peaked steadily in the past few weeks. Not that she complained. Shepard was aware of the cold spot beside her in the bed. Just a few minutes earlier she had heard the Queen getting dressed and exiting the doors of her private room.

In the haze of her half asleep, half awake state she heard the doors opening again. She knew perfectly well that Aria had a full schedule today and shouldn’t be back for a good while, and her senses were immediately alert. She knew that there was a merc at the doors at all times and wondered how anyone could get past him. It didn’t matter, her fingers wrapped around the handle of her Carnifex, which she invariably kept under the pillow, ready for any emergency. She kept her eyes closed and tried to follow the movements of the intruder through the room by hearing alone. The steps were definitely getting closer. As she felt that they had stopped by her side of the bed, she sprang up in a quick movement and pointed the pistol right in their face.

“Ah!” The Asari standing there put her hands up, her mouth open, her eyes wide.

Shepard took a good look at her. She was wearing a cream coloured, fitting dress, the long sleeves coming down to cover half her hands, the rim just halfway along her thighs, cut diagonally and softly waving about her legs, a pair of brown leather boots hugging her calves all the way to under her knees. Her face was stunningly beautiful, her skin a light blue colour, dark purple markings running along every tentacle of her crest, a single, thin strip running down her nose, two more decorating her face following the curved lines under her flawless cheekbones. “Good morning. May I help you, Miss...?”

The Asari found her voice. “Liselle.”

“Liselle. Such a pretty name.” Shepard’s gun was not moving. “Tell me, why are you in here, Liselle?”

“I’m looking for Aria.” She tried to put her hands down.

“Ah ah. Keep them where I can see them, please.”

She raised them again and stared at the human. “So, who are you? Her new bodyguard? Or her new pet?”

The Commander seemed to be thinking about it for a moment. “Let me see. That would be a ‘sometimes’ to the first... and a ‘when I’m in the mood’ to the second. And who are you?”

Liselle had been instructed a long time ago by Aria never to reveal that she was her daughter. It was actually an act of kindness on the Queen’s part, it would spare her young one having to go through life always looking behind her back, afraid that this or that thug or crime lord might want to exact revenge on Aria by killing her child, or maybe even kidnap her, looking for an outrageous ransom from the Pirate Queen herself.

She didn’t have the time to reply with a lie anyway. Both their faces turned towards the doors as they heard them whooshing open. Aria walked in, holding a padd in her hands. The Queen’s eyes rose from the screen to see a heart warming scene. A completely naked Shepard was holding her gun of a hundred battles to the face of a young Maiden that looked torn between being scared and being annoyed. She tossed the padd on the couch and crossed her arms on her chest. “I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

Liselle replied, trying to sound a bit insulted. “I caught an early transport. Can you tell your lackey to move her gun from my face?”

“First: she’s not my lackey. So watch your tone. Second: you walked in here unannounced and uninvited, what do you expect her to do? Throw petals at your feet and welcome you like a high priestess? She did exactly what -I- would have done, in her shoes.”

Liselle couldn’t believe her ears. Her mother asking her to show respect to this human? Now, she had always liked humans, but her mother’s mercs were never worthy of respect to begin with, even less so the ones that she slept with. Who was this woman? She did the best to hide her shock well. “Speaking of which. Tell her to put on some clothes. It’s too early in the day for me.”

Shepard let out a short, amused laugh as she put the pistol down on her nightstand and got out of bed. “So you two obviously know each other. And you, Liselle, a prudish Asari? Will wonders ever cease?” She brought her underwear out of a drawer and started getting dressed.

“I’m not a prude! And yes, we know each other.” Liselle said in a non-committal tone as she was regaled with a perfect view of the deep red tattoo of the Omega symbol on Shepard’s lean ass. She couldn’t believe her eyes.

Aria was more direct and to the point, as usual. “Commander Shepard, this is Liselle. My daughter.”

The eyes of the human jumped up to stare at the Maiden, quick as a snake, in time to see a very surprised expression on her face.

This time Liselle couldn’t help her mouth gaping open. “Aria! But...”

“No buts. Listen carefully. Now, I don’t plan on dying any time soon, but just for the record. Liselle: if anything ever happens to me, and you find yourself in trouble, you can trust Shepard.”

It was the Commander’s turn to be shoved off balance. What Aria had just said was more than a compliment, more than a commitment, more than a love declaration. She felt her heart swell and had to work hard to shake herself out of it. As she put on her black leather jacket, her eyes never left Liselle. Regardless of the turmoil of pride and gratefulness and love that she was feeling at the moment, she didn’t miss a beat and her reply came out in a confident voice, betraying just a hint of affection. “Your mother speaks the truth. You are blood of her blood. I will always treat you as such.”

Shepard was one of the most reserved people Aria had ever met. Not one word too many ever escaped her mouth. For a moment she had been afraid that upon learning that this young Maiden was her daughter, she would have let out that they were more than lovers, that they were actually bonded, and that Aria was pregnant. But no. Not one word out of place. It was just one of the many reasons that Aria had found to admire the human. Other people were careful with whatever they knew of Aria, of course, but they mostly had to be threatened, coerced, or they were simply too scared to utter anything to anyone. Not the Commander, no. She did it out of respect alone. And not the kind of respect that you get from instilling terror in everyone around you, either. This was the real thing, and the old Asari knew it. It made her feel good, too.

Shepard picked up her pistol from the nightstand before passing next to Liselle on her way out of the room. As she was walking by her, the young Maiden’s jaw dropped and she almost screamed. “Oh! Goddess! What... the... fuck... Mother!” It was possibly the first time Liselle had called her ‘mother’ in about a century or so, and Aria knew instantly why she was so shocked.

The Commander also realized right away what had just happened. She looked at Aria and threw up her hands in a gesture of innocence. “Don’t look at me. It’s not -my- marking hormones causing problems here.” She stepped out of the room to give the two Asari some privacy.

-

Shepard decided to walk to her favourite breakfast place, she sat at her usual table and waved at the waiter. No need to come and take her order, she always had the same thing when she was there. A small pile of bacon strips that were usually dripping fat and oil, two eggs, toast and a cup of coffee. The first time she had discovered this place and had read the menu, she hadn’t been able to believe her eyes until the bacon was actually in her mouth, being chewed like it was her first meal after a week of starvation. Ever since then she had always made it a point to indulge herself on a semi-regular basis.

Her plate arrived and she dug in. It was shocking how fast she could eat. Not much time to waste when you’re on a mission or on call, and as an Alliance Marine that was often the case, so it had become a useful habit to just wolf down whatever was in front of her and move on. She had been really trying to change that, though, so she put some effort into at least sipping her coffee after she was done with the food. She brought out a padd and started reading.

“Well, you are exactly where my mother told me I would find you. That’s quite a disappointment. So predictable.” Liselle casually sat down on the chair across the table from Shepard and simply deadpanned her.

The soldier smirked and retorted without pause. “Well, your mother knows me better than anyone. In fact, she can easily claim to be the only one who knows me at all.” She motioned to the waiter so he would come and take Liselle’s order. “Please, be my guest.”

“How generous.” The Maiden quickly perused the menu and, apparently not very happy with the selection, settled for a fruit salad and a glass of water. “Are you always so gentlemanly?” Her voice still betrayed at the very least annoyance.

Shepard chose to ignore the sarcastic question. “Why did Aria send you to find me?” She took a sip from her mug and waited for an answer, hopefully without added comments. She could be very patient, but this young Asari was beginning to test her, especially considering that the human didn’t think Liselle’s grating behaviour was really justified.

The Asari let out a half bored sigh. “All right, no small talk then. Predictable -and- boring. All business.” She reached for her glass as soon as the waiter set it down on the table. “Something big is going on, Aria has received intel back from Barla Von, one of her contacts at the Citadel. Something you brought him recently wielded results beyond his imagination and now he is all a-flutter with worry and excitement and we have to go and see with our own eyes what the heck is causing such a commotion. More or less. I still don’t understand why she is involving me. Maybe she doesn’t trust you, after all.” A teasing smirk opened on her beautiful face. A little devil behind an angel’s mask.

Shepard was not used to the vague and scattered nature of the Maiden’s thoughts, she was used to Aria: precise, to the point, clear and logical. She sat back on her chair and tried to extrapolate whatever this young one was not telling her from what little she did tell her. However she turned it around, it didn’t sound good. As she watched Liselle eat her fruit salad picking and choosing which pieces were all right and which needed to go, she made a mental note to speak to her bondmate privately before going anywhere.

-

“You will get along just fine, Shepard. She’s not that bad once you get to know her. Granted, she’s not me, but she is a capable biotic, and she has a talent for seeing things from points of view that one would not necessarily consider. And if Barla Von is right about what he found out, you will need a lot of ‘lateral thinking’ on this one.”

Aria was comfortably lying in bed, half sprawled on top of the human, her soft blue hand drawing lazy patterns on her lover’s belly and chest, the tone in her voice not giving much leeway for if’s or but’s. Shepard still had a few questions though.

“About that, care to tell me what exactly he found out? I don’t like throwing myself into situations I’m not prepared for. A wee bit of info would be much appreciated.”

The Asari placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and settled closer before answering, her warm breath brushing lightly on the human’s skin.

“Part of the intel is from the artefact I had you bring to him. It is a fragmented sequence of information coming from a Prothean archaeological site, a kind of... shard or something that apparently they used to store data. It contains images that appear to be random, but ultimately are not. We just need to find a way to interpret them. What little he could make of it paints a scene of danger, conquest and death. He believes that having access to more Prothean data might help. This is where you come into the picture: on Eden Prime, a human colony of some success, they have just dug up a big Prothean... something. They call it a beacon. I want you to go there and very simply take it. The other piece of the puzzle, and Barla Von strongly believes the two are somehow connected, is that Geth have been spotted on this side of the Veil. And they seem to be headed to Eden Prime themselves.”

Shepard was lost in thought for a few long moments, thinking, considering, evaluating. If the Geth were really involved, it must be something big indeed. The artificial beings never showed any interest to leave the Veil or interact in any way with the rest of the Galaxy. As a result, no one really knew what kind of military power they held. She was taken back to the here and now by the lovely feeling of Aria moving fluidly to straddle her, the Asari’s lips closing on her own in a kiss that quickly deepened.

The Queen knew that there was no time to waste, really, but in the back of her mind, in a part that she rarely dared to look at, she didn’t like the thought of sending Shepard into a potential Thresher’s nest of trouble. Sure, the young Commander knew how to take care of herself, but Aria couldn’t help feeling protective towards her. It had started after they had bonded, and now that she was carrying the human’s child it had become quite unbearable at times. The old Asari attributed it to the hormones racing through her body due to the pregnancy, but even giving it a sort of scientific explanation didn’t quench her distaste for it. She hated it. It made her feel like she was getting soft. And soft was not something she could afford to be. Nevertheless, she couldn’t stop herself from wanting a few last moments of intimacy with her lover before sending her off.

The Commander was always swayed by how ridiculously smooth Aria’s skin felt. It was the most delicious thing she had ever laid her hands on and she couldn’t get enough. Her hands were roaming slowly along the Queen’s lower back, half caressing her, half guiding her as she was lazily grinding against the human’s hips, her moisture leaving a short wet trail on her pale skin. Their breathing was becoming more laboured as their passion was rising, fast.

Aria’s omnitool decided that that was the best moment to beep, insistently.

With a deep wrinkle of pure annoyance between her eyes, the Asari got swiftly up and out of bed, walking briskly to the low table where she had shed her clothes earlier and where the chime was coming from. She picked it up to answer the call, standing still, as majestic and perfect as a statue. Sure enough, it was Liselle who greeted her with a chirpy voice.

“Hello Aria! I just wanted to make sure that your... what -should- I call her, I wonder? Well, that the human was getting ready to go. I believe we are to meet at the docking level in just a couple of hours. Actually, shall I come by to pick her up?”

Aria was silent for a long moment, trying not to let her anger get the best of her. Her daughter took the chance to sling another little jab at her. “Oh! Oh... I hope I’m not interrupting anything... how rude of me...”

Shepard got up from the bed and slowly made her way to stand behind the Asari, staying out of Liselle’s line of sight. She let her arms circle Aria and her hands grabbed her blue breasts demandingly.

The Queen’s voice was dangerously low. “Not. Now. Liselle.” She closed the connection and threw the omnitool on the floor unceremoniously, turning around to face Shepard. “As for you.” She wrapped her arms around the soldier’s neck and started kissing her breathlessly. Their bodies moved quickly in perfect accord until Aria’s back finally slammed against the wall behind them.

Shepard’s hands were on her thighs now, gripping them so tightly that Aria knew she’d find purple bruises there later. The human dragged her legs up and settled them around her waist, the Queen instinctively tightening the grip and crossing her ankles around her strong back, then the soldier encircled her, sliding her arms between her back and the wall, and bit down on her neck so hard that it drew a long sigh from the Asari, half in pain, half in pleasure.

Shepard’s mouth let go of her soft flesh to come up to her lips in a crushing kiss. Teeth clashing, the Commander’s tongue demanding entrance unequivocally. Aria parted her lips and welcomed the hot assault, every stroke of her lover’s tongue making her more excited. Her biotics flared up automatically, enveloping them in a swirling blue light, making their skin tingle.

Her mouth ravishing Aria’s, Shepard snaked a hand between their bodies, placing it on the Asari’s smooth, warm, wet entrance. Without hesitation, she pushed her fingers inside her, lifting her two inches along the red velvet wallpaper by the sheer force of the penetration. The Queen broke the kiss and threw her head back, letting out a sharp cry, her arms firmly around Shepard’s neck, holding on for the wild ride. Every thrust was exalted by Shepard’s hips rocking against her own hand, in involuntary, uncontrollable, wanton abandonment, and the Asari thought for a second that this time she wouldn’t survive the onslaught, despite the amazing sensations her body was feeling all over. Shepard’s breath was coming in raggedly, almost in grunts as she fucked the Queen with a passion fuelled by hunger and adrenaline, sweat running down her neck, soaking her hair, bucking wildly against her lover’s body, feeling the Asari’s slick inner muscles clench with every push, drawing her fingers in even deeper.

Aria couldn’t hold it anymore. Her eyes flickered to pools of infinite blackness as she joined with Shepard, craving the full release that she could really achieve with a meld.

The Commander felt her inside her mind and immediately hit her with her raw passion, knowing full well how welcome that sensation was to her lover. The shadow of the feeling of what her hand was doing to the Asari barely registered within Shepard, the human too lost in the pure pleasure of what she was doing to Aria to care about her own body’s response.

Their bodies trembling, moving as one now, Shepard’s fingers buried so deeply inside Aria, the strong heel of her hand brushing hard against the Asari’s most sensitive ridge, it only took a few more moments before they reached a crushing orgasm. It struck them like lightning, their muscles tightening, the Queen’s inner walls squeezing Shepard so much she could barely move at all, in their joined minds tongues of fire of pure pleasure exploded, bouncing off each other in what seemed an infinite echo of overlapping waves, taking them to breathless heights, an animal howl leaving the human’s lips as her body tensed in one last spasm, one last thrust.

Then there was silence. They stood there, perfectly still, chests heaving, Shepard’s face buried in Aria’s neck, her breath hot on the Asari’s skin, just where the purple, deep mark of the Commander’s teeth was still throbbing in a faint, superficial pain. Their minds entwined in a lazy current of heat circling into itself, the borders of their respective consciousness blurred, thin, unwanted. The Queen’s hand came up to entangle in Shepard’s hair possessively, holding her in place as her short pants were gradually going back to a normal breathing. As they slowly regained control, their souls still naked and bound together, Aria’s voice sounded like a hot wind in Shepard’s mind. ‘Please. Come back to me.’

The human was always swept off her feet the very rare times when Aria showed her just how deep her feelings really were. What Shepard said came from the deepest part of her as well. ‘Nothing will ever keep me away. I am yours.’

She felt a smile opening on the Asari’s face as she replied. ‘And I am yours.’

Aria felt the human’s fingers slowly sliding out of her and she clutched on them involuntarily with a small pang of pleasure. She untangled her legs from behind Shepard’s back and slowly put her feet on the floor, her muscles still trembling slightly, and definitely sore, both from the arousal and the physical effort.

Their bodies still clutching each other, unwilling to let go yet, Shepard whispered into Aria’s ear, in a low, sensual voice.

“No creature ever graced this galaxy that was more splendid than you, Siame. I would worship the ground you walk on.”

Shepard addressed her using the Asari name that meant ‘One who is all’, it was reserved for their most beloved, the one above everybody else in someone’s life. Now it was Aria’s turn to feel swept off her feet. She had no idea how the human could possibly know that word, let alone what it truly meant to an Asari, but she knew for a fact that Shepard never uttered a word out of place, or was ever unaware of its consequences. Aria stared deeply into her lover’s eyes and was met by love, passion, respect. She had never been called that, by anyone, in her long life. Now she knew how it felt. Leave it to this young soldier to actually provide her with something new after so many centuries of existence. She smiled and shook her head almost in disbelief. Then she brought Shepard’s face close for a lingering, soft, deep kiss, letting her lips and her tongue do the talking, incapable of conveying what she felt with words, allowing a wave of her feelings to flood from her mind into the Commander’s, before finally severing the meld.

As they broke the kiss, Shepard scooped her up in her arms and carried her to the bed, where she lay her down gently. She let her eyes linger on the Asari for a moment, then she turned and headed for the shower.

-

Shepard put on her pants and boots, her torso still naked, and she went to pick up her faithful Carnifex, checking it to make sure that all was in perfect working order before putting it at her side, ready for action.

Aria was already dressed and inputting some data into a padd, sitting comfortably on her couch, a glass of Noverian Rum on the low table in front of her. For a moment, she recalled how absolutely ridiculous it had sounded to her when Shepard had let her know that human women were forbidden from drinking alcohol while pregnant, in order to avoid damage to the growing baby. She thanked her Asari physiology and took a sip, enjoying the marvellous flavour.  She raised her eyes and caught a half naked Shepard checking her gun. She couldn’t help herself. “You, my dear Commander, are a sight for sore eyes.” She grinned and went back to what she was doing. “I am giving you this padd, it contains all the available info on Eden Prime, their accidental Prothean findings, and all the intel we have on the Geth, just to make sure. I suggest you learn it all by heart before you get to your destination.”

Shepard grinned back as she kept getting dressed. “Thanks, I like being as prepared as possible. Hopefully we won’t run into too much trouble. If we’re lucky we can be in and out in just a few hours.”

Aria’s omnitool beeped, it was the bodyguard at the door. She gave him her most typical answer. “What.”

The Batarian’s voice came through loud and clear. “Liselle is here. Shall I let her in?”

“Do it.” After the ‘Liselle incident’ earlier that day, Aria had decided to revoke freedom of access to her quarters to her daughter. There was only so much she was willing to share with her young one after all, and she tended to have the worst timing possible, unfortunately.

The Maiden strolled in as if she owned the place, a smirk on her beautiful face. “I had no idea I had to wait for permission to come in now.” She sat down next to Aria and took a sip from her glass.

The Queen replied without batting an eyelid. “You have already interrupted us one time too many today.”

Subtle they were not, Shepard thought, sporting an amused smile. She walked to Aria’s private bar to get herself a drink and she heard Liselle’s voice ringing enthusiastically behind her back. “Oh, since you’re there, can you fix me a Full Biotic Kick? -If- you know how to make one...”

Aria was just about to put her back in her place yet again, but the Commander looked at her lover with a knowing smile and a wink.

“Sure. With or without a twist of orange?”

Liselle hid her surprise well and was quick to reply. “Will you look at that. You may turn out to be useful after all... Corporal, is it?”

Shepard just let out a short laugh at Liselle’s continued attempts to get a reaction out of her. Aria was not as amused as the human. “Enough. You’re acting like a fucking brat and I won’t stand for it a second longer. You are about to embark in a possibly dangerous mission with Shepard, I expect you to do as you are told at all times and to bring your ass back in one piece.”

The look on Liselle’s face was priceless. “You mean the human is in charge?”

“That is exactly what I mean. It’s Commander, or Shepard. I don’t care as long as you show her the respect she has certainly earned.”

Shepard walked back to the couch and placed the cocktail in front of the Maiden. She sat down at Aria’s other side and accepted the padd the old Asari was passing to her. She gave it a quick glance, leaving the more in-depth study of it for later. She sipped her Serrice Ice Brandy, put the padd on the table, sat back and crossed her legs, her arm coming up and around Aria’s shoulders in a fluid motion that betrayed the familiarity of that simple gesture. Aria put a hand on the human’s thigh and slowly caressed it for a moment before going back to enjoying her drink.

She turned to meet a very bewildered look on her daughter’s face. In a second, her eyes turned to black stars and she grabbed Liselle’s mind into her own. Then she proceeded to get her acquainted with her soon to be born, half-human sister. Her little consciousness was growing as quickly as her body was. The little light was very curious about the new friend she was presented with, immediately recognising the genetic connection they shared, she was dancing inquisitively around her, in a contagious joy. The Maiden couldn’t help being dragged into it, by it, and a smile opened on her face as she enveloped her sister and reciprocated the dance. As the meld faded, Shepard could see a slight but sure change in Liselle’s expression.

The Queen spoke slowly and clearly. “You better come to terms with this, Liselle. I expect your full cooperation, as usual.”

The young Asari took a moment to ponder her options and finally decided on her course of action. “Of course.” Her tone for once was not sarcastic, nor irreverent. There was a touch of genuine commitment to it. She quickly added: “It may take a while for me to grow fond of you... Commander. But I won’t stand in your way and I will obey your orders while on official business. As for getting friendly, we’ll see about it in time.”

Shepard knew full well she couldn’t ask for anything more. She nodded gracefully. “Thank you, Liselle.”


	14. The Geth are coming

Omega Chronicles -14- The Geth are coming

 

The Inanna was docked at her usual spot, her black hull shining under the dim lights of the docking bay. Shepard and Aria were walking to the short bridge that led to her doors, they stopped and stared at each other for a few long moments. The Queen broke the silence.

“I’m not good at good-byes.”

The Commander smiled, she took the Asari’s hands and drew her closer, their fingers entwined naturally, smoothly, and they squeezed each other gently. Their foreheads touched and they revelled in that intimate gesture.

“Neither am I.”

There was a stern look on Aria’s face. “If the Geth are involved, there’s no telling what kind of trouble you might get into. If things get nasty, fuck the beacon. Just bring your lovely ass back.”

Shepard’s face shifted so that she replied whispering on the Asari’s lips. “As my Queen commands.”

Their lips locked in a lingering kiss, their mouths opened to let their tongues dance together, their bodies connecting, their arms encircling each other, holding each other tight.

“Ew. I should have known not to get here on time. Five minutes later and I probably would have avoided seeing this...” Liselle’s voice was half teasing, half serious as she was approaching the entrance to the ship, walking behind and around the couple.

They reluctantly broke the kiss, a small smile on their lips. Aria’s tone was severe and low. “Go.”

Shepard separated from her quite unwillingly and made her way inside at a brisk pace.

-

“Relan, set a course for the Exodus Cluster”.

The Commander’s voice was clear through the ship’s intercom, as was her pilot’s reply.

“Right away, Sir!”

Shepard stared for a short while at the big galaxy map in front of her as the Inanna made her way out of the docking bay and into space, then she headed down to her quarters to have a chance at studying whatever intel she had been given.

-

Sitting at her table, she put down the padd after memorising everything she could, she leaned back on her chair and her fingers came up to pinch the bridge of her nose. She still harboured some hope that this mission would prove to be easy as pie, but that hope was dwindling fast.

Her door chimed.

“Come in.”

She raised her face and saw Liselle walking in, her body hugged by the typical all black light armour of the Asari Commandos. The sway in her hips was nothing short of drool-worthy. The Maiden sat across the table from Shepard and gave her a small smile.

“Liselle. What can I do for you?”

“Actually, as much as it may pain me, I came here because I think I owe you an apology. I have been behaving less than fairly towards you, on the assumption that you were no better than the usual, run-of-the-mill lowlife that tends to gravitate around my mother.”

The Commander sat up straight, her ears not really believing what was coming out of the young Asari’s lips. She placed her elbows on the table, her hands clasped together, her thumbs loosely supporting her chin, and stared into her purple eyes, waiting.

“I do need to ask you something, though. And I must warn you: if you lie, I will know.”

The soldier just nodded in agreement.

“In the time I have been alive I have seen many people coming in and out of my mother’s life. Mercs, con artists, criminals, the scum of the galaxy. Every single one of them has tried, in their own way, to take advantage of her, or to get a slice of her power, or to squeeze money out of her. Now, she is indeed the worst, or the best, of them all, but that does not subtract from the fact that she is my mother, and I love her. My question is: do -you- love her, as you claim?”

Shepard’s head bowed a little and a small smile opened on her face. She was of course half expecting this kind of question, but it was quite endearing to hear it formulated out loud by Liselle anyway.

Her reply was as genuine as possible. “Liselle. Your mother is my life. There is absolutely nothing I wouldn’t do for her. Yes, I love Aria. More than anything.”

It was the Maiden’s turn to have a small smile on her lips. “Words are fine and dandy, Shepard. I want to believe you, but can you understand my predicament?”

“I certainly do. Let me show you something.”

The human got up from her chair, she took off her dark grey top in one quick movement as she was walking the few steps between her and the young Asari.

Liselle’s mouth dropped open as she almost shrieked: “Wait! What the heck are you doing?”

Shepard stopped right in front of her, she let her top slide to the floor, only her bra covering her torso. She took Liselle’s hand and placed her fingers on top of the scar that was right next to her heart.

“Do you feel this? This is my love for Aria, right here. The bullet was meant for her head. And if you are still not convinced, then please, by all means, meld with me and prod my mind to your heart’s content.”

The Maiden was nonplussed for a couple of seconds, then she regained her composure. She retracted her hand slowly while evaluating what the human had just shared with her. When she spoke, her voice was somehow softer.

“I see. Nevertheless. I know my mother can certainly fend for herself. But in light of your honesty, let me be just as honest to you. Other people may not notice, but I am her blood, her flesh, we share a connection that goes deeper than just good looks and winning personalities. And I have never seen her in love before. Which means you have the power to potentially hurt her. If you ever do, I will make you regret it.”

Shepard extended her open hand, waiting for Liselle to shake it. As the young Asari did so, the soldier replied. “Fair enough. I would do the same, if I were you.”

“Good. Now that we understand each other, how about you offer me a cup of coffee and tell me what your favourite music is?” Her smile was open and honest, and Shepard felt relieved as she picked up her long sleeved top and got dressed again.

-

“No! No! You cannot possibly appreciate the depths of sound of Expel 10 if you’ve never seen them performing live!” Liselle’s laugh was crystalline and contagious as she was discussing the impact of new bands and artists with an amused Shepard.

“Oh, I can appreciate modern music, for sure, but I can also be a bit of an old bat sometimes. And I’m afraid I can be blissfully partial to human music production, myself. Nothing beats some Mozart for a quick energy recharge, or some of Brahms’ compositions for a romantic mood, believe me.”

They stared at each other for a moment, both smiling.

“Then I guess you will have to educate me at some point, Commander.”

“We can start now.” Shepard got up and walked to her nightstand, keying in some commands on her room control panel. Beethoven’s 6th symphony started playing, the notes filling the air pleasantly.

As the Commander was walking back to the table her door chimed again.

“Looks like it’s going to be a crowded cabin. Come in.”

Tali walked in with a spring in her step, her eyes fixed on a padd, her voice fast and slightly metallic as usual. “Shepard. I wanted to show you the results of the tests on the new EMP weapon you had the ground crew install before we left. It looks promising, the fluctuations on the energy matrix are minimal and it looks like it’s not going to affect us much. We will be dead in the water, so to speak, for just a few seconds every time we fire it, of course, but I was able to override some of the minor systems’ routines so that the reboot will be considerably faster than that of any other ship. That I know of, of course.”

The Quarian’s eyes finally got up from the screen and she noticed that Shepard already had a guest, who was looking at her with curiosity. All of a sudden she was unable to stop a bit of a stutter.

“Oh! I- I am so sorry! I had no- no idea someone was here with you! … Keelah, I can surely manage to make myself look like a fool sometimes, eh?”

The Commander gave her a smile as her hand invited her to sit down with them. “It’s ok, you're among friends, so you have nothing to worry about. Tali’Zorah, meet Liselle, the newest addition to our crew. Liselle, this is our Chief Engineer Tali’Zorah.”

The young Quarian was quick to make herself at home. “Pleased to meet you, Liselle. I like your markings! You look awfully familiar...”

Liselle tried to take the attention away from herself. “So, an EMP weapon? That’s not a bad idea at all.”

It was all Tali needed to get back to her technical self.

-

With the young engineer waiting by the door, in order to stop it from closing, Liselle was making her way out of Shepard’s cabin after a pleasant time spent discussing some key points of the upcoming mission, possible strategies, and of course engaging in the most classical battle of ‘my weapon is better than your weapon’, thankfully all in good spirit. She stopped and turned back towards Shepard, who was a polite enough host to actually walk her guests out.

“Well, that was unexpectedly pleasant, Commander. Thank you.” She kissed her on the cheek, her satiny skin gliding against the human’s for a long moment, her blue hand coming up to gently stroke Shepard’s arm.

The Commander was painfully reminded of just how much she was already missing Aria. She closed her eyes just for a second before replying. “It was my pleasure. Time to get ready, we must be almost there by now.”

“Sure. See you in the cargo bay.”

-

As they were making their way to their respective stations, Tali was looking sternly at the beautiful Maiden from behind her visor. Then she couldn’t hold it in any longer and she blurted out. “I don’t know if you know, but if you don’t know someone better tell you, and that someone might as well be me. The Commander is -very much- spoken for. By nonetheless than the Queen of Omega herself. So if I were you I would tread lightly, and far enough from her not to generate any gossip. If you care for your life, that is.”

Liselle barely managed to stifle a short snicker. “Oh, is that so? Well, lucky for me I have no interest in her. Not of that nature anyway. But thanks for the heads up, I will definitely follow your advice.” She gave the Quarian her best, most innocent smile as they stepped into the elevator that would take them down to the cargo bay and Engineering.

-

Alone in her cabin, Shepard brought out her old N7 armour. She stared at it for a few long moments, every dent and scratch flooding her with memories of what felt like another life, in another time. She shook herself out of her reverie and put it on before making her way to the cargo bay.

-

“Shit, Shepard, where did you steal that fine N7 piece?”

Jack was blunt as usual in her comments, as she watched the soldier approaching the small team waiting by the Mako. Garrus was the one to offer a quick explanation in a mockingly conspiratorial tone.

“There’s a reason why she’s called ‘Commander’, you know?”

It dawned on the biotic for the first time since she started working on Omega. “You’re kidding me. Fuck. She’s -really- N7? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

The tall Turian was quite amused. “Come on, I believe your vocabulary can come up with something better than that, baldie.”

“Stop calling me that, you mutated, overgrown bird.”

Liselle seemed to be enjoying the banter while she was checking her SMG one last time before the mission.

Shepard’s voice betrayed a hint of affection for her team mates. “I see the love keeps flowing strong and unbridled between you two rascals. Good.”

She placed herself in front of them and gave each of them a quick glance. She nodded at her squad and led the way to the cargo bay ramp. No need for long winded speeches. Her voice rang in the intercom. “Relan, we’re ready when you are.”

The Lystheni pilot was quick to reply. “Approaching drop zone in four. Three. Two.” The ramp opened and they got ready for the jump. “One. Mark.”

-

They had been scuttling about on the surface for a short while, dispatching a few very annoying flying drones, when they suddenly spotted an Alliance soldier running away from a few Geth, stumbling, falling, trying hard to stay alive. Shepard's orders were quick: “Garrus, take down the furthest ones. Jack, Liselle, with me.”

As the Turian got out his trusted sniper rifle and settled down to find the best shot, the small squad quickly attacked and destroyed the drones that were just about to cut the Alliance soldier's life short. Jack's biotics were still active around her hands and arms as Liselle was helping the soldier up. Shepard was in front of her in a few steps, she put her pistol back at her side. “Are you all right?”

The Alliance soldier quickly stood at attention and saluted her. “Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, Ma’am.”

Shepard couldn't help a small grin, it all seemed so familiar to her. “At ease. Regardless of my armour, I'm not with the military anymore. But I need to know what you know of the situation here.”

There was a look of confusion on the Chief's face as she took the time to evaluate her position, a dozen questions bubbling in her mind. Having just witnessed the power this small team was packing, she decided to cooperate.

“I'm not sure how to put this, actually. This doesn't make any sense. The Geth have landed a few hours ago, they have wiped out the entire military garrison and the last I saw of them, they were heading for the dig where a... Prothean something is? I was never privy of the details about it. I don't know what it is.” She shook her head as if to rearrange her thoughts before continuing. “This huge black ship, you can see it over there, it has so much power. Not one of us had ever seen anything like it. We were overpowered so easily.”

Shepard didn't like any of the things she was hearing. “Can you show us the way to the dig?”

Williams seemed uncertain for a moment. Shepard tried to give her a reason to help them. “Look, Williams, we will get to the dig with or without your help, but I don't like to waste time when there are, apparently, big things at stake. I'll tell you what: you can join us if you want, or you can stay here and I will tell my pilot to send a distress call to the nearest Alliance vessel so that they can come and pick you up.”

The Chief pondered her options for a second, but couldn't help asking: “Who are you people anyway?”

“I'm afraid I can't really share that. But rest assured, if you don't try to get in our way we have no interest in harming you, so you can relax.”

She gave it all a quick thought. “All right. It's not like I can fight off the Geth by myself anyway. Here, let me send the details of the dig and the train you can use to get there to your omnitool, and if you can make good on letting the Alliance know there's still a living soul waiting for them here, I'd be grateful.”

“Not a problem.”

As soon as she got the files, Shepard opened her comm to the Inanna and told Relan what to do.

“Good luck, Williams.”

“Wait. Can't you at least tell me your name? You just saved my skin after all.”

“Name's Shepard.” The Commander signalled her team to move on, now they had clear directions to follow. Getting to the beacon would be much easier. She nodded her goodbye to the Chief and moved out.

-

The Geth were everywhere, it took them far longer than expected to get to the platform where the beacon was standing, propped up like a needle towards Eden Prime's blue sky.

At the moment they were not able to access it yet, though. They were being pinned down by those damn robots. So close and yet so far. Whatever they were, they were well organised. Suddenly they could hear a distinct voice barking orders to them. Shepard turned her head to see Garrus' eyes going wide, his mandibles flaring for an infinite second. The voice couldn't have sounded more Turian.

The Commander left her safe corner to make a run for the metal wall behind which Garrus was standing, picking his targets one by one with scary precision. Liselle lay down some cover fire until she saw the human was safe. Once there she didn't waste any time, crouching down and shooting a drone that was getting a bit too close for comfort. “Vakarian, do you know the guy?”

“Yes. I have no doubts about it.” The Turian took a break for a moment, leaving the two biotics to deal with the Geth for the time being. “His name is Saren Arterius, he is a Council Spectre. I have been trying to uncover his dirty affairs for a while. C-Sec never helped, and Executor Pallin least of all. In fact, he couldn't wait for me to make one final mistake so he could get rid of me. But then you came along with a better offer... Funny how these things work out sometimes. Here I am, trying once again to take him down.”

Shepard offered him a lop sided grin. “Except this time you have some pretty badass backup. Let's go get him.”

She got out of cover and rolled to the nearest crate. Her team followed her lead. They were working smoothly, a perfectly oiled killing machine, it felt like they had been fighting together for a lifetime, Liselle's Warp prepping the drones up for Jack's Shockwave, Garrus taking down the enemies further away from them, Shepard's Carnifex delivering a one shot-one kill performance.

As they got closer to the beacon, the Geth now visibly retreating, they saw a small vessel approaching. Jumping out from behind a metal panel, Saren made a run for it and jumped onto the small protruding platform waiting for him. The Commander stared him down for the few seconds necessary for him to get away, a curse erupting from her lips. “Damn!” She tried firing a few shots at him, but they were easily bounced back by his shields. The ship quickly disappeared from their sight.

She walked towards her Turian friend. “Sorry Garrus, it looks like you will have to catch him some other time.”

Behind him, Liselle was observing the beacon, slowly stepping closer to it.

It suddenly started emitting a faint green light, a low hum vibrating from it.

Shepard saw what was happening and didn't think twice. She shoved Garrus to the side and ran to Liselle, pushing her away from the Prothean artefact. She did not have the time to avoid the energy wave that lifted her up and encased her in its power.

A strong current was coursing through her every nerve. A tsunami of images, smells, memories, was overwhelming her. She could feel the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, in her brain, in her every cell. It was too much. Her eyes closed, her mind shut down, she was vaguely aware of a faint explosion somewhere in the distance, then her body fell to the ground, unconscious.

Liselle was quick to get back to her feet, Jack was staring at the scene in a sort of trance, Garrus scrambled to get up, his eyes fixed on Shepard. They had only a second's hesitation as they watched the beacon explode. Then they saw the Commander's body falling to the ground and they were running towards her as one.

“Inanna! We have a medical emergency! Prep MedBay!” The Turian's voice was booming in his comm as his strong arms were picking up the human's body.

Looking up at the sky, the light of day slowly fading in the red sunset, they could see the silhouette of their ship drawing closer.

-

Her eyelids felt like lead as she was desperately trying to lift them. As dim as the lights in the MedBay were, they were still way too bright and she instinctively brought up her hand to shield her eyes. A low moan escaped her lips, her throat was made of a thousand sharp blades.

“At last. Welcome back, Commander. Took you long enough. Had a half idea you wouldn't make it this time. You appear to be sturdier than you look. Checking vitals... Not bad.”

The quick, loud voice of the Salarian was torture to Shepard's ears. As soon as she could focus she recognised him.

“Mordin...?” Her voice sounded as raspy as a Vorcha's, and just as appealing. She coughed out loud a few times as she sat up on the hard bed and tried again. “What are you doing here? Wait... where am I?”

“MedBay. Inanna. Aria told me to come along, I came along. Pay is excellent, food not so much.” He brought his comm to his ear. “She's up.”

In a few seconds, as the human was still trying to get her bearings, Liselle walked in and rushed to her side. “Hey. You gave us a proper scare there for a minute. How are you feeling?” Her hands were on Shepards' thighs, she stopped just a few inches away from the human, searching her face, a mask of genuine concern on her beautiful features.

The Commander stared back at her, she was still uncertain about how she felt. Everything was confused, her head was heavy and it hurt like Hell, her mouth was dry, her back and her ribs felt like a Krogan had used her as a doormat. “Like the morning after shore leave.”

The young Asari wasn't sure what it meant, but it didn't sound good. Shepard went on. “What happened? How long was I out?”

“The beacon... it somehow got activated. We’re still trying to figure out why or how. It caught you, grasped you, I don’t know. We saw you floating in mid air for a few seconds before it finally exploded and you fell unconscious. That was twenty hours ago.” Her soft blue hand came up to swiftly caress the Commander’s face in an affectionate gesture before she continued. “Something interesting happened while you were confined here.”

“Such as?”

“An Alliance vessel appeared in this system. We were in stealth so they didn't see us. At least we don't think they did. Thing is, it looked exactly like the Inanna... except for the paint job. The name on her side was 'Normandy', ever heard of it?”

“No.” It was hard to concentrate, the words of the Asari were difficult to follow. Shepard's head was now spinning wildly. She grabbed the edge of the bed to steady herself, her knuckles white as death, her teeth grinding because of the stabbing pain behind her eyes.

Liselle noticed right away and offered help the only way she knew how. Her eyes turned into small black holes and she was inside the Commander's mind. She wasn't prepared for what was there. Her consciousness got flooded by images that were sliding, changing, flashing too fast for her to make any sense of them. Everything was pain, an inhuman screeching sound was infiltrating every corner of their joined minds.

The maiden got rocked, she felt herself faint and risked falling to the floor. Mordin's quick arms were immediately supporting her and she tried to wriggle free of the meld. Sensing Liselle's panic above the chaos, above the insanity, Shepard focused as hard as she could and used the last of her energy to sever the meld herself, as Aria had taught her long ago. As soon as she was alone in her mind again, she allowed herself to give in. She lost consciousness again, her body collapsed on the bed.

-

This time it only took a half hour for her to come by. Mordin was letting his medical omnitool hover just above her face when her eyes opened again.

“Better stop this serial fainting. Might hit your head and get seriously injured next time.”

“How is Liselle?”

“Fine. Recuperated faster than you.”

“Somehow I have a hard time considering this a competition, Mordin.” She tried to give him a scolding look, failing miserably, her head still pounding. “We need to get back to Omega. This is bigger than we thought. There's a Spectre involved. And he's commanding the Geth.”

She accepted the Salarian's hand and half hopped, half slipped down from the MedBay bed.

She was slowly making her way to the CIC, stopping to steady herself, a hand against the bulkhead, the other grasping her forehead, when she heard Jack's voice behind her.

“You're a fucking stubborn one, aren't you?”

In a few quick steps the biotic was next to the Commander, propping her up, putting the soldier's arm around her shoulders and helping her up the short stairs.

“And you are kinder than you want to appear.” Shepard gave her the best smile she could muster at the moment.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up and put a foot in front of the other.”

Finally standing at the galaxy map, her hands on the rail to support part of her weight, Shepard opened the comm to the bridge. “Relan, take us home.”

“Yes Sir.”

 

 


	15. So what do we do now?

Omega Chronicles -15- So what do we do now

 

As she watched the Inanna slowly approaching the docking bay, Aria was standing with her arms crossed, her piercing blue eyes observing the final manoeuvres of the lean frigate. She had of course already received a preliminary report of what had happened on Eden Prime, and she hadn’t liked any of it. She wanted to hear as much detail about it as possible before trying to figure out her next move, and her best source of information was just about to come out of the main doors. What she did not want to think of, of course, was how much she wanted to ascertain with her own eyes the kind of damage her Commander had sustained in what had been basically a ‘first contact’ accident with the Prothean beacon. Mordin had already reassured her that nothing was wrong and that the young human was recuperating fast, but the message she had received on the side by Liselle hadn’t been as positive or optimistic. Then again, her daughter could have a penchant for the dramatic at times. This not knowing was disagreeing with her in the worst way.

She hated waiting. Regardless of the proverbial Asari patience, there were things she just was not prepared to wait for, and this one was pretty high on her list. Aria shifted her weight from one foot to the other and she had to stop herself from starting to tap her boot impatiently against the hard floor.

-

“And we’re officially home.” Relan’s high pitched voice sounded quite chirpy on the ship’s intercom.

Shepard quickly shut down the terminal in her cabin, she grabbed her leather jacket from the back of her chair and swiftly put it on as she made her way to exit the ship. That she was able to display a little spring in her step, choosing to ignore the sharp pain in her head, was a testament to how eager she was to be reunited with her Queen.

As she approached the doors she made it a point to compliment her pilot for bringing them back in record time. “Good job Relan, maybe I can buy you a drink later?”

The Lystheni pilot seemed very proud of himself. “Thank you Commander. I’d like that.”

She stepped in front of the exit and waited for the ship’s log to update itself before walking out.

As she was covering the short distance of the bridge to the docking bay level, her eyes scanned the place and found what they were looking for. Aria. A grin appeared on the human’s lips at the sight of the Queen of Omega. Her bondmate. Early signs of her pregnancy were beginning to show, and if Shepard had to be honest with herself, they were making the Asari look even more desirable to her.

In a few moments they were in front of each other. The Commander’s hands came up to Aria’s face and gently pulled her in for a kiss. As their lips connected, it felt like a small spark crackled, sending a shiver of anticipation along their skin. It took but a second for it to turn hot, breathless, hungry. They were devouring each other with increasing urgency, Shepard’s arms encircling the Queen, drawing her as close as possible, but it was still not enough, it was never enough.

Aria suddenly forced herself to stop, she placed her hands on Shepard’s shoulders and slowly pushed her back. Their foreheads touched, as the Commander’s arms held on to her waist loosely. She took a long breath, her eyes delving deeply into the human’s. In stark contrast to her words, her voice was low and inviting. “Hold that thought. I need a full report first.”

Shepard smirked and replied in the same tone. “I missed you too.”

-

“What you are telling me, is that you believe that this artefact, this beacon, was actually trying to communicate with you?” The Queen couldn’t help having doubts about what she was hearing, but she had seen stranger things than this in her long life, and was willing to keep an open mind.

“I can’t be sure, but after being haunted by all the images I have been given by it for the past day or so, that is exactly how it feels. It’s like listening to a foreign language without a translator. I can recognise the sounds but I cannot place them together in a way that makes sense.”

Aria was silent and pensive for a while, going around all that Shepard had told her about the mission on Eden Prime. There was something missing, a key that could put everything in an understandable order, but she couldn’t figure it out right now. She decided to give herself a break and give her mind the chance to work in the background while she took care of something that was closer to her heart.

She looked at the Commander, who was lying on the couch in their private quarters, an arm draped around her own face and eyes, obviously straining under some kind of pain, while she was pacing up and down as was her habit when she was working out a problem or making a decision. Aria stopped and finally sat down, allowing Shepard to lay her head on her lap, her gloved hand coming up to caress the human’s hair in a familiar gesture.

“What about the pain?” Her voice was suddenly softer.

“It just doesn’t want to go anywhere, apparently.”

“Then let me take it away.”

Shepard’s hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist and her attention. “No! ... Believe me, you better prepare yourself for what’s in there. Liselle tried it already and she was knocked out in the blink of an eye.”

The Queen was possibly even more determined to give it a try then. She looked deeply into the human’s eyes. “Then prepare me. What is waiting for me?”

“The best description your daughter could give of it was: a nightmare, inside a bad hallucination, wrapped in terror, with a side of torment and a soundtrack of pain.”

“Sounds like one of my lower clubs on an average night. I’ll be fine.” Aria’s expression did not allow for negative replies, and the Commander knew it well.

“Just be careful, I have very little control over it, but whatever energy I can give to help you, I will give.” Shepard brought her lover’s hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on her palm as she looked at her blue eyes turning into the deepest black.

-

Liselle’s description had been spot on, as the Queen found out immediately. She was engulfed and invaded by random images of suffering and horror while her consciousness was being flayed by an unstoppable screeching sound that seemed to be able to tear through any barrier she was trying to bring up to protect herself.

Shepard was acutely aware of her presence, but her mind was working frantically to keep all the screaming images at bay, her consciousness under an unrelenting attack, getting consumed by the exertion.

Aria concentrated all of her power, all of her energy, she encircled the human, fusing herself with her, their minds entwined in the most natural state of being, like deep currents flooding into each other, creating a small bubble of calm, the eye of the storm. They found new strength together. They were able to expand their safe bubble, slowly but steadily. When it was large enough, with an excruciating effort, they inverted it, flipping it inside out to capture the misguided, terrible Prothean message inside it.

In the Commander’s mind, it felt as if she could breathe again, breaking through the surface after being underwater for too long. Her body literally inhaled, suddenly, deeply, desperately, her back arching, her muscles tensing for an infinite second and then finally relaxing. Her consciousness free, she exploded in a burst of energy, a blinding light engulfed Aria, grasped her, lifted her in a wave of gratefulness and love, leaving her dizzy and breathless for a few moments.

As things finally calmed down inside their minds, Aria slowly let the meld fade, feeling exhausted. She was the first to speak.

“Shepard. I don’t think any human mind could have withstood such an experience without going insane. You were right, that night. It seems so long ago. What you said to me. It is true.” She paused for a moment, reminiscing. Her voice came out in a low, warm whisper. “There is no one like you.”

The Commander was finally free of the stabbing pain that had been her companion for what felt like forever. She was lost in the impossible depths of Aria’s blue eyes as her voice came to her like a song. She wanted to say a million things to thank her, they all got tangled up and only one simple truth emerged.

“I love you, Aria.”

-

The hot water flowed over her, washing away the sweat and the worries for a short while. She rested her hands on the wall and just stood there for a few minutes, thankful for the relaxation that had finally come over her body and her soul. She let out a long sigh as the water ran down the back of her neck, her shoulders, the small of her back.

She felt an elegant hand on her back. Her skin recognized the touch even before her brain did and sent a wave of happy shivers up her spine. She turned around to see Aria standing in the shower with her, a warm, sensual smile gracing her flawless blue features. The Asari stepped under the water flow and reached behind the Commander to pick up the soap dispenser, ever so casually. She squeezed some of the liquid on her palm and slowly, softly, started smearing it all over Shepard’s skin, a thin, bubbly foam forming around her fingers as she let her hands roam on every lean, pale inch of the human.

The soldier’s body reacted to that most wonderful touch with erupting goose bumps of pure happiness everywhere. She turned around slowly, allowing better access to her lover’s smooth hands, doing a 360 and coming back to face her, an inviting smile on her lips. Her arms draped around that body that she couldn’t stop craving for, the Asari’s skin ever so slightly different than hers, more satiny, perfectly hairless everywhere, like the finest silk under her fingertips. As the water started washing away the soap, she closed the space between them. One hand came up to Aria’s neck and gently drew her in for a kiss. Their lips met and they melted into each other, brushing lightly at first, then more insistently, slowly but surely deepening the kiss, without looking for more, however. Their tongues started a familiar dance together, made of slow, long strokes, tasting the warmth in each other, purposefully, they took their time, as if that was the only thing worth doing in the universe, alternating the teasing, the devouring, the nibbling, the biting.

Aria loved kissing the Commander like this. She had never placed much importance into kisses, practical being that she was, always preferring to get right to the point, as the habit of a lifetime in any and all things. But kissing Shepard was definitely one of the most pleasant activities she had ever allowed herself to ‘waste’ her time in. She had had very few kissing partners as skilled, and even then she hadn’t truly appreciated the experience for what it was. As usual, she tried to blame her pregnancy for her willingness to indulge in this, but she was mentally laughing at herself even as she did so. The truth was simple. She just loved kissing Shepard because she loved Shepard. And because she had the softest, most delicious lips she had ever tasted. There. She admitted it. It wasn’t that hard.

When both felt sated enough for the time being, Aria turned the water off, reached for a towel and proceeded to pat Shepard’s skin dry before doing the same for herself. Then she turned to walk back into the room with a sexy sway in her step, leaving the human to nigh drool behind her. She stopped a few paces away, her head slightly turning back, her hypnotic blue eyes locked on Shepard’s, she twisted her lips in a mischievous grin, her eyelids half closed, a look of smug delight on her impossibly beautiful face. She brought a hand up and curled her forefinger, calling to the human to follow her. And then she was gone from Shepard’s view.

The soldier shook herself from the dreamy state her lover had just put her in and followed her. She saw her kneeling on her heels in the middle of the bed, a small bottle in one hand, the other patting the sheets next to her. Shepard obliged and went to lie belly down, her arms crossed under her face, head slightly tilted so to be able to watch Aria. That didn’t last, however. The Asari moved out of her line of sight, lifting her leg and easily straddling Shepard’s ass. The Commander felt a distinct warmth and wetness on her buttocks and a familiar hunger dawned inside her, but she decided to wait and see what the Queen wanted to do.

She heard a squishing sound, then hands rubbing together and then a pleasant fragrance filled the air, sweet and pungent at the same time.

As Aria’s hands started caressing her shoulders in lazy circles, applying just a slight pressure, she thought she had died and gone to heaven. It just felt too good to describe. Her eyes closed of their own volition, every nerve ending on her back suddenly tingling, she was aware of the sensation that the Asari’s biotics had on her skin, making it hypersensitive in the most exquisite way.

A contented murmur escaped her lips. “Mmmmhhhh. One of these days, I want to go to Thessia, find the best artist on the planet and commission a monumental statue of you, then I will demand for it to be placed in Athame’s temple. That’s the only place worthy of you.”

She heard a short snort coming from Aria, as she replied. “That must be the single cheesiest thing I have ever heard. Do try to contain yourself, Commander.”

Her hands were slowly massaging the scented oil into the soldier’s tired muscles. When she decided that the human’s back had had its share, she tugged at Shepard’s side to make her roll over.

Lying on her back, the sight of her bondmate now straddling her hips so casually, their sexes barely, teasingly brushing together, Shepard felt a deep throb of arousal growing in the pit of her stomach and automatically brought up her hands towards those full, supple breasts that seemed to be calling her, only to be slapped back by Aria’s hands. She scowled a little, mockingly, and then settled down, hands resting on the Asari’s thighs, ready for whatever she wanted.

The Queen poured some more of the oil on her hands and started caressing Shepard all over, slowly, deliberately, carefully avoiding her breasts though, much to the Commander’s chagrin. Then she shifted positions, gently but firmly forcing the human’s legs open with her knees and settling between them. The Commander was hungrily anticipating where this was going.

She saw Aria’s skin starting to swirl with the electric blue currents of her biotics and felt weightless. The sensation startled her. She was positively floating in mid air, a couple of feet above the bed. Even with her military training in zero gravity, it felt weird and wonderful and new at the same time.

The Queen brought her hands up to caress the human’s thighs, the contact attracting her attention. She regaled Shepard with a grin that was a sure promise of delicious things to come.

Looking deeply into her flaming blue eyes, the Commander bit her lower lip, her heartbeat picking up the pace.

Aria’s hands were roaming on Shepard’s strong legs in long strokes, then she gripped her behind the knees and effortlessly drew her closer, her blue lips sliding on the human’s inner thighs. The Commander’s eyes widened as she finally understood where this was going.

At the first touch of the Asari’s mouth against her folds she felt her whole body hum, her breath came in sharply and her head started spinning. Aria put her hands on Shepard’s hip bones, locking her in place as she literally hovered in front of her face.

The Queen’s perfect control over her biotics was certainly strong enough to keep this up, even once her own body would become completely aroused itself, as it invariably happened when she pleasured the Commander this way. There was no way Shepard could get out of that blue cocoon any time soon.

And on that thought the Asari let her purple tongue out and took a long, slow lick that covered all of Shepard’s sex, lingering for the fraction of a second on the place that she knew was just created for her pleasure alone. She loved the taste of the Commander, and she loved how that little bundle of pure raw nerves slightly twitched under her ministrations. Spurred by the delightful growl of pleasure coming from the human’s lips, she started savouring her in earnest, applying just the amount of pressure she knew that Shepard liked. Her tongue licked her entrance, then slid up to flick on her clit, over and over again, every movement eliciting a low cry of pure bliss from the Commander.

Shepard couldn’t believe just how her body was reacting to all this. She loved it when Aria used her mouth on her like this, but the biotic field enveloping her was heightening the sensation so much she thought she would explode at any given moment. Her throat felt dry and raw from her sighs and moans but she just couldn’t stop. She brought a hand down between her legs, to grip the Asari’s crest, holding her in place, urging her on. Every stroke of the Queen’s tongue sparked lights behind her closed eyelids, she arched her back, her head fell backwards and she couldn’t understand anymore where up or down was. It was disconcerting, giving her a slight vertigo that made her blood rush to her head.

The Asari started concentrating on a rhythm she knew would bring Shepard to a climax, without fail. Her tongue now steadily lapping only her sensitive bud, she couldn’t help moans of excitement escaping her, and that little vibration added to the sensations that were washing over the Commander. Shepard decided that yes, this time she would indeed go mad. Her mind would just flip, it was too much, too much… That is when she felt Aria entering her mind, not able to stop herself from sharing her deepest lust with the Commander. Their thoughts flooded into each other, the sensations Shepard was experiencing catching the Asari unprepared with their sheer intensity, the Queen’s head spun as well, while her hot, wet, overexcited sex was subjected to the mirrored action of her own tongue. She lost control of her biotics just for the fraction of a second, but she didn’t let go. As ever, they felt their heartbeats becoming one, their individual consciousness melted into one, their physical experience was one as well. Aria pushed the meld even further, sending wave after wave of desire, arousal, excitement, like a rising tide into Shepard’s mind, feeding off the Commander’s own passion herself, they were sliding on each other until there was no more I or you, but only we. Their pleasure built up to the breaking point, and it erupted like an exploding nova, both of them spasming in unison, a low, long cry exhaling from Shepard’s lips, Aria’s hips grinding down on the bed in response to the Commander’s hips rising up, driving into her tongue for more. The deliciously pulsating muscles between their legs came slowly down to a series of light aftershocks that saw them sighing in absolute bliss.

As it died down, the human’s hand softened the grip on the Asari’s head and started caressing her crest lazily. Aria lowered Shepard back on the bed, letting her biotics field fade. She sent hot caresses of satisfaction and fulfilled pleasure to the Commander while retreating from the meld, as her body climbed on top of her and then settled right beside her, her arm possessively draped around the human’s waist, her head resting on her shoulder, her teeth lightly biting along her jaw.

Shepard shifted slightly to her side in order to face the Queen, she got lost in her electric blue eyes for what felt like an infinity. The Asari brought her hand up and stroked her cheek with the back of her fingers, then cupped her face and drew her in for a proper kiss, soft, long, deep.

-

“Name your poison, Relan.”

Shepard hopped on the stool next to her pilot, the loud music inside Afterlife a pleasant and familiar background.

“Commander! It looks like you’re faring much better tonight.”

It was true, of course. The pain was gone for good and it felt like she was back in control of her own mind, which was putting her in a magnificent mood. “Indeed. The Queen did that voodoo that she does so well and I feel ready to take whatever shot the galaxy has to throw at me.”

Ignoring the lack of understanding of what a ‘voodoo’ was, the pilot replied with genuine relief. “That is great news, certainly good enough to celebrate properly.” Relan seemed particularly happy at the idea of sharing a drink and some downtime with the Commander.

As she was getting the attention of a bartender, she noticed the young, beautiful, sweet Sila sexily swaying her way towards them, walking behind her stool and lazily, softly allowing a hand to caress the back of her neck as she passed by, a smile and a wink making her face positively beam before she continued on in the direction of a table of Volus patrons. Shepard’s hand, fast as lightning, caught hers and stopped her in her tracks.

“Wait, just a moment. How have things been going for you lately? Any more unwanted encounters with self-entitled assholes?”

The dancer slightly blushed at the realisation that Shepard actually remembered her shy complaints about some of the people she had to deal with in her job. “I... thank you for asking, Commander. Things have been better, really.”

“Good. My offer still stands, of course. Don’t hesitate to let me know if you run into any kind of trouble.” Shepard gave her a smile and gently squeezed her hand before letting her go.

“I will, thank you again.” Her hips were nothing short of mesmerising as she walked away.

“Close your mouth, Relan.”

The Lystheni was suddenly reminded of where he was and who he was with. “Oh! Yes! Sorry Commander!”

The soldier ordered their drinks. “So tell me, since we finally have some time to talk, why do you call yourself Lystheni instead of Salarian?”

As the pilot’s answer unravelled, in a tale of classism, racism and cultural and social battles, the conversation between them started flowing freely.

-

After a lovely evening spent getting to know her pilot better, Shepard was making her way to Aria’s private lounge when the sound of a familiar voice, a bit too stressed for comfort, caught her attention. She turned her head to see Sila trying to fend off a very drunk, very invasive human who was wearing the colours of the Blue Suns, one of the bigger merc gangs on Omega.

Without hesitation, she strode to where the unpleasant scene was taking place, she grabbed the man by the shoulders and pulled him away from the young Asari, placing herself between them.

“Is there a problem here?” Her eyes were boring holes in the mercs skull.

“Who the fuck are you? Get outta my way. I’m closing a deal with the little hooker. I know I have something she will really enjoy.” He grabbed his crotch in a crass gesture and made for the dancer in a renewed attempt to grab her.

Shepard’s arm came up instantly and her hand stopped him in his tracks, her palm pushing against his chest and making him stumble backwards.

In his drunken state he evidently didn’t get the message and he stepped towards the soldier yet again, his slurred voice trying to sound menacing. “Are you looking for a fight, bitch? ‘Cause you just found one.”

He swung his fist at the empty air as the Commander dodged it swiftly. She caught his arm and twisted it behind his back, pivoting him around and smashing his face against the nearest wall. She raised her knee and hit him squarely on his kidneys, a short moan of pain escaping his mouth. “Uhng!”

She turned him around and her elbow immediately crushed on his face, breaking his nose, a gush of blood splattering on his yellow uniform. Her knee came up again, violently slamming on his crotch. His mouth opened but no sound came out of it as he was sliding down to his knees, holding his privates, blood trickling down his chin and neck. Shepard closed her hand and socked him across the face with the back of her fist, his unconscious body finally hitting the floor.

She turned around to check on Sila. “Are you all right?”

The young Asari’s mouth was slightly open, her hand covering it, in an expression of surprise. “Yes... yes. Yes, I am.”

She hadn’t had the time to finish speaking that she saw Shepard getting her gun out, pointing it at the merc’s head and putting a bullet in it without blinking. She put the gun back just as quickly before looking at the dancer again. “I don’t like having loose ends. Some people are not worth the oxygen they consume.”

The human took the couple of steps that separated her from Sila and gently caressed her face. “Why don’t you call it a night. Go home. Relax. Sleep it off.”

“That sounds like the best idea I have ever heard, Commander. Thanks for helping me out of a thorny situation.” Her lilac eyes were full of gratefulness... and a strange deep spark that Shepard had never seen in them before.

The Commander dismissed a fleeting sensation that the young Asari was somehow hiding something from her. She bid her goodnight and headed for the restroom to freshen up and wash off the unpleasant feeling that that very rude, and now very dead merc had left on her skin.

-

Shepard splashed some water on her face and run her fingers through her short dark hair, immediately feeling cleaner. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that the skin on her knuckles was broken and slightly bleeding. As she was considering turning around to go grab a disposable towel to dry them, she saw the reflection of someone entering the restroom behind her. Her eyes recognised Sila right away.

The dancer stopped by and tore a towel from the nearby wall dispenser as Shepard quickly turned around and leaned against the sink. She approached the human and took her hand in her own, she wet the towel, she kneeled in front of her and started gently dabbing Shepard’s knuckles. The Commander, as grateful for the help as she was, was taken aback for a second, then before she could say or do anything, she saw Sila’s eyes become a dark galaxy and felt her inside her mind.

Shepard threw up a barrier to stop the invasion instantly. She heard the young Asari’s voice in her mind. Somehow she sounded surer, more assertive than Shepard had ever heard her before, any hint of naiveté was gone.

‘I cannot speak out loud. There are ears everywhere on Omega. I know of your mission on Eden Prime. I know what you need in order to decipher the Prothean message embedded in your head. Go to the Attican Beta cluster. In the Theseus System there is a planet, Feros. You will find help there. Be careful, there are others hunting for the same thing. Please, don’t ask me how I know this. I will explain when I can.’

She swiftly exited the Commander’s mind, got back to her feet, threw away the towel and made her way out in complete silence, her head turning just for a second to give the human a sweet smile. She left Shepard with a thousand unanswered questions scurrying around in her head. She kept her cool, as per usual, and went on to join Aria in her private lounge.

-

Aria lifted her eyes from the padd she was reading. “Finally. What kept you so long? I got an encrypted message from one of my contacts: there’s a rather interesting development on our ongoing ‘adventure’.” Her voice was dripping sarcasm.

Shepard sat down, a glass of red wine already waiting for her on the low table in front of the Queen’s couch. She took a sip and sat back. “What would this interesting development be?”

“It’s an audio file, source unknown.” The Queen played it back on her omnitool.

‘Eden Prime was a major victory. The Beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit.’

Shepard recognised Saren’s voice immediately, her ears pricked up instinctively.

‘And one step closer to the return of the Reapers.’

It was a female voice that replied to him in the audio file. There was a question mark on the Commander’s head, that Aria proceeded to erase right away.

“That would be Matriarch Benezia. She fancies herself a spiritual leader and a teacher of philosophy and religion. She has a rather thick number of proselytes among Asari. She preaches a bigger Asari involvement in shaping galactic life at large, and stuff like that.” She waved it all off with her hand as if it were of no importance nor consequence to herself. The Queen couldn’t help adding: “She can be quite the pompous ass.”

Shepard sneered. “You know her well?”

Aria’s look was dangerously serious. “Apparently, not well enough.” There was a bitter downward twist on her beautiful lips.

The human brought her hand up to cup the Asari’s face, her thumb caressing her lingeringly, in the hopes to make it go away. “It looks like we’re going to have to talk with Matriarch Benezia then. Any clue as to where we can find her?”

“I’m working on it.” Aria took Shepard’s hand away from her cheek and brought it to her lips to kiss it. That’s when she noticed the small bruises on her knuckles and the tiny scratches on which the blood was already dry. “Commander. You know I never ask you about your hobbies or how you spend your time away from me.”

Shepard replied in a heartbeat, a small grin on her androgynous face. “That’s because you have eyes everywhere and you get to know about it anyway, my Queen.”

“Nevertheless.” The old Asari was always amused at the human’s quick mind and powers of observation. She knew things rarely escaped Shepard’s perception. “What the fuck happened.” It wasn’t even a question, Aria’s inner control freak peeking out, her eyes as inquisitive as ever, basically soldered on the Commander’s.

“Nothing much, just a drunk idiot giving a hard time to one of our dancers.”

“Let me guess. Sila?”

“The very one.”

“I sincerely hope she’s not trying to put her moves on you, Commander. I like her. I’d hate having to get rid of her.”

“Moves or no moves, no one could drag me away from you.”

There was now a grin on Aria’s stunning features. “Asari and humans, incredibly enough, share a very apt saying: words are fleeting.”

Shepard shifted her body, she moved to straddle Aria’s perfect, never ending legs as the Asari was leaning back leisurely on the couch, her gloved hands grabbing the human’s thighs roughly, her glowing blue eyes never leaving her fiery dark ones.

The Commander bent down to within a breath of the Queen’s face, her arms coming up loosely around her propped up collar, she whispered on her blue lips, her voice menacingly low, deep, harsh. “You marked me with your hormones. You tattooed my ass. You have claimed my body in every conceivable way. You have bonded with me. You have taken my soul, fully, intimately, thoroughly. But most importantly. Never forget, Queen of Omega. I have let you.”

Shepard’s arms forced Aria’s head to close the short gap between them and they met in a crushing kiss, their hot tongues ravaging each other in an unquenchable thirst, their heads spinning, their breathing short, almost coming in grunts. Aria’s arm came up around the Commander’s waist, urgently trying to pull her even closer, her other hand rising up the human’s front as she grabbed her breast and squeezed it, eliciting a moan deep in her throat. Shepard took the Queen’s hand and moved it brusquely from her breast to between her legs, immediately grinding on it, aching for more.

Having taken notice of what was going on behind their back, Anto lightly elbowed Garrus to get his attention. Silently, and smartly agreeing to the best course of action, they decided to move quickly down the stairs, each taking a side to cover the access to the lounge and stop any unwanted visitors for the time being.

 


	16. It's effing cold

Omega Chronicles -16- It’s effing cold

 

“We are here on business from the Omega station, as I said to you three times before.”

Relan’s voice was starting to sound a bit annoyed as he was dealing with the stuck up landing control team on Noveria. They apparently, finally, made a decision, much to his relief.

“Proceed to docking bay 5, Inanna, but know that your vessel will be impounded and you will be taken into custody if your landing is not cleared by the Administrative Board or their delegates.”

Shepard was standing next to his piloting chair, a knowing grin on her face. She shook her head as she was reminded of the same trite procedures used by the human military on planets that had a similar purpose as this one.

Privately owned by a few insanely rich corporations, Noveria was basically used as a giant lab for research that was deemed too dangerous or too controversial to be carried out inside Council space. Here the Citadel had no power. It was all about money, favours, leverage. The only reason why the human would even come close to a place like this was that one of Aria’s contacts had found out that Matriarch Benezia was here. Since they had been able to tie her to Saren somehow, they had decided to come and have a word with her about him, the Geth, and these mysterious Reapers, whatever they might be.

“That’s fine, just let them spew out their bureaucratic crap, Relan. Don’t let them get to you.” The Commander patted him on the shoulder before turning to get ready to exit the ship.

-

As her small team was approaching the exit of the hangar bay, they found themselves facing the welcome wagon. In this case it was a group of well armed private guards, their guns already pointing at their faces. The one who seemed to be in command spoke.

“You may stop right there. I am Captain Maeko Matsuo of ERCS Security, and this is Sergeant Kaira Stirling, my second in command.” She brought the attention to a blonde woman standing next to her. “There is a strict no weapons policy here in Port Hanshan, so I will have to ask you to give up whatever weapons you carry. They will of course be given back to you once you leave.”

Her speech didn’t go down so well with Shepard’s squadmates. Jack’s hands started to glow menacingly with blue swirls as her angry remark rang in the huge docking bay. “And how do you plan to take off me -this- weapon, you fuckheads?”

Stirling shifted her aim directly towards the biotic. “Just try it, punk.”

Garrus’ rifle was instantly in his hands, cocked and ready to blow off anyone trying to pry it from him.

Matsuo herself got her pistol out, pointed it directly at Shepard and assumed an attacking position in front of her team.

The Commander and Liselle seemed to be the only two not particularly fazed by this turn of events. They were standing in front of the ERCS officers as if they were having a conversation about a Sunday picnic. The young Maiden gave the Captain her best smile. Shepard did exactly the same as she addressed the head of security. “I am sure we can work something out without resorting to a bloodbath. You seem to be a smart leader, Captain Matsuo, I don’t think you have any interest in seeing your squad mercilessly killed so early in the morning.”

She barely had time to finish her sentence that another voice, clear, confident and slightly annoyed, came from behind her. “I really don’t have time to waste with this. Captain, I suggest you step aside. My business won’t take long, I plan to leave by the end of the day.”

Coming out of their ship fashionably late, in a few arrogant strides Aria was standing right in front of Matsuo, her finger coming up to the barrel of her gun, casually moving it to the side, a steel look on her face boring holes in the human officer’s skull.

Liselle almost rolled her eyes as she murmured in a low voice. “Goddess, she does like to make an entrance.”

Shepard had to stifle a snort at the Maiden’s very accurate observation.

Just as the situation seemed to be ready to explode, a beautiful woman in a red dress came in running from the landing offices. “Wait! Wait!”

She stopped next to Matsuo and grabbed her gun, letting it fall to the ground, before bending down, one hand on her knee, the other hand clutching her chest, her breathing quite laboured from the fast run. She muttered a curse as she was trying to catch her breath. “Fuck. I hate this job.”

She was finally able to stand straight as she addressed the security team, a look of disbelief on her face. “Don’t you know who this is?” She then turned to talk to the Queen, in a very apologetic tone. “Miss T’Loak. I am so sorry for all this... inconvenience. Please, do follow me through the landing security gates. My name is Gianna Parasini, I am the assistant to Administrator Anoleis, and if you need anything, I will do my best to make it happen.”

Aria’s expression was not yet mellowing down. “Finally. Someone who has half a functioning brain.”

As they started making their way to the gates she went on. “I know Matriarch Benezia is here. I need to speak to her.”

Parasini’s voice was pure honey. “Of course. I believe she has left Port Hanshan to reach the Peak 15 research facility. She stated that she is here on official business for one of Binary Helix’s main investors, a Council Spectre by the name of Saren Arterius. The facility is located on the other side of the Aleutsk Valley. Unfortunately I need to remind you that only people who are authorised directly by the Administrator can travel outside Port Hanshan.”

The expression on Aria’s face went from sour to downright aggravated. “Bureaucracy.” She spat out the word as if it were the worst of insults, a renewed resolve in her step as her team passed under some weapon scanners that started blaring their alarms wildly before Parasini could enter the command to stop them.

The young assistant motioned with her hand for the visitors to step inside Port Hanshan’s Plaza, regaling them with a painfully fake smile. “Please, do enjoy your stay!”

-

Sitting at a table on the Mezzanine, sipping their drinks, Shepard, Aria and Liselle were trying to think of a way to obtain a Garage pass in order to reach Peak 15.

Having come to what seemed to be an impasse, suddenly Liselle’s face lit up with an idea. “Well, if you guys are willing to give me a chance, I might try a little something. I will need a couple of hours.”

“You know I hate it when you’re so fucking vague.” Aria crossed her arms in front of her and leaned back on her chair, her eyes fixed on her daughter’s face, sporting a less than amused expression.

The Maiden waved her mother’s remark away with her hand. “Yes, yes, I know. Control freak and all that. It’s not like we’ve met yesterday, Aria. In any case. Just let me do my thing. If I don’t succeed, then we can just storm in the Administrator’s office, blow his head off, get his pass and then go on a run to Peak 15 while the entire ERCS force on the planet chases us.”

“I’m willing to bet Liselle’s plan is less brutal and less taxing than that second option, Aria. Just let her try.” Shepard’s voice was cool and even as she laid her hand on the Queen’s thigh in a calming gesture.

Aria turned to look into her bondmate’s eyes for a few long moments. “Fine. Go ahead. Just be quick about it.”

Liselle swiftly got up and walked away, a look of concentration on her face.

Shepard gently squeezed her lover’s leg and spoke again. “You know, we could use this forced break to spend some quality time with our daughter. I cannot think of a better way to kill a couple of hours.” She gave the Queen a lop sided grin. “In a public place anyway.”

Aria’s mood was grumpy at best, but she had to find something to do and the Commander was right. Her eyes turned into black infinite swirls and their minds linked, effortlessly, naturally.

Their daughter was getting stronger every day, her little consciousness feeding off all that they gave her, her light was shining so bright as she danced around them, with them, exchanging feelings but not yet coherent thoughts.

This was finally helping Aria relax a little. In their joined minds she talked to Shepard.

‘Soon she will start asking proper questions. I hope you’re ready, because I’m not in the mood to go over the entire process again. Once with Liselle was more than enough.’

Her voice tried to be stern and cold, but the affection was cracking through here and there, much to the Commander’s amusement. Nevertheless, she went along with the attitude, for the sake of the banter. ‘If she takes after your social skills, I’m sure I’ll have to work ten times as hard in order to give her a chance at least at making friends.’

‘Smartass.’

They glowed and melted into each other, exchanging vibes of love that made their little offspring pulsate with happiness.

-

The Administrator’s assistant office was a vast, empty room, with ceilings so high it was dizzying to even look at them. Liselle couldn’t help but feel it was all such a waste of space, and the acoustics were something out of an echoing nightmare. But she had her mind set on the task at hand and she walked in with a sexy swing in her hips and an open smile on her beautiful face.

Gianna Parasini lifted her head from her terminal for a second to see who was coming in, and as she recognised the young Asari from earlier her eyes automatically returned to the screen, only to dart back up again in an involuntary double-take. Her mouth opened slightly at the sight of the Maiden, and she thought that that uniform couldn’t possibly be tighter on her gorgeous body.

She shook the thought from her head and greeted her visitor warmly. “Hello again. You were at the hangar bay with Aria T’Loak. Are you here on her behalf? If it is about that Garage pass, I have to tell you again, my hands are tied...”

Liselle had to bite her tongue to stop herself from replying with one of at least half a dozen flirting retorts about bondage that came instantly to her mind. Instead she walked around her desk and sat casually on it, crossing her legs in a slow motion, her head slightly tilted as she replied. “My name is Liselle. And actually, I’m here to see you.”

The look on Parasini’s face was a bit unsure. “About...?”

The Asari gave her a sweet smile as her hand came up to caress the collar of the human’s dress. “I just love this dress. You must tell me where I can find one. Although I just know it wouldn’t look as good on me. There is something about your complexion and this amazing shade of red. Made for each other.”

The assistant thought for a moment that Liselle’s voice could possibly hypnotise a Thresher Maw. She could of course see the flirting game the Asari was engaging in, but she decided to go with its flow nonetheless. She put up her best coy face.

“Why, thank you. That is really kind of you to say. But I have a hard time imagining any dress not looking absolutely gorgeous on you.” She distractedly caught Liselle’s hand, pulling it away from her collar and letting it caress her cheek instead.

It was all the innuendo the Maiden needed. She elegantly slid off the desk and slowly pushed the human’s chair away from it, until it was possible for her to straddle the assistant’s lap, her arms encircling her neck loosely. “Say... is your lunch break coming up any time soon, by any chance?”

Parasini didn’t miss a beat. “I cannot think of a better time to indulge my appetite, now that you mention it.”

Liselle drew her head closer and whispered in her ear. “Shouldn’t we find a better venue for our... feast?”

“No need. It would take no less than an orbital bombardment to get Anoleis out of his office during the day.” Gianna’s hands were on the Asari’s waist, drawing her even closer. They stared at each other for a few seconds, revelling in the anticipation.

Then the urgency took over. They were suddenly kissing passionately, biting each other’s lips, letting their tongues dance and glide in the shared heat of their mouths. Parasini got up from the chair, half pushing half carrying the Maiden with her, lifting her and sitting her down on her desk again, settling between her legs. Liselle’s hands came up to the back of her dress and started unzipping it, dragging its shoulders and sleeves down as Gianna was struggling to slide her arms out of them as quickly as possible.

As soon as she managed that, she undid Liselle’s uniform, eager to have access to her perfect breasts, her hands immediately cupping them and squeezing them in an almost harsh move, a whimper of pleasure exhaling from the Asari’s throat.  The human let her teeth graze along the sensitive tendons on the Maiden’s neck, and as she got close to her ear she whispered softly. “I know why you are doing this. And I don’t mind one bit. Now meld with me. The walls have ears, and eyes, for that matter. I need some privacy to work out a few details so we can both get what we want.”

Liselle’s eyes went wide at the unexpected surprise of being called out. She quickly decided it was worth a try to see what this human would propose. In the literal blink of an eye she was in Parasini’s mind. ‘I’m listening.’

‘First things first, you better not stop what we’re doing, or things would look more than suspicious.’

As she was exchanging thoughts with the Asari, Gianna’s hands were working to get rid of the tight pants of her uniform, letting her fingertips caress every inch of Liselle’s legs in the process.

The Maiden couldn’t help finding all this terribly exciting and her breathing was quick and harsh by now. She somehow managed to concentrate enough to hold the conversation, while her mouth went back to ravishing the human’s.

‘You know what I want.’

‘Yes. The Garage pass. You can have it.’

‘What do -you- want?’

‘This is getting difficult. Why do you have to be such a good kisser.’

‘Look who’s talking. And your hands. I want them back on my breasts.’

‘Gladly. I want to take Anoleis down. Bite my neck. Like that. Yes.’

‘How can I help with that. Goddess. You’ve made me so wet.’

‘My hands can definitely do something to help -you- with that. I need documents to prove his corruption.’

‘Ah! Your fingers. Deeper. Harder. Right there. Where do I find the documents you need.’

‘God. You’re twitching already. That feels so good. Speak to Lorik Qui’in.’

‘Faster. Please. Don’t stop. How do I recognise him.’

‘Turian. On the Mezzanine. You’re so tight.’

‘I’m so close.’

‘So close.’

‘Come with me.’

‘Now.’

As they convulsed together, riding the powerful orgasm, sharp cries of release erupted from their lips between hot kisses. Their bodies connected, their minds entwined, their pleasure bouncing off each other before slowly calming down.

Parasini drew her fingers out of the Maiden, took a look at the moisture sticking to them and brought them to her mouth. She started licking them one by one thoroughly as Liselle’s eyes were glued to the sexy scene. The human’s voice was still slightly trembling.

“Damn. You taste delicious.”

She felt the Asari retreating from the meld as a smile opened on her flawless face.

“And you are a very talented assistant, Miss Parasini.” The Maiden hopped off the desk and they quickly got dressed. Before she left, she cupped the human’s face and placed a soft kiss on her lips, her tongue sweetly demanding access and engaging in a luscious but short tussle. “Yep. I do taste delicious.”

Liselle made her way for the exit of the office, looking quickly back at the human. “I believe I’ll see you later.”

Parasini grinned at her while admiring the sway in her hips. “Can’t wait.”

-

Lorik Qui’in didn’t need much of a push to find it in him to cooperate with this strangely mixed group. His card had given them access to his offices, and downloading the documents they were looking for had been a piece of cake. The only complication had come from a small team of corrupt ERCS soldiers, under the command of that very annoying blonde Sergeant. Shepard hadn’t liked her right away upon meeting her for the first time, a few hours earlier, in the hangar bay. What a pain in the ass. A good biotic, she had to give it to her, but no match for Jack, who was ecstatic to have the chance to get rid of her before mowing down her entire squad without breaking a sweat.

There was nothing to do for the Commander, Liselle, and Garrus, except stand back and enjoy the show.

The Maiden uttered a comment under her breath. “Damn. She has so much raw power. It’s scary.”

Jack’s head turned slowly towards the Asari as she let her biotics die down. There was a suspicious look on her stunning features. “I heard that.”

Liselle flashed her a smile that could have lit up a dead star, throwing her hands up in a gesture of peace and surrender. “I meant that as a compliment!”

Jack did not seem perfectly convinced, but she let it go for the time being.

“Let’s get back to Aria, before she decides she has waited long enough and goes on to do something we will all regret.” Shepard’s voice didn’t allow for replies and they all made their way back to the Mezzanine.

-

The look on Parasini’s face as she watched Liselle walking back into her office was priceless.

“I take it you were successful in your endeavour?”

“You bet. Here are your coveted docs. Now for your part of the deal.”

“Fair enough.” The assistant got up from her chair and walked around her desk to face her visitor. “Let me introduce myself. Gianna Parasini, Internal Affairs. I was hired specifically to find evidence of Anoleis’ dirty deals. So I guess I need to thank you for helping me out greatly. Oh, and on a side note, I’m sorry to burst your bubble, but I hate wearing this dress.”

They shared a laugh as she reached behind her and picked up a card from her desk. “Here’s your pass. You are welcome to stay a few minutes longer and enjoy the sight of me arresting that worm.”

Liselle went to sit down on the human’s chair, she brought up her feet and crossed her ankles on top of the desk, a smirk on her face, perfectly at home. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

Gianna stepped in front of her. “Well, since I won’t have time to say goodbye properly after walking in there...” She lowered herself and kissed the Maiden, lingeringly.

Liselle smiled as their lips parted. “It was truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Parasini.”

-

The journey across the Aleutsk Valley had been interesting to say the least. By the time they reached Peak 15 they had lost count of how many Geth and turrets had tried to blast them out of existence, and Garrus had proven to be quite the apt Mako driver by avoiding most of the damage. Finally entering the facility gave everyone the chance to take a deep breath and relax.

That was a few seconds before they realised something had gone horribly wrong in here. The place was deserted, and it looked like it had been abandoned in a hurry. There was some damage here and there that had been clearly caused by weapons. Shepard didn’t like the look of things at all. “Look sharp people. This is not right.”

As soon as she finished talking, they were attacked. “Watch out! Geth!”

She dragged Aria behind the cover of the Mako as her teammates were taking care of their assailers. The Commander couldn’t help a sarcastic comment. “Well, this all feels so familiar. It’s Eden Prime all over again.” She exchanged a quick smirk with the Queen as the sounds of battle died down, the last drone falling under Liselle’s precise fire.

They moved out, carefully, and made their way through the empty corridors. They entered an elevator that took them up to the Cafeteria. The silence was eerie to say the least, and nervousness was starting to get to Jack and Garrus. As they entered the new area they heard a noise of rattling metal and they all turned to its source in time to see a huge insect-like creature make its way out of the ventilation system at the end of the room.

The Turian’s voice boomed. “What the -fuck- is that?”

Aria’s command was kind of redundant. “Just shoot to kill!”

They thought they had made fast work of it until they saw more of the aliens coming at them. Shepard got down on one knee next to the Queen to have better firing precision, Liselle took cover and got her SMG out. Jack’s biotics were all over the place, Garrus chose his trusted assault rifle to do the job in a confined space like this.

Aria was standing in the middle of the room, a deep frown on her face and an angry twist on her lips. She brought out her shotgun and started blasting those things into oblivion. Liselle threw up a barrier around her mother and sustained it as best she could.

As the last of the creatures died and silence slowly returned to surround them, Aria cursed through clenched teeth. “Fuck. This is not what I expected.”

Shepard stood up and placed a hand on the small of her back. “Something tells me you know what those things are. Care to share?”

The Queen spoke clearly, for all to hear. “I had never seen one up close and personal, but yes, I know what they are. They are called Rachni.” Then she added with a lower voice, in a pensive tone. “And they’re supposed to be extinct.”

-

Following the directions of the station’s VI, they managed to restore power and they made their way deeper into the facility. Once they reached the Science Station, they finally met the first friendly faces. Sort of. Aria decided that she had spent enough time waiting and talking, and didn’t even allow the human guard to introduce himself. She killed everyone in the room single-handedly and just kept walking.

Behind her, Liselle had a somewhat startled look on her face. She had forgotten how the Queen could become when she was focused on a goal. Shepard walked past her and gave her a smile. “A sight to be seen, isn’t she? Just one of the many reasons why I adore her.”

“She just cold-heartedly killed innocent people!”

The Commander had a jaded look on her face as she replied. “Liselle, I’m sorry to break this to you, but no one is innocent. Especially anyone holding a gun. Believe me.”

She sped up to reach Aria, following the trail of death and destruction that the old Asari was leaving in her wake through corridors and rooms, a concert of screams and pleads heralding her passage.

-

The sign on top of the door read: ‘Secure Lab’.

Aria had suddenly stopped right in front of it.

Shepard was by her side. “This is it, isn’t it?”

“I believe so. If Benezia is beyond these doors, we better go in prepared. She is a powerful biotic, and there’s no telling how many are fighting for her by now. Geth, but also possibly Asari. Commandos, Huntresses, take your best guess. I know you’re an outstanding soldier and fighter, Shepard, but all the same. Be careful.”

The Queen raised her hand and caught the human’s chin between her fingers, pulling her in for a slow kiss. As they broke it, they stared into each other’s eyes for an infinite instant, before the Commander replied. “You too, Aria.” A low, tender note in her voice betrayed all the things she wished she could express.

The noise of weapons getting ready behind them shook them out of the moment. Aria gave the order. “Let’s go.”

As the doors slid open, they could see a tall figure standing on a catwalk, overlooking what seemed to be an enormous cage.

They made their way to the short stairs as the Matriarch was turning around to come face to face with them. There was a look of slight surprise as she laid her eyes on the Queen and addressed her. “Aria T’Loak. Certainly not the person I expected to see here.”

Aria replied in kind. “Neither did I, Benezia. I must say, I have to object to the kind of company you are keeping as of late. A rogue Spectre? The Geth? The Rachni? And to think that you used to be so disgustingly high class.”

There was a strange grin on the Matriarch’s face as she regaled them with a dramatic explanation. “What you see here is a new dawn, a new beginning for a race we tried to wipe out of existence. Unjustly so.”

They all took a good look at the huge creature inside the cage, it looked like one of the Rachni they had to kill earlier, only more so. Much more so.

Benezia went on. “You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it toward happiness or despair.” The Matriarch was evidently oblivious as to the presence of Aria’s own daughter in the room. “Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren’s enemies.” She came to stand at the edge of the platform, looking down on them and speaking directly to Shepard. “Have you ever faced an Asari Commando unit before? Few humans have.”

The soldier was unperturbed as she replied. “If it bleeds, I can kill it. Hell, I’ve killed things that -don’t- bleed.”

“Brash. As I have come to know many humans tend to be. I still have to understand why or how you got to be such an annoyingly deluded race. You certainly don’t have enough influence or means to sway the galaxy, and you won’t for quite some time, I’m fairly sure...”

The Queen rolled her eyes. “Fuck, Benezia, do you -ever- stop blabbering.”

“We will see how you fare, then.” The Matriarch unexpectedly threw a stasis field that enveloped the soldier and her teammates. Aria was ready for anything as her usual and was able to counteract in time. She immediately jumped for cover as she saw the Asari Commandos running in from the other end of the lab.

As soon as the grip of the field faded, Shepard barked her orders quickly. “Everybody, get away from Benezia now! Garrus, get behind those crates and give us cover fire from the corner. Liselle, give me a barrier so I can run to that position over there and then fill them with lead. Jack, unleash Hell on these fuckers. They don’t know who they just pissed off. Let’s ruin their day.”

Protected behind the Maiden’s barrier, the Commander ran to take cover just a few feet away from Aria, who was already firing shots at the Commandos. They exchanged a look of understanding and a quick nod before Shepard started doing what she did best, her trusted Carnifex booming in the huge room.

After a few seconds they noticed the doors opening again and Geth snipers flowing in, with more Asari Commandos right behind them. The Queen didn’t like where things were going. “This has just gotten more complicated.”

The Commander gave her a grin. “I like complicated. Opens up new possibilities.” She shot the light and the life out of a drone the second it got out of cover. She raised her voice so to be heard above the weapons. “Vakarian. Overload these mechanical bastards.”

Garrus didn’t need to hear it twice. His Tech attack made it easy to destroy the drones, one by one. The Commandos took a bit longer. Aria decided to run to where Benezia was standing, overlooking the action, in the hopes of catching her off guard. Shepard’s eyes followed her all the way, she shifted behind her cover to take a look at the Matriarch. She saw her getting out a pistol that had been concealed until that very moment and pointing it at her bondmate. She sprang out of cover and ran fast as lightning, she jumped and tackled Aria to the ground, dragging her out of the line of fire. They rolled against the wall, behind a big crate, half entangled.

Aria had a questioning look on her face. “Shepard. What the fuck are you doing?”

A shot from Benezia’s gun bounced off the top of the crate, slightly startling the Queen. She added things up quickly in her head and realised what had just happened. A smirk graced her perfect lips. “Looks like I owe you, again.” She noticed a small rivulet of blood trickling down the human’s thigh. The Commander followed her gaze and took notice of it herself.

“’Tis but a scratch.” Shepard reciprocated the smile. “And you don’t owe me anything. Your life itself is my greatest reward. Now go get that stuck-up bitch.”

“With pleasure.” Aria’s eyes were blue glowing fires as she jumped out of cover and made for the platform were the Matriarch was.

As the last Commando fell to Jack’s biotics, Benezia already had a look of defeat on her severe features.

The Queen stood proudly in front of her just as Shepard and the rest of the team were joining her.

Confusion was playing on the Matriarch’s face as she spoke. “You must listen. Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions briefly, but the indoctrination is strong. The key is Sovereign, his flagship. You must have seen it by now, on Eden Prime. It was not built by the Geth, its technology is way more advanced than that of any known species. The longer you stay on board, the more you find yourself agreeing with Saren’s will. I thought I was strong enough to resist, but I was so wrong. I became his willing tool, eager to serve.”

Aria was getting impatient again. “Why are you here? What’s with the Rachni?”

“Saren wants to find the location of the Mu Relay. The star in its system went supernova thousands of years ago and the position of the Relay got lost. But the Rachni inhabited that section of space, and the Rachni Queens can pass knowledge and memories down from generation to generation. I... took this information from her.” Benezia turned her tired head towards the cage behind her. “I wasn’t gentle.”

Shepard interrupted her. “Why does he need the Relay?”

“He believes it will lead him to something called the Conduit. I do not know any more than this, he wouldn’t share his plans or knowledge with me beyond what I just told you. All that I know is that his final goal is to allow the Reapers to return to this galaxy.” Her face grimaced in pain. “I can feel him taking control of me again. Take this OSD, all the data I am in possession of is in here. Now please. Help me. I can’t get rid of him. This is not my life anymore. Set me free.”

Aria and Shepard shared a long somber look, then the Queen just nodded. The Commander drew her gun out and shot Benezia where she stood. As the Matriarch was slowly sliding to the floor and into death she just muttered a few last, disturbing words. “There’s no light. They always said there would be a light...”

They just stood in silence for a few moments. Then Garrus noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye and his rifle came up immediately to face whatever threat was there. Much to his surprise it looked like the broken, dead body of one of the Asari Commandos was walking again, slowly, half stumbling towards the cage where the Rachni Queen was. They all just looked at the scene in disbelief. Then the cadaver spoke in the Rachni Queen’s stead, telling them of singing, colours, communicating and her children, looking like a grotesque hand puppet.

By the end of her speech, the alien creature posed a very simple question. “You have the power to free us, or return our people to the silence of memory.”

As Aria was walking to the control panel, she was joined by the Commander, who whispered to her. “Don’t destroy her.”

The old Asari had an inquiring look on her face. “Why shouldn’t I? Do you have any idea of how difficult it was to fight them the first time around? I wasn’t there, but I sure as Hell have heard the horror stories about the Rachni Wars.”

Shepard wasn’t flinching. “She, and her entire race, could be incredibly useful allies. If we are to fight not only the Geth, but also some unknown, powerful enemy that has access to such advanced technology, we will need all the help we can gather. I don’t know where all of this will take us next, but this menace is real, and it won’t go away if we just hide inside Omega. Saren’s plan seems to involve the entire galaxy.”

Aria thought about the human’s words carefully. “I hate to admit that you make sense. But I have to.” She turned to the Rachni Queen. “We will set you free.”

“You will give us the chance to compose anew? We will remember. We will sing of your forgiveness to our children.”

Aria entered the release command on the console in front of her and they all watched the huge creature walk out of the cage and out of the lab.

-

From behind the galaxy map at the CIC, Shepard gave her orders to the pilot. “Plot a course for Omega, Relan.”

She turned around to face Aria, who was standing just behind her. The human’s arms encircled her waist and drew her close. Their foreheads touched as the Commander spoke to her slowly. “Once I have dropped you off on Omega, there is another place I need to go to.”

Aria’s expression was a mix of surprise and annoyance. “Is there something I should know?”

Shepard proceeded to tell her about the short, strange conversation she had had with Sila in the restroom a couple of nights earlier.

The Queen listened intently before replying. “I see. I still can’t quite understand how the fuck we got involved in all this to begin with, but since we’re dancing, we might as well dance. I’m sure you’ll be perfectly capable of facing whatever is on Feros by yourself. I will try to find out more about this ‘Conduit’ thing in the meantime.”

“Sounds like a plan. But now.” The Commander caught her blue lips in a sudden kiss, Aria’s hands immediately coming up to her neck, her fingers entwined in her hair in a possessive gesture. Their tongues started exchanging hot caresses as the kiss deepened, they were so thirsty for each other. With an insane effort, Shepard tore herself away from it, breathing hard, just to have the time to utter a few words. “I do have a cabin, waiting for us on the deck below.”

Aria grinned. “You don’t say.” She got close enough to whisper in the soldier’s ear. “And just what do you plan to do in the privacy of it, Commander?”

Shivers ran down the human’s spine and into her soul. Her hands glided lightly along the exposed skin of Aria’s midriff. “Oh, I will make you -very- happy.”

The Queen’s voice was husky and hungry. “I expect nothing less.”

 


	17. What doesn't kill you

Omega Chronicles -17- What doesn’t kill you

 

_Flashing images were flooding her mind again, this time they felt so real, so close, so personal. The ancient ruins loomed upon her, dead and grey. The stone was strong, but not eternal. Time always takes its toll. Far away, in the distance she could hear them fall, every now and again, sliding on each other in one last harsh caress before plunging and mutedly landing on their predecessors. Everything in this place spoke of death. Even the flashing headlights of the Geth that tried to kill them as they made their way through the ancient city of the Protheans. The dark halls, once majestic, reverberated with the sharp cracking and booming of weapon shots, the echo making her slightly dizzy, her ears confused by the low vibrations. The drones were everywhere, there were so many of them. What had called them here? Their short, cackling, unnatural language couldn’t give her an answer, and she knew it, and she was cursing as she was running from cover to cover, the old dust that blanketed everything made her lungs and her head heavy. So heavy._

_And then there was the gas. Creeping up her nostrils, shielding her view, screams all around, it was so difficult to see, so difficult to decide. Is this shell a person that can live, or are they too far gone? Her finger on the trigger, always second guessing herself, sometimes for a moment too long, then their arms would try to get a hold of her and she saw their faces. Distorted in the physical effort, in stark contrast with their vacuous, indifferent eyes. Death, again. Staring at her. There was no light, there was no spark that makes a creature a living being. They weren’t strong enough to take her down, but their faces, god, their faces._

_And then there was the smell. The putrid stench surrounding this ancient monster, pervading every crack in the stone, every breath that she took. Its thralls defending it, their skin so green, like ancient trees covered in moss. They were hard, so hard, right until they died, exploding in a disgusting, slimy splash. Some of it stuck to her armour, the odour so heady and strong, like a thousand corpses following her around, engulfing her, strangling her. She stopped for a moment by a corner, gagging, her body reacting so violently to it, wanting to get rid of it and not finding a way. Her muscles were burning by now, tired, sore, and those things seemed to keep spawning from the floors and the walls themselves, a never ending fight made of desperation. The last stand of the Thorian, its survival instinct stubborn and unrelenting. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack being overpowered, swallowed by a group of them, then shafts of blue light started cracking through their bodies, then in a wave of lightning they were dissolved, burned, their existence coming to an abrupt end as Jack stood up to fight again, a smug look on her beautiful face. Who had they been? Before being mauled and mutated and transformed into mindless half plants, had they been teachers? Farmers? Engineers? Death didn’t care. It came upon all of them, dealt by weapons, or biotic powers, or even by brute force. Floor by floor, in a rising spiral, she looked for the weak spots, she aimed, she fired, over and over, round and around, in a grotesque carousel._

_And then there was that strange, alien Asari, with a green skin and angry eyes. She had killed her... it. She had killed it right away. She could feel the stupid look of surprise on her face when she saw it charging again. Impossibly alive. The second time she had made it a point to blast its head in, bullet after bullet, as her foot, heavy on the creature’s neck, kept it pinned down on the filthy floor. But then there it was, again. And again. And again. Every time she thought it would be the last, and every time she was wrong. Until finally she was standing, her hands slightly trembling, on the brink of the chasm, watching the huge, ancient being fall into the darkest depths of the planet itself. She couldn’t help feeling sorry for it. A deep sense of loss and an immense sadness settled in the pit of her stomach, of her very soul. Who were they to play god like this? Who had given them the right to hunt down and destroy this incredible form of life? They knew next to nothing about it, and now it was gone. It had outlived entire civilizations, and now it was gone. It might have very well been the last of its kind, and now it was gone._

_And then there was the Asari. Again. Only this time she was alive, she was real. The anger was gone from her eyes, even as the stench still clang to her black uniform, a revolting reminder of the betrayal that had made an unwilling slave out of her. She was passing along a gift, a gift that the Thorian had given her, the gift that would make everything all right again, the gift that would finally give sense to all of this, the gift that could sort out all the fumbling horror she was carrying inside her mind. As it was being passed to her, she felt those ancient memories oozing out of their cage, from a black corner of her consciousness, slowly making their way along her neurons, taking possession of all that she was. She felt like she had felt while she had been held by the beacon, a strong fist closing around her, lifting her, encasing her. She felt weightless and vulnerable and bound. She hated it. She fought it. She rebelled against it. But the hold was so tight. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t scream. She couldn’t..._

Her body jerking up from the soaked bed sheets, Shepard awoke just as she was sharply, loudly inhaling, her eyes wide open, her heart pounding in her chest, desperately out of breath. Another nightmare. Feros. Again.

Startled by the sudden movement and noise, Aria was awake in just the fraction of a second and facing her lover. Immediately understanding what was going on, her hand came up to the human’s back in a soothing caress.

The Commander covered her face with her hands, slowly calming down. She didn’t like this at all. She hissed a curse under her breath. “Fuck.”

The Asari’s voice was even and low, with a hint of sweetness that was somehow uncharacteristic for her. “Not again.”

“Yes, again. What the hell do I have to do to get rid of this? Fucking Protheans, fucking beacon, fucking cipher. I thought it would get better, not worse.” Shepard angrily got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom. She washed her face and neck and made her way back into the room, a few droplets of water falling from her skin as she was walking. She started getting dressed. “I need to let some steam off. See you later.” She grabbed her gun and her jacket and stormed out without another word.

The Queen let herself fall back on the bed, her mind racing to come up with a solution for her Commander’s predicament, finding none. She decided to get out of bed as well. She knew perfectly well where Shepard was going. After the soldier had disappeared from their room the first couple of times, she had set a few of her best trackers on her and she had found where the human had gone. Not a place for the faint of heart, not a place for the sane of mind either. Aria had kept it for herself, but she had instructed her people to keep an eye on her lover, ready to give her any kind of assistance, just in case things would get bad. This time though she decided she would go herself, she needed to see just how dire the situation was with her own eyes.

Unhurriedly, she put on her clothes. She poured herself a much needed drink and enjoyed it thoroughly while reading the latest intel on a padd before stepping out of her quarters.

-

The stale air was filled with the smell of sweat and blood. All around the arena, fans and patrons were yelling their support for their favourites, or colourfully insulting the challengers in a collective trance, a pure rave, faces twisting and mouths gaping in raw screams as they watched the savage fight that was taking place on the enclosed battlefield below them.

It was simply called The Pit, and there was no one on Omega who didn’t know of its existence. Finding it however was an entirely different story. The Batarian brothers that had created it had decided to put it at the very end of a labyrinth of disused tunnels, walkways, even large conveyor belts that had stopped working decades prior. In other words, if you did not know where it was, you couldn’t get there.

Shepard had been approached by one of the owners on the very first night she had been back on Omega after the mission on Feros. Plagued by nightmares, she had gone out to try and find some sort of relief and had ended up pummelling a small time criminal to death in an alley in the slums. A stupid Vorcha that was trying to mug her, obviously not knowing who she was. But Krothan Sharne did indeed know who he was looking at and, acute businessman that he was, he had approached her right away with a proposition to up her ante and fight in The Pit. Both him and his brother had been very pleasantly surprised when she had actually shown up the following night. This had been a week ago, and Shepard hadn’t missed a night since.

As she was standing just outside the entrance to the small arena, wrapping some cloth around her knuckles, her torso naked except for her bra, she was wondering how come Aria hadn’t asked her about the dark bruises on her body yet. She had a suspicion that the Queen of Omega, as usual, was perfectly aware of her whereabouts and activities anyway.

The previous fight was now over, a Turian and a Vorcha were dragging out the unconscious body of the loser, a streak of blood in his wake, that was being absorbed effortlessly by the sand. Her mind was a storm of anger as she approached the theatre of her next battle. As she stepped into the harsh lights, the crowd went wild with whistles, yells, some were even chanting her name. She had to admit to herself that it was quite intoxicating. She stood right in the middle, waiting for her opponent to walk out from the other side.

A large Krogan appeared, deep scars running along the side of his face, an attitude as big as a cruiser in his red, piercing eyes. For a moment, looking at him, Shepard thought that they looked quite funny out of their armours, with that huge lump protruding from their shoulders, like a hunchback from a freak show, ever so slightly swaying with his heavy steps. He stared her down, snarling like a beast. Then his booming voice spoke, and it was easy to hear him above the noise of the crowd.

“This is my match? A scrawny human. And a female at that!” He spat in front of his feet in a gesture of disgust. “This is an insult.”

The Commander didn’t dignify him with a reply, flashing him with a grin instead. She moved her head from side to side, her neck cracking pleasantly, and she waited for the signal to start the fight.

-

It felt like they had been fighting forever, when instead it had been just a few minutes. The Krogan was surprisingly quick and light on his feet, quite a talent given his sheer size and weight, and Shepard was having a great time. She hated it when it was all over in just a handful of seconds, she was in dire need of an outlet and this guy was proving to be perfect. She wasn’t even feeling his punches by now, she was so desensitized by the insane adrenaline rush. His fist connected with her ribcage and she thanked the Alliance’s gene therapy policy. As a result of it her body was faster, stronger, and it could take and deal more damage than an ordinary human body would.

As the fight was progressing, the initial confidence of the huge alien was dwindling. He couldn’t understand how this little thing of flesh and bones could withstand so much and still be on her feet and fighting back. He was slowly but surely getting tired. And the crowd was taking notice. Yelling at the top of their lungs, their omnitools flashing in the dark room surrounding the arena, they were placing bets like there was no tomorrow.

The Commander liked to swiftly look at them every now and again, they all seemed so invested in the fight, as if it were a matter of their own life and death. As her eyes rose to watch the spectators, she was met with a sight she did not expect.

-

The Queen was making her way through the large number of patrons. She was musing to herself that this place was a pure goldmine and she made a mental note to have a private talk with the Sharne brothers. Since this seemed to be so lucrative, she figured they wouldn’t mind sharing some of the revenue with the one who basically owned all of Omega, including the little spot they had chosen for their business enterprise.

As she walked in sure steps towards the edge of the arena, as soon as they recognised her  people of all kinds moved to the side to let her pass. She was cutting through the crowd like a hot knife through butter, Anto and Garrus right behind her, making sure that no one would take advantage of the chaos to try something stupid against the Queen.

She reached the best viewing point possible and her hand came up to rest on the parapet overlooking the pit. A deep wrinkle formed immediately between her eyes as she saw who Shepard was fighting. Talk about a proper blast from the past. She muttered under her breath. “Damn it. Wrex.”

Disregarding the possibility of an awkward reunion, caring more about the safety of her bondmate, she decided to stay and observe, with the intention of interfering in the fight only if the Commander’s life were to be in jeopardy. She was aware that, as a general rule, these were all fights to the death. She also had a perfect knowledge of just how lethal of a fighter Shepard actually was.

That’s when she saw her lover looking up and staring right at her.

Regardless of the situation and her surroundings, she couldn’t help thinking that there was something so primitive, so raw, so exquisitely carnal about watching the soldier fight. She felt a sharp twinge of desire stirring deep inside and realized she had been holding her breath.

Shepard gave her a grin and a wink before concentrating on her dangerous opponent again.

-

There was a slow but constant flow of blood from her eyebrow that was making it hard to see from her left eye. The Commander calculated right away that the Krogan would try to take advantage of it. And sure enough, he did.

She was half expecting the slow, powerful swing the Krogan was trying to place on her from her blind side. She swiftly dodged it, squatting with an almost feline flexibility, pivoting around the alien’s legs, hitting him behind the knee with a round low kick and sliding to the other side before he could even crash to the floor, a small cloud of fine sand rising up all around him. With a powerful jump she landed on his chest with both boots, knocking the air out of him and aiming her fist for a final strike just below his chin, on the softest part of his throat. Shepard saw something spark deep within his eyes and it gave her pause. He was not the average pit fighter they had been throwing at her since the first night. There was something more to this one. Something she felt was important, somehow. And that was enough for her.

Never known to be one who fought or lived by the rules, her hand stopped less than an inch before delivering the expected, potentially lethal blow. A smug grin slowly spread on her androgynous features. A warm feeling of satisfaction rising up inside of her.

“What are you waiting for?” The Krogan’s booming voice taunted her. He’d never give up, never surrender, never admit defeat even in the face of Death itself. That was something the Commander could respect, and she did.

Shepard jumped down from his chest and offered him her hand. “I have a feeling you will be more useful to me alive. My name is Shepard, and I’d be honoured to have you fight at my side, instead of against me.”

The alien seemed thoroughly confused for a few seconds, then his brain put one and one together and he realised what was being offered to him. He admired the strength, the resilience and the charisma that exuded from the human and he made up his mind right then and there.

He grabbed her hand and rose back to his feet, his eyes never leaving the soldier’s. “I am Urdnot Wrex. I don’t know what you’re fighting for, or against, but I like your style. I accept.”

Ignoring the loud, booing sounds of the crowd that felt denied of their much anticipated bloodbath, they walked back into the very frugal locker rooms.

-

Having witnessed the end of the fight, Aria started making her way down to the locker rooms herself. A rude voice sprang behind her as she was passing by. “I wouldn’t mind a piece of -that- ass. What d’you say baby? I can make you happy!”

She turned her head and focused on the face of a Turian. She thought briefly that he must be awfully new on Omega. Her hand glowed menacingly in electric blue swirls and all that was left of him were blood splatters on the clothes of those around him. Without missing a beat, amidst the “Oooh!”s and “Aaah!”s of shocked spectators, she continued on her way.

-

Garrus entered the changing room and saw the big Krogan sitting on a bench, busy donning his armour, while a still half naked Shepard was washing off some blood from her brow with a wet cloth. As soon as the Commander saw him, a smile spread on her face. “Vakarian! I hadn’t pictured you for the pit fighting fan. What brings you here?”

“Oh, I’m not interested in the least, I can assure you. I’m on the job. The Queen is here to see you.”

“Mh. Thought so. I saw her in the crowd. I should have known you wouldn’t be far behind. Say: on a scale of one to ten, how pissed off is she?”

The Turian looked uncomfortable for just a second. “She just turned a guy inside out because of a rude comment.”

“I see. An eleven, then.” Shepard sighed and threw the cloth carelessly on the floor. She looked at Wrex. “Do you mind giving us some privacy? I can meet you at Afterlife later and we can talk.”

The Battlemaster was checking his shotgun as he replied. “I don’t know what your relationship is with this Queen, but you can always try some poetry. It works wonders with our females.”

The soldier nodded her approval. “Thanks for the advice.”

Garrus quickly escorted the Krogan out from a secondary exit.

-

“I know you are in need of stress relief, but I can assure you there are other ways. I have kept my mouth shut about this for too long for my taste. Look at you. How many injuries have you suffered in just a few nights?”

Aria was fuming. Shepard had a small smirk on her face. “Aw. You care. That is positively nice of you.”

The shadow that passed on the Asari’s blue eyes was nothing short of terrifying. “Careful, Commander.”

The human slowly took the few steps that separated them and stood proudly in front of her. “I can’t always be.”

Aria’s sensitive nostrils were hit by the smell of her sweat and her blood. And there was something else. Shepard was definitely, unmistakeably aroused. The Queen’s hand grabbed her neck and her fingers buried themselves in her short hair. Unable to stop herself from reciprocating that hunger, she dragged her face to within an inch of her own, their eyes locked onto each other. “You can be too arrogant for your own good.”

The Commander replied in one low, raspy breath. “And you love me that way.”

Without waiting for a retort, Shepard’s teeth were on Aria’s neck, biting her hard enough to take her to that heady line between pleasure and pain.

The Asari moaned deep in her throat, her voice still angry. “Fuck. Yes, I do.”

Still high on the excitement of the fight, adrenaline pumping in her blood and in her ears, Shepard pushed the Queen and slammed her back against the lockers, a metallic, crashing sound echoing in the room, her entire body weight pinning the Asari there. She put her palms on her hips and forcefully turned her around, her hands moving quickly, one to cup her breast, one to grasp her between her legs, demandingly, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Aria’s blue lips. The human could feel how hot and wet her lover’s sex was even through her clothes, and it made her head spin with desire.

But the Queen had other plans. Her whole body started swirling with wisps of blue light, she channelled her biotics and pushed Shepard back a few inches. She turned around and grabbed the Commander in a swift wrangling move, making her lose her balance, lifting her body and throwing it flat on the bench behind her in a loud thud. With the grace and prowess of a big cat Aria was immediately straddling her, holding her down. The Queen was swayed by the fire she could see in the human’s eyes and she felt her inner muscles clenching eagerly in a blind lust.

Shepard’s upper body sprung up, her hands tore the Asari’s top open easily, to reveal her perfect, full breasts. She enveloped her with her arms and her lips latched onto a dark purple nipple, sucking it, nibbling it, biting it until it was a ball of pure pleasure. They were breathing hard now, both consumed by a deep hunger for each other that never seemed to be sated.

Aria’s hands were in the human’s hair, she pulled her head back in one raw movement and her mouth started ravishing her in a voracious kiss, separating only to draw quick, laboured breaths and exhale low sighs. The Asari’s hips were grinding hard on the Commander’s groin, their excitement building up fast.

Shepard let a hand trail down between them, quickly sliding into Aria’s tight pants, grateful for the give of the elastic fabric. Her fingers followed the moisture to its source and she pushed inside her lover, both grunting in unison at the sudden and welcome invasion.

As the human was pleasing her so completely, fucking her so vigorously, the Queen’s eyes turned into wells of pure black and she was in Shepard’s mind. Like twisters of heat they breathlessly met, they crushed, they grappled, they became one in a drunken, ecstatic symbiosis. It was so inebriating, it was overwhelming. They fed off each other’s craving, pushing each other to the edge, hovering on it for an infinite instant. Their orgasm rocked them to the core, a raptured cry erupting from Shepard’s lips, over and over again as she let her passion out, her forehead on the Asari’s chest, her hot breath almost scorching on her blue skin. Aria’s biotics exploded in a wave that smashed and destroyed whatever spartan furniture was in the room, her head tilted back in a silent scream, her hands clutching the Commander’s naked back, her white nails penetrating her flesh, leaving deep scratches that slowly oozed red blood along her pale skin.

Finally, utterly spent, they remained perfectly still, clinging to each other, Aria’s head now resting on Shepard’s shoulder. As she let the meld fade, she murmured in her ear in a sensual, hypnotic voice. “This, dear Commander, is why I let you get away with your insolence.”

The human’s hand slowly slipped out of her lover and out of her pants, she wrapped the Asari in a close embrace, her arms tightening around her and enfolding Aria in love and warmth, mirrored by the Queen’s arms around her shoulders. Shepard’s reply was little more than a low, heartfelt whisper. “I love you too.”

Aria slowly caressed her bondmate’s hair, they raised their faces at the same time, to stare at each other in an intense, lingering gaze. Then the Asari’s voice came out with a note of tenderness that was so rare, it made the human’s soul shiver. “Let me take you home.”

-

Just outside the locker room, Wrex and Garrus were exchanging war stories and battle tales, getting along like they were old squad mates, naturally. At the sudden, loud, crashing sounds and screams and groans coming from inside, the Krogan stopped talking for a few seconds, his eyes looking at the Turian in a curious stare. “What the fuck is going on in there? It doesn’t sound good. Aren’t you supposed to be like a bodyguard or something? Shouldn’t you go check?”

Garrus let out a short snort of amusement. “Nah. They can get a bit... carried away, at times. You now, when they have an... intimate moment?”

As realization dawned on the Battlemaster he let out a booming, knowing laugh. “Ah, yes. The good ol’ pounding like pyjacks. I should have known.”

Still unaware of anything about the Queen of Omega but her name, Wrex pondered that he would ask Shepard to introduce him to her one of these days.

 

 

 


	18. Face to face

Omega Chronicles -18- Face to face

 

Shepard felt a bit lost roaming around the spider web of alleyways and tight corners of the slums. The noise on the streets was everywhere, people trying to sell something, some mad preachers filling the stinking air with empty words of doom, some just asking, begging for help, for credits, some selling their own bodies for sex or labour. It was dirty, gloomy and everything seemed ruined and rotten.

More than once she had had to push away a beggar getting a bit too close, or a vendor offering things she wasn’t interested in, or a drug dealer desperate to sell his low quality trip into another place, certainly better than this.

She finally found what she was looking for.

The tall building was as filthy as the streets around it, its bleary windows barely showing the lights from the apartments inside, the higher floors lost in the darkness of Omega’s perennial night.

Shepard took a look at the entrance and squared her shoulders before stepping in.

As she had guessed, the elevator wasn’t working, and she found herself having to climb up 30 odd floors. She was taking a break around the 16th at the moment, wondering what in the Hell had gotten into her to come all the way over here, and silently cursing herself for not wanting to wait a few more hours and having this conversation comfortably sitting in Afterlife.

She dragged herself up from the dusty stairs and continued on her ascent.

-

Before getting dressed to face a new day at the club, Sila was drying herself after a quick shower and donning a low necked t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She hated this place, but she didn’t have much of a choice. This was what she could afford at the moment and she’d make do with it until better times would come along. She had seen worse, after her mother had been killed in action while working as a mercenary for a minor gang. It had been the classic drug deal gone bad and she had found herself having to survive on her own at an age when Asari are considered to be no more than toddlers.

She shook herself out of the painful memories and decided to make some coffee to get a little energy going. That’s when she heard someone knocking at her door.

She was definitely startled. It had literally never happened before. She realised that the door chime must have been broken as she was taking the few steps to open it. The young Asari got ready for whatever would be on the other side.

“Hello, Sila.” The smiling face of the human was like a little beam of light in the dim corridor.

“Commander!” The Maiden was surprised for a second, then she remembered her good manners and invited her in. “Please, come in.”

She nervously started picking her clothes off her small couch and she quickly threw them in the bathroom that opened at the far end of the tiny apartment. “I’m so sorry, this place is a proper mess. I wasn’t expecting visitors...” She paused for a moment, her eyes turning sad before continuing. “Well, I never had a visitor before.”

Shepard sat down and made herself at home. She was still a bit conflicted as to how she wanted to face this conversation with the beautiful dancer. A side of her was angry because she could feel some sort of deception on Sila’s part, but then on the other hand her feelings of protectiveness and affection towards the young Maiden made it particularly difficult to keep the anger fuelled. She looked around and realised the dire state in which the waitress was living, and whatever was still there of her animosity quickly evaporated. She let out a big sigh.

“Sila... please stop scuttling around. I don’t care if you leave your clothes anywhere but in your closet, and if you haven’t done the dishes in the past month.” She patted the seat next to her and waited for the Maiden to sit and calm down. She shifted her body in order to be able to look her in the face more easily. Her arm rose and she placed her elbow on the back of the couch, her legs crossed loosely, her ankle casually resting on her knee.

She stared at the Asari’s lilac eyes for a few moments, then she finally broke the silence. “I’m pretty sure you know why I’m here. I went to Feros.”

Sila’s eyes went wide instantly as they were fixed on the human. Her mouth opened slightly but she was clearly waiting for Shepard to go on, almost afraid of what she was going to say next.

“I have a message for you.” The Commander brought out a small pad and handed it to her, giving her the time to read it.

The young Asari’s hands were slightly trembling as she grasped it and her eyes started gliding on the words on the screen.

_My Dearest, my Love, my Everything._

_I cannot imagine the pain I must have brought to you by means of my choices. I wish I could take all of them back. Following Saren and Benezia was the worst mistake of my life. I should have listened to you instead of dismissing your worries and your words. They were wise. All that you had thought would happen to me has in fact happened. I was betrayed by Saren, left behind as a token of his alliance with this creature that has had her clutches in me ever since. They call it the Thorian. We believe it is dead now, thanks to a tough and stubborn human by the name of Shepard. She would be an impressive Huntress. She has set me free, she has given me a chance at repairing all the damage that I have caused, willingly or unwillingly. It doesn’t matter. I still am responsible for it. Some nights I can still feel the tentacles of that creature in my brain, I wake up screaming and looking for you, but you are not next to me. I miss you. But you know that, because you must miss me just the same. I was a fool, Sila. And I have paid dearly for my mistakes. I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me, and you will consider rebuilding a life together. In the meantime, I will stay at the colony here on Feros, they certainly need all the help they can get. Please take good care of yourself._

_Forever,_

_Shiala_

Sila’s eyes were filling with tears, but she maintained her composure and spoke softly to the human. “Commander. I cannot thank you enough. I was so desperate when Shiala stopped communicating with me and just disappeared... I do owe you an explanation.”

Shepard could see all the emotions at play on the young Asari’s face and spoke to her in a sweet, calm voice, her hand coming up to tenderly caress her cheek. “Why don’t you get us a cup of coffee, sit back down, and take your time. I’m not in a hurry.”

Sila gave her a small, grateful smile.

As she settled back down on the couch, she inhaled a deep breath and then she started talking.

“I was very young when I met Shiala. My mother had just died and I had been left with nothing but myself and my will to live. She was already a Commando, and a very good one at that. She took pity on me and gave me the chance at a new life, taking me in, treating me with respect and affection. It wasn’t long until I started seeing the person behind her rigid training, before I found the warmth, the passion... before I fell in love. To my great surprise I discovered my feelings were reciprocated, and even if on paper it looked like madness, it just happened so naturally, we became bondmates. A Matron and a Maiden. Quite unusual, but really, can you put any boundaries on love?”

There was a sweet smile on Sila’s face while she reminisced. She took a sip from her cup and went on.

“Shortly after that she started following Matriarch Benezia, and she quickly became one of her top disciples. It felt as if she had found something she had been looking for, for so long. I couldn’t have been happier for her.”

Her lilac eyes looked sad for a second, only to turn definitely angry in the space of a heartbeat.

“Then Saren appeared, and everything changed. I could see it in her behaviour, hear it in her words, feel it in her heart. It was disconcerting. It was maddening. I saw the person I loved transform right in front of my eyes, she became a fanatic, some of the things she said didn’t even make any sense anymore, tales of invasion and renewal and heralding a new age... And one day she was gone. She left a short note for me to find. She wrote it on paper, in her beautiful calligraphy, one would think it such a romantic gesture. I didn’t. I was devastated. I was furious. And I was alone, again.”

Tears were slowly rolling down her perfect face. She wiped them away in a gesture full of pride and self respect.

“I had no means of supporting myself, other than doing what most Maidens do. I came to Omega, hoping that my pretty face and my dancing moves would be enough to put food on the table. They were. They are. Barely, as you can see.”

She looked around the small room with a bitter smile on her lips.

“The truth is, I get paid quite well, but I have been putting almost all of it away in order to travel to the last location where I knew Shiala had been: Feros. She kindly made it a point to send me a message every time she moved from one place to another, nothing more than a name, or coordinates. How thoughtful. When I overheard a conversation that Garrus was having with Anto about your misadventure on Eden Prime and how you had met Saren there, I thought it would be worth a try to... recruit you. I couldn’t help feeling so silly, playing secret agent or something, I thought you’d never fall for it, I thought you would see right through me and dismiss my ‘very  important information’ about Feros. I bluffed, and you actually listened.”

Sila let out a short, ironic laugh. Shepard thought it wasn’t yet time to interrupt her.

“I never thought you’d actually find her there. I certainly was not expecting to receive any word from her, let alone... this.” She raised the padd and then tossed it to the floor carelessly. “I just don’t understand. I feel such a hole inside of me ever since she’s been gone, and it’s been getting steadily worse. Commander, you are bonded to Aria. I can smell her on you, as a matter of course really. You know how it feels when you are separated. Now try to imagine being so far from each other, for so long. How could Shiala...” Her words trailed off and she bit her lower lip in order to stop more tears from coming.

The human was pensive for a long moment, gathering her thoughts before replying. She decided to not address the small guile Sila had used in order to get her help. The dancer looked contrite about it enough as it was.

In a deeply affectionate gesture, Shepard drew Sila into a warm embrace, allowing her to finally let go and sob to her heart’s content, all of her rage, all of her heartache, all of her pain. When she felt that the Maiden had let it all out of her system and she was calming down, she spoke softly to her.

“Sila, there are things you might not know about all this. You see, Saren has access to this... ship, this machine, that apparently takes advantage of some advanced, futuristic technology. The result of it is that the more time you spend aboard, the more you become indoctrinated. At least that is how Matriarch Benezia described it. Shiala was not herself anymore by the time she left you, she was not able to make her own decisions anymore, not in charge of her feelings, her thoughts, her choices. Then when she was a captive of the Thorian, it got even worse. That creature had a solid grasp and was able to enthral and control other organic life forms, and Shiala was by then merely a puppet. As you said, I know how it feels to be bonded to someone and have to be apart. No bondmate in their right mind would ever actively choose to do so. What I mean is: it wasn’t her fault. She was a victim. Plain and simple.”

The Commander put her fingers on the Maiden’s chin and shifted her face just enough so that she could look straight into her eyes. “Tell me something, please, just how old are you?”

The Asari shyly looked down for a moment. “76...”

Shepard’s jaw dropped. “Fuck. You’re just a child! I can’t even begin to imagine how hard things must have been for you so far...” The human was shaking her head in disbelief and instinctively held the Asari tighter for a moment.

Sila smiled her sweet smile as she settled on Shepard’s chest, her hand resting on the human’s heart, welcoming the embrace. “You know, many times I wanted to tell you all about this, ask for your help with it, because you have always been so kind to me, and I thought you’d may be able or even -want- to help... But then I always stopped before saying anything because in my mind it all sounded so silly and so juvenile... And all those times I told you how fond I am of you? It is true. I may be bonded, but I am not blind and I am not stupid. I can see how special you are.”

The Commander took a decision right then and there. “Gather your things, we’re going.”

There was a look of surprise on the young Asari’s face. “Going where?”

“Feros.”

-

It all looked too familiar to Shepard as she stepped out of the Inanna, the old ruined buildings, the stench of death in the air, the subtle noises of stone on stone. She steeled herself against the grimy memories this place held and proceeded down the docking bay and into the heart of the small colony, trying to keep up the pace with Sila.

Turning around the last corner and into the wide hall where Zhu’s Hope was located, she saw the young Asari literally running and jumping into the arms of Shiala, their faces beaming with joy, exchanging kisses between big smiles, tears of happiness filling their eyes.

The Commander stopped quite a way back, letting them enjoy their moment of euphoria. She sat down on some steps and diverted her gaze, giving them some privacy.

-

“So that is where you had disappeared to in the past day.” Aria’s voice was menacingly low, her eyes followed Shepard as she walked into their quarters, around the low table and sat down on the big luscious couch right next to her.

She handed a padd to the Commander, who read it quickly. It was a note from Shiala, offering whatever resources Zhu’s Hope had access to, in case Aria and Shepard ever needed them, and a short addendum from Sila, who still sounded thankful beyond belief.

Shepard had a lop sided grin on her face as she replied in a mockingly skulking tone. “Damn. You uncovered my crafty plans again. Nothing ever escapes you, my Queen.”

“Funny. And clever.” There was a steel look on the Queen’s face. “Please refrain from vanishing like that in the future. It puts me in a severely bad mood. If it hadn’t been for your Quarian Engineer sending me updates on your whereabouts, I could say I’d even have been worried. I could. But I wouldn’t. And I won’t.”

Shepard stared at Aria’s glowing eyes for a few long moments. “You’re right. I’m sorry. But you know it was for a good cause.”

“Ah, yes. True love. You humans tend to be quite the suckers for it.” The Queen tried hard not to roll her eyes.

“As are some Asari, so it seems.” The Commander’s retort was a quick sting as her hands cupped Aria’s face and dragged her close for a deep, hot kiss. Their mouths opened to let their tongues battle and glide, their heartbeat picked up immediately. Shepard’s teeth bit down on the Queen’s lower lip, eliciting a moan of desire.

The Asari broke the kiss suddenly and commented on the human’s lips in a low tone. “And as a result I have now lost one of my best, and favourite, dancers.”

Shepard grinned. “I’ll dance for you.”

Aria laughed her sexy laugh as she pushed the human back to lie on the couch and climbed on top of her, her leg settling between Shepard’s hips, their faces a mere breath apart. “With all due respect to your dancing skills, Commander, you have other talents I happen to be more interested in.”

“Such as...?” Shepard inhaled sharply at the rubbing motion of Aria’s thigh against her groin.

The Asari moved to whisper in her ear. “The way you moan, out of control, as I fuck you senseless is a prime example.”

A delicious shiver ran down the human’s spine and she found herself grinding hard against Aria’s leg, hungry for more. The Queen continued, unperturbed. “I think I will also enjoy you moving like that against my hand, while my fingers are buried inside of you.”

Shepard’s heartbeat instantly quickened, she felt her sex getting wet and she could barely contain herself as she grabbed Aria’s neck, the Asari’s teeth closing on her throat in a possessive bite. The human somehow managed to reply, in a short, thirsty breath. "Just fuck me. Please.”

The Queen shifted her face to look deeply into Shepard’s eyes, her voice was liquid fire. “With pleasure.”

Getting rid of their clothes was a matter of seconds, their hands going through the familiar motions efficiently, then Aria was once more on top of her lover, this time her skin connected with her swollen, excited folds directly, and she delighted in the wetness that spread on her thigh. "Your body seems to like what I do to it."

Shepard panted a comment as her arms encircled the Queen to drag her even closer. "My body loves to please you."

"Then your body knows what's best for it." Aria let a hand trail down the human's torso, her nails lightly scratching her pale skin, she could feel Shepard's abs twitching in anticipation.

The Commander's head was spinning lightly as she felt Aria's hand grab her sex and caress it, her fingers travelling to the source of her wetness. In a quick, strong push the Asari was inside her, a gasp of pleasure escaping her mouth. She felt the Queen sliding in and out of her and her hips started rocking against her in an unstoppable motion. "Fuck. Aria. Yes."

The Asari loved how Shepard always let go so completely, giving herself over to her without restraints. It was dizzying, it felt like she was possessing the human down to her core, her lover so open and willing and truly belonging to her.

But she wanted more. Her eyes turned to the purest black and she was invading Shepard's mind, eager to be engulfed by the firestorm she knew was waiting for her.

As soon as the Commander felt her inside her mind, she let a wave of undiluted passion crash on Aria mercilessly, immediately reciprocated. The Queen was such a breathtaking presence, powerful, majestic, overwhelming. Shepard could never get enough of her. Her body felt truly taken, the Asari's fingers keeping her promise, buried inside of her, thrusting along her inner walls, making her clutch on them with every stroke, in their joined mind they were clouds of lava grappling and melting into each other, pushing each other to the edge, their desire building up, rising up, until they were suspended on the edge for an infinite instant. In a heartbeat, Shepard screamed her orgasm on Aria's lips, a starburst exploding in their mind, a hot wave expanding, contracting, imploding, then surging again and blasting through their every atom. The Queen’s muscles tensed in an exquisite spasm throughout her body, her climax mirroring her lover’s, breathlessly.

Their hearts still beating wildly, they slowly came down from their shared pleasure, Aria withdrew her hand, gently letting her fingers slide out of Shepard, and lowered her whole body weight to rest on the Commander, the pressure and contact perfectly welcome by the human, who opened her legs and brought them up and around the Asari’s waist in an elegant and possessive move.

Shepard’s arms enveloped her, her hands grazing along her lean back, all the way up to the tendons on the back of her neck, revelling in the luxury of that satiny skin she so shamelessly adored. She felt Aria retreating from the meld and noticed that every time she did that, more and more tendrils of her being stayed behind and merged with her own consciousness. A smile opened on her face at the amazing sensation.

The Queen was savouring the fulfilment of the moment, riding a wave of bliss. She put her lips next to Shepard’s ear and murmured in a low, sensual voice. “You are mine.”

Shepard sighed in a heavenly trance, her arms tightening around her bondmate, letting her love through. “Forever.”

-

“Commander, thank you for seeing me.” Tali was sitting on a stool at the bar in Afterlife, a tall cocktail in front of her, a multicoloured straw peeking from the frosted glass.

“Not a problem. You said it was urgent.” Shepard sat down with a smile and waved at a waiter to order a drink. “So what is it?”

“After Eden Prime, I have been scanning Geth comm channels and frequencies regularly, just in case I could intercept a message or a communication that could be useful to us.” She took a sip before going on. “Well, it finally paid off. I was able to decipher an encrypted message directed to Saren, from a... Rana Thanoptis? The name is not familiar to me. It’s about some sort of research facility on a planet called Virmire. Think it can be something?” She went back to paying full attention to her drink.

Shepard’s face had a look of concentration. It was something indeed. It was the first clue they had managed to find on Saren in a few days now, and it was most welcome. She thought of all the things she needed to do in order to prepare for this next mission. “Get the Inanna ready, we leave in a couple of hours.”

“Sure thing, Commander.”

-

His omnitool was beeping quite insistently by the time he picked up the call. His booming voice came through loud and clear. "Shepard. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Wrex. I was thinking, if you're up for a little adventure, I'm setting out with the Inanna in an hour or so. If you're interested you can meet me at the docking bay level and I will bring you up to date. How does that sound?"

The Krogan was actually rather bored and he welcomed the chance to actually -do- something. "Sounds good to me. See you there."

 

 

 


	19. Sometimes they come back

The Omega Chronicles -19- Sometimes they come back

 

 

“Damn, Shepard!” The huge Krogan’s booming laugh was filling the small space of the Mako. “Had I known that cavorting around with you was so much fun, I would have offered my services much sooner!”

He aimed the turret gun towards another Geth Armor and blasted it out of existence.

“Glad I can provide you with quality entertainment.” The Commander was keeping an eye on the map as Garrus was driving towards their destination, skidding along the shallow, warm waters that seemed to be covering most of Virmire.

Relan’s voice came through the comm, getting her attention. “Commander, I’m about to set the Inanna down at the landing coordinates I sent you a few minutes ago. Thanks for taking those AA guns down!”

“Good. We’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Wait... what the Hell is that? Oh, no. There might be... a slight complication.” The pilot sounded positively puzzled.

“What’s going on?” Shepard had had just enough of all the Geth troops they were facing along the way, and was not looking forward to more trouble, of any kind.

“Remember the Normandy?”

“Yes. The Systems Alliance frigate you and Liselle observed over Eden Prime, the one that looks like the Inanna. What about it?”

“It’s here. Right on the spot where I’m supposed to land.”

“Well, then find a different spot. I’ll deal with it when I get there.” She cursed under her breath. She was not expecting the Alliance to be here, and she was not happy about this development. She knew they could be stubborn and territorial, and she realised this whole thing had just gotten way more complicated than she cared for.

-

She got out of the Mako and from a distance she spotted two Alliance officers talking to a Salarian that looked definitely like a member of their STG, they were all standing on a dry sand bank, a row of military tents behind them, definitely not belonging to the human Forces.

Shepard got herself ready for anything. She waited for Garrus and Wrex to exit the vehicle and join her before making her way to where the conversation was taking place. She shot a look at her ship, her black hull shining against the dark clouds on the horizon, then at the Normandy, just a few hundred yards away. “Uncanny.”

As she got closer, the Salarian noticed her and stopped talking, he nodded his greeting. “Good day. I am Captain Kirrahe, 3rd Infiltration Regiment, Special Tasks Group. And you are?”

“You can call me Shepard. My Chief Engineer traced a Geth comm back to this planet, I’m here to see if by any chance I can be invited to Saren’s party.”

Both the human officers turned around to look at her. The woman’s mouth opened in surprise. “Shepard! Now this is weird...” She gave the Commander a big smile.

“Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. I’m sure glad to see you managed not to get yourself killed between Eden Prime and now.”

They shook hands like old acquaintances before the Chief introduced her team mate. “This is Lieutenant Alenko. We’re here on the Council’s request. We got an SOS message from Captain Kirrahe’s team. We were just being briefed about the whole predicament here.”

The Lieutenant scanned Shepard from head to toe, a curious look on his face. His voice was husky and pleasant. “You’re wearing an N7 armour. I sure hope you did not steal it.”

The Commander grinned and casually looked down at her N7 badge. “No. I did not.”

The young man squinted as he was trying to place her face. “So you are, or at least used to be Alliance as well. You do look familiar...”

Tali’s voice caught their attention as she was making her way quickly from the Inanna to where they were all standing. “Commander! I need you to see all these messages I’ve hacked from the facility comm towers, if my decryption is correct what is going on in there has the potential to change history!”

Alenko’s eyes went wide. “Commander... Shepard... oh my god. You are...”

Williams caught on in an instant of sudden clarity and finished his sentence in one breath. “... The butcher of Torfan! That’s why I was so sure I had seen your face before!”

There was a long moment of silence, the two officers staring at Shepard, awestruck, both uncertain about what to do next. The Commander commented in a sarcastic tone. “I guess I’ll never be able to outrun my notoriety.”

“Yes, yes, this is all great and exciting and whatnot. You’re going to have to wait and form an orderly line for your autographs. Shepard! I really need you to look at this, now.” The young Quarian took everyone back to the here and now.

The Commander took a few seconds to read the information displayed on the padd. Her eyes never showed any sign of emotion as she handed it to Kirrahe. “Is this true?”

The Salarian took a good look and nodded. “I’m afraid so. This is the same kind of information we have gathered about this facility. It looks like this Spectre, this Saren, has been hard at work, and has finally found a cure for the genophage.”

Shepard could imagine the expression on Wrex’s face even without having to turn around to look at him. His voice was almost cracking. “What?! What did you just say?!” The Krogan took a few steps, put his hands on the Captain’s arms and lifted him from the ground, effortlessly, their faces now just an inch apart.

Williams got her assault rifle out and pointed it at the Battlemaster, Garrus got his assault rifle out and pointed it at Williams, Alenko’s hands started glowing in blue swirls, Tali deployed an attack Drone and got her shotgun out for good measure.

The Commander was next to the Krogan in a swift move, she put her hand on his forearm, getting his attention, her other hand coming up in a stopping sign towards the others to silently tell them to give her the chance to defuse the situation.

She spoke in a low, serious tone.”Wrex. Whatever is going on here is not Captain Kirrahe’s fault. We need to find out more details about all this before taking any sort of action. Please, put him down.”

There were flames in the old Battlemaster’s eyes, his hands lightly shaking, his mouth quivering in anger. For a second Shepard thought all Hell would break lose. Then he slowly put the Salarian down, in a gesture that seemed to take an immense toll on him. He almost planted Kirrahe’s boots in the sand, the face of the STG an unreadable mask. Without saying a word, the Krogan turned and started walking away, he stopped about fifty yards from them and seemed to be staring out into nothingness, his head certainly in a storm of thoughts, memories, possibilities.

As everybody was calming down and stepping back from the nigh disastrous situation, Shepard motioned to the group to enter a nearby tent, where they proceeded to reveal and discuss all available information on the facility and on the kind of research that had been going on in there.

-

“Shall we address not one, but both the elephants in the room?” The Commander’s voice really didn’t allow for a negative reply, her face as hard as stone as she looked around her.

Obviously only the humans could understand what she meant, a look of confusion on the faces of the other aliens. She sighed and explained. “There are a couple of obvious issues that we need to talk about, no matter how much we would like to ignore them. First: the Normandy and the Inanna.” She looked at Williams and Alenko and waited for them to tell her what she wanted to know.

The two officers exchanged a look of agreement. Alenko was the one who spoke. “The Normandy was built by a collaboration between the Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy. It’s supposed to be the first of its kind, but I guess we should reconsider that. It’s a scout frigate, equipped with an experimental stealth drive. It is at the moment under the command of Captain David Anderson.”

The Commander nodded her thanks and offered what information she felt comfortable disclosing about her own ship. “The Inanna, I am guessing, must have been the prototype upon which the Normandy was finally built. We acquired it from a Turian General a few months back. Just like your ship, it can count on a stealth drive, which is what allowed us to spot you over Eden Prime, -and- to leave that system without you noticing us at all.”

She intentionally avoided talking about their Thanix cannon, which she had noticed was missing from the Normandy, their Silaris armour, that Aria had spent a small fortune equipping the frigate with, and their EMP weapon, which was an addendum that Shepard had personally requested and that Tali had designed. There was no need to reveal just every little detail of the Inanna’s superiority. For now.

“Well, now that we have sort of worked out why we have twin ships parked outside, let’s talk about a much more dangerous problem. What about the Krogan, Shepard?” Williams sounded sincerely concerned about the presence and the potentially aggressive behaviour of the Battlemaster, a deep frown was set between her eyebrows as she waited for a reply.

Shepard mulled it over for a second. “I can see why he would be so upset. Think about it. Wouldn’t you? The genophage has brought his people to the brink of extinction after all. Whereas I can see why it was developed and deployed by the Salarians and Turians back in the day, we need to seriously consider the possibility of allowing the Krogan to be their whole self again.”

Captain Kirrahe interjected. “The genophage was, and in my opinion still is, a necessary evil, Commander. The Krogan cannot be set loose upon the galaxy once more, we barely came up with a working solution in order to stop them the first time around, I’m not sure we could pull something like that off again. They are an unstoppable force of destruction and if they start their wars of expansion anew, there is no telling the final outcome.”

He waited for his words to sink in before continuing. “Even now this is a growing issue. Saren is using the success of his research to breed an army of Krogan.” He paused, rather dramatically. “In short, you do need to deal with that Wrex guy out there. If he is a menace to this whole operation, I expect you to stop him, Shepard. Or I will.”

The Commander was pensive for a few moments. Then she made for the exit of the tent. “Yeah. I’ll give it my best shot.”

-

As she approached the old Battlemaster he stopped shooting his shotgun at the sand on the beach and faced her.

“A cure.” He shook his big head slowly. “Shepard, do you have any idea of how long my people have been waiting for this? How long we have been denied a normal existence?”

She tried to be as tactful as possible. She tried. “Wrex. When your people had what you call a normal existence, your only goal was to wipe out every other sentient species from this galaxy.” She stared at him, right in the eyes. “This said. What was done to you was wrong. I’m sure there must have been other, less permanent ways of resolving the situation. But I wasn’t there, I didn’t see it, I didn’t live through it, so I will refrain from any patronising crap.”

He got defensive. “Is this your way of telling me you’re going in there to -destroy- the cure?”

“I’m trying to tell you it’s a very real possibility.”

He raised his shotgun, quick as lightning. Shepard had no choice but to mirror his move and immediately her Carnifex was aimed at his face. His tone was pure anger. “I’m not sure I will let you do that, human. You have no fucking right.”

A familiar, sure, commanding voice rang in the humid air, behind the Krogan. “Back off, Wrex. Don’t force me to do today what I should have done three hundred years ago.” The Queen was standing tall on the sand, one hand enshrouded by her biotics, one pointing a heavy pistol at the Battlemaster’s head.

Shepard smirked as she took in the view of Aria’s stance, cocky and dangerous. “I was beginning to wonder what it would take to drag you out of the Inanna, my Queen.”

The huge Krogan had a look of pure shock on his face. He slowly turned his head to face the Asari, his mouth gaping. His usually booming voice was reduced to little more than a whisper as he tried to speak.

“Aleena...?”

The Queen grinned. “That’s a name I haven’t heard in a long time.” Her gun was still aimed at him, unfaltering, as she answered his unspoken question. “Not anymore. Never again.”

The Commander took advantage of his stupor and tried to talk some sense into him. “Alright. I don’t know what is going on between the two of you, and right now I’m not interested. Wrex, you need to listen to me. Those Krogan that Saren has in there, they are not your people. They are Saren’s slaves. He will use them to fulfil his own goals and then abandon them. They are no more than puppets. Is that what you want your entire race to be? You are better than that. You deserve better than that.”

The Battlemaster was still staring at Aria, stupefied. He shook himself out of it enough to consider Shepard’s words. His reply was half stuttered as realisation dawned on him regarding Saren’s plans. “No. Of course that is not what I want. We were puppets for the Council once. We won’t be used again. By anyone.” He let his shotgun fall in the shallow water by his feet.

In the distance, Garrus finally lowered his sniper rifle and exhaled the breath he had been holding.

Williams witnessed the full scene, standing next to him, not sure of what her part in all this should be, but instinctively siding with the Commander. “Wow. Is the life of you guys always this exciting?”

The Turian looked at her with a spark in his eyes. “No. Tuesdays and Fridays are where the real fun is at.”

The Chief looked back at him and couldn’t help a smile. She smacked his arm in a friendly gesture, obviously amused by his wit. “You’re just a regular riot, aren’t you?”

Garrus pretended to be hurt, both physically and emotionally. He blurted out in a playful tone. “Ow.”

-

“Care to bring me up to speed about your past adventures with our Krogan friend? And please, spare me the more... shall we say ‘lewd’ details, if there are any. I’m certainly not in the mood to hear about that. Not after having his shotgun right in my face and his finger nervously trembling on the trigger.”

Shepard was hastily walking into an empty tent, a few scattered boxes of ammunition were piled up in a corner and nothing more. Aria was right on her heels, a half amused, half annoyed look on her beautiful face. The Commander stopped and turned around to look at her bondmate, her arms crossed on her chest, she waited for an answer.

The Queen looked at her for a moment through half closed eyelids, she grinned and shook her head in a mocking gesture. “Tsk, tsk. And I am the supposedly jealous one, mh?”

Shepard was perfectly aware that her lover had had centuries to live before she was even born, and of course realised how stupid it was to be jealous of events that had taken place centuries prior, but still. In some deep, intimate part of herself she couldn’t stop being profoundly jealous, irrational as it was. It was her Achille’s heel, and as much in check as she usually kept it, she could feel it exacting a toll right now. And it was embarrassingly plain on her face, apparently. She gave the Asari plenty of time to reply.

Aria tried to have a dismissive tone to her tale. “Long story short. We met during my mercenary days, we hit it off right away, and we decided to work together. About a half century later I started realising that he was developing feelings for me. I wasn’t in the right frame of mind and did not reciprocate, but his work ethic was spotless and he was a powerhouse of a warrior. And yes, I’ll be big enough to admit that by then I considered him to be a friend. A good one, at that. Furthermore, I was not ready to lose such a useful ally. But destiny always has a way of working things out. We got caught in a very bad deal, I’ll spare you the inconsequential details. As a result I ended up facing a choice. I could have killed him, or I could have disappeared. I obviously chose the latter. And here we are. Three hundred years later.”

With the Commander’s gaze still on hers, The Asari closed the short distance between them. She put an arm around the human’s neck, drawing her near in a loose embrace. Her soft hand came up to caress Shepard’s face. Her voice turned sultry. “You look adorable when you’re jealous, Commander.”

The human all but scowled. “Bah. I know it’s stupid. I can’t help it.” Her arms still crossed, she thought that it would be a cold day in Hell before she apologised for something like this.

Aria laughed, low in her throat, and moved to whisper in her ear. “I’ll tell you a little secret. It’s the bond. No matter how hard you try, you can’t avoid being jealous.” There was an almost diabolical smile on her face as she shifted in order to see the reaction of her lover to the new piece of knowledge about the deepest nature of their relationship.

Shepard’s pupils dilated, her eyebrows drew dangerously close together, her nostrils flared and her jaw clenched. Her hands suddenly caught Aria’s face and she commented on her blue lips. “Aren’t you just full of surprises.”

The Queen added in a low breath, their foreheads touching, almost pushing against each other. “To your consolation, I am as much the victim of it. Have you considered that, Commander?”

The fire in the human’s eyes could have burned the room. “Oh. You poor, poor thing.”

They finally met in a painfully slow kiss, their mouths opening hungrily to let their tongues exchange long strokes, their teeth closing on each other’s lips, tugging, biting, their hot, deep breaths coming in roughly and exhaling in coarse moans, stopping for infinite seconds only to start all over again. Shepard couldn’t stand having an inch of her body separated from Aria, her arms travelled down her back, one moved to encircle her waist while her other hand grabbed the Asari’s thigh and brought it up to rest on her hip, their bodies rubbing together in anticipation.

In an almost impossible moment of lucidity, the Queen suddenly stopped, her breathing hard, a storm of lust playing on her face. “We’re getting carried away. We have more important things to do.”

Shepard smirked and commented in an ironic tone. “You can’t possibly believe there can be anything more important than this.”

Aria returned the grin as she slowly disentangled herself from the human. She turned to walk out of the tent, she stood by the exit and looked back for a moment, a dark flame in her eyes. “There isn’t.” She pushed open the flaps of heavy fabric and disappeared into the light outside.

-

As Shepard came out of the tent herself, she found Tali waiting for her. With the usual speed in her speech, she brought the Commander up to date on a disturbing development. “I don’t like this. At all. I overheard the Alliance people talking about a nuclear device they want to plant and use to blow up the entire complex. You need to look into this. I don’t want us to find ourselves in a very risky position here, and I’m not sure they would have shared that bit of information with us at all.”

The Commander frowned. “Go back to the Inanna, be ready to leave the planet at any given moment. Send Jack out, I can sure use more muscle.”

The young Quarian nodded and headed for their ship. Shepard decided to wait for Jack to join her before reaching the sand bank where she could see Williams and Alenko deep in conversation with Kirrahe.

“So I am the fucking muscle now? That’s funny, considering that monster of a Krogan you brought along.” Jack’s irreverent tone was always music to the Commander’s ears.

She greeted the biotic with a smile and a wink. “You should know it’s never about the size...”

“Damn right. I’ve already been tempted a couple of times to just turn him inside out and use his skin for a new pair of boots. Arrogant fucking frog.”

“Good to see you’re making new friends.” Shepard couldn’t help a laugh.

Jack graced her with one of her very rare smiles. As they started on their way, she had to admit to herself that she was beginning to like the Commander. She certainly had treated her with more respect than anyone else in her life so far. She might be cold, she might be ruthless when it came to business and her role by the Queen’s side, but Shepard was nothing but fair and she had never hidden her appreciation for a job well done. In fact Jack couldn’t remember ever being thanked or praised more than she had been since she had started working on Omega. She hated to acknowledge that it felt good. Deep down inside she was afraid she would lose all this in a heartbeat, as she had lost so much through the years. Hope, especially. She didn’t want to feel hope again. But hope was incessantly knocking at her conscience these days. It was so tempting.

The Commander could see that Jack was lost in thought. “Something on your mind?” Her voice was kind and genuinely interested.

The biotic put up her hardest mask. “Nothing that would interest you.”

Shepard’s head tilted slightly to the side as she gave Jack a small, friendly smile. “If it is about you, I’m always interested. But I will respect your privacy, of course. If you ever want to share, I’m here.”

-

“You just left! You vanished. Into thin air! How could you do that to me? At the very least you owe me a fucking good explanation, Aleena!” Wrex was pacing up and down on the damp sand like a caged animal, his voice furious beyond belief.

Aria looked at him squarely, not impressed by his display of anger in the least. Her voice was even and cold. “I don’t owe you anything, Wrex. Just like you don’t owe -me- anything. That was the premise of our partnership, and it is still valid. And stop calling me that. I am -not- Aleena. Actually, I never was. It was a name I made up in the spur of the moment, like many others before -and- afterwards.”

“Ha. You lied about everything, then. Why am I not surprised. All this time, and I have to reckon that my memory of you was nothing more than a fucking romantic construct of my naive mind. Great!” The Krogan was wearing his hurt feelings on his sleeve.

“What do you expect of me now? Why did you insist on talking to me? As you can see this is less than pleasant, and I am certainly not feeling convivial enough to have a lovely conversation with someone who was about to shoot the face of my bondmate off.” Aria was quickly losing her patience. She was aware of the stab that her last statement must have inflicted on the Battlemaster. She felt a small pang of pleasure because of it, too.

Wrex abruptly stopped pacing and his eyes shot up at her. After a moment of silence he spoke, his voice suddenly lower and calmer than a second before. “Bondmate...? You... and the human... And here I thought it was just good old sex, as used to be your habit... even though never with me. I guess I should have known. It’s not like you would get involved in trying to save just anyone’s life, after all.” His head bowed and he suddenly felt infinitely tired.

Aria’s conscience prodded at her in the most exasperating way, and she found herself willing to throw him a bone, at least. “Funny you should say that. Because that is exactly the reason why I disappeared. It was either that, or taking your life. There, now you know. I hope it can bring you closure. Now I need to go, there are huge things at stake here and my presence is required on the Inanna. If you think you can’t work with Shepard because of all this, tell me now. Otherwise, I expect you to be the impeccable professional that you always were.”

She stood in front of him, allowing him a moment to make up his mind, her eyes as cold as ice and as hot as fire at the same time.

Wrex took a good look at her, then there was the equivalent of a grin on his face. “Damn, I’ve missed you. And your attitude. You left a hole in my life that was impossible to fill. But I have to face the simple truth that the past is in the past. I have survived, Hell, even thrived, in the past few centuries without you, and that won’t change. Yes, I will help Shepard. Not for you, not for her, but for myself. I like to go to sleep at night with an immaculate conscience, you see.”

“Good for you.” Aria’s tone couldn’t have been more sarcastic. “I like to go to sleep at night with my conscience covered in the blood of my enemies.” She turned around and walked away at a sure pace, never looking back.

 

 


	20. Splitting the atom

Omega Chronicles -20- Splitting the atom

 

“Williams!”

The Commander’s voice resounded with all her years in the Alliance as she approached the Chief, walking in sure strides.

The soldier was betrayed by her automatic instincts and snapped at attention even before turning around to see who was calling her. “Yessir!”

As she realised it was Shepard she visibly relaxed. “Jeez, you could announce yourself in a less commanding way, you know?”

The serious look on the ex-officer was enough to grant her Ashley’s attention and concern.

“A little bird told me your intention is to turn this lovely resort into a nuclear wasteland. How about we go over the whole plan, and make sure that my people and I have a fair chance at surviving the blast? Or do we count as cannon fodder?” Shepard stood tall in front of the two Alliance officers and Captain Kirrahe, not so patiently waiting for an explanation.

They all stared at each other for a few moments, then the Chief volunteered. “Ok, listen. I wanted to tell you, but Captain Anderson told me to wait until we were sure that this was our only option, or at least the most feasible one. Yes, we have a nuke. Yes, we want to plant it and blow this place to smithereens. We would also really appreciate any help you might be able to lend in bringing it all to fruition.”

The Commander took all the information in and evaluated it thoroughly. There was a deep crease between her eyebrows as she spoke. “There are tons of Geth everywhere. And if Saren has been breeding Krogan warriors, you will need all the help you can get.” She looked quickly at Jack, who was standing right behind her, the biotic simply nodded at her, and she went on. “We have been involved in this since the very beginning, and I’ll be damned before I see the Alliance fuck up all the work we have done to uncover Saren’s goals and to try and stop him. So yes, we’re in. Now tell me how you think you will pull this off: knowing how you guys work, I’m sure your plan can use a bit of fine tuning for sure.”

-

“Team Aegohr will attack here, team Mannovai will approach from this side, and team Jaëto will draw the fire from this other main entrance to Saren’s base.” Kirrahe’s voice was sure and clear as he explained the strategy involved in the attack to the facility. “While the Geth and Krogan forces concentrate on us, Shepard and her small team will have a chance to sneak in undetected from the back of the building. I have located an access door that shouldn’t be heavily guarded. Let me pass the details to your omnitool.”

Garrus had a doubtful look on his face as he paid attention to the briefing. He commented in his deep, raspy voice. “Nice plan. It sounds a bit too easy to be true, but then again we won’t be the ones under heavy enemy fire all the time.”

 

The Commander interjected. “You keep ‘em away from us as much as you can, Kirrahe, and we’ll get inside the base, no problem. If we’re all in agreement, I suggest we get this show on the road. I don’t think we can afford wasting any more time. Jack, Garrus and Wrex will be with me. Anyone else wanna tag along?”

Alenko and Williams shared a look, and before the Chief could say anything, he made a decision for both of them. “I’ll go with the Salarian teams. Williams, you will join Shepard. And good luck to us all.”

Shepard shot him a look that could have melted titanium. “Luck has nothing to do with this, Lieutenant. You better learn to count on something more solid than that. I know I do.” She turned and started walking to reach the edge of the Salarian camp. “Let’s move out. I want to be done in time for dinner.”

-

A precise shot fired from her Carnifex and the last flying drone came careening down and crashed on the landing platform a few yards away. Kirrahe’s voice sounded relieved on the comm channel. “Thanks for taking care of that, Shepard. It’ll make it easier for us to hold on a little longer.”

The human replied while moving ahead towards the facility. “Don’t mention it, Captain. Just hang in there, we’re almost at the entrance.”

Williams was following her quickly, keeping up with Garrus. “Damn, she has eyes like an eagle. That is some of the most impressive shooting I’ve ever seen.”

The Turian looked at her quizzically, not having any idea of what an eagle would be. He figured it was a positive comparison and went along with it. “Yeah. She just doesn’t miss. At least -I- have never seen her miss...”

The Chief was sporting a big smile on her face. “I sure am glad Alenko sent me with you guys, it’s turning out to be quite exciting.”

A shot from a Geth sniper missed her head by an inch and she squatted immediately, they both took cover behind a low wall and calculated from which direction the robot must have fired. They both got their sniper rifle out and in perfect unison sprung up, aimed, and ended the artificial existence of the culprit. They stood and stared at each other for a long moment. Then they laughed.

Garrus was the first to get a hold of himself. “Nice shooting.”

Williams wasn’t far behind. “You too, you too.” She wheezed as she got ready to make the final approach.

They reached the heavy door just as the Commander was decrypting the lock. She smiled her lop sided smile at them. “Glad to see you two finally managed to join us. Having fun with the field trip, Williams?” She winked at the Chief, who blushed just a little as she was embracing her assault rifle.

The door opened and they entered swiftly. In the silence of the warehouse, Shepard spoke softly to them. “Shoot first, ask questions later. Just assume that everyone in here wants us dead.”

Wrex was the one who replied, his voice echoing in the huge room even if he was trying to keep it down. “I don’t think we need to assume that. It’s pretty much a fact, if you haven’t noticed yet.”

Garrus agreed. “He’s got a point.”

Jack commented as well, as angry as ever. “Just let them come. I’m having a shitload of fun.”  

The Commander signalled to move forward and they started on their way to the main labs.

-

It was a bloodbath. Apparently all of the Salarians that had previously been sent to investigate had been indoctrinated and were now fighting for Saren. The team was making fast work of them, room after room, section after section. They managed to squeeze some precious information out of a couple of them, details about this indoctrination technique or whatever it was, that would probably prove to be useful. Or so Shepard hoped.

They had even managed to run into the very Rana Thanoptis whose message was the clue that had led them here. They had a short conversation during which she enlightened them about Saren’s ship and the experiments going on in his base. She hadn’t seemed too happy when the Commander had let her in on the imminent atomic blast that would erase the entire facility. In fact, she had literally run off screaming, much to the amusement of Garrus and Jack.

Wrex was sporting a very serious look on his scarred face. Shepard wasn’t yet back to being fully at ease with him after having his shotgun in her face earlier, but she made an effort to be friendly anyway.

“Hey, is everything ok?”

He turned to look her in the eyes and took a moment to choose his words. Pride was trying to get in the way, but he was after all an honourable warrior and he knew what was the right thing to do.

“You were right, Shepard. After seeing what is coming out of those breeding tanks, I am more sure than ever that Saren must be stopped. Those things are not my people. They may look the part, they may even be good fighters, but I can smell they’re not... right, somehow. Thanks for giving me the chance to see this with my own eyes. And for talking some sense into me earlier. I guess the possibility of finally having a cure for the genophage just shut off the better part of my brain.”

She stared back at him and extended her hand. “I’m glad it didn’t end up badly. Are we good?”

He shook her hand wholeheartedly, the equivalent of a smirk on his otherwise menacing features. “Oh yeah. We’re good.”

Shepard tightened her grip on his hand a bit more and pulled him closer, their faces just inches apart. She spoke in a low voice, her eyes never leaving his. “Never, ever point a shotgun at me again. Unless you want a third eye socket right in the middle of your thick skull.”

Wrex laughed. “Damn. I do like your style, Commander. And it’s a deal.”

-

The room seemed to be empty, which in and of itself was quite suspicious. Shepard made her way down the short metal stairs and noticed the command console that was right in front of... another beacon? Her mind went to red alert right away. After being pestered by nightmares in the past never ending nights, and realising the cipher had not helped much in the interpretation of whatever images had been seeded into her mind on Eden Prime, she had certainly developed a deep distaste for anything Prothean related.

Jack’s voice took her out of her unpleasant thoughts. “Well, fuck. Here we go again.”

Garrus echoed her concerns in a more articulated way. “Shall we give you a wide berth, Shepard? I don’t want that thing to explode in my face.”

The Commander turned to give them all a sarcastic grin. “Gee, thanks for the support, guys. I am touched.”

Williams and Wrex, not quite following the banter, were standing a few steps behind, a half curious, half worried look on their faces.

Shepard put her gun away and took a deep breath. “Everybody stand back, I’m going to try and activate it.” Her hands glided on the console quickly, and the familiar humming sound of the Prothean artefact filled the room. The beacon started glowing. The Commander steeled herself.

For a few long seconds nothing happened.

Jack sounded almost relieved. “Maybe this shit’s broken.”

Her words were still hanging in the air as the Commander was enveloped by the green light and lifted like a puppet by the invisible strings of the artefact.

She saw the images embedded in her mind again, flashing, screaming, burning, then they suddenly slowed down, they shifted, they morphed, they repositioned themselves, and as the energy slowly, gently lowered her back onto the cold floor, it all finally made sense. She felt a sense of clarity pervading her brain, and right away a sense of dread so strong, her head spun. Garrus’ arms came up immediately to steady her, her eyes still drifting around the room, trying to get her bearings. She clutched onto his forearm as she finally got full control of her body and mind again.

Wrex’s voice was just a loud whisper behind them. “What the fuck just happened...?”

Shepard stood on her own and looked at her squad. “The puzzle is complete. And fucking disturbing.” She motioned with her head towards the platform upstairs. “Let’s get up there, I want to take a better look at this beacon.”

As soon as they walked in front of the upper portion of the Prothean artefact, a huge holographic image appeared. It looked like Saren’s ship. Then it spoke, its voice deep and aloof.

“You are not Saren.”

The Commander couldn’t help herself. “It must be the advanced technology that gives you such powers of observation.”

The hologram was not amused. “Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding.”

Williams commented from the back. “Uh oh. Someone’s not a fan of us. Shepard, this doesn’t sound like any ship’s VI I’ve ever heard.”

Sovereign replied without hesitation. “There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign.”

The Commander’s mouth slightly opened as she realised a simple yet terrifying truth. “This is not a Reaper’s ship. This is a Reaper.”

There was just a hint of what sounded like disdain in Sovereign’s comment. “Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they chose to call us is irrelevant. We simply... are.”

As they listened to the artificial voice telling them about the past, the future, the inevitability of destruction and the unending nature of the cycle they so adamantly repeated and protected, they all stared at the hologram, their eyes transfixed, their ears not believing what was being told to them by what seemed to be an impossible form of life, making impossible threats.

After a few minutes of doom saying, Shepard thought she had heard enough. “You’re not even alive. You’re a machine, and machines can be broken.”

Sovereign sounded almost insulted. “Your words are as empty as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over.”

The glass panels of the wall exploded, Tali’s voice sounded loud and clear from the comm. “Guys. That huge ship is turning around and heading straight for your position. I’d start running if I were you!”

The Commander didn’t need to be told twice. “Let’s get back to the breeding facility, we need to set up that nuke and clear out as fast as possible.”

-

“We’re pinned down! There are Geth everywhere! They are sending in reinforcements every minute!”

Alenko’s voice was cracking through the slightly disturbed line. The situation was getting out of control too fast for Shepard’s liking. “Hold on, Alenko, we’re coming to the rescue. Williams, stay here and set up this damn bomb.”

She signalled to her squad and they quickly made their way towards the AA tower where the Salarian team was under heavy attack.

As soon as they stepped out of the elevator they saw a huge Geth ship flying by towards the bomb site. The Commander muttered a curse. “Fuck. That doesn’t look good.”

She couldn’t even finish talking that her comm was receiving a distress message from the Chief. “Shepard! The Geth are attacking us! There are too many, we don’t have enough fire power to fight back. I’m arming the bomb, we can’t risk wasting this opportunity, it might be the only one we get.”

She stopped dead in her tracks and understood immediately the gravity of the situation. She looked at her companions, even though she knew they could not have an answer to the choice she was facing. She had to make up her mind, and she had to be quick about it.

As used to be her habit when in the Alliance, as she did before many decisions, on many missions, as she did even on Torfan, she closed her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath. Her heart turned to stone. That state of not being, of perfect indifference to the human condition, detached from her mortal flaws, that was when she knew she would make the right call, always.

“Alenko, hold the line for as long as you can, we need every second we can squeeze out of your diversion. Williams, we’re coming back to your position, don’t let them get close to that bomb.”

There was a second of silence as everyone was taking in the consequences of what Shepard had just said.

Alenko was the one who broke it. “You know Shepard has made the right choice, Ash. Now stay alive and kick these bastards’ ass.”

Williams was at a loss for words. “I... I’m sorry Kaidan.”

An unexpected voice came through their comm. “Hey, don’t count him out too soon. I’m still here, and I have every intention of swooping in and saving the day.”

The Chief’s face opened in a big smile as she replied. “Joker? Oh thank God!”

The young pilot was rather smug in his comment. “Who else were you expecting? Alenko, I’m flying the Normandy to your position, get ready to jump on board.”

The Lieutenant sounded absolutely relieved. “We’ll be ready, don’t worry. And very, very willing.”

On that positive note, the Commander closed the comm and started her way back to the bomb site.

-

Crouching behind a big crate, her grip sure around her Carnifex, Shepard was listening intently to Saren as he spewed words of fear, self importance and a future of deluded opportunities.

He had descended on them as they were getting ready to blow up the whole place, like some sort of twisted messiah, standing tall on a hovering board, and now he was trying to convince them that working for the Reapers, proving the worth of organic life to those machines, was the only hope of salvation for the civilisations of this cycle. His words were obviously a construct stemming from his very personal fear of being found unworthy and eliminated. His manic attachment to his own existence was shining through every phrase he was reciting. The Commander couldn’t believe her ears. She tried to reason with him, tried to open his eyes to the simple fact that the Reapers didn’t care about him, his work, his hopes: they had one job to do and they would do it. And that meant obliterating all organic life, including Saren. But she quickly realised he was too far gone into the indoctrination to truly see the bigger picture.

Having come to an impasse, and considering Shepard and his team as the only thing standing between him and getting a figurative gold star from Sovereign, he had no better idea than to attack them.

He certainly proved to be a sturdy adversary.

“Williams! Watch out!” Jack’s voice had to strain to be heard on top of the noise from all the weapons’ fire.

A barrage of biotic attacks was raining down on the squad from Saren, who was floating around on his hoverboard, effectively making it difficult to find cover anywhere.

Shepard yelled her orders. “Concentrate your fire on him! Garrus, overload his fucking flying toy!”

They finally worked out a way to do some damage, and the Spectre was forced to change strategy. He made a beeline for the Commander, who was trying to get back up after being knocked down by the same blast that had catapulted Saren off his board and back on the ground. He grabbed her by the neck and effortlessly lifted her off her feet. He quickly walked to the edge of the building with the clear intention of throwing her down to her death.

Garrus aimed his sniper rifle and fired, his shot diverted by Saren’s shields. It was enough to make him turn for a second. It was all that Shepard needed.

She closed her fist and punched him in the jaw with all her might. He got staggered and let go and she fell, quickly rolling out of his reach and getting back up, she immediately reached for her gun and started firing at him.

The entire team was shooting him from all directions. Seeing that he could not possibly emerge victorious from this confrontation, Saren jumped back up on his hoverboard and escaped as fast as he could.

The Commander didn’t waste any time. “Williams, you need to tell the Normandy to get out of here, now. It’s going to get very hot very quickly.”

The Chief nodded her agreement before bringing her comm to her ear. “Joker? You have to get as much distance from this planet as you can, the nuke is armed and about to explode. There’s no time for me to join you, I’ll be hitching a ride on the Inanna.”

Shepard took a moment and looked around. “Is everyone ok?”

Wrex answered for all of them. “Yeah. Wish we had been given the chance to end Saren’s miserable existence though. Fucking coward.”

Shepard replied without hesitation. “This isn’t over, we’ll get our chance.” She raised her comm. “Relan, we need you to come get us, right away. The bomb’s about to go off, we don’t have much time.”

Her pilot’s voice sounded confident. “Not a problem. Stand by for evac.”

-

The sight of the red mushroom cloud expanding at an incredible speed was mesmerising. Shepard was watching the destruction of Saren’s facility, and a good portion of Virmire with it, from one of the Inanna’s viewports, sweat still clinging to her skin and her hair after the almost desperate run to jump on the ship before the explosion.

She felt arms coming around her waist and the welcome weight of Aria’s chin on her shoulder as the Asari joined her to witness the macabre show. “That was a close call.”

“Yeah. A bit too close. And Saren still got away.” The human entwined her fingers in her lover’s and brought her blue hand up to her lips, she placed a soft kiss on her palm. “At least now the Prothean vision is clear to me. And thanks to our talkative Reaper, mister Sovereign, I know what the plan of those machines is. I can tell you this: it does not have a happy ending. We must find a way to stop them.”

Aria smiled and brushed her cheek against Shepard’s. Her voice was velvet in the human’s ear. “I know this much. If there is one person who can pull this off, it’s definitely you, Commander.”

Shepard shifted in the embrace and came face to face with her bondmate. They stared into each other’s eyes. “You flatter me, my Queen.”

The Asari’s voice dropped a couple of octaves. “Indeed. I expect to be properly, thoroughly thanked for that. Several times. In fact, I believe you should spend the rest of the day doing just that.”

The Commander’s arms tightened around her waist and drew her even closer as she whispered her reply on her inviting blue lips. “It will be my deepest pleasure.”

They met in a slow, passionate kiss. Their mouths opened and their tongues immediately shared long caresses, gliding in hot motions, lasciviously devouring each other. Their desire was rising steadily, the Asari’s hands found the clip of Shepard’s armour and opened it, she pushed it off the human’s torso and let it fall in a loud thud on the floor. She noticed how damp her technical undershirt was and broke the kiss for a moment, shaking her head. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. I should be the only one making you sweat like that.”

Shepard quickly picked up her armour, she grabbed Aria’s hand and started making her way to her cabin on the lower deck, a smirk on her tired face. “I agree. No better time than now to start.”


	21. Out of the frying pan

Omega Chronicles -21- Out of the frying pan

 

The lights were dim in the Inanna’s canteen, projecting strange shadows along the metal walls. During the day this was the heart of the ship, alive with chatter, filled with people coming and going at all hours. Now it was silent, the only sound one could hear was the constant background buzz of the engines and the occasional creaking of a bulkhead.

Aria was sitting at the long dining table, a concentrated look on her face as she was giving her full attention to the info displayed on the padd in her hands. A deep crease was slowly forming between her eyes as she digested what she was reading.

The smell of coffee hit her heightened sense of smell and made her look up even before her eyes were able to focus on the figure approaching her.

Shepard sat down next to her and put both mugs down, pushing one in front of the Queen. “Can’t sleep?”

The Asari’s voice sounded a bit annoyed. “Apparently. I’m still trying to wrap my mind around how we got sucked into this. Then I remember and I start planning the many ways in which I will have Barla Von killed once we’re done saving the galaxy.” She took a sip of the very welcome hot drink. “Fat excuse for a misguidedly evolved mole that he is. Actually, I’m not even sure if that Volus is male or female. It’s difficult to tell under those envirosuits.”

The Commander let out a short, half bitter laugh. “It is certainly turning out to be more of a rollercoaster than I expected. Sometimes I am tempted to say ‘To hell with it!’ and just sit back, forget about it and watch the Reapers do their thing.” Her tone turned mockingly ironic for a moment.  “It’s just too bad I have finally found a reason to actually -want- to protect this galaxy.” She set her eyes on Aria’s and she twisted her body slightly towards her. Her arm came up to the Queen’s waist and her hand softly caressed her, just below her navel. The human wondered for a second about how long pregnancy was for an Asari. She decided this was not the time to ask.

Aria’s hand moved to meet her lover’s and their fingers entwined naturally. They stared at each other for a long moment. “It is after all the least you can do for your daughter. And for me.”

Shepard smiled. “You know I will happily give my life for you.”

The Queen had a positively predatory look in her eyes as she grinned back. “Right now, I will settle for something much more... pleasant.”

“Indeed. And what would that be, pray tell.” There were dark flames playing in the human’s eyes. Her body was already reacting to the blatant innuendo, vibes of anticipation were crawling up her spine and she couldn’t help licking her lips.

“I think I’d rather show you.” Aria’s voice was husky and inviting.

She motioned with her head for Shepard to stand up and gently guided her to lean against the table. She slid on the long bench so to be sitting between her legs and her blue hands rested on the human’s knees, spreading them apart. She unzipped her pants and slowly dragged them down together with her underwear, her fingertips leaving hot trails on the Commander’s exposed skin.

As Aria’s lips placed open kisses on her inner thighs, Shepard’s hand started caressing her crest, her other hand placed firmly on the table, sustaining part of her weight. The Asari’s purple tongue finally reached her folds, sparking small fireworks behind her closed eyes, and she let out a long sigh that quickly turned into a low growl of pleasure. Her grip tightened on the Queen’s head, urging her for more. The Commander’s eyes opened and travelled down to watch the scene that was taking place between her legs, the visual input bringing her desire to new, dizzying heights. Her breath was coming in ragged, low pants and her heartbeat was quickening, fast.  She couldn’t help thinking that Aria was so good at this, her skilled tongue knowing just where to insist, when to slide, when to press, how to tickle and how to simply devour.

The Asari suddenly stopped. Her eyes locked on Shepard’s, she felt the human’s fingers trying to push her to continue. A smirk opened on her perfect face. She blinked. Her eyes turned into infinite blackness and she took possession of the Commander’s mind.

The impetuous invasion made Shepard gasp, there was a moment of absolute stillness between them. Then the passion took over. As the Queen resumed ravishing her lover in the physical world, her mind exploded a wave of lust so strong, it grabbed the human’s consciousness and they swirled out of control. Like currents of heat they melded, their identities fusing together, becoming a single core of yearning, lost into each other, with each other. They rushed breathlessly into a spine-tingling release. Aria felt the muscles in the Commander’s thighs clench, a raw, low scream coming from her throat, a burst of red hot light blinding their joined minds.

Still panting loudly, still deeply entangled in their shared consciousness, Shepard pulled her pants up and zipped them quickly, then she grabbed Aria’s face and dragged her up, into a crushing kiss. She could taste herself on her salty blue lips and it made her even more excited. Their mouths opened and their tongues started battling, their lips sliding, their teeth biting, harshly drawing breaths as their hunger kept growing.

Their hands worked frantically in unison to get rid of Aria’s clothes, and she hastily kicked her boots off. As soon as she was naked, Shepard put an arm around the Asari’s waist, lifted her, pivoted her around and nigh slammed her on the table, swiftly half-mounting her body, one leg on the floor to keep herself balanced, the other possessively spreading the Queen’s legs. The air left Aria’s lungs in a huff just a second before Shepard’s mouth covered hers once more for a brief, hard kiss. Then the Commander started trailing a wet line down to her breasts, stopping to bite the base of her neck, leaving a purple mark that pleasantly pulsated for a few seconds.

The Asari almost growled in ecstasy when her lover took a nipple in her mouth and sucked on it until it was painfully hard. She was lost in that incredible sensation as she felt Shepard’s hand sliding between her thighs, exploring, probing, spreading her wetness over her folds before easily opening them and impaling two strong fingers inside her. Aria arched her back in an involuntary movement, her body betraying just how much she loved it all, her Commander so rough and hungry and divinely skilled. Shepard’s fingers were thrusting ever so deeply inside of her, filling her, stroking her, she couldn’t help raining down her pleasure like a shower of lava in their minds. Then Shepard made those agile fingers curl up to find that intimate spot, ever so slightly harder than the surrounding walls, knowing that it would make the Asari come, hard. In a drunken whirlpool of passion their minds wrestled and blended all the way to the edge. Aria’s skin glowed in swirls of blue light for a second, then her orgasm hit them both, their muscles tensing and trembling, they gasped their release on each other’s lips for what felt like forever.

Shepard felt her lover’s body finally relax, and her arms moving around her, enveloping her, drawing her even closer. Their eyes locked on each other, their minds so deeply fused together, there was no need for words between them. Aria’s hand caressed her way up the human’s back, her fingers intertwined in her short hair and drew her in for a soft kiss, then gently guided her to rest her face next to her neck. She slowly let the meld fade as they revelled in a few more moments of intimacy.

Unexpectedly, the Queen spoke in her so typical no-nonsense tone. “The show is over. It’s time for you to go now.”

Shepard’s head darted right up, her eyes scanning the dim room looking for whomever was lurking there. She saw a shadow quickly running away. “What the fuck.” She stared at Aria with a questioning look. “Why didn’t you let me know there was someone watching us?”

Aria laughed softly. “Don’t tell me you want me to believe you would have stopped, Commander.”

The human weighed her bondmate’s words for just the fraction of a second. Her lop-sided grin would have been a reply on its own. “You definitely have a point, my Queen. Do you know who it was?”

“From the smell alone I’d say human, female.”

-

Ashley Williams was running as if her life depended on it, she threw herself into the women’s lavatory, she ran into a restroom and locked the door behind her, her breathing almost panicked, her throat burning. She leaned heavily against the metal door as she was gasping for air.

And to think that all she had wanted was a midnight snack. She certainly got way more than she could handle. As she had approached the canteen she had noticed the noises right away, but she had only realised their source as she was walking in. She had stopped dead in her tracks, and she knew she should have just turned around and quietly walked back to whence she had come, but somehow her feet had suddenly been nailed to the floor, and her eyes had just not been able to look away. It had felt like watching a train wreck. She knew of course that it was wrong. Very, very wrong. But she had found herself hypnotised beyond her control. Taking advantage of the low lights, she had just stood there. She suddenly felt incredibly ashamed, she let her body slid down to the floor, her face buried in her hands. The worst part was how she couldn’t stop being turned on by it. She knew for a fact she had never seen anything so sensual, so erotic and so intense in her life. And that made her feel even more ashamed.

She waited for her heart to slow down, then she picked herself up, exited the stall and used one of the sinks to wash her face, in the hopes to cool down her hormones.

She slowly and silently made her way back to the bunk she had been temporarily assigned and tried very hard to get some sleep. She ended up tossing and turning, her mind rewinding and replaying random images of Shepard and Aria in the throes of passion. After a while she just wrapped her pillow around her face to muffle a frustrated cry. Then she resigned to a sleepless night. She accessed her omnitool and used her time to fill in some details of the report that Captain Anderson was sure to ask of her once she’d be back on the Normandy.

-

“And then he turns around, looks at me and yells: ‘I thought it was -your- varren’!” Wrex’s booming laugh was quite contagious, Garrus, Tali and Ashley joined in while Jack limited herself to a smirk.

Shepard grabbed a plate of food and went to sit down with them at the big table in the canteen as they were all having breakfast. Her mind gave her a flashback to the sexy memories of the night before and she couldn’t help smiling as she started eating.

“Good morning Commander, you seem to be in a good mood today.” Tali’s slightly metallic voice greeted her with a happy note.

“Oh, I’m in a great mood, all things considered.” The Commander couldn’t help noticing that Williams was sternly avoiding looking at her, and there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks. She went back to what Aria had told her about their voyeur and she got a bit suspicious. She pretended nothing was wrong and kept wolfing down her food.

Garrus got her attention. “So, do we know where we’re headed next?”

The table was suddenly silent as they all waited for an answer. Shepard wiped her lips and told them what they wanted to know. “We do. Aria and Tali worked out the information that was given to us by the Rachni Queen on Noveria. We have the coordinates of the Mu Relay, so we’re headed there as we speak... and we’re flying through it.”

They all looked at each other with concern on their faces. Jack spoke for all of them, albeit in her own style. “Shit. Do we even know what the fuck is on the other side? For all you know, you could be flying us into a fucking nova, or something equally as unhealthy.”

“Unfortunately, we don’t have much of a choice. Apparently, that’s where we can find this Conduit thing, whatever it may be. That’s where Saren is going, and that makes it our destination too.” Shepard stared at the Chief. “Williams, I know you’re not part of this team, but I’m afraid you’re stuck with us for the time being. I could set you down on the first M class planet along the way and signal the Normandy to come and get you, but that’s the best I can do. You are of course welcome to stay and help. We certainly can use all the firepower we can find. I obviously cannot guarantee your safety. Ball’s in your court, think about it. You have two hours before the Inanna reaches the point of no return.”

Ashley simply nodded, still unable to look at the Commander straight in the eye.

-

The door chime abruptly interrupted the Commander’s concentration as she was reading all the data they had available about this mysterious Mu Relay. “Come in.” There was just a faint note of tiredness in her voice.

Ashley walked in and she found she had to suppress the instinct to salute. She stopped just a few steps away from the table where Shepard was sitting, suddenly unsure about how exactly she wanted to address the situation. She had spent a good half hour playing this conversation in her mind before she had finally found the courage to come here, and now all that careful planning was disappearing quickly from her memory and her will.

The Commander looked at her and smiled. Her hand silently invited her to take the chair next to her at the table.

The Chief nervously accepted. She sat down and took a deep breath. She was so sure she had thought of a good way to start talking, but somehow now it was gone.

Shepard waited for just a couple of seconds and then decided to break the uncomfortable silence. “Williams. I take it you’re here to let me know whether you’re in for the ride, or if you want me to set the Inanna down somewhere and call the Alliance to come and pick you up.”

Ashley saw an opening and went for it, her eyes finally connecting with the Commander’s. “I... yes, of course. I don’t think I could be of any help if I returned to the Normandy just now, so I figured I could offer my services here, for the time being. I understand what is at stake and I can see how the top priority is to find Saren and stop him, by any means necessary. So... yeah... I would rather stay, if it’s ok with you.”

Shepard leaned back on her chair and let out a low whistle of appreciation and relief. “Somehow I had no doubts you’d choose to help, but still. I’ve been in the Alliance long enough to know just how well they brainwash you into perfect submission and total loyalty. You do understand that in the eyes of the Council, and by extension, of all their affiliated and subject races, we are no better than criminals, right?”

The soldier seemed to think about it for just a moment. Then a decisive light shone on her face. “I do. And I don’t care. Right now, no one can tell me you’re not doing the right thing, the thing that needs to be done. I saw you in action, more than once, remember? The first thing I recall of you is you saving my life. If that is part of being a criminal, then we should all embrace that lifestyle. I will lend all the help I can. Then I will say my goodbyes and go back to my regular life. Well, hopefully there will still be a regular life to go back to once we’re done.”

The Commander had a small smile on her lips, that wasn’t enough to light up her tired, sunken eyes. “All I can say is, thank you.”

“Shepard... before I lose my resolve, there’s something else I should say...” Her fingers started fumbling nervously. She inhaled deeply and let it all out in one go. “I was in the canteen last night, and I saw you and Aria, and I know I should have just walked away, and I wanted to, but I couldn’t, no, I don’t mean I couldn’t, I just -couldn’t-, well, it caught me unprepared and I don’t know why I didn’t leave, and  that was so rude of me, I don’t know what came over me, this is not something I usually do... oh God, what am I even saying... of course I don’t do this kind of thing! What I’m trying to say is that I am sorry.” She paused and let out a long sigh, her eyes fixed on her own hands. “I’m sorry.”

There was an infinite moment of silence.

Then Shepard laughed. “That was you? I had a suspicion, but I wasn’t sure! Oh, Williams...” She reached across the table and put her fingers on her chin, lifting her face up to look into her eyes. “It’s all right. Seriously. Granted, Aria and I don’t go out of our way to share our most intimate moments publicly, but neither of us is a prude when it comes to sex, and you can rest assured we won’t be carrying any emotional scars just because you saw us.” The Commander took Ashley’s hand in her own and gave it a friendly and reassuring squeeze. “I’ll tell you what, if you standing there had been a real problem, Aria would have taken no more than a second to smear you on the nearest wall with her biotics. The fact that you are sitting here and talking to me is the best guarantee that it was -not- a problem.”

Williams seemed to suddenly realise just in how much of a dangerous spot she had put herself in. Her eyes went wide and her mouth slightly opened.

Shepard was still smiling. “Relax. All is well. And thanks for having the guts to tell me.”

Seeing how sincere the Commander’s words sounded, the Chief felt finally able to draw a breath of relief. She composed herself and got up to leave. “Well, I... thanks for listening.” As she was walking to the door, she quickly added in a shy tone. “And thank Aria for not killing me.”

-

The Mako was making its way along the immense tunnels in the belly of the planet. Everything looked ruined and long forgotten, the plant life was retaking possession of every inch possible of the ancient walls, water dripping along the metal and the stone, deep roots and hanging vines creating abstract designs all around them.

Jack was staring out of a viewport with fascinated eyes. “What the fuck are all those things protruding from the walls? It looks like no living soul has been here in forever.”

Aria looked outside to see what she was talking about. “They look like stasis pods. But there’s no sign of life coming from them. It’s as if they are all turned off.”

Williams shifted uncomfortably on her seat, her hands tightening the grip on her rifle automatically. “This place is giving me the creeps. Nothing but Geth, Geth and more Geth. Do we even know what we’re looking for? How to find it? What it looks like?”

Shepard was driving, a wrinkle of concentration on her brow. “Your guess is as good as ours, Chief.” The Mako suddenly slowed down and stopped. “Damn. There’s a forcefield.”

Jack asked in an angry tone. “Is it a fucking trap?”

“No, I don’t think so, it doesn’t look like something made by the Geth, and there’s no sign of activity on the radar. I’m going out to see if there’s a way around. Williams, you’re with me. Aria, would you like to join us?”

The Queen got up and got her shotgun out. “Wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

-

The air was damp and it stuck to their faces as they made their way to what looked like an elevator. It was miraculously working. After a short ride they walked down a path to what looked like the only piece of technology still intact.

As they carefully approached it, a light emerged from it and a scattered image started talking. “You are not Prothean, but you are not machine either. This eventuality was one of many that we anticipated. This is why we sent our warning through the beacons.”

The Chief commented in a low voice behind Shepard. “It looks and sounds like a VI, but it seems to be badly damaged.”

The hologram went on. “I do not sense the indoctrination in any of you, unlike the one that passed earlier. Perhaps there is still hope.”

Aria walked all around it, observing it closely. She addressed it with suspicion. “How can you speak our language? Why aren’t you speaking the language of the Protheans?”

“I have been monitoring your communications since you have arrived at this facility. I have translated my output into a format you can comprehend. My name is Vigil. You are safe here, for the moment. Soon, nowhere will be safe.”

It was Shepard’s turn to interrogate the VI. “What are you? What is this place?”

Vigil dutifully replied, giving them all the information they wanted, telling them a story of striving and despair, of how its VI program was by now the only thing left on the entire planet that still held a spark of life. A cold shiver ran down Williams’ spine as she realised that all the stasis pods around them were nothing more than coffins, the last hope of an entire civilisation that died a slow, senseless death in the wake of the last Reaper invasion.

The Commander had heard enough about the past. “Vigil, can you tell us anything useful on how to stop the Reapers?”

“The Citadel is the heart of your civilisation, possibly the seat of your government, as it was for us. We did not build it: we found it. As you must have found it as well, and as every civilisation before us did. The Citadel is the key. It is nothing but a trap. The entire structure is a Mass Relay, and it was built with one purpose alone: it links directly to dark space, outside the rim of the galaxy, to the place where the Reapers lie dormant between one cycle and the next. When the Citadel Relay is activated, the Reapers will pour through, and your eradication will begin.”

Shepard couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “How? How can they activate the Citadel from beyond the galaxy? How come nobody ever noticed that it was a huge Relay?”

“The Keepers. They are those who maintain the Citadel’s basic functions between civilisations, they make it possible for anyone who finds it to be able to use it, without fully understanding how it works. What you, and we, consider to be a fortunate help, is actually our undoing.”

Aria had a look of rage and disbelief on her face. “The perfect trap. They can wipe out the Council and the entire fleet in a surprise attack. From there, it’s going to be a piece of cake for them to spread through the galaxy and destroy everything.”

Williams couldn’t help asking. “If the situation was so dire, why didn’t you surrender?”

Vigil replied in its indifferent tone. “An offer of surrender was never given. The final goal of the Reapers is the extinction of every advanced organic life form in this galaxy.”

The Commander’s voice was cold as stone as she was taking in all the dreadful knowledge of the Protheans. A simple yet profound question exited her lips in a low, angry breath. “Why?”

The VI did not care about her state of mind as it gave her the best answer it could. “We do not know. The reasons of the Reapers might be beyond the comprehension of any organic life, they are machines, their thought process is nowhere near what we are familiar with. We never found out.”

“Just tell me how to stop them.” Shepard’s voice did not betray any emotion during this almost surreal exchange with Vigil.

“Our scientists found a way to stop the Reapers from using the Citadel as their entry point of invasion. When the machines sent the signal to the Keepers to activate the Relay, they ignored it. Sovereign is acting as an investigator of sorts. Now, with the help of Saren, it knows what has happened, and together they will try to use the Conduit to reach the Citadel and undo the work of our scientists for good. The Conduit is here, on Ilos. It is not a weapon, it is a miniature Mass Relay that was built as a backdoor into the Citadel itself. Saren is already headed for it, you need to catch up to him and stop him before he can handle the manual controls of the Citadel to Sovereign. If he succeeds, the machine will use its direct access to override the failsafe programmed by our scientists and it will allow the Reaper fleet to come through.”

“-How- do I stop him? Give me something to work with here.” There was just a subtle note of impatience in the Commander’s voice at this point, she was painfully aware that they were wasting very precious time.

“There’s a data file in my console, make a copy of it and take it with you when you go. Once you reach the Citadel, upload it into the station master control system. It will give you temporary control over the entire station. Hopefully it will give you the chance you need.”

“Williams, grab a copy of the file. Let’s move!”

-

Ignoring the Geth armatures and troops that were trying to blast them along the way, the Commander was driving the Mako towards the Conduit like she was possessed. As they finally reached it, she launched the vehicle through it without hesitation. A blinding light enveloped them and they felt their bodies being pulled by an invisible force, to the breaking point. It was over in the fraction of a second.

The Mako appeared out of thin air into the heart of the Citadel, careening and skidding across the once pristine floors of the Presidium. It bounced off a couple of walls, trails of hot sparks dancing in the air as metal collided and scraped against metal.

It finally came to a full stop.

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Into the fire

Omega Chronicles -22- Into the fire

 

It took Shepard a few seconds to regain consciousness. As she slowly, painfully came to and her brain reconnected her to reality, her eyes shot open and she frantically looked around. She found what she was looking for right away.

Aria was unconscious, her body twisted in an unnatural position in the back of the Mako.

The Commander got out of the driving chair and dragged herself on her elbows and knees to where her lover was. She was petrified by an insane fear for a moment as she raised her hand to put her fingers on the Asari’s neck, looking for a pulse. She held her breath. Then she felt Aria’s heartbeat, faint at first, but getting stronger. She exhaled and a smile opened on her face.

Jack’s voice broke the dreadful silence inside the toppled vehicle. “Fuck. If we survive this, I’m never letting you drive this fucking piece of metal again, Shepard.”

Williams was stirring and stretching, checking for broken bones or other possible wounds. Their ears were still ringing from the sudden, unnatural trip through the Conduit.

Shepard gently caressed the Queen’s face. “Aria. Darling. Wake up. We made it. I don’t know how, but we made it.”

As she saw her open her electric blue eyes, she couldn’t help feeling a deep sense of relief. That had been another close call. Too close.

The Asari stared at her as she was getting her bearings, slowly shifting her body to a more comfortable position, and ending up involuntarily rolling to rest against her bondmate. “That relay jump was most unpleasant.” She reached with her hand behind Shepard’s neck and drew her in for a kiss, very happy to be still alive. As they separated, her eyes bore holes in the human’s for a second. “And don’t you dare call me ‘darling’. Ever again.”

The Commander laughed. “Took you long enough to notice. Glad to see you’re alright, and your usual self. For a moment I was afraid you might have hit your head a bit too hard.”

Aria had a bit of a smug look. “As a few Krogan could testify, my head is sturdier than it looks... ‘darling’.”

“I think I prefer Commander.” The human grinned.

“I think I do too.” The Queen let her fingers run through Shepard’s hair in an affectionate gesture before pushing herself up on her hands and knees. She started crawling to find an exit. “As delighted as I am in our banter, we need to get a move on.”

Williams caught their attention.”I think we can get out from here, people.” She called for Jack to give her a hand and together they twisted the heavy metal bar that sealed the hatch. With a grinding noise it came loose and they pushed it open.

-

The acrid stench of smoke was pervading the air. The emergency lights had come up to illuminate the Presidium, or what was left of it. Small and big fires were everywhere, as were the bodies. It was impossible to walk around without stepping in a pool of blood, be it blue, purple or red.

They stopped in front of one of the Citadel VI access points. Avina was spewing automatic data regarding the amount of damage sustained by the structures and buildings and the rising number of casualties of the unforeseen attack. She proved to be useful in giving them information regarding Saren’s whereabouts, and she let them know that the Council had been evacuated to the Destiny Ascension.

“Saren’s headed for the Council Chambers. Let’s go.” Shepard’s voice was low and menacing. “It’s time to put an end to his shenanigans.”

They entered the elevator to the Tower.

-

“Don’t let that ship get inside the Citadel!” Executor Pallin’s voice was barking orders left and right. What he did not know was that Sovereign was much more powerful than anything they could throw at it at the moment.

The huge Reaper blasted through a couple of Turian cruisers and effortlessly kept its route towards the Citadel Tower, as the arms of the station were slowly closing. Once there, it wrapped itself around the needle-like structure and waited for Saren to grant it access to the manual controls.

-

With an awful noise of screeching metal, the elevator came to a sudden stop. They were all staggered for a second and almost lost their balance. Realising that they were not going anywhere anymore, the Commander gave the order to suit up and shot the glass side panel so they could step outside. The zero gravity environment required just a few moments for the squad to adapt, then they were on their way.

It was full of Geth. The damned machines seemed to be everywhere, slowing them down way too often for Shepard’s taste. Unfortunately this was the only way forward and they had to get rid of the robots in order to proceed.

Jack’s and Aria’s powers proved to be insanely effective in zero-g, which allowed them to make fast work of the drones. Williams and Shepard were showing off their marksman skills against the few ones that were not being obliterated by the two biotics.

Working together as a well oiled killing machine, they kept climbing the Tower from the outside, only slightly inconvenienced by a few well placed Geth turrets.

They finally reached the Council Chambers.

Alarms were going off all over the place, triggered by the uncontained fires. The sound was hammering in their ears as they were running to the Petitioner’s platform. A few Geth tried to put up one last line of defence and were unceremoniously dispatched by the team.

-

Noticing their presence behind him, Saren punched a few last commands on the Master Control terminal, turned quickly around, and jumped off the ledge.

Shepard made a beeline for the holographic console and tried to ascertain the damage. “Maybe we’re still in time. Maybe I can rewrite what he just did. Let me upload the data file Vigil gave us.”

She didn’t have time to finish her sentence that a low buzzing noise caught their attention. With wide eyes they saw Saren rise above the platform they were standing on and float in mid air on his hoverboard. He carelessly threw a grenade at them and watched in amusement as they scrambled for cover. “Shepard. We meet again. I was almost worried you wouldn’t make it in time for the final show.” The arrogant tone in Saren’s voice was like acid in the human’s ears, she felt an instinctive hate towards him, and all that he had come to represent.

Hiding behind a low wall, she didn’t miss a beat. “Your show is about to get shut down. For good.”

The ex-Spectre laughed. “Really? And how do you think you will be able to do that? Sovereign is already taking control of the Citadel as we speak, there is nothing standing in the way of the Reapers now. And I will make sure of that by killing you and all the useless people you brought with you.”

Trying not to get blinded by her rage, Shepard decided it was worth giving him one last chance to see his mistakes. She considered that if she were able to drag him to her side, he would make it that much easier to stop Sovereign in its tracks.

“Saren, listen. It’s not too late. There must be a part of you that can still grasp what is going on and what is about to happen. You are effectively promoting the destruction and eventual extinction of all advanced races in the galaxy. Open your eyes! Sovereign has taken you, a once intelligent, proud and fiercely independent individual, and turned you into nothing more than a whining puppet! You are a slave! And slavery and death is all that is going to befall us if you don’t help me stop that machine. Think! With your own brain!”

The Turian all but scoffed his reply. “Ha! It was thinking that brought me here today, in the state that I am. After our meeting on Virmire I couldn’t stop questioning my own actions, and Sovereign sensed it through the indoctrination. He decided I was too valuable of an ally to lose... and so he implanted me with Reaper technology. Now I don’t have the will to question anything anymore. So you can spare me your words, human. They hold no meaning to me.”

The Commander didn’t let up. “I don’t believe you. If they truly didn’t touch you, you wouldn’t keep talking. You can break free. Just try to remember what it felt like to be in charge of your own self. Don’t be such a coward! Fight back!”

There were a few never ending seconds of silence. Then the voice of Saren betrayed a crack in the Reaper’s control. “I do remember... and I do realise it is too late for me. I can’t fight anymore. But I won’t be used like this. Thank you, Shepard.”

Before the Commander could do anything, he got his gun out and shot himself. His body fell from the hoverboard and out of their sight, to the level below.

They all gathered around the Master Control terminal. Shepard opened her omnitool and uploaded Vigil’s file. They watched with baited breath as the Prothean failsafe worked and they regained control of all the Citadel systems.

Williams was the first to speak. “We need to open the Citadel arms, the fleet can fly in and take care of Sovereign.”

A young, metallic, familiar voice came through the now open comm channels. “Commander. The Inanna, the Normandy and the entire Alliance fleet are waiting next to the Relay in the Andura sector. If you open the Relay to the Citadel we can come to the rescue.”

“Tali! Damn, it’s good to hear your voice.” Shepard didn’t have time to formulate an answer that a distress call took precedence over the comm line.

“This is Matriarch Lidanya, commanding the Destiny Ascension. We are under heavy attack from the Geth fleet, our shields are failing. This is a mayday to any ship within Citadel space, we need assistance. We have the Council on board. Please respond.”

Aria looked at the Commander for a long moment before speaking her mind. “Shepard, I am the first in a long line of people that can’t stand the Council and what they represent, and Athame knows I have wanted to blow their asses up more times than I can count. But whether I like it or not they are the backbone of the galactic community and the amalgam that keeps it together. So consider that.”

Williams jumped in. “You’re not seriously considering sending human ships to certain destruction in favour of a bunch of aliens that have always thought of us as no more than an annoyance, are you?”

Shepard took just a second to deliberate. “This is bigger than just Humanity, Chief.” She spoke in her comm, addressing the Inanna. “I’m opening the Citadel Relay. The Destiny Ascension is under attack. Tell the Alliance fleet to fly in and concentrate on protecting it. Then you can take care of Sovereign. And Tali, you and Relan get to fire your beloved Thanix cannon today. Make it count.”

The Quarian’s voice was serious and focused. “I most certainly will, Shepard. Inanna out.”

“Jack, Williams, go and make sure that Saren is dead.” Aria closed the distance between her and Shepard as the two humans were making their way to the lower level as she had instructed. She put her shotgun away behind her back and her arms embraced the Commander. Their foreheads touched in a familiar, comforting gesture.

“Now it’s up to the fleet. I hope they’ll live up to our expectations.” Shepard let out a long breath, her tiredness clearly showing. “At least we will have a great view from here.”

They smiled and looked outside, waiting to see the ships flying in.

There was a shot from Jack’s shotgun, and her voice rang in the dim, smoky room. “He’s dead.”

The words were still hanging in the air as they all saw red lightning bolts suddenly cracking all around them. The Petitioner’s platform came crashing down, Shepard and Aria were plunged to the level below, Jack and Williams got hit by an unexpected explosion and were smashed against the walls.

As they were all scrambling back to their feet, they watched in horror as what used to be Saren was rising up, his flesh burning away under the strain of the Reaper implants. What was left of him turned into a drone, it jumped and hanged from a wall and started raining down every attack it had on them. They barely managed to find cover behind a panel at the end of the room, they quickly tried to evaluate the situation, still uncertain as to what had just happened.

Jack’s eyes were wide. “What the fuck is that? I just pumped a shot into his fucking skull! It doesn’t get more dead than that!”

Aria’s insight was spot on. “That’s not Saren anymore. It’s just whatever technology Sovereign had implanted him with. I guess it wanted to make sure that its investment would pay off, regardless of the Turian’s life or death.”

Williams was so angry, it transpired from every syllable she spoke. “Whatever that is, it won’t have a long existence. Not on my watch.” She sprinted out of cover and started firing away.

Jack threw her biotics at the robot, immediately followed by Aria.

Shepard decided that staying in one place was not a good idea. She started moving around the room, trying not to offer a still target, picking and choosing the best position to shoot at it every few seconds.

The battle was gruesome, and it seemed to never end. Every time they thought they had managed to destroy it, it rose back again to keep fighting. They were all getting tired, but there was a silent understanding that no matter what exertion it took out of them, they were not letting this Reaper thing walk away.

After what felt like an infinity, the drone finally fell on the now half burnt floor with a muted thud, red sparks of energy were sizzling around it and quickly dying. They were all still weary and suspicious. The Commander decided to crawl out of cover and slowly approach it. She kicked it with her boot a few times, her finger on the trigger, ready to fire at the slightest unexpected movement. But it didn’t move.

She squatted down right next to it, exhaustion overcoming her entire body, her eyes rose to look out of the huge windows. Behind her, Williams was leaning against the nearest wall, trying to catch her breath; Jack’s hands were resting on her knees, supporting her torso as she was bending over and loudly panting.

Aria walked to where Shepard was, she put a hand under her elbow and helped her up, her arm immediately coming around the human’s waist, holding her close as they took in the surreal images taking place before them.

Outside, within the confinements of the huge arms of the Citadel, the battle against Sovereign and its Geth fleet was still raging.

They all watched in awe as cannons were firing, ships were exploding, bodies were floating around in grotesque poses and pieces of bulkheads were scattered everywhere. It was a vision of pure madness.

A familiar shape caught their attention as they saw the Inanna speeding by, rising up, turning around in an almost impossible manoeuvre, gaining momentum as it descended again, aiming right for the heart of the Reaper. They saw a light quickly focusing on the mouth of the Thanix cannon, then a shard of energy burst out of their ship and passed Sovereign from side to side. They were blinded by it, they averted their eyes for just a moment, only to raise them back again, in time to see the demise of the huge machine. Its body cut in half, a cluster of explosions blew it into a thousand pieces.

They all exhaled a collective sigh of victory and relief.

It lasted all of three seconds.

Shepard was the first to notice that one of the arms of the Reaper was speeding towards the Tower, to where they were now standing. She pushed Aria away from her and shouted at the top of her lungs. “Run! RUN!”

Her throat was burning with the effort to draw in enough oxygen to keep her legs going, she heard the glass panels behind them shatter in such a loud blast, it made her ears ring. In the blink of an eye, the sound wave of the impact caught up with her, knocking the air out of her, and one short instant later the rubble engulfed her, made her stumble, she fell, she felt an enormous weight pushing her to the floor, the clear sensation of a bone snapping in her left arm, her face being cut along her left eye, her nostrils filled with dust, her eyelids closed and darkness descended on her.

-

Captain David Anderson had managed to gather some C-Sec officers and some Alliance soldiers, he ordered them to follow him up to the Council Chambers. He was hoping against all hope to find survivors.

He had been hailed by the Inanna at the end of the battle, a young Quarian had brought him up to speed regarding the last known position of Shepard and her squad, which included his Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. The Engineer had been adamant that at least two of their people were to join the Captain in his search and rescue mission, and after the black ship had docked, in the space of a few minutes a Turian and a seemingly impossibly old Salarian had shown up.

To round the group up, he had been approached by a young, stunningly beautiful Asari earlier, who had introduced herself as a friend and an on and off squad mate of Shepard’s. She had told him her name was Liselle and that she was not going to accept a no to her offer of help. He had thought that he could use all the help possible and had welcomed her with a nod of gratitude.

The small workforce made its way across the remains of the Tower, they scattered in all directions and started looking for any signs of life.

Liselle found Jack quivering, almost in a foetal position, in the corner of a wall, her body full of small cuts from the glass that had flown all over the room, a tired and half shocked look in her eyes.

Mordin heard the Asari’s call and was at her side in a few quick steps. Strangely enough, he didn’t bombard the hurt biotic with words. He simply kneeled down next to her, he scanned her with his omnitool and he seemed relieved by his readings. He applied some medigel generously all over her thankfully superficial wounds. Then he got up to go and help elsewhere.

Liselle’s arms wrapped around Jack in a warm embrace and she stayed like that until she felt that she was slowly stopping to tremble. Jack looked at her in disbelief, her voice shaky and unsure. “Liselle... how?”

The young Asari put a soft hand on her lips to silence her in a sweet gesture. “Don’t speak, it’s ok. Just relax and recuperate.” She gave her a quick explanation. “I was already on the Citadel when the attack began. I was here to see the Consort. She’s... family. I realised immediately that Saren was behind it all. I hid and fought and killed as many Geth as I could. I was in the Presidium when I saw first Saren, then your Mako materialising out of thin air, but I was too far for you guys to hear or see me. When you came up here to the Chambers and the elevators stopped working, I had no way of joining you. I had to wait for the battle to be over, hoping, praying that it would end in your favour. In our favour. When I saw that the Alliance and C-Sec were making their way up, I took my chances and asked to come along. I guess I still have my charms about me, because that Captain didn’t even flinch before accepting.” She looked into Jack’s eyes for a long moment. “But look at me, talking your ears off. I’m sorry! I’ll shut up now. “ The smile on her face was lighting up the room.

Jack held her even tighter for a second. “No! No, please, keep talking. You are the only normal thing I have seen or heard in forever. Just keep talking. About anything. About nothing. I don’t care. Just stay and talk to me.”

Liselle saw the vulnerability cracking through the usually hard shell of the biotic and she was moved deeply. She settled down on the floor in a more comfortable position, drawing Jack’s tattered body close to hers, allowing the young biotic to rest her head on her chest, her blue hands caressing her shoulders, her back, her neck in long, soothing strokes. And she talked.

-

Garrus’ voice called out for help from a few yards away. “Over here! Can someone come and help!”

An Alliance soldier quickly ran to where he was already digging, throwing away big and small pieces of rubble. Together they managed to reach Williams. The Chief had a huge bruise on her cheek, a cut on her forehead had just stopped bleeding and there was a thick blood crust on her skin and her hair, she was barely able to stand up as she noticed that one of her ankles was twisted rather badly. She accepted Garrus’ hand and allowed him to carefully sustain her weight as they made their way to where the medical team was waiting. She wanted to give him a smile, but her face hurt too much. She tried to talk, her voice raspy and filled with an uncomfortable note of pain. “My knight in shining armour.”

The Turian’s mandibles flared in the equivalent of a grin. “I have no idea what a knight is, but I did shine my armour appositely to come and rescue you.”

Williams felt such a weight falling off her shoulders at that simple joke, she couldn’t help a short laugh, that immediately turned into a deep cough. Garrus commented, his voice friendly and low. “Don’t strain now. Let the doctors take care of you.” He handed her over to a medic and turned back to keep looking around the devastated room.

As he was roaming aimlessly, almost afraid of what else he would find, his eyes fell on a familiar blue gloved hand sticking out from under some debris, in a somewhat dimmer area. He ran to it and started carefully removing chunk after chunk from Aria’s body. She batted her eyelashes a few times as she was regaining consciousness.

As he revealed more of her body, he noticed her other arm was extended, as if she was holding on to something. He kept removing bits and pieces from her until he saw what it was. He recognised Shepard’s armoured hand right away and he finally shouted as loudly as he could, letting out the breath he had been holding. “I found them! I found them!”

In the space of just a few more seconds, Aria was accepting Mordin’s help and sitting up as she was watching the small team while they got rid of all the junk that was crushing the Commander. She made an insane effort to stand up as her lover’s mangled body was revealed. She shook Mordin’s supporting hand away and her voice resounded menacingly in the stillness of the huge room.

“Nobody touches her.”

In reply to that direct, unmistakable, absolute order, the entire group stopped and stood back.

She took the couple of steps that separated her from Shepard’s body, she crouched, she gathered her bondmate in her arms and lifted her up. She slowly started making her way out of the Council Chambers, the blue swirls from her biotics creating an eerie cocoon of light around them. She was investing all of her energy into putting one foot in front of the other.

The silence was deafening.

As she was passing in front of Captain Anderson he dared speak, in an open, forward tone. “We have our best medics standing by. We can take care of her.”

Aria shot him a look that could have melted rocks. “Nobody. Touches. Her.”

He took a step back instinctively.

She walked out.

-

“Aria, please, please. Let Mordin take a look at her, I beg you!”

In the small medbay on the Inanna, Tali was desperately trying to break through to the Asari, who was stubbornly sitting by the bed where she had laid Shepard’s limp body just a few minutes earlier.

Nobody was able to understand what was going on in the Queen’s mind, and why she was refusing to let anyone even approach the human with a medical omnitool. Liselle had lost her patience with her, she had given up and had gone back to the Crew’s quarters to check on Jack. Garrus and Wrex were nervously pacing outside the medbay, shooting a glance in through the windows every now and again, their faces twisted with concern and worry.

The young Quarian was the only one left besides Mordin, but he wasn’t talking and she was starting to despair. “You have to give us a chance. I don’t understand. Don’t you want to help her?”

Aria turned slowly around to look at her. She suddenly felt like she was carrying the weight of the entire galaxy. In a moment of painful honesty, her eyes turned into black holes and she was in the Engineer’s mind.

Tali was taken by surprise and she was confused by the invasion. The Asari didn’t seem to care and started talking to her in the privacy of the meld.

‘Listen to me. Because I will only say this once. And I expect you to keep it with you until the day you die. If you don’t, I will make sure you -do- die.’

The young Quarian found her inner voice and replied quickly. ‘Of course. You should know me better than that by now.’

There was a moment of stillness before the Queen spoke again. ‘It is this simple: if she is dead, I do not want to know.’

Tali finally understood, it was all clear now. She could feel that Aria was showing only a fraction of the pain she was feeling and she was actually thankful for it. It was already too much to bear.

In the physical world, she walked close to the Queen and she put a hand on her shoulder.

‘If she is alive, you are letting her die.’

Aria severed the meld instantly, leaving behind a sharp pain. She got up and stared at Tali for just a few moments, her eyes burning as she was considering her words.

Then her head shifted, and the Asari looked at Mordin, who was standing with his arms crossed just a few meters away, leaning against a desk, a look of impatience on his wrinkly face. She addressed him in one breath. “Fine.”

That’s all he needed. He sprinted to the bed and in a lightning fast move his omnitool was hovering over the human. His voice was low and nervous. “Vitals. Damage. Status.” He carefully removed her armour with swift, precise movements, and he reached for his instruments on the low table by his side.

As he was working, the Engineer looked at Aria. “Well, now that we’re sure she’s alive, why don’t we go and let him do what he does best? I’m sure he’ll let us know when it is time to be back.”

The Queen regaled her with a sneering, formidable look. “Don’t push your luck, Tali’Zorah.”

The Quarian threw her hands up and made her way out of the medbay walking backwards at a fast pace. “Or, I could be going and you could be staying. That’s a much better idea, of course.”

-

Somewhere, in the distance, she felt a warmth on her hand, something other than herself, something from the outside. It was soft and reassuring. She realised it was another hand, holding hers gently.

It was pleasant, and it was in stark contrast with all the messages of sheer suffering coming from other parts of her body. She turned her head and regretted it immediately. The left side of her face was a white hot shard of pain. She moaned, and her throat felt like a carpet of broken glass. She decided she did not have the strength to open her eyes.

As she was drifting back into unconsciousness she heard a song, faint, far. It called her back to the here and now. It was as sweet as the wind ruffling the red and golden leaves on a sunny autumn afternoon. She did not understand the words. The melody was vaguely familiar, from what seemed like a long time ago. She fumbled in her memories to place it. Unexpectedly, she found it. It originally belonged to another voice. It was the lullaby Sha’ira was singing to a small Aria when the Consort had shared a vision with Shepard, using it to tell her who she was and what her ties with the Queen were. Her tired mind revelled in it, feeling cradled and safe. Aria’s voice was ever so slightly warmer than her mother’s, deeper, more intense but just as graceful. Shepard felt a tear rolling out of her right eye and down her cheek. Aria was there. Aria was alive. That was all that mattered. Soothed by the song of her bondmate, she was easily falling into a deep, much needed sleep. She managed to utter a few words, ignoring the sting in her throat.

“Mh. Love you too.”

She felt Aria’s hand lifting hers, her lips placing an impossibly soft kiss on her palm, and then her voice continued singing.

She dreamt of mountain tops with gleaming snow, of silver streams cascading down in short waterfalls, of fresh grass fields, old forests and white clouds, and an ancient, elegant city far away, shining against the blue horizon.

And then she dreamt of Aria. And all that was love.

 

 


	23. Awakenings

Omega Chronicles -23- Awakenings

 

She slowly opened her eyes and was thankful for the dimmed lights in the medbay. Her head was pounding and dizzy. She blinked repeatedly, trying to chase away the faint pain on the left side of her face. She took notice that it was covered by bandages. She felt her body coming awake, it was so heavy. She was propped up against a hard pillow, a sheet covering her legs, her left forearm encased in an intricately designed cast that looked like a thick, plastic spider web.

As she finally focused, she saw Aria’s beautiful smile welcoming her back to the land of the living. Her lover’s blue eyes were shining brightly as she greeted her. “I was starting to think you’d be sleeping forever, Commander.”

Shepard let out a short cough, her throat still feeling quite raw, before she replied. “You could have woken me with a kiss, my Queen.” She noticed the questioning look on the Asari’s face. “Old human fairy tales cliché.”

Aria nodded. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

The human looked around, the medbay was empty and the lights from the windows facing the canteen were very low. “Night shift?”

“Yes. I’m glad you woke up now. At least we won’t be immediately engulfed by droves of people wanting to say hi and how are you and how do you feel and other useless questions.”

The Commander reached for her bondmate’s hand and held it sweetly. “I appreciate the chance to have some time alone with you too. Besides, I cannot imagine a better thing to wake up to than your eyes and your smile.”

Aria almost cringed. “I sure hope you haven’t suffered any brain damage that will make you spew out sappy stuff like that all the time from now on.” Her hand squeezed the human’s with affection, a small smile gracing the corners of her blue lips.

Shepard couldn’t help asking. “How long was I out?”

“Less than 24 hours. I have to admit that Mordin truly worked a miracle on you. Again. I will end up owing that guy more than I can pay him if you don’t stop trying to get yourself killed all the time.” She seemed to be pensive for a moment before she continued. She looked intensely at the Commander. “There’s someone who wants to see you.”

The human had a half confused look on her face, which quickly faded as she saw Aria’s eyes turn into infinite black pools and she felt her inside her mind, the sensation so welcome, so familiar and yet always so exhilarating. She greeted her with a wave of love so strong that it lifted the Asari’s consciousness and encircled her completely. Aria absorbed it all and gave it back tenfold, for a long moment they were overwhelmed by each other, with each other, then the Queen slowly brought them down from the inebriating high.

As a sort of virtual curtain opened in the Asari’s mind, Shepard saw right away their little ball of light making her way to be with them, dancing all around them, feeding on the love between them. Then she heard a voice, clear as a silver bell and just as sweet.

‘Who are you? We are the same, but not the same. I feel it.’

Shepard’s head spun out of control and she thought she would fall from the bed, her hand grasped Aria’s so tight it almost hurt. A smile opened on her face, she let out a gasp as the air rushed out of her lungs and her uncovered eye was swelling.

The Queen felt it all so vividly and helped her calm down, a wave of peace pervading their joined minds.

The human was dumbfounded in pure happiness. Aria replied in her stead, giving her a few more moments to collect herself.

‘This is your father.’

The little light shone even more brightly and pirouetted around Shepard. ‘My father? What is that?’

Aria patiently explained. ‘You were born of us. Both of us. You are part me and part your father. That is why you feel you are the same. Like you do with me.’

The Commander reached out to hold her daughter’s ethereal form. She finally found her voice.

‘We are the same.’

She encircled the little consciousness with all of her love and enjoyed seeing her bask in it. She materialised her avatar and her arms held her daughter softly. She felt her curiosity prodding her mind in so many different ways, absorbing details and notions and feelings, much more quickly than it would have taken her by formulating questions. Shepard adapted effortlessly and immediately shielded her precious girl from the things she didn’t want her to see. All the violence and danger she had experienced in her life, all the painful memories, all the strain, the fighting, the harsh process of hardening she had to live through were stored away for the time being, to give her little light a chance at feeding and growing on all that was positive and warm and beautiful.

Aria’s avatar was looking on, ready to help with whatever small obstacle or misunderstanding might come along, but she realised that it was not going to be needed after all. Shepard was proving once again to be an extraordinary creature. The Queen couldn’t help smiling as her mind was encompassed in the exchange, the three of them flowing and melting into each other.

This felt so different than what had happened during her pregnancy with Liselle. She had left the father right away, never looking back. All she had wanted back then had been the genes to randomise her own DNA. As was always her habit, she had taken whatever she had wanted and had discarded the rest, leaving in a rush and becoming yet another ghost in someone’s memory. It had been difficult to feed the growth of her first daughter by herself, but she had of course managed, with stubbornness more than with patience. This on the other hand. It felt so much more relaxed, so much more joyful. She felt whole, like she had never felt before. The realisation surprised her and for an instant she wanted to retreat and to erase that unknown, strange feeling. Just for an instant. Then Shepard’s avatar raised her eyes and looked at her so deeply, so intensely, and she gave her such a loving smile as she was cradling the bundle of light that was the clearest, most beautiful embodiment of the bond they had chosen to share. Yes, this felt right. This felt perfect. She reciprocated the smile and met in their embrace. She willed their avatars to dissipate and they all fused together, living and breathing and pulsating as one for an infinite moment.

In the physical world, Shepard blinked and her tears were finally free to flow out of her eye and down her face. She had never felt such a powerful feeling of fulfilment, of pure joy. This felt perfect. She let out a wave of gratefulness that inundated their minds.

Slowly, gently, Aria started to let the meld fade as the human exchanged a few mental caresses with their daughter, leaving behind a promise to be back soon.

As the Asari’s eyes turned back to their usual electric blue, there was a long silence between them. It had been an intense experience for both of them and they took the time to come back to the here and now, together.

Shepard found herself speechless. “Wow.” It was but a whisper, under her breath.

Aria replied in the same tone. “Indeed.”

The Commander fixed her dark eye on the Queen’s and spoke in a husky voice. “Aria. You know I try to never ask anything of you.”

The Asari’s expression turned immediately to one of concern. She did not like this premise at all. Shepard went on, in an even lower tone. “But right now, I really need you to kiss me.”

Aria’s relief was like a sun on her face as she got up from the chair and elegantly sat down on the bed. Her arms moved to each side of the human’s body, her gloved hands sustaining her weight as she leaned in. She stopped one breath away from her bondmate’s face. She felt Shepard’s arms circling her shoulders to pull her closer. “How could I deny you, when your voice sounds so inviting.”

They grinned on each other’s lips. The Commander’s hand slid behind her neck, stroking her sensitive tendons there, drawing her near. Their mouths met in a needful kiss, softly at first, deepening quickly, their tongues hungry to caress each other, brushing together in hot, fluid motions. In the space of a heartbeat they were devouring each other, low moans escaping their throats, craving for more.

The doors to the medbay slid open.

With a sudden gasp, Liselle stopped in her tracks. “Oh! Not again! Why? Why do I always have to be the one catching the two of you in lewd acts? Why?” She threw her arms up in an overly dramatic way. Then her hands came resting on her hips and she just stared at them with a scolding look on her stunning, angelic face.

They stopped kissing and just looked at each other for a long moment. Aria whispered on Shepard’s lips in a deliciously threatening voice. “This isn’t over.”

The Commander replied in one hoarse breath. “I’m counting on it.”

They exchanged a sultry grin as the Maiden was making her way towards the bed. “And to think I just wanted to see if you needed me to take over for a little while. You haven’t left this room for a minute, Aria.”

The Queen gave her a caustic look. “And I’m not going to leave it now.” She saw the half hurt expression on her daughter’s face and mellowed just a tad. “But thank you for the offer.”

Liselle stood by Shepard’s side, she lay her hand on the human’s thigh and caressed it sweetly through the bed sheets. “It’s good to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

Aria got up and rolled her eyes, her hand waving in the air in an annoyed gesture. “See? What did I tell you about visitors and useless questions.”

The Commander couldn’t help a short laugh. “Oh, come on. Give her a break, she’s just being kind.” She smiled and winked at the Maiden, who giggled lightly.

Aria still had a stern look on her flawless face. “See if you’ll be willing to say the same thing when you have replied to that same question for the 400th time later in the day.” She casually leaned against an empty bed, her arms crossed on her chest.

The human gave her attention to Liselle. “I’m feeling better, thank you... but what are you doing here? How -did- you get here?”

The young Asari explained briefly how she had arrived at the Citadel a couple of days before the attack, on personal business.

They were interrupted by the doors opening again, letting in Mordin. A wrinkly smile opened on the old Salarian’s face as he saw that Shepard was awake. “Ha. Well done, Commander. You just won me a bet. Need to go and collect, be back in a minute to check your vitals.” Just as quickly as he had walked in, he walked out, leaving a big question mark in the room.

Shepard laughed and commented. “I guess I’ll have to ask him about that later. Wouldn’t want to miss out on one of his funny stories.”

In the space of a few minutes, certainly thanks to Mordin’s big mouth, word had spread fast in the close confinement of such a small ship that the Commander was awake, alive and kicking. Members of the crew that were not on duty were standing outside the medbay, looking in through the pale windows, their faces smiling, some of them waved, some nodded their greeting.

The first to enter after Mordin was Garrus. He stepped surely towards the bed. Once there, he suddenly seemed uncertain as to what to do next. Shepard helped him out. “Hey, Vakarian. I heard you dug me out. Thanks. I owe you big time.”

He nodded at her and replied in his low, pleasant, raspy voice. “Don’t mention it, Shepard. You know I always have your back.”

They exchanged a glance that spoke volumes of the deep friendship that had quickly developed between them.

The moment got interrupted by Wrex’s booming voice, as the huge Krogan walked in and stood behind the Turian. “Shepard. You just cost me a thousand credits. Thanks.”

The Commander smiled. “Is that your way of saying you’re happy to see me alive?”

The Battlemaster’s lips quivered in a giant smirk. “Yeah. You can certainly see right through me.” He raised his hand and carefully patted her shoulder. “I’m glad I got to see you awake before leaving. I need to get back to Tuchanka. Thank you for the adventure. It was certainly one for the ages. Maybe we’ll meet again someday. Until then, know that you have a friend and ally among the Krogan.” He turned to give Aria a piercing look, he nodded at her as he spoke again. “This is a special one alright. Congratulations. Well chosen.” He excused himself and exited the room.

As he was walking out, Jack was coming in. She was still sporting a few random cuts over her skin, that were healing quickly thanks to Mordin’s expertise. She stepped next to Shepard’s bed, nudging Garrus to make him move a bit out of the way. She looked at the Commander, all over, almost in disbelief.

Shepard noticed something in the way she was looking at her and addressed her Turian friend. “Can you please give us a moment?” She didn’t even consider asking Aria to leave, she knew it would be absolutely useless, but she also knew that the Asari would never betray whatever was about to be said in the privacy of the medbay between Jack and herself. Jack knew it too, instinctively, and didn’t mind the Queen staying.

Once alone, the biotic’s voice was low and serious. “I never thought -I- would get out of this one alive. Let alone you. I was looking back while I was running from that blast. I saw it hit you.  I saw you spreading your body as much as you could to shield Aria from it. I saw her falling and crawling back to grab your hand, trying to pry you from under the rubble. I saw her being engulfed by the second shockwave just as I was falling and cowering in that corner, hoping that there would be enough distance between me and the destruction. I should have come back to help you. I should have stood up and... I couldn’t. I was paralysed. My skin was on fire, there was so much pain...” She lowered her face, seemingly unsure whether to go on in her confession or not. When she raised it, just a second later, there was a hurt pride in her eyes. “There was so much fear. I was paralysed by fear, Shepard. It hadn’t happened in so long. I didn’t know what to do with it. And so I did nothing. And I hate myself for it.”

The Commander didn’t reply right away. She extended her hand towards Jack, silently inviting her to take it. After a moment of hesitation she did just so. In a lightning fast move, Shepard yanked her and her tattooed body fell into the Commander’s embrace, and Shepard held her there as tightly as she could, considering what little energy she had at the moment. Nevertheless, she did not let her go as she whispered in her ear. “You did nothing wrong. I have nothing but gratefulness for you. For your dedication, for your strength, for your tenacity, for your indomitable spirit. You are a remarkable, splendid, glorious human being. But that’s all you are. You’re not invincible, you’re not immortal, you’re not omnipotent, and I never expected you to be. You’re only human, Jack. Once you realise it, once you allow yourself to just be who you are, the burden you carry will fall off your shoulders. And I will be there to celebrate your freedom with you. Until then, I will walk your path with you, and I will always be proud to call you my friend.”

Jack was staggered for a second at the completely unexpected words, then her arms eagerly snaked around Shepard, between her back and the pillow, and she returned the embrace with all of herself, burying her face in the Commander’s neck, drawing long breaths, her body betraying the relief, the gratitude, the deep affection she was feeling. They stayed like that for a small eternity.

They heard the doors opening again and Jack quickly regained her composure as Mordin was walking back in, a spring in his step, his pockets a thousand credits heavier. Pretending to ignore the awkward posture of the biotic, he approached Shepard’s bed and brought his medical omnitool online to take a look at her vitals as he had promised earlier. He was very happy with his readings. “Excellent. Healing fast. Need all your energy for meeting the Council tomorrow.”

There was a look of surprise on Shepard’s face. “Meeting who? When?”

Aria commented in an almost indifferent tone. “Ah, yes. That is what I was forgetting to mention. I knew there was something. The Council wants to meet you, they want to give you a fucking medal or some such thing as recognition for outstanding services rendered to the galactic community. Or something along those pompous, pretentious lines. Jack will go with you, of course, and she’ll get her own medal.” She looked at the biotic, scanning her from head to toe. “You better wear something more than that, if you don’t want them to pin that medal on right on your artistic tattoos, by the way.”

Shepard stared at her. “What about you?”

“Me? As you humans like to say, it will be a very cold day in Hell before I stand in front of those conceited, self righteous assholes to be ‘lauded’ by them.”

“But you want -me- to go.”

The Asari glanced at the other two people in the room, a look of steel in her eyes. “All right. Everybody out. I need to speak to the Commander alone.”

Knowing better than to talk back to the Queen, Jack and Mordin made their way out of the medbay in sure, fast strides.

Once the doors closed behind them Aria went to sit on Shepard’s bed. Her voice was focused and cold. “Yes, I want you to go there. Not only. I want you to report back to me every single word that will be said during that meeting. Better yet, record it on your omnitool. I am curious as to how they plan to follow through in the wake of the Reaper’s attack, and you, with your fabulous diplomatic skills and your winning smile, will be my perfect, charming spy.”

Shepard brought up her hand and cupped the Asari’s face, caressing it slowly. She nodded gravely, her eye never leaving Aria’s. “Anything you need of me. Always.”

The Queen caught her hand and brought it to her blue lips, kissing it softly. Her voice dropped an octave, smoothly. “That’s my Commander.”


	24. Pomp and Circumstance and Threats

Omega Chronicles -24- Pomp and circumstance and threats

 

Captain David Anderson was standing in a rather rigid posture on the balcony of the Human Embassy office on the Presidium, his hands clasped behind his back, his shoulders straight and strong. A dark grey column of smoke, rising lazily a few hundred meters away, was the focus of his eyes, but not his mind.

He had listened intently as Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams had answered some of his questions regarding the report she had handed in in the previous hours.

Behind him, Lieutenant Alenko was looking at the Chief with suspicion on his face. “You’re speaking of them as if they were your... friends, even more than just comrades. You’ve been with them what, three days? Four? Come on, you can’t possibly, rationally feel that way. I understand the impetus of the moment, and the traumatic experience of the battle against Saren, but that’s gone now, you need to put your feet back on the ground.”

Williams had small balls of fire burning deep inside her eyes. Somehow the words of Alenko sounded like an insult to her. “You weren’t there, LT. And I’m not some sort of fresh recruit that can be swayed by the actions of one field day in forming my opinion of a person or a group. I am an NCO and veteran of the Systems Alliance, and I will not have you question my capacity of evaluation, -or- the veracity of my report.”

Kaidan raised his hands in an attempt to dial the aggressiveness in the conversation down a notch. “Whoa. Ok. No, of course I didn’t mean to say your mind was clouded or brainwashed or anything. I’m just saying that the short time you have spent with them can’t possibly be enough for you to be ‘on their side’, so to speak.”

“I don’t know about you, but as far as I am concerned, some people wear what they stand for right across their chest. It’s easy to see what a person is made of, especially when there are bullets flying at them.” The Chief didn’t seem inclined to back down, her voice still low and hard.

Anderson finally spoke. “What you are saying is that these people are, in your eyes, the ‘good guys’. They are not, Williams. You need to remember that no matter what happened here, or along the way to get to where we are now, for all intents and purposes: they are still criminals.”

Ashley walked around the Captain, in order to be able to look him in the eyes as she replied. “And you need to understand that their actions, and the motives behind them, are as far removed from crime as it can get. Saints they are not, granted, but they are far from being the ‘bad guys’. You can’t pigeonhole people as easily as you are trying to do here.” She suddenly seemed to remember who she was talking to, and added hastily. “Sir.”

The older officer stared at her for a few long moments, weighing her words. He had a deep crease between his eyebrows, a sign of concentration and concern. He took his time before replying. “I have read your report. Three times, actually. I am not convinced yet. In any case, this is out of our hands now. The Council will meet today to recognise their actions in defending the Citadel. And yours too. Dust off your Dress Blues and be at the Tower in three hours.”

As he was turning to go, the doors to the office opened and the Human Ambassador walked in.

Anderson disliked Udina by default, he was slimy and devious like all politicians and he probably did not have an honest bone in all of his body. The fastidious tone of his voice did not help either.

“Ah, Anderson. Did you brief the young woman?”

Ashley shot him a look aimed at pulverising him on the spot. He didn’t even acknowledge it and went on. “This is turning out to be a huge event, apparently. All pomp and fanfare. It will be the perfect opportunity for humanity to stake a claim at becoming part of the Council, so I need you and your people to be spotless and flawless. Don’t let me down.”

The Captain walked in front of him on his way to the doors, his words betraying his irritation. “You needn’t worry about us.”

With Williams and Alenko right on his heels, he stormed out.

-

“There, you look positively dashing.” Liselle took a couple of steps back to admire her work.

Jack’s lips were twisted downwards in a very unhappy expression. She hated that she had to dress up for the occasion, but Shepard had been very clear that she wouldn’t be allowed out of the ship without a somewhat proper attire. Certainly more proper than the tiny leather harness she usually wore on top of her tattoos. The biotic had replied that she did -not- want to be out of the ship, and even less so to meet with those stuck-up assholes that formed the Council, but the Commander had given her a scorching look and a direct order and she had finally capitulated to the bleak reality: there was no way she could get out of this.

On top of that, Liselle had insisted on helping her find some clothes to wear. Upon her refusal to go shopping, the Maiden had accepted the challenge and had gone by herself. Jack had been quite impressed that it had only taken the young Asari an hour or so to come back, her arms full of bags, carrying four or five different outfits.

One worse than the other, in the eyes of a more and more frustrated Jack.

This was the last one, and she had no hope of it being any better than the previous ones.

She looked down and her eyes went wide. It took her a moment to scan all of it, since she was adamant she did not want to use a mirror, ever.

The black boots were gleaming in the artificial lights of the crew’s quarters, they rode her calves up to her knees, their laces tied all the way up. The rest of her legs was covered by a skin tight pair of dark burgundy pants that stopped just below her navel. Her midriff was exposed for a few inches, and her chest was hugged by an impossibly soft and equally as snug light grey tank top. Her shoulders and arms were comfortably fitted by a short leather jacket, as black as the boots, its lines simple and yet quite flattering to her slim and agile figure.

Liselle was standing in front of her with a hopeful look in her eyes and a small, encouraging smile on her perfect lips. Given the utter failure of the previous outfits, she was almost afraid to ask. “So...?”

Jack was actually surprised at how she was instinctively liking it. She hadn’t worn anything but her trusty baggy pants and old boots for so long now, that they had become a second skin to her. This looked so different, and yet, somehow, it felt as comfortable as if she had been wearing it for years. She felt at ease in it as she was stretching her arms and bending her legs to test the give of the different fabrics. She walked around the room for a few seconds to see if the boots had any intentions of giving her blisters, and she found that the leather felt nothing short of luxurious around her feet, and sturdy at the same time.

She raised her face to stare at Liselle, who was by now clearly holding her breath. She smiled. “This will do.”

The Maiden let out a laugh of genuine relief and in the spur of the moment she literally jumped into Jack’s arms yelling. “Yesss!” Her arms wrapped around the biotic’s neck and her legs were swaying with happiness.

Jack had to strain to hold on to the Asari, a half shocked look on her face at the unexpected intimacy of the gesture. She stumbled backwards and was thankful to find that the bulkhead was not far behind as her body half leaned, half swatted against it.

Their faces were suddenly only an inch apart and they found themselves looking into each other’s eyes for a few seconds that felt like an eternity. A faint blush appeared under their skin, and Jack slowly but surely let Liselle’s body slide down.

As her feet reached the floor, the Maiden’s arms disentangled from behind Jack’s neck and her hands lightly glided on her skin as she retreated from the embrace, her eyes looking down, a confusion of feelings in her head.

Jack’s arms took a moment longer before leaving Liselle’s waist, the loss of contact so puzzlingly unwelcome, her mind racing to places she did not want to see or be.

They spoke at the same time.

“Shit. Shit. I...”

“I’m sorry. That was...”

They both stopped.

Their eyes came up to meet in a silent glance that was inexplicably not awkward at all.

Jack found it in herself to give the Maiden a small grin. “I have to go...”

Liselle reached out and took her hand, she squeezed it gently and let their fingers entwine. “I know...”

The biotic reluctantly let go of her soft blue hand and made her way to the doors. The Asari’s voice made her stop for just a moment. “Jack.” She turned around. “Good luck out there. Try to enjoy yourself.”

Her reply was typical Jack. “Like fuck I will.” Then she quickly added in a softer tone. “Thanks for the clothes. They’re cool.” She nodded her goodbye and walked out.

-

Putting on her leather jacket and tying her boots felt good. The familiar motions were helping Shepard come back to her everyday life ever so slightly. She got up from the feet of the bed where she was sitting and walked to the small en-suite to give herself one last look-over. She took the time to wash her face with cold water, her hands casually brushing through her short dark hair. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror. The red, deep scar that ran vertically through her left eyebrow, her eye, and halfway down her cheek was still such an alien feature on her face.  Mordin had told her that it could heal completely if she treated it, he had even offered to surgically remove it, but she had refused. She had never had a scar removed from her body and this would not be the first. It would just add to the collection.

The wound sustained by her eye had been worse than expected, and the Salarian doctor had been forced to implant an artificial eye on her. It had been relatively easy to find one at the Citadel clinic, and the operation had been quick and smooth. He had performed it while Shepard had still been asleep, recuperating from the gruesome battle against Saren. He had told the human that he could tweak the colour to match her other eye, but again, she had refused. Shepard felt that it would be like trying to pretend that nothing had happened, to somehow hide and push the memories away. She would never accept that. She knew perfectly well that the person she was today was the result of all that she had had to live through. She had no intention of hiding it or pretending to be something she was not, someone she was not. So now she was staring at her new eye, marvelling at the hues of blue and grey of the iris, encircled by a thin, definite black line all around it, marking a stark separation from the very natural looking white of the eyeball.

She saw Aria walking in and standing behind her, her arms enveloping her waist, her blue lips placing a soft kiss on her neck, her eyes locked on the human’s in the mirror. Her gloved hand came up to her face and her fingertip traced the scar lightly. Her voice was low and felt like velvet. “It suits you.”

The Commander replied in a somewhat cold tone. “It better. It’ll be there as long as I live.”

She turned around in the Queen’s loose embrace, leaning against the basin, her hands cupped her beautiful face and without invitation she kissed her, hard, almost angrily. Aria reciprocated for just a few seconds, letting their tongues play and their teeth bite and tug each other’s lips, not too gently. Then she pushed her back, slowly but firmly. “You have an appointment to keep. I’m sure the celebration cannot start without you.”

Shepard looked at her with a bitter expression on her face. “You know I’d rather not.”

The Asari grinned. “I don’t recall giving you a choice, Commander.”

The human retorted as the back of her fingers was sweetly caressing her bondmate’s cheek, letting out a long sigh of mock surrender. “You don’t need to. I always choose you anyway.”

-

The artificial atmosphere inside the arms of the Citadel made it look like a wonderful day of sunshine, with just a few white, fluffy clouds hanging around in an otherwise pristine blue sky. After being in the dim lights of the Inanna for the past 48 hours, this was almost blinding to Shepard. She was pleasantly surprised to find out that her prosthetic eye was actually adapting to it faster than her natural one. The miracles of modern medicine. She slightly shook her head as she and her team were making their way to the Tower. As they approached the elevators, now back to fully functional, she heard a familiar voice calling her from behind.

“Shepard! Wait up!”

She turned around to see Williams quickening her pace to catch up with them. She looked dapper in her Dress Blues, her luscious hair freely flowing around her shoulders, the Commander almost didn’t recognise her at first. She commented with a friendly smile. “Well well. You clean up good, Chief.”

The young officer snarled back. “I have to. Orders.” She looked around Shepard as her eyes spotted Jack. “Look at you, though! You look great!”

The biotic shrugged the compliment away. “It’s all Liselle’s fault. Fuck knows how she did it.”

Garrus interjected in an ironic voice. “Oh, I know how. -She- has good taste, baldie.”

Jack’s comeback was instantaneous. “Unlike you. You look like a failed mutated eagle trying to fit in a tuxedo.”

The Turian looked down at his clothes. “This is not a tuxedo! I’ll have you know this is a great example of Turian’s renowned tailoring.”

Williams laughed and shook her head as they were stepping inside the elevator. “I’m always kind of expecting them to start yelling at each other things like ‘You’re a nincompoop!’ and ‘Well, then you’re a knucklehead!’”

Shepard smirked as the doors were closing. “Keep hoping, I’m sure it won’t be far.”

The Chief had an honest smile on her face. “I know this may sound silly, but I’ve missed you guys.”

There was a relaxing moment of silence among them, and it felt like being home.

-

“Quickly, quickly, they’re about to get here!” Udina was directing some people to one side or the other of the area where they had built a small stand for the ceremony. The Petitioner’s platform was still under reconstruction and they had had to make do for the occasion.

Everybody rushed to where they were supposed to be as the three Councilors walked in and stood at their marks, looking around to make sure that all was in place. Then they all turned their heads towards the elevator as they saw and heard it come to a stop. The C-Sec guards just outside it stood at attention as they let the small group pass.

The Commander let out a short, caustic comment under her breath. “As much of a narcissist as I am, I fucking hate this. Let’s get it done and go home.”

Williams sneered. “I couldn’t agree more.”

They made their way to where they saw Captain Anderson and Ambassador Udina standing, right in front of the Council. As they straightened up, the Asari Councilor started her speech in a clear, pleasant voice.

“Ambassador, Captain, Shepard. We are gathered here today to recognise the enormous contribution of the Alliance Forces and of Shepard’s team in the war against Sovereign and the Geth.”

The Salarian Councilor took it from there. “Many humans lost their lives in the battle to save the Citadel, brave and courageous soldiers who willingly gave their lives so that we, the Council, might live.”

It was the Turian that went on. “There is no greater sacrifice, and we share your grief over the tragic loss of so many noble men and women.”

The Asari interjected. “The Council also owes you a great personal debt, Shepard. One we can never repay. You saved not just our lives, but the lives of billions from Sovereign and the Reapers.”

The Salarian seemed eager to add more. “Shepard, your heroic and selfless actions serve as a symbol of everything Humanity stands for.”

The Commander was just about to explode then, trying hard to bite her tongue in order to stop letting out a scathing retort, in front of all this hypocrisy and rehearsed, meaningless, diplomatic nonsense. She drew more patience from her innate self control and the many years spent around the Alliance brass, she took a long breath and she exhaled it slowly. A fake, superficial smile graced her lips.

It was the Turian’s turn again. “And though we cannot bring back those valiant soldiers who gave their lives to save ours, we can honour their memories through our actions today.”

The Asari was the one to bring in the grand finale. “Humanity has shown that it is ready to stand as a defender and protector of the galaxy. You have proved you are worthy to join our ranks and serve beside us on the Citadel Council.”

It was all Udina was waiting for. He barely gave her the time to finish her sentence before jumping in with both feet. “Councilor, on behalf of Humanity and the Alliance, we thank you for this prestigious honour and humbly accept.”

The Salarian Councilor cut him off a bit brusquely, raining mercilessly on his parade. “We will need a list of potential candidates to fill Humanity’s seat on the Council.”

The Asari was right behind him with her own comment. She looked at Shepard and spoke to her directly. “Given all that has happened, I am sure your recommendation will carry a great deal of weight, Shepard. Do you support any particular candidate?”

She was thankful for the opportunity to throw a bit of a jab, they had presented it to her right on a silver platter after all.

“I’m not sure Humanity is as ready as you would like them to be. But since you have already made that decision... I will be damned before I promote a politician to do a politician’s job.” She took a moment to look at every one of the Councilors, she could see the sudden unease in their eyes and the fear of whatever else was going to come out of her mouth. She didn’t care, and she went on.

“I’m quite sure the better man for the job would be Captain Anderson, here. At least he has an idea of what needs to be done, and I’m sure the many years in the military have given him enough discipline to stick to his job ethic.”

The flabbergasted look on Udina’s face was priceless. Anderson was taken equally, completely by surprise.

The Asari Councilor cut it short. “Very well. The Council would welcome him with open arms, should he accept.”

The Captain stood at attention, a touch of pride in his stance. “I’m honoured, Councilor. As Humanity’s representative, I will do everything in my power to help the Council rebuild.”

“We have also convened that your officer, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, has excelled in her efforts to protect us all.” The Asari Councilor’s hand came up to invite Williams to step closer and she went on. “You have proven to be all that a Spectre should be, and therefore this Council has decided to induct you in the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel. From now on you are the right hand of the Council, an instrument of our will, our first and last line of defence. Congratulations.”

The Chief had a surprised look on her face, she turned to see what Anderson’s reaction would be. The Captain smiled at her and nodded his approval.

The Turian Councilor brought it all to a very welcome end. “Sovereign’s defeat marks the beginning of a new era, for both Humanity and the Council.”

Shepard couldn’t help herself. “You have understood nothing. Just as I expected. Sovereign was only a vanguard, as both Saren and the Reaper itself clearly stated. The other Reapers are still out there, dormant, but they won’t sleep forever. And once they wake, we will all have to fight. We need to find a way to stop them. This was just the beginning.”

The Councilors shared a few looks among them, then the Salarian addressed the Commander in a slightly annoyed tone. “We will mark your words, and think of a solution, of course.”

His words stank of lies. Shepard unceremoniously turned around and started walking away.

Anderson was right behind her and grabbed her elbow, stopping her in her tracks. She turned around to face him. He spoke in a deep, fast voice. “I don’t know why you put me up for this job, but I know it’s going to be a nightmare. Nevertheless, I -will- put all of myself into it. The last time we spoke I left with you an open invitation to come back to the Alliance. I know now you will probably never accept it. It’s a pity, really. We could use someone like you. Not just humans, all of us. If you are right about the Reapers, there’s no telling if we’re ever going to be really prepared for an attack on such a scale.”

They got interrupted by the Asari Councilor, who was now standing behind them, a few paces away. She caught the Commander’s eye. “Please excuse me, Captain Anderson. Shepard, I need a word with you in private. Walk with me?”

Shepard gave one last look at the Alliance officer and joined the Asari as she started walking towards the back of the Tower. “I’ve heard enough condescending crap for today, Councilor...?”

“Tevos.”

“Councilor Tevos. So I’d be grateful if you could keep this short.”

“I’ll do my best.” Tevos stopped next to what once must have been a lovely patch of green grass, now a black, burnt pile of soot. “I can smell Asari marking hormones on you. Although I am not familiar with this particular... scent. I must then assume that you are bonded to one of us. I don’t see an Asari with you today, so I must also assume you are eager to go back to your bondmate by now.”

The Commander grinned. “And you would be right in both assumptions. Neither of which have anything to do with what you want to talk to me about, though.” She took a step forward, blatantly entering the Councilor’s personal space. Her eyes were locked on the Asari’s. “Get to the point.”

Tevos didn’t move an inch, in fact, she didn’t even blink. “It’s quite a simple matter really. We all know who you work with, as if the deep red mark on the back of your jacket wasn’t a clear enough giveaway. I was quite sure that Aria T’Loak would not be showing her face here today, so I find myself in the position to have to ask you to relay a message to her.”

Shepard was getting aggravated by all this beating around the bush. “I’m not a fucking mailman.”

“Neither am I, and still, I am giving you this message. It is not from me, and I am -not- implicated in it in any way.” She paused for a moment, allowing this last notion to sink in. Then she added. “There are a few Matriarchs who are... concerned with Aria’s involvement in any activity outside the Terminus Systems. They would like for her to consider restricting said activities to a bare minimum. I’m sure Aria will understand the necessity to avoid stepping on the feet of a powerful enemy.”

The Commander couldn’t believe her ears. She found it impossible to contain her anger anymore. “The -only- reason why Aria got involved was to save the collective ass of the galaxy, including the wrinkled ancient butts of those Matriarchs. They should try to keep that in mind the next time they feel like making conceited threats.” Her voice was a low hiss as she put her face a short inch away from the Councilor’s.

Her words were still hanging in the air between them as she felt a sudden sharp pain behind her left eye. It was so intense and abrupt, she fell on one knee, her hand coming up to shield her face, a moan of distress escaping her throat. “Ungh!”

In the fraction of a second, Tevos was kneeling right next to her, her hand on the human’s shoulder in a kind, reassuring gesture, her calming voice speaking softly to her. “What’s wrong? How can I help?”

Just as it had come, the pain disappeared, leaving Shepard confounded and upset. She didn’t like this at all. She made a mental note of not letting her emotions get the best of her again as she accepted the sustaining arm of the Councilor to get back to her feet. She was surprised by the sympathy and solicitude shown by the Asari. She realised she might have misjudged her horribly. She offered her apology. “I... thank you, Councilor. I’m sorry. I know you’re just a messenger. I shouldn’t have reacted like that towards you.”

Jack, Garrus and Williams, having observed the scene from a distance, were immediately at her side. The Turian’s hand took the place of Tevos’ in supporting the Commander as Jack was making sure everything was all right. “What the fuck happened Shepard? Are you ok?”

The Councilor took a step back and her intelligent eyes quickly examined the scene. “You have very loyal team mates, Shepard. It is a rare thing these days.”

Williams replied to her in a no-nonsense tone. “We are her -friends-. And as far as you useless politicians are concerned, you should address her properly. It’s Commander. And she was the one that chose -you- over the hundreds that died. -She- made it so that you could stand here today, instead of lying in an anonymous metal coffin. Show some respect.”

Shepard was stunned that Williams would use her ex military rank and read it for what it was, a statement of respect. She was touched by it. She put her hand on Ashley’s forearm in a pacifying way and interrupted her nonetheless. “It’s ok, Williams. The Councilor was just trying to help me, and I’m sure she didn’t mean any discourtesy.”

Tevos seemed impressed for a moment, then her diplomatic facade was back. “Of course I didn’t mean any disrespect. I think you better get yourself checked, although it’s probably just your body adapting to your new bionic eye... Commander. And I better be going as well, there are many things that require our attention as we start rebuilding, as you can imagine. Don’t forget the message, please. Have a good day.” She started walking away, but stopped after just a couple of steps, she turned back and looked at the Commander, a spark in her fascinating grey eyes. “And for your personal knowledge, we Asari don’t wrinkle as we age.”

-

Standing in front of the short bridge that led to the entrance of the Inanna, Shepard was exchanging the last few pleasantries with Williams before embarking. “It’s time for us to go, Chief. I’m grateful I had you with me in this war. You’re certainly as deadly a soldier as they come. And I know you will make for an epic Spectre.”

Williams almost blushed as the realisation finally dawned on her. “Me. A Spectre. Wow. I think it’ll take a while before I can come to terms with that.”

Garrus looked at her with pride in his eyes as he shook her hand. “As you humans say, go and kick some ass, Chief.”

Jack echoed his sentiment. “Yeah. And don’t take any shit from anyone. Especially the fucking Alliance.”

Ashley smiled back at the two of them. “Don’t be strangers, ok?”

Then she did something unexpected. She stood at attention and saluted Shepard. “Commander. It was an honour to fight at your side. If you ever need anything, you can count on me.”

Shepard nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Williams. I’ll remember that.”

They all turned and entered the Inanna.

Shepard walked to the CIC and opened her comm to the pilot. “Relan, set a course for Omega. We’re going home.”

The Lystheni sounded delighted. “Gladly, Sir.”


	25. Suspicions

The stench that was such a staple of the Omega docking bay hit her nostrils in the most unpleasant way as soon as she exited the hatch of the ship. She felt like it was immediately clinging to her clothes, hair and face. Her lips turned downwards in an expression of disgust as she considered just how many showers she’d have to take in order to feel properly rid of it later. She hated Omega already. But she had a job to do, she was a professional, and she was expecting to be successful, as a matter of course, really.

Her sharp, pale eyes looked around to locate her way out. With sure steps, she started making her way towards a place called Afterlife. According to her files, that is where she had to go to meet with the people she was looking for.

Walking out of the docking bay, she was somewhat surprised to find that the air was in fact a tad better, she took a long breath, closing her eyes for a moment. As she reopened them, she found a couple of scruffy and dirty looking men were staring at her with stupid grins on their faces. They were clearly some dock workers, and they clearly had nothing better to do than bothering her.

The bald one whistled, the blonde one half howled his appreciation. She resisted, barely, the temptation to reach for her gun and plant a bullet between their eyes. She walked around them, trying to ignore them as they were making more obscene noises. This place was just getting worse and worse.

She finally stood in front of a massive Elcor who was guarding the main doors of the club she had been looking for. The loud thumping music from inside could be heard from here, a giant panel on top of the entrance was displaying a dancing Asari, just in case anyone was uncertain about the nature of this place.

The Elcor addressed her in his monotonous voice. ”Suspiciously. You look too nice to be a patron of this club. What is your purpose here, human.”

She gave him her best smile as she replied. “I’m here to see Aria T’Loak. I have an appointment.”

“With professional courtesy. Let me check for your name on today’s list.”

“Miranda Lawson. I’m here representing the Cerberus group.”

“Welcoming. Of course. Please step inside.”

She nodded gracefully at the big alien. She passed a long hall and finally entered the club. It was definitely more than she had expected. She took in the view, the customers, the bars, the music, the dancers, and most of all the structure itself. She hated to admit that it was quite impressive.

She shook herself out of her temporary admiration and headed for what looked like a private area overlooking the entire place. As she started climbing the steps leading to it, a huge Batarian stopped her right in her tracks. “Hold up, human. Who are you and what do you want?” She was beginning to get annoyed by this routine, nevertheless, she took notice of the security that this self-appointed ruler of Omega had in place. “Miranda Lawson, Aria is expecting me.”

An even voice called from a few feet away. “You must be our ten o’clock. Come on in.”

She lightly pushed the guard aside and climbed the last few steps.

Sitting casually on a huge couch, her long legs crossed elegantly, an Asari was sipping a drink from a frosted glass. Standing behind the couch, a woman stopped reading from a datapad, her eyes rising up to watch Miranda’s every movement, assessing her, scanning her.

The Cerberus operative decided to break the ice, she returned the inquisitive stare of the other human in the room. “That’s a very old human expression, I hadn’t heard it in quite a while, in fact. You must be Shepard.” She stopped at what she considered a non-threatening distance and greeted the Asari. “Thank you for seeing me on such short notice.”

Aria gestured for her to take a seat on the other couch. “Don’t thank me. The only reason why you’re here is that I am merely curious. What could Cerberus possibly want with Omega? This is a proud cauldron of every alien race imaginable, mostly considered a den of sin and crime. You are an organization focused on human supremacy, deemed terrorists by the Citadel Council, trying to overturn that description and gain a more… respectable spot in the galaxy. Unless you’re looking for a covert supply line of illegal weapons, I’d say you’re in the wrong neighbourhood.”

Miranda sat down, made herself comfortable, smiled and waved away the glass that was being offered to her by an Asari waitress. “Quite accurate. But no, I’m not here to negotiate a deal for weapons with you.” She paused for a moment, allowing for both Aria and Shepard to give her their full attention before continuing. ”I assume you have heard of an elusive alien race called the Collectors?”

Aria set down her glass on the low table in front of her. “I’ve had a few dealings with them in the past. Their requests are always rather odd. I still remember the time they asked for two dozen left-handed Salarians… They show up very rarely, do their business, pay very handsomely, and they disappear beyond the Omega 4 Relay. What is your interest in them?”

“It would be more precise to ask: what is -their- interest in -us-, actually. According to our intel, they have been capturing or otherwise procuring humans en masse lately, which has of course spiked the interest of Cerberus. As you can understand, we cannot sit idly by while these aliens harvest us, obviously illegally and against our will, for whatever obscure purpose.”

The Queen was getting a bit impatient. “Why don’t you stop circling around and come to the point. I don’t have all day. What does Cerberus want from me?”

Miranda stared at the Asari, sat upright, squared her shoulders and spoke in her most assured voice. “We would like for you to allow a small group of Cerberus scientists and workers on your station, and a few vessels to maintain a presence in the Terminus System, and occasionally dock here for restocking of supplies and the crew’s R&R. We want to study a way to enter the Omega 4 Relay in order to find the home planet, or base, of these Collectors, possibly rescue the human captives they have already taken, and understand why they are abducting so many of us. We are willing to pay whatever price you deem appropriate, of course.”

There was a moment of silence that seemed to last forever, only the loud music was filling the air. Aria picked up her glass and took a long sip, her mind carefully considering all the implications involved in such a request. In a few more seconds, she seemed to have made up her mind.

“No.”

As for a wont, silent understanding, Shepard walked around the couch and stood in front of the Cerberus operative, her hand inviting her to take her leave.

Miranda didn’t seem to accept that answer right away though, and trying to hide her surprise and disappointment, she got up and looked at Aria over the Commander’s shoulder. “I cannot stress enough how important this is, for all of humanity!”

Shepard spoke in a low, steady voice. “That is rather arrogant of you, presuming to speak for an entire race. But then again, that’s what your organization is all about, isn’t it?”

Miranda looked into her eyes, with barely concealed annoyance. She chose to ignore her words and addressed Aria again. “There must be a way we can work this out. Something we can offer you. Something you want.”

The Asari gave her an impassive stare. “I want you to leave.”

As Miranda put her hand on Shepard’s arm to make her move aside, her intent to walk up to the Queen and give her a piece of her mind, she heard the sound of the guards’ rifles cocking and immediately froze.

The Commander’s voice let through just the necessary amount of a threat. “You heard the Queen. No means no. Now you can leave this station with your own legs, or you can leave in a coffin. It’s your choice.”

The Cerberus operative quickly assessed her situation and realized she actually had no choice at all. She let out a long, low sigh. “Very well. But heed my words. One day soon, these Collectors will become a problem not just for humans, but for the entire galaxy. When that time comes, you will need our help. Then it will be on -our- terms.”

She didn’t wait for a reply, and made her way out without turning back.

Shepard went to sit next to Aria, who looked lost in thought. As if she had reached a conclusion in her mind, the Queen turned to the Commander and spoke. “I want to know all Cerberus movements across the entire system. As of now their ships are denied access to Omega space unless I specifically approve of it. And I want you to personally make sure that Miss Lawson gets on whatever transport and hauls her ass out of here within the day.”

“Of course. Those are some harsh measures against them though. May I ask why?”

The Asari fixed her stare somewhere in the distance. “I don’t like extremists. They are an unending source of trouble. And trouble is something I’m not in the mood for.”

-

The environment all around her was becoming easier to navigate by the minute. She was running away from a large crate that exploded in a million pieces just a few steps from her. She crouched behind the cover of a low metal wall, the shots whistling by just above her head. Her hands moved in a quick, familiar way to pop the exhausted heat sink of her Carnifex and substitute it with a new one. She took a few seconds to assess her options before rolling out of cover. She aimed, she fired.

With a faint buzzing sound her enemy crackled and disappeared into thin air. A pleasant computer voice indifferently announced. “Round and match to Shepard. Would you like to set up a new match?”

“No.”

Her voice was tinged by a hint of annoyance that didn’t pass unnoticed by her friend and partner in crime. Garrus was quickly examining his assault rifle as he walked to where Shepard was standing. “And we win another one. You should be celebrating, not sulking. That makes it nine in a row, I’m sure it must be some sort of record.”

“I bet it is. But even so?” The bitterness in her tone was almost tangible.

The Turian sighed as they got ready to leave the simulator. “So: I don’t understand why you sound so... negative. Your performance is spotless, your reflexes are like lightning, and your shots are precise as they can be. What is that human expression? Ah, yes. You’ve got an eye like an eagle.”

“No, I’ve got the eye of a fucking machine.” Her mouth twisted in a displeased expression as her fingers came up to her face, tracing the long scar that ran across her left eye.

Garrus stopped and put a hand on her shoulder, making her turn to look at him. “I thought that could be what this is about. You still feel like that, after all this time? The thing is: it works. Your life is not hindered in any way. You are not diminished in any way. And frankly, it makes you look like even more of a badass, as Tali loves to say.”

His mandibles moved in the equivalent of a smile before he went on. “Speaking of whom, she has spent the last week organising a small but meaningful celebration. You know, it’s been a hundred days since the Battle of the Citadel. She has invited just a few people. It wouldn’t be the same without you, so... please join us?”

Shepard stared at him for a moment, she could see the honest plea right on his face. “I’ll see what I can do.”

-

The young Quarian Engineer had of course chosen the Inanna as the venue of her little party. It was after all the one place where she felt most at home and where she spent most of her time. In fact, Shepard realized that Tali hadn’t ever even considered having her own place on Omega, regardless of how many times she had been offered an accommodation by Aria.

Entering the frigate always brought welcome feelings in the Commander, who had fallen in love with the ship the moment she had laid eyes on it. It was small, incredibly fast, and packed a punch. In her eyes, it was a specimen of engineering and military perfection.

As she walked into the canteen, all heads turned towards her and she was greeted by warm smiles all around. Thankfully, Garrus had told her the truth. There were very few people here, and all of them were a welcome sight to the Commander.

Relan, her trusted pilot, seemed to be deep in conversation with Mordin in a corner of the communal room. When the old Salarian noticed her, he took the time to give her a wrinkly smile, nothing more, nothing less, as was his style.

She barely had the time to reciprocate. Tali literally ran to her and gave her a quick but tight hug.

“Shepard! Thank you for coming! We were waiting just for you.” She caught the Commander’s arm with her own and started walking them towards the drinks table. “Now Garrus said he wasn’t sure whether you were going to show up or not, but I told him right from the start: ‘There’s no way she won’t be here, come on!’, and lo and behold, I was right! In fact, I forced him to make a small bet about it, so I guess I should thank you for making me win, now he’ll have to pay me dinner for the rest of the week, and I plan on having dinner at the best restaurants Omega can offer. Which, you would be surprised, are not in small numbers, as I found out just by walking around in the more… respectable quarters. If there is such a thing as a respectable quarter on Omega at all. One could argue there are less threatening areas and more dangerous areas, oh I don’t know, if you listen to some people they will tell you there’s no place worth going to on this station, especially those stuck up Citadel dwellers that turn their noses upwards at the mere mention of Omega…”

Shepard stopped, she raised her hand and put a finger in front of Tali’s visor in an attempt to make her at least slow down. The Quarian got the message and lowered her face just a tad, suddenly showing the shy side that endeared her to the human immensely. “I’m sorry, I was rambling relentlessly there for a moment… it’s just that I haven’t seen you in a while, and there are so many little, silly things I want to tell you, and… I missed you, Shepard. That’s all.”

The Commander found herself smiling sweetly at her. “I missed you too, Tali. I shouldn’t have shut so many people out lately, but I needed time to come to terms with all that has happened. And to be honest, I don’t think I’m done digesting it all yet. I hope you can understand.”

The Engineer looked up. “Of course! Of course… I just want you to know that I’m always here, and I always have time for you if you want to talk. And I promise I will do my best to let -you- talk, is all.” She took Shepard’s hand and squeezed lightly.

“Thank you. Now. I was promised drinks, if I’m not mistaken.”

A familiar voice replied from behind the Quarian. “And drinks you will get, Commander.”

Shepard’s eyes opened a bit in surprise. “Williams! I certainly wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

“I’m a Spectre, remember? I don’t need to ask permission to go wherever I want and see whomever I want.” She winked and smiled.

“But you’re still with the Alliance. Are you telling me they don’t like to keep a tight leash on the first and so far only human Spectre?”

“Oh, they try. But let’s just say I’ve been working on ways to be more… independent, lately. I still remember vividly your words about the Alliance, I think they kind of opened my eyes, so I decided to stick with the military, but to turn the tables around, somewhat. Instead of letting them use me, I now use them. And it’s all your doing! You should be proud. I think.” She slurped a sip of her drink through the multi-coloured straw in her glass.

Shepard considered her words carefully for a moment. “Well, if you can make it work, Williams, more power to you. Off the record though… well done.” The Commander couldn’t hide a grin of satisfaction, then she seemed to remember something and excused herself and the Chief for a moment. As soon as they were standing alone a few paces away from anyone else, Shepard spoke to her in a low voice. “A Miranda Lawson, representative of the Cerberus group, was here today. Now I know you don’t owe me anything, but I would consider it a personal favour if you could find me any and all information on her, using your Spectre access.”

Williams didn’t take any time replying. “Not owe you? Did you hit your head somewhere really really hard? I do owe you. You can ask me any personal favours you need. And of course I will. I’ll let you know my findings as soon as I can.”

Her words were still hanging in the air as the Commander heard her name being called from behind her.

“About fucking time you showed up, Shepard. A party is not a party without you.”

The Commander didn’t even need to turn around, but she did so anyway. “Jack. Always a pleasure to hear you cuss and curse.”

“Shit. It better be. And pardon me for not dressing up like a fucking doll for the occasion.” The smirk on her lips was lighting up her beautiful face. “We still up for that sweep in the slums next week?”

“Certainly. We need to put the screws on those Red Sand smugglers before they start thinking they can get away with it unscathed.”

“No. No. No. No work related talk. Not tonight.” Garrus swept in and handed the Commander a drink, swerving the conversation effortlessly. “Now let’s make a toast. To surviving the odds and saving the galaxy, whether the galaxy wanted to be saved or not.”

Glasses were raised in a small chorus of “Hear hear.”

-

Shepard’s comm signal went off in a loud beeping sound, waking her up. She wriggled free of Aria’s possessive arm and leg laying on top of her, and reached for her omnitool. The Asari lazily wrapped her arm around her waist again and just pulled her back against her naked body, her satiny, warm skin pleasantly caressing the human’s. The Commander rolled around to face her. The Queen’s voice sounded aggravated. “I hope it’s an emergency. If it is not, I will turn it into one.”

Shepard simply smiled and planted a soft kiss on her forehead as she opened the message she had just received. It was from Ashley, it was short and to the point. ‘Here’s the file, happy reading. Next time I’m around the drinks are on me.’

As she was reading it, the human felt Aria stirring and shifting, then her hot tongue started sliding along her neck, all the way up to her ear. She felt the Asari’s teeth grazing the edge of her jaw. She threw the omnitool in the general direction of the nightstand, enveloping the Queen in her arms, swinging her thigh on top of her blue hips in a hungry move. Their lips met in a hot kiss.

Miranda’s file could definitely wait.


	26. Expect the unexpected

“Sir, I’ve got a -huge- ship on radar. They just appeared out of nowhere!”

Ashley Williams ran quickly from the CIC to the cockpit and stood right next to Jeff Moreau, the very talented pilot of the Alliance scout frigate Normandy.

Her voice betrayed just a hint of nervousness, this was supposed to be nothing more than a routine reconnaissance. She didn’t like surprises, especially when they came in such a big and menacing package. “Any hailing messages?”

“Not a whisper. Not a syllable. Nada.” Joker’s hands were flying on the controls, trying to get as much information on the alien vessel as possible. “Wait. They’re charging weapons!”

“Shields up! Evasive manoeuvres! Get us out of here!”

The first hit shook the small ship, making Ashley lose balance for a moment. She grabbed the back of the pilot’s seat with her hand to steady herself. “Damage report!”  
“We’re not doing well. At all. Hull breaches in two sectors down in the living quarters, but I suspect they’re aiming for Engineering.” He was desperately trying to find a flying pattern that could evade the next shot.

“Sound the evacuation alarm. They’re tearing us apart, whatever weapon they’re using, we can’t defend ourselves. I’ll gear up and try to get as many people as possible in the escape pods. Keep us ahead of them and as far from their fire as you can.”

“Yessir, as if my life depended on it.”

Williams ran breathlessly all the way to the lockers. Her teammate and friend Kaidan Alenko was already suiting up. He asked in one breath. “What the hell is going on? Who are they? Why are they attacking us!”

“I don’t know, I don’t know, and I don’t know. Now get going and help me save my crew.”

The second hit broke through the shields and the metal hull as if it was paper, fires were starting everywhere. The sound of the alarm was blaring as the crew of the Normandy was running to the escape pods in a barely orderly fashion.

Ashley locked her helmet on and immediately opened a comm to the bridge. “Joker! How are we doing?”

“I can’t shake them off! I don’t think we have much time! The next hit might be the last straw, get your ass in a pod and go, I’ll try to keep them interested in what’s left of the ship while the pods reach a safe distance.”

Alenko ran by her. “Let’s go! Go! Go!”

The young Spectre looked around, it all seemed to move in slow motion for a few moments, the realization that her ship was doomed, that there would be many casualties among her crew despite her best efforts, was quickly sinking in. Her brain clicked and she made a decision.

“Kaidan. Go. Keep everyone safe until the rescue ships arrive. I’ll go get Joker.”

The LT’s eyes widened, he was about to object when Williams cut him off. “It’s an order.”

He took a deep breath. “Aye aye, Ma’am.” He put a hand on her shoulder and nodded his goodbye before making his way to an escape pod himself.

Ashley sprinted on her way back to the cockpit running as fast as she could, trying to avoid any erratic pieces of metal or cables that were by now flying around along her path. The next hit knocked the Normandy hard. The artificial gravity was gone. As soon as she felt herself floating she activated her magnetic boots, when she was anchored to whatever shell of the ship was still intact, she kept going.

The emergency containment field was doing its job, keeping together what was left of the frigate, the view above her head was at the same time stunningly beautiful and scary as hell. She could see the surface of the planet they were orbiting just a few minutes earlier, from what used to be the ceiling of the CIC.

Ignoring every instinct to just save herself, she finally reached her pilot.

“Joker, we have to go.”

“I won’t leave the Normandy! I can still get it away from them!”

“Joker, look around. There’s nothing left. If we don’t go, we’re as dead as the ship already is.”

“But…”

“God, stop being so stubborn!” She grabbed his arm and easily swung his body onto her shoulders, then she made her way to one of the last escape pods that were still on board. She threw him inside without too much care.

A sudden explosion behind her made her fly across the deck and hit the bulkhead. With shock in her eyes she saw an energy beam cutting the Normandy in half, just a few yards from where she was floating. She realized she wouldn’t make it to the pod. As quick as lightning, she reached around the metal wall and pressed the emergency pod release. At least Joker was safe, she mused, surprised by the wave of calmness that seemed to pervade her mind now.

She watched in awe as the frigate finally broke in a thousand pieces. Her body was shot into open space.

Williams looked around to assess her situation, looking for an opportunity, a bit of luck, a way out of this predicament that was becoming more and more desperate by the second. As she turned her head to check her distance from the planet below her she felt something snapping behind her neck. A fast, steady stream of oxygen started shooting out of her helmet.

She tried to grab the broken tube, in a vain attempt to stop the leak.

It didn’t take long for her to feel the effects of oxygen deprivation. Regardless of the stimulants being pumped into her body by the medical AI of the suit, her vision blurred, then everything went black. She gasped for air one last time, just as she was entering the planet’s atmosphere.

-

“Shepard, sorry to bother you…” Tali’s voice sounded a bit unsure over the comm as the Commander picked up her call.

“Not a problem, I’m just overseeing the delivery of a few crates of rare bottles of Noverian Rum for Aria. What do you need?”

“I…” The Quarian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You know how I monitor several comm channels across the galaxy. I like to always know what’s going on and I add to the intel collection of the Queen on a daily basis…”

“Yes, I know.” Shepard noticed Tali’s distress right away. “What happened?”

“You’re not going to like it. It’s the Normandy. They were attacked by an unidentified vessel. I picked up their Mayday, then nothing, then the messages among the Alliance ships that were first on the scene.”

The Commander couldn’t help being stunned. Her mouth opened and for what seemed an eternity nothing came out of it. Then she remembered how to speak. “Survivors?”  
The Engineer tried her best to sound professional. “Several. The Alliance was able to salvage all the pods that were launched…” Her voice trailed off.

“But…?”

“Ashley Williams was not among them. She is listed as killed in action.”

As detached and as collected as Shepard always appeared, she felt the blow. Granted, she hadn’t spent much time with Williams, but the soldier had been by their side in the most intense and dangerous moments of the battle against Saren and Sovereign, she had fought and she had been wounded and she had been instrumental to their final victory. And she had made it clear, even after the war was over, that she considered the Commander a friend. Hell, she had been the one to send Shepard all the intel not only on Miranda Lawson, but also on the head of Cerberus, the Illusive Man, and on their terrorist organization in general, not two weeks earlier.

“Thank you for letting me know, Tali.” Regardless of her turmoil, her voice was steady.

“Commander? Before you go, I wanted you to know that there will be a small service for the fallen of the Normandy in two days time, at Arcturus Station. Needless to say, the Inanna is ready to go at a moment’s notice.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

-

The doors to Aria’s private quarters opened and Shepard walked in, lost in thought.

She was abruptly taken from her musings by the sight of her naked bondmate lying half sprawled on their bed, a datapad in her hands and a crease between her eyes. The Commander sighed a short sigh, she loved how the mere sight of Aria could invariably set her heart racing and her hormones running. She kept her desire in check and approached the Asari, a questioning look on her face.

“Commander. I was quite hoping I wouldn’t have to call you back here.” Aria sounded a bit annoyed.

“As I am always quite hoping to find you here, wearing nothing but your charm. How may I assist you, my Queen?” A mischievous smile was on the human’s face.

“I hate to ask, just about as much as I hate being pregnant… But I have to, since this pain won’t give me a fucking break. Get the bottle of oil from the bathroom, get back here, make yourself comfortable and massage my lower back. Thoroughly.”

Shepard let out a short laugh, it was kind of endearing to see the Queen so bothered, not to mention being forced to ask for help. It was so completely out of character she couldn’t help finding it incredibly amusing. Which was not necessarily a good idea, given Aria’s bad mood, but still.

“I am so glad you find this funny, Shepard. I am also very glad that I can provide some form of entertainment to you by being in complete discomfort. In fact, I am so very -glad- I think I will wipe that smile off your face with a shockwave if you don’t stop chuckling.”

That was enough to make the Commander laugh out loud as she was coming back to the bed, holding the oil bottle. “Now, now. No need to get all ruffled up. I am more than happy to help you in any way I can, and you know it. It is half my fault you’re pregnant, after all.”

“Right you are. Now come here and get on with it, before I decide to be serious about that shockwave.”

The human quickly shed her clothes, she kicked off her boots and got in bed. As soon as her lover rolled onto her belly, very carefully, Shepard straddled her, making sure that her own legs would sustain most of her weight. She poured a generous amount of scented oil on her hands. She rubbed them together to make it warmer, then started massaging Aria’s back meticulously. Her fingers revelled in the satiny texture of the Asari’s skin, deliciously soft and smooth. In the beginning it had been a bit of a surprise to the human, since from a distance their skin seemed to be covered by tiny scales. She had expected it to be rougher, maybe even raspy, but it had been a deeply pleasant surprise to find out it was possibly the most luxurious thing she had ever had the pleasure to touch.

Her hands worked slowly and deliberately to undo the little knots in Aria’s muscles, and she was regaled by the low, satisfied moans of the Asari. She couldn’t help teasing her a little. 

“Are my efforts to your liking, your Majesty?”

Aria’s voice sounded sultry and relaxed. “There is a number of reasons why I keep you around, Commander. This is definitely one of them.”

“My Queen is too generous in her praise.” 

The playful sarcasm in the human’s voice was actually a source of delight for the Asari, even if she rarely let her lover know that. Her face half hidden in her pillow, she smiled and basked under the heavenly ministrations of her bondmate. “Speaking of your usefulness. Come and keep company to your daughter for a while.” She closed her eyes for an instant and when she reopened them they were pitch black whirlpools.

Shepard felt her inside her mind and inhaled sharply. A jolt of pure pleasure travelled down her spine, as it always happened when Aria melded with her. The Asari’s mind was so powerful, so inebriating, the tentacles of her consciousness spread through the human, welcome, savoured.

A small, bright ball of light was suddenly dancing around the Commander happily. ‘Mai!’

Since the Asari language lacked, for obvious reasons, a distinct term for mother and father, the baby had adopted the generic term for parent used by the Asari, to address both Aria and Shepard.

‘How is my little angel today?’

It was always amazing to the human how a mind could just appear, and learn, and communicate, and absorb, and give, even before being properly born into her own body. A true miracle in her eyes, she was always ecstatic to have the chance to interact with their daughter. 

‘Ecstatic. That is what you are thinking. It feels good. So me too.’

They fused and intertwined in a multi-coloured cloud, twirling, swaying, their interaction by now felt seamless and warm. Shepard continued her massage in fluid motions, her hands gliding on Aria’s back in familiar patterns. 

After a while the Queen gently let the meld fade, she shifted her body and turned around to look at the Commander, her soft blue palms rested casually on Shepard’s thighs, while the Commander sweetly caressed her bump, which was by now quite evident.

“Have you thought of a name for her yet?” Shepard asked with genuine curiosity.

The Queen smirked and quipped. “Do I have to do everything myself? I’m sure you can come up with a decent enough name, if you really concentrate…”

“Say no more. I will put my mind to it.” The human returned the grin and lowered her face to capture Aria’s lips in a soft kiss, her arms by the sides of the Asari’s head, propped against the mattress to sustain her weight as best she could so it wouldn’t inconvenience her lover’s slightly prominent belly.

The Queen’s hands came up to her face to hold her there, her mouth opened and she deepened the kiss demandingly, letting their tongues brush and slide sensually, languidly.

Shepard somehow slowed the kiss down and with immense effort separated from Aria. She whispered impishly on her inviting lips. “I thought I was supposed to think of a name…?”

Aria replied in a husky tone, her voice low and tinged with lust. “There’s time. Now put your sweet lips back where they belong, Commander. I have a hunger you need to fulfill.” The Asari’s grip tightened around her neck and she drew her back into a breathless kiss.

-

Setting foot again on Arcturus Station was bringing back a flood of memories not entirely welcome by Shepard. She stepped off the landing bridge, stopped and looked around. Nothing had changed since the last time she was here. Then again, things rarely changed where the Alliance was involved. To her consolation, it would make it that much easier for her to go around, regardless of how little time she was planning to spend here.

The place was busy and bustling with activity. It was a big station, housing close to 45.000 people, including the military personnel and their families, and the limited number of civilians necessary to maintain such a structure and make it run smoothly.

“Impressive. Not Citadel-level impressive, of course, but impressive nonetheless.” Garrus’ voice was serious and appreciative.

“Bah. Seen one shitty human station, seen them all.” Jack did not share the same gracious attitude of the Turian.

“Maybe we should all just remember the reason why we’re here, no?” Tali brought everybody back to the bleak reality. A friend was gone. The only reason they were here was to attend her funeral. As simple, and as sad, as that. 

Shepard headed for the interactive bulletin panel on the nearest wall, knowing that it would be accessible by anyone looking for directions and the latest news concerning life on the station. She typed in a few keywords and got the information she needed. “Level 4, building 257. Let’s go.”

-

Building 257 was in an area of the station dedicated to the more common aspects of everyday life on the station. There were schools, homes, sports centers and artificial parks, it was so suburban and middle class it made Shepard cringe. And ache, just a little. In the back of her mind, she was reminded of her childhood on Mindoir. Her heart clutched for the fraction of a second, then the solid cold wall she had spent her life scrupulously raising fell back into place and she shook off the memories.

The service was brief but heartfelt. The Commander had chosen for them to take seats at the back of the large room, in an attempt to avoid any unwanted attention. As they were walking out at the end of the ceremony, she heard her name being called by a very recognisable voice.

“Shepard? I need a moment of your time.” Captain David Anderson was definitely not used to hearing a negative reply, and it showed in his decisive tone.

The Commander considered for a second the possibility to just keep walking and ignoring him, but then she realised that he must have a rather important reason to talk to her, since she was basically one step above a common criminal in his eyes, regardless of the fact that she helped save the galaxy.

“Wait for me outside.” She nodded at her companions before turning around. “Anderson. I wish I could say it’s a pleasure to see you.”

“I wish so too. I see you somehow got word of Williams’ death.” He lowered his head almost imperceptibly, seemingly under the weight of this unexpected loss.

“Yes. I came to pay my respects. She certainly earned it, as far as I am concerned.” Shepard was not in the mood to play pleasantries. “What do you want?”

Anderson diverted his attention only for a moment, to reciprocate the salute of a couple of officers on their way out, then he stared at the Commander intensely. “Something… peculiar happened. As you can imagine, after the fall of the Normandy we listened to all the surviving crew and put together their testimonies. According to Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, the last who saw Williams alive, she put him in an escape pod and was then blown out of the Normandy as their anonymous attacker used an unknown weapon to destroy the ship. Last he saw, she was falling towards the planet surface. Of course we have consequently organised search squads to retrieve her body.”

“Of course. I would expect the body of the first human Spectre to be of some importance, even just symbolically. The Alliance is especially fond of their relics. Were you planning on embalming her and putting her in a museum?” Shepard’s words were designed to cut, and they didn’t fail.

Anderson’s face was getting red, but he controlled himself, swallowed the pride that wanted to reply to the Commander in kind, and he decided instead to address the big issue. “We didn’t find her. Her body was gone.”

Shepard was admittedly surprised. “Gone? Burned during the re-entry in the planet’s atmosphere?”

“Come on Shepard, even you don’t believe your own words. You have worn and used our combat suits. Unless you are falling into an atmosphere of sulphuric rains and acid clouds, they’re not going to give in. You will die, of course, either roasted alive in them because of the attrition heat generated as you fall, or by impact once you reach the surface, but you won’t -disintegrate-.”

“Are you saying someone took her?” The Commander automatically lowered her voice so not to be heard by any of the other guests.

“That is what we suspect, yes. Although we can’t figure out a reason why, and we certainly are surprised by how swiftly it happened.”

“Alright, I’ll give it to you, this -is- peculiar. But even so, why are you telling me?”

“We’re keeping every option open. So if you happen to hear anything, or come across anything, you know, in -your- circles, I would be grateful if you let me know.” It felt like Anderson was forcing these last few words out, not really willing to mix himself with Omega more than absolutely necessary.

“I’ll keep my eyes open. There is nothing more I can do.”

“Then it is all I can ask.”

-

Outside the main doors, Garrus and Tali were having a casual conversation about how it would be possible to optimise the output of the Inanna’s Thanix cannon. Jack was finding it so insanely dull she had a hard time standing still. She looked around and saw a wide opening that seemed to lead to a garden. She headed there, eager to find a peaceful corner where she could wait for the Commander away from other people.

She went through the big open gates and her mouth slightly fell in surprise. It was beautiful. She found herself in a huge square garden, surrounded on all four sides by a portico. At the center was a rather large fountain, she mused it must be considered ‘art’, but to her it looked like a lump of metal that had been fused and allowed to cool in whatever shape it was. She decided to go sit on the grass. She rested her back against one of the columns that sustained the roof of the porch and allowed her mind to just relax. She picked up a blade of grass and distractedly started ripping it apart in thin slices with her fingers. She was happy that no one seemed to be around. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

Jack’s brain jumped at the angelic female voice, and it took her just the fraction of a second to recognise it. She turned her head in the direction of the sound, just to make sure her mind wasn’t playing tricks. Her eyes widened at the sight of an impossibly beautiful Asari slowly walking towards her, a sexy swing in her step.

“Liselle…”

“Hey Jack. I have to say I’m a bit surprised to see you here, but nevertheless very happy. It’s been a while.” She elegantly sat down next to the biotic and gave her a smile that could have outmatched a bonfire.

As it never happened with anyone else, Jack found herself stuttering. “I… Yes… We…” She physically shook her head for a second. “We came for Ashley’s funeral.” Finishing that sentence felt like a small victory. 

“Yeah, me too.” Whereas it was true that Liselle didn’t need to put much effort in order to obtain that same reaction out of anyone, she was particularly glad to see that she had this effect on Jack. She was undoubtedly attracted to the young biotic, and she had been aware of it since the Battle of the Citadel.

Jack couldn’t stand feeling this way. But it was so hard to control. She had always been deeply suspicious of the Asari in general, she did not like in the least the idea of anyone being able to enter her mind and roam in there at their heart’s content. Liselle however… she had always been kind to her, and sweet, and it felt like she really cared, she had helped her so much after the battle against Saren, while she was recuperating from her minor wounds, and to top it all she was so damn pretty… Jack felt she was about to blush and diverted her gaze, pretending to be interested in that ugly metal fountain.

Liselle noticed, but instead of mocking her because of it, she smiled and casually caressed Jack’s arm. “I see you’re still wearing the clothes I helped you choose back at the Citadel…does that mean you really like them?”

The biotic almost jumped at the touch, she turned to stare at Liselle’s hand and she took a moment to collect herself before she replied. “They’re fucking rad. Of course I like them.” She tried to play it smoothly. “And they remind me of you.”

It was the Asari’s turn to feel heat rising to her face. “I’m happy to hear you say that…”

Their eyes met and words suddenly failed them, a silly smile pasted on their faces.

“Come on Jack, time to go.” Shepard’s peremptory voice broke the spell. As the Commander walked into the garden she saw the biotic was not alone. She recognised Aria’s daughter right away. “Liselle. Are you here for a last goodbye to Williams?”

The young Asari’s lips opened in a big smile, she sprang to her feet, ran to the human and hugged her tightly. “Shepard! I thought you couldn’t be too far!”

The Maiden had grown overly fond of the Commander, after a rather rocky beginning to their acquaintance, and being her very tactile, very sweet and very exuberant self, she could never help smothering the human with her affections whenever she could.

“Watch it! You’ll crack my ribs if you squeeze a bit more.” Shepard instinctively liked her, especially after being able to crack through the Asari’s shell and finding a lovely person underneath a protective surface of snottiness and sarcasm. She returned the hug wholeheartedly.

As they separated, Liselle batted her eyes coyly at the human. “Actually, I was -hoping- you wouldn’t be too far…”

Shepard knew that look. “But of course. What do you need?”

“May I have permission to come aboard, Commander? I’d love to get passage back to Omega, and travelling with you is so much more fun than a common transport…”

The human’s lips opened in a lop-sided grin. “Oh, you’re going to have to pay.”

Liselle all but frowned for a moment. “Pay…?”

“Indeed. I expect you in my cabin for a couple of rounds of Skillian 5. Tali is still hoping to win her money back from you after her debacle the last time we played.”

The Maiden smiled again. “Oh… in that case, it will be my pleasure, Commander.”

“Looks like we have a deal, then. Now let’s get moving, I’ve already spent way too long in this nest of Alliance vipers.”


	27. Aggressive Negotiations

The lights were dim up on the half hidden walkways overlooking one of the lower docking bays on Omega. Garrus was following the instructions that Tali was dictating to him through his earpiece, the comm channel was loud and clear.

“You’re getting closer to the strange signal I’ve been tracking since earlier today, Garrus, you might want to slow down. Can you look around and tell me if you see anything out of the ordinary?”

The Turian stopped and popped his head slightly out of the tall metal fence that covered his view. His eyes panned the wide open space below.

“Let’s see. There is a small ship docked here. No insignia of any kind. It looks like a fast little thing, designed for two, maybe four people. I don’t see anyone around it. Everything looks pretty quiet.”

As soon as his words had left his mouth, he heard the typical noise of a hatch opening.

“Wait. Spoke too soon, someone is coming out of the ship.”

The Quarian’s voice sounded more curious than worried for now. “Who is it?”

Garrus waited until the pilot was in full view. His mandibles flared. “It’s a… Salarian? But he looks huge. His body is way stronger than the usual Salarian. They look flimsy and skinny. This one has bulging muscles. He’s carrying a big gun to boot, and he has an air about him, like someone who’s not afraid of anything… I don’t like this.”

Tali almost snapped her reply. “What? And what is he doing here? I think the signal was coming from his ship, or from him… is there anything else, anyone else…?” 

“I hear movement, whatever it is, it’s still out of my field of vision, give me a minute… it looks like he’s expecting someone here…” His voice trailed off as he was waiting. When he could finally see who was on the other side of this meeting, his breath caught in his throat. It took him a couple of seconds to tell Tali. When he spoke, his urgency and concern were almost palpable. “Damn it. Collectors! I don’t like this, Tali, contact Shepard immediately and tell her to get here asap.”

The Engineer couldn’t mask her surprise. “… Collectors? Ok. Ok. Don’t do anything, wait for Shepard. I’ll call her right away.”

-

The restaurant was lovely. Well, as lovely as a place on Omega could be, really. Which wasn’t much, but it was the best Jack could find, with the help of Shepard.

The biotic had finally gathered the courage to ask Liselle out, on a proper date. It’s not that she was afraid to go on a date, but as reluctant as she was to admit to it, she was terrified of the disastrous outcome that a failed attempt at any sort of personal relationship might bring to her. In other words, she did not want to get her heart broken. She had already suffered from many disappointments, and she certainly had had to deal with more than a fair share of both physical and emotional pain in her relatively short life, she did not need to add a broken heart to the list. Regardless of her fears, she had decided to give this a try. Liselle had proven to be a caring, kind person, and if she wasn’t reading her messages wrong, it seemed that the Asari might actually reciprocate the… interest that Jack had shown towards her.

Standing just outside the main doors to this highly recommended establishment, her hands deep in her pockets and a half nervous look on her face, the human was waiting not so patiently for Liselle to show up.

-

The young Asari was quickly making her way to where Jack had asked to meet up. Her long, flawless legs were softly wrapped by a short black dress, she was wearing a pair of knee high boots and the only accessory on her was a simple necklace, a black silk ribbon that held a precious stone, it looked like a milky white opal, and it shone beautifully on her light blue skin.

She was a bit nervous. When she had received Jack’s invitation she had had to read it three or four times, just to make sure she was reading it right. It sounded like the young biotic had thoroughly researched how to write her this simple message to ask her out. She had thought it such an endearing and cute thing, she had positively chuckled. Be as it may, she had been flattered by it and she had been pleased by it. She had to face the fact that Jack had carved a little place inside her heart. There was something about her that fascinated Liselle and brought out her sweet, loving side. As she was about to reach her destination, she felt butterflies in her stomach, and she liked it. 

She turned around a corner and a smile opened on her face. 

Jack casually turned around and saw Liselle walking towards her in sexy strides. She had a hard time keeping her jaw from hitting the ground. Damn. She was gorgeous.  
The Asari reached her and greeted her with a kiss on each cheek, her light perfume floating in the air for just a moment. Jack grinned almost sheepishly as she welcomed her. “Hey. Hi... Good to see you.”

Liselle looked radiant, to say the least. “Good to see you too… Shall we?”

“Sure…”

Once inside and sat at their table, there was just a second of awkward silence. The Asari broke it happily. “Your invitation caught me a bit unprepared, to be honest.”  
Jack squirmed visibly. The Maiden noticed and was quick to explain. “That doesn’t mean I did not like it… In fact I’m glad you sent it, and I’m glad to be here with you tonight.” She smiled sweetly, just to underline that her feelings were genuine.

The biotic looked quite relieved. “I’m sorry if it wasn’t perfect, or appropriate, or correct… It’s my first fucking time...” She stopped abruptly and stared at Liselle, her eyes widened. “Shit! I promised myself I wouldn’t swear tonight.” Another pause, she looked bewildered now. “Fuck. I said ‘shit’... I didn’t mean…” She threw her hands up in defeat, a sour expression on her stunning face. “I give up. I give the fuck up. This is me, take it or leave it.” She let her closed fist fall on the table, making the cutlery tinkle.

Liselle’s hand was fast to cross the table and she enveloped the human’s fist in a tender gesture, squeezing her hand lightly to get her attention. As soon as Jack was looking into her eyes, she gave her a lop sided grin. “Hey… I know. I like you the way you are, so please don’t try to change anything, ok?”

The biotic was stunned for a moment, not really allowing herself to believe those kind words. It all sounded too good to be true, the shadow of a doubt flew across her dark, warm eyes as she studied Liselle’s face for a long moment. Then she seemed to remember who was the person sitting at the table with her and she relaxed, letting out a long sigh. “Sorry. I guess I should give you more credit. But it’s so fucking difficult.”

Liselle didn’t stop smiling as she reached for the padd that was displaying the menu. “Take your time. I’m in no hurry whatsoever.”

-

“Right. There.”

Aria’s voice was low and husky as her hand covered Shepard’s, guiding her to where she wanted her to be, her skin delighting in the warm sensation of her lover’s touch caressing her naked body. She pressed lightly, waiting…

The Commander was holding her breath in a state of excitement, her lips slightly open, her eyes focused, every sense alert. Then she felt it.

“She kicked!” Her voice was jubilant and a huge smile curled her lips.

The Queen of Omega couldn’t help a small grin as she witnessed the joy on her bondmate’s face. Shepard was looking at her as her head was level with the Asari’s bump. Aria lazily caressed her hair with her other hand. She grabbed the back of her neck to let her know she wanted the human to climb back up. The Commander obliged and stretched out by her blue slender body, an arm circling around her just under her breasts, their legs entwining naturally, they shared a long, soft kiss.

The Asari commented with a mock tone of reprimand. “-Your- daughter kept me up all night like that.”

Shepard smirked. “I see.” Her lips glided along her lover’s neck, slowly. “And how can I make it up to you, then?”

Aria replied in an almost threatening breath. “Oh, don’t worry. As soon as she is born, you will have many, -many- chances to make it up to me. In fact, I expect you to make it up to me for many years to come, Commander.”

The sudden loud beeping of an omnitool broke the spell. Shepard turned over to pick up the call. “This better be good, Tali.”

The young Quarian was quick to explain the situation as both Aria and the Commander were listening intently. She wasn’t finished yet as the human was lacing up her boots and getting ready to run out of the doors. Before she got going, she looked at Aria with a mild concern on her face as she lowered herself to give her a quick kiss. “I’ll take care of this and be back as soon as I can.”

Aria grabbed her wrist and stared at her. “Beware. The Collectors are a strange, unpredictable lot, and they always carry powerful weapons. Don’t underestimate them.”

Shepard winked. “I never do. That’s why I’m still alive.”

-

Their glasses clinked cheerfully and Liselle proposed a toast. “To first dates.”

Jack accepted it with a smile and a nod. “Fuck yeah.”

They sipped their drinks. A waiter came around to gather their now empty dishes and let them know what desserts were available tonight. They thanked him and told him to come back in a minute, so they could have time to think about their choice.

The biotic was surprised at how smoothly this was going, all things considered. The things to be considered being that she was absolutely new at this dating thing, that she had no idea what she was doing or what she was -supposed- to do, and that dating an Asari had been the least expected thing in her life. She congratulated herself for making it this far without any insanely cringe-worthy faux-pas along the way. She was about to open her mouth to continue their lovely conversation when her omnitool started beeping insistently. It was Shepard.

“Shit. Liselle, I’m sorry, I have to take this.”

The Maiden gracefully nodded. “No problem. Go right ahead.”

“Hey Shepard. Aren’t you just the fucking champion of bad timing.”

There was an urgency in the Commander’s voice that made Jack worry. “Hey to you too, lovey-dove. Sorry to interrupt your evening, but I have the bad feeling your help will be sorely needed. I’m sure you know I wouldn’t dream of spoiling your date if it weren’t of vital importance.”

Shepard had been the only one that Jack had talked to about her plans to take Liselle out, in fact she had been the one to advise her on the restaurant, -and- to give her a basic list of do’s and don’t’s to help her out. The biotic knew she was telling the truth about the gravity of the situation, whatever situation that might be.

“Tell me where you are, Shepard. I’ll be there as quickly as possible.”

The call ended and she received the necessary details. She looked at them and she looked at Liselle, who was waiting patiently for an explanation. “I have to go. Duty calls. Fucking duty.”

The young Asari didn’t deem it enough. “What is it?”

Jack sighed. “Shepard is going to get me into a heap of fucking trouble, that’s what it is. Must be Tuesday.” Her grin severely undermined her sharp, almost annoyed tone. Liselle knew that the human -loved- her line of work, and the more the trouble, the happier she was.

“Anything I can help with?” The Maiden really wasn’t looking forward to cutting this lovely evening short.

The biotic thought for a moment, her eyes searching the Asari’s face. She knew Liselle would be perfectly at ease in any dangerous scenario. “Sure, why not. I think the Commander will be happy for any additional help. She better fucking be.”

They left a credit chit on the table to pay for the dinner and quickly made their way out.

-

Shepard walked stealthily into the big docking bay from one of the hidden side entrances. By now she knew most of the station like the back of her hand and she had actually made a point to learn about every path less travelled. Aria of course had been the best source of help, showing the human some of the tunnels and passages that weren’t even to be found in any of the few existing blueprints of Omega.

She swiftly took cover behind some tall metal crates and tried to listen to the exchange between the small group of Collectors and the Salarian. Garrus was right, he -was- big.  
Between him and the mysterious aliens, lying on the floor, was a large, oblong metal container, that the Commander immediately realised had to be the focus of this deal. It seemed as if there was a misunderstanding regarding the payment, both parties sounded very unhappy with how things were developing.

Suddenly, someone new appeared on the scene. An Asari was slowly walking out of the small ship, her steps sure, her posture tall. She was wearing a very anonymous light armour, her eyes scanned the details of the room and then she gave her full attention to the aliens. Her voice would have been sweet, pleasant even, regardless of its rather high pitch, had it not been for an underlying brusqueness.

“What seems to be the problem, Tazzik?”

The huge Salarian turned to reply. “It looks like they have second thoughts about the value of the body, Doctor T’Soni.”

Her eyes squinted immediately in a very displeased expression as she took the last steps down the short ladder and came into full view. She stared at the Collector that seemed to be in charge of the small group before she spoke again. “If you are unsure about the fairness of our deal, we can quite simply put our cargo back in our ship and be on our way.”  
The alien replied in a strange sounding voice, as if it was a strain to communicate in this fashion. “We need it. We want it. We cannot go back without it.”

The Asari crossed her arms. “Then pay up, take it, and go. You should know better than to try and play these little games when the Shadow Broker is involved.”

Shepard’s ears pricked up. She still had no idea about what the cargo was, but if the Shadow Broker was behind this, she was pretty sure it was something special indeed. She opened their usual shielded comm line to Garrus, who was still observing the scene from the walkways under the ceiling of the large docking bay. Her voice was no more than a whisper. “Vakarian, I want you to lock your aim on the big Salarian fellow. Do not let him out of your sights, no matter what happens.”

“Got it. Locked and loaded.”

Jack’s voice came through on the same line. “Hey Shepard, don’t you fucking dare start the fun without us. We’re just outside the main doors.”

“We?” The Commander didn’t sound too happy.

Liselle interjected in the conversation, her own earpiece synced on the same scrambled channel since their adventures against Saren and the Geth. “Yes, ‘we’. Did you really think I would miss out on all this excitement, Shepard?”

Somehow the human was not -that- surprised. “All right then. Welcome to the party. Listen up. They have a sort of metal container. I want it. Don’t mess it up.” She keyed in a simple overriding command on her omnitool and the huge doors started whirring open. All eyes in the room turned to see Jack and Liselle strolling in, their arms enveloped in biotic swirls, ready for action.

The Asari agent for the Shadow Broker threw up a barrier and reached for her SMG, Tazzik pointed his huge grenade launcher towards the oncoming threat, the Collectors brought out some strange looking rifles and ran for cover.

Garrus took his shot. Tazzik’s head blew up. His body fell limp on the floor. The Turian commented aloud. “That’s what happens when you don’t wear protection. Always wear protection, kids. It’s the safe thing to do.”

Jack replied as she was launching a biotic attack that destroyed the crates behind which the aliens were squatting. “Yes, Grandpa.”

Shepard jumped out of cover and started firing mercilessly against them. Her faithful Carnifex was dropping them like flies.

The unknown Asari, realising that she’d never stand a chance, ran back into the ship as quickly as she could, she closed the hatch behind her and started the engines. The Commander nigh yelled in her comm. “Vakarian! Blow those engines out! Stop her! Liselle! Choke the engines with a Stasis field! Now! I want her alive!”

It was over in the blink of an eye. As the last Collector fell, Jack ran to where Liselle was standing, to give her a hand at stalling the engines, Garrus pulled the trigger once, then twice, and as the ship crashed to a stop the silence in the huge docking bay was deafening.

The Commander walked briskly to the small ship, she used her omnitool to unlock the hatch and they carefully made their way inside. They approached the pilot seat and noticed that the Asari had hit her head against the controls and was now unconscious.

Shepard exhaled the breath she had been holding. “Good. I love it when things go smoothly. Tie her up, wake her, and bring her out. I want to see what’s in this precious container.”

She made her way out of the ship and approached the metal object that was still lying unperturbed. There was a small rectangular glass panel on the top side of it. The Commander stood next to it and looked inside. It took her all of two seconds to recognise the only recognisable thing in there, an Alliance armour. A very familiar one. She gasped and instinctively took a step back.

The voice of their Asari captive got her attention from behind her. She was walking out of the ship, accompanied by Jack and Liselle, who were keeping an alert eye on her. “Surprised, Shepard? Yes, it’s Ashley Williams. Or what is left of her. The first human Spectre. How the mighty fall. And before you ask, yes of course I know who you are. I am an agent for the Shadow Broker after all, information is my livelihood.”

The Commander turned to face her, a million questions dancing in her dark eyes. She settled for the ones that felt more important. “How did you get her body? Why were you selling it to the Collectors?”

A deceivingly sweet smile opened on the face of the Asari. “How we got it is of no matter to you. Just know that it wasn’t the Shadow Broker who destroyed her little Alliance frigate. And we were selling it to the Collectors because they were paying more than enough.”

Shepard understood right away that she wouldn’t squeeze anything less vague than that from her. She decided to bring Aria up to date regarding the situation. She took a few steps in order to have some privacy as she made the call. She kept it audio only.

The Queen’s voice sounded interested. “Developments?” Short and to the point, as was her habit. 

“A few. And quite unforeseen, I have to say. We have recovered Williams’ body, and we have a… guest. A Shadow Broker agent, an Asari. I believe her associate, who is now dead, addressed her as ‘Doctor T’Soni’.”

There was a long silence on the line. Then Aria spoke, and her voice had dropped an octave. “Shit. I don’t need this kind of a mess on my station. What about the Collectors?”  
“All dead. They did not go down without a fight, to their credit.”

Another short silence before her reply. “I’m sure you understand how I cannot and do not want to come and take care of this personally. The last thing I need is a Shadow Broker agent taking a good look at me… in my current state. The longer I can keep it hidden, the better.”

“Of course. Just let me know if you want her dead.”

“No. Let her go. We’ve probably already pissed the Broker off enough as it is. He, she, whatever they are, they can be quite the powerful enemy. T’Soni’s business here is done, she had an opportunity and missed it, she has no reason to complicate things any further. If she’s smart, she’ll say thank you and be on her way. If she tries to play dirty, then yes, by all means, put a bullet between her eyes.”

“Understood.”

Shepard walked back to where Jack and Liselle were standing, she motioned to them to undo their prisoner’s shackles. “Looks like it’s your lucky day, Doctor. The Queen must be in an exceptionally good mood to let you go without so much of a scratch.”

The Asari’s eyes betrayed a hint of suspicion as she massaged her wrists for a moment. “My ship is busted, thanks to you.”

The Commander grinned. “There is any number of transports coming and going from Omega at all given times. Pick one, get on it, and disappear. I’m sure you can afford to pay for it.”

Doctor T’Soni stared at her. “Well, getting out of here with my life is more than I expected, given the unfortunate turn of events, so I guess I will make do. I won’t forget this act of generosity.” She started for the docking bay doors.

The human called after her. “Oh, Doctor?”

“Yes, Commander?” Her voice was strangely tired, but surprisingly kind.

“Stay out of trouble.” 

Shepard’s remark was not as sarcastic as it could have been. She looked on as the agent walked away.

-

Standing in front of the metal container, Aria and Shepard were trying to come up with what to do with it.

“I am -not- giving her to the Alliance.” The Commander’s tone was as final as it could be.

“Fine. Then what? I certainly don’t want this thing in my private room. It just doesn’t go with the décor.” Aria’s arm moved in a wide, encompassing gesture to make her point. “And there’s a cadaver inside. Talk about poor taste.”

The human stared at the glass panel, the Asari’s ironic comments were not lost on her. She smirked before she replied. “This thing is no coffin, Aria. Take a look. It was designed to keep whatever is inside in, at least, a deep freeze.”

“Whatever for.” The Queen started pacing as she tried to figure out their next move.

Shepard’s eyes noticed a blinking light coming from the Asari’s omnitool, that had been thrown carelessly on the floor next to her nightstand. “You got a message. Want me to check it?”

Aria’s reply was indifferent at best, it betrayed the concentration she was putting into every possible variable, every possible outcome of this weird development. “Do what you want.”

The Commander picked up the omnitool and couldn’t believe her eyes. It was from Miranda Lawson. As she walked back to where her bondmate was, she read it out loud. “You have to listen to this. It’s uncanny.”

_Dear Queen of Omega,_

_News travels fast. I know you have Williams’ body. Cerberus was… let’s say the second highest bidder for it. Of course the minute it went missing the Shadow Broker thought we’d be involved and contacted us about it… it is such a small galaxy in the end. We’re still very much interested in it. Maybe we can make you interested in it too, or better yet, interested in how to get rid of it without too much fanfare. We are of course willing to pay the same amount that we had offered to the Broker. You know how to find me._

_Miranda Lawson_

A deep crease formed on the Asari’s brow as she listened.

Shepard put down the omnitool and walked behind Aria, her arms circled around her and she hugged her, not too tightly, careful not to put any pressure on her belly. Her voice was soft and low against the Asari’s ear. “So… what do you want to do, my Queen?”

Aria was lost in thought for a long moment, her electric eyes not leaving the unwanted relic. Then she turned around in the human’s embrace, her hands came up to her lover’s face and she met her in a slow, deep kiss. As she broke it, she whispered on Shepard’s lips. “Let her have it. I’ve wasted enough time on it already.”

The Commander grinned and replied, before resuming the kiss. “As you wish.”


	28. Unforeseen Circumstances

Omega Chronicles -28- Unforeseen Circumstances

  
It seemed to be a slow night in Afterlife.

  
Aria’s forearms were resting on the parapet overlooking her club, her eyes were panning lazily on the crowd downstairs, betraying a hint of boredom. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, in the hopes of easing the dull pain in her lower back. Her belly was bumping slightly against the glass panel she was standing behind. A sigh of annoyance escaped her perfect blue lips and a small crease formed in the middle of her brow. She couldn’t wait to give birth and be done with all this uncomfortable nonsense.

  
A svelte, determined figure was suddenly making her way up the short steps to Aria’s personal lounge, in the blink of an eye Garka and Anto were in front of her, their rifles cocked and ready. “Stop right there.”

  
The visitor’s voice rang clear so that the Queen could hear her. “Is this the way to welcome an old acquaintance, T’Loak? Omega sure used to be friendlier than this, not a century ago.”

  
Aria recognised the voice immediately. In her mind she was torn between being worried and being solaced. She settled for suspicious as she called off her guards. “Let her through.”

  
The Turian and the Batarian lowered their weapons and stepped aside, going back to their usual posts, as the cocky Asari visitor approached the middle of the lounge in slow steps. She stood there, arms crossed on her chest, waiting for the Queen to actually speak to her.

  
Without so much as turning her head, Aria did.

  
“Aethyta. Long time no see. I was quite sure you stated you did not want to set foot in this, I quote, ‘stinking excuse for a cesspool’ ever again. So I take it something big must have changed your mind.”

  
The Matriarch waved Aria’s irony off with a quick gesture of her hand. “Yeah, yeah. I should know better at my age than to make promises I’m not sure I can keep. So fucking sue me. Unfortunately, you once did choose to go out of your way to save my life. And so I find myself in the sorry position to owe you. But guess what, T’Loak. I came to give you something that will make us even.”

  
“And here I thought you were coming here to exact revenge for Benezia.” Aria’s lips curled up in a small grin, she knew this had to sting.

  
“Ah, yes. That pig-headed, sexy as Hell bondmate of mine. There would be that small matter too. It is fortunate that I happen to know she was far gone in the head by the time you got to her. Fortunate for you, I mean. Otherwise I should kill you where you stand. Speaking of which, not that I expected you to run and throw your arms around me upon seeing me here, but it is fucking rude of you to not even look at me while we have such a perfectly lovely conversation.”

  
Aria finally turned around to face the Matriarch, revealing her now impossible to hide pregnancy. Aethyta’s eyes went wide for a second as she took in the unexpected view. Her voice was suddenly lower as she commented. “I had heard rumours. I had also dismissed them. I guess I shouldn’t have. But if you think this changes anything, you are mistaken.”

  
A sure voice got her attention from behind her. “Oh, it does change everything, I can assure you.”

  
Aethyta turned her head to see who was interrupting her. The first thing she saw was the muzzle of a weathered Carnifex pointed at her head, just a few paces away, and not far behind it was the face of a young human, her odd coloured eyes burning with determination. The Asari’s voice betrayed a hint of amusement as she addressed the Commander. “And who the fuck might you be?”

  
Shepard’s expression didn’t betray any emotions as she answered. “Someone who can easily ruin your day, should you choose to even -hint- at making any moves against Aria.”

  
The Matriarch’s lips opened in a smile as she took a couple of steps and subtly smelled the air around the human. “So you must be the other proud parent! How bloody cute. An impromptu family reunion.” She went back to looking at the Queen as she went on. “Anyway. You managed to piss off some very powerful bitches while you stomped around outside your sandbox, T’Loak. Especially on Noveria -and- Feros. That’s never healthy. I’m sure you must have been warned already, certainly in vaguely threatening terms. A little bird told me it was Councilor Tevos that had been tasked to give you the message back at the Citadel. Now that the financial damage you caused has been quantified, you have become a not-so-public enemy number one. So I’m here to enlighten you about who wants your head on a stick. Well, even more than usual, that is. Matriarch Lyria, Matriarch Saneera, Matriarch Vysene. I’m sure you’re familiar with the names. And with this, I consider my debt to you fully paid.”

  
Aethyta headed for the stairs. Shepard couldn’t help herself and teased. “Aw, you won’t even stay for a drink? And here I was, already warming up to your sunny personality.”

  
The Matriarch stopped for a moment right in front of the Commander, eyes locked on the human’s. “I like you. You’re fearless. But keep in mind, it is a ridiculously short step from fearless to reckless. Don’t take it.”

  
Just as swiftly as she had come in, she walked down the steps, quickly disappearing from their view.

  
Aria sat down on her couch with a short sigh. “That went rather well, all things considered.”

  
Shepard was at her side immediately, a concerned look on her androgynous features. “Old friend of yours?”

  
The Asari casually crossed her legs and took a sip of her drink. “Old, yes. Friend... that was never really cleared between us. I guess we are both opportunistic enough to choose our friends and allies according to the season, so to speak.”

  
The Commander couldn’t help asking. “Is she going to be a problem?”

  
“I hope not. I always had a soft spot for her and the way she foregoes any hypocritical deference when she speaks her mind. But we did kill Benezia, whom she loved deeply. Aethyta is intelligent enough to understand why we had to, but her mind and her heart are two separate things, and she has been known to follow her heart on more than one important occasion in the past. We’ll see.”

  
Shepard’s hand came up to caress Aria’s prominent belly in a sweet, slow motion. The Queen put a hand on the Commander’s chin and lifted her face, fixing her eyes on her human lover. “It’s almost time. We will leave for Thessia in a couple of days. It will be just the two of us, I want to keep this as low key as possible, even though I doubt there is by now a single soul in the Terminus Systems who -doesn’t- know I’m pregnant.”

  
“Is it necessary to go?” Shepard didn’t like the idea of leaving Omega in someone else’s hands, the possibility for a hot head to get ideas of taking control behind Aria’s back was always a looming, very real perspective after all.

  
“Not necessary. No. I could give birth in a varren’s lair if I needed to. But this place is dangerous, with people who hate me behind every corner. I don’t want to run any risks at a time when I will be vulnerable. Being on Thessia, of all places, will give me at least a measure of safety. No one in their right mind would try anything stupid there. It has always been a sort of neutral ground.”

  
A small grin opened on the human’s lips, her voice turned low and she commented with a mock tone of self-importance. “Fear not, fair maiden, I will protect you, anywhere.”

  
The Queen let out a short, amused laugh. “Well, aren’t you chivalrous, Commander. I haven’t been called a Maiden in a few centuries now.” She quickly added in a sarcastic voice. “And I certainly don’t miss it.”

  
Shepard didn’t even blink before replying. “Doesn’t mean I won’t lay down my life to protect you, and our child.”

  
Aria stared at her for a long moment. Her blue fingertips slowly glided on the human’s cheek and traced her lower lip. “I’d rather you stayed alive.”

  
Shepard caught her wrist and placed a soft kiss on her palm, then gently tugged her, inviting her to come closer. Their lips met, and a small spark of pleasure burst between them. The Asari’s hand grabbed Shepard’s neck and her fingers entwined in her short hair, their mouths opened to deepen the kiss, naturally. They took their time devouring each other slowly, their tongues dancing a familiar dance of faintly concealed hunger.

  
As it slowed down, Shepard brought their attention back to the matter at hand. “So I guess we won’t be taking the Inanna?”

  
The Queen had a pensive expression on her face for a moment. “No. As I said, I want to keep it low key. I will have a small transport ready for us.”

  
“As you wish. Is there anything specific you need me to do before we leave?”

  
Aria smirked, her eyes suddenly glowing. “I can certainly think of a thing or two. Unfortunately, I’ll have to delay them. There are still a few preparations I need to make. Once I’m done, I expect to find your lovely naked ass waiting for me in bed.”

  
Shepard returned the grin. “It will be my pleasure, my Queen.”

  
-

  
“And that’s it. We’re done, all systems go, I checked and double checked and triple checked everything I could.” Tali’s fingers were flying quickly on a pad as she paced nervously in front of Shepard. “Let it be known, for the record, I do not approve of you and Aria getting on this shuttle by yourselves. I do not approve of you going solo. I do not approve of this because it is stupid and dangerous and you should bring someone along. Like me. Or Garrus. Or Jack. Or all of us!”

  
“Tali…” The Commander tried to get a word in.

  
“No, no. Do not ‘Tali’ me, I know I sound over-protective and paranoid, but guess what. Someone has to be, since you won’t! This is stupid! I don’t get why you need to go by yourselves, I don’t get why you refuse some assistance, when we’re all eager and ready and willing and actually worried about this.”

  
“Tali…” It was worth a try.

  
“No, no. I know ultimately it’s none of our business, I mean, silly us for caring and wanting you to be safe, right? But still, there must be something I can say to make you change your mind, to make you reconsider…”

  
Shepard raised a hand and put it right on the young Quarian’s visor, grasping it and giving it a short shake. That finally seemed to catch the engineer’s attention. When she was sure Tali was in fact listening she spoke, slowly and in a low, patient voice.

  
“Tali. The decision is not mine. Aria was adamant about all the details of how she wants this to go down. And you know as well as I do that it is virtually impossible to change the Queen’s mind once she has set it on something. Believe me, I do appreciate your concerns, and up to a point I also share them. Now I don’t know if this is all part of some ancient Asari tradition, if it is Aria being her usual paranoid self not wanting to be seen in such an intimately vulnerable moment, if it has to do with some weird astronomical alignment or if it’s because of what she had for breakfast. And to be honest, I just don’t care. All I know is that she’s about to give birth to our child, and I’ll be damned if I don’t make it happen exactly as she wants it to happen. It’s the minimum I can do. Got it?”

  
The Quarian sighed from behind the opaque glass. “Got it. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

  
She gestured with her hand toward the open hatch of the shuttle. “Let me take you on the official, very short tour. I’ll show you everything you need to know about the little modifications I’ve made to this little tin can.”

  
The Commander smiled. “That’s the spirit.” She climbed the small metal ramp and walked in.

  
-

  
The journey to Thessia in a shuttle was proving to be longer than anticipated. Well, Shepard was sure it would be so, given the limited capabilities of flight speed of such a small vessel, even considering the amazing job Tali had done to make it faster, more resilient, and even more comfortable than your average, run of the mill shuttle. It was still a fucking shuttle. The human was reminded of some of the more ruthless training while she was still in the Alliance. They stuck four or five of them in a ship no bigger than this, threw them out somewhere and told them to find their way back. Once they did make it back, you really did not want to be in front of the hatch when it opened. Weeks in such a confined space, deprived of all but the most basic things needed for survival, meant that the air recycling ended up working way over capacity just to make sure the soldiers did not die of their own stench. It was certainly a formative experience.

  
She was shaken away from her reminiscing by Aria’s splendid, and slightly round, figure coming to sit in the chair next to her piloting position. Shepard greeted her with a smile. “I thought you were going to take a nap.”

  
The Asari had a look on her face that spoke volumes. She was the embodiment of discomfort and aggravation. “Fuck naps. Fuck this shuttle. Fuck pregnancies. I’m just about ready to carve my own offspring out of my belly with a pocket knife.”

  
The Commander was quick to reply. “I do always carry a knife… it’s in my boot, if you would like to take advantage.”

  
A sinister shadow passed on Aria’s eyes for a second, and Shepard thought she might actually take her up on her offer. “Smartass.”

  
The human sighed internally in relief. “Well, the good news is, it won’t take that much longer. According to Tali’s flight plan, we should be there in just a few more hours.”

  
There was a sudden, loud booming sound as the small vessel was hit by something and rocked out of its course. Both Aria and Shepard were knocked out of their seats and fell to the floor on one side of the cabin, their ears ringing.

  
The Commander turned immediately to check on her bondmate, the Asari stared at her in confusion for just a second. “What the hell…? I’m all right, find out what happened!”

  
The human swiftly climbed back onto her piloting chair and her hands brought up the command console. She ran a few tests. “We’ve been thrown out of FTL. I’m trying to find out why or by what.”

  
Aria pushed herself up and went to sit down as quickly as she could, she wished she could strap herself in, but her bulging belly was making it impossible. She cursed under her breath. Her eyes narrowed. “I don’t like this. Scan for other ships.”

  
A small beeping sound was the system’s reply. Her blue finger came up to point at a dot on the semi-transparent interface in front of them. It was closing in, fast. Her voice was cold and annoyed. “I hate being right all the time. And I could make a sure bet there are the hands of those fucking old bitches Aethyta mentioned, behind all this.”

  
Shepard was working frantically to get them out of this ugly predicament. “Whoever they are, they sure seem angry at us. Evasive manoeuvres. Hold on, it’ll get even more bumpy. They’re charging weapons.” She started looking for a way out of this, anything that could enhance their chances of surviving the attack. She knew the shuttle had been retrofitted with a couple of small beam weapons, the only thing the limited energy output of the engines could fire, but she knew it would not be enough to fight back.

  
A shot from the enemy ship missed them by a hair, the shockwave knocking the shuttle about like a weightless feather. Aria grunted and her hands and forearms wrapped around her belly in an instinctive protective gesture.

  
Shepard’s voice was calm under pressure, as usual. ”There, I found a planet with a breathable atmosphere in that star system off our starboard bow. Heading there at top speed. If we can manage to land this thing before they see where we are, we can at least hide.” She inputted the commands for the new course. “Once we get inside the system, I’ll take everything off line and we’ll fly manually. I don’t want to leave too much of an energy trail that they can follow. Also, there seems to be a very convenient asteroid field en route to the planet. We can use it to confuse their sensors somewhat. Every little bit helps.”

  
“Good plan. Now make it work, Commander. This is not how I pictured spending my day.”

  
Another shot exploded next to the hull, a red light went off on the console. Shepard checked the damage. “That one was too close. The structural integrity is compromised. Better make our way fast.”

  
Aria nodded. “Transfer the piloting commands to my console. I’ve done my share of dodging asteroids in order to save my hide before. I’ll fly us in and out of the field, then you can land this thing.”

  
“Be my guest.” The Commander pressed her back against her seat as the shuttle gathered speed. She watched with heedful eyes as the big rocks flew by them, the Queen’s hands moving elegantly and precisely as she made the small craft squeeze through passages that seemed too small to accommodate a cleaning droid. Aria was still full of surprises, and Shepard couldn’t help staring at her for a few long moments in a state of nigh adoration and deep admiration.

  
The Asari somehow noticed. She grinned, despite the circumstances. Every stroke to her ego was always a welcome gift. “Close your mouth, Commander. One might think you’ve never seen a pilot before.”

  
She swallowed and replied. “Oh I’ve seen pilots. Many of them. Very few as good as you. It’s quite pleasant to still discover new things about you, my Queen.”

  
“As delighted as I am in your praise, you’re up. That’s our planet right there. I hate to have to admit I’m not half as good at landings…” There was a playful smile tugging at the corners of Aria’s lips, even in the face of enemies trying to shoot them down.

  
Thankfully they were making a poor job of it. They seemed to have fallen behind in the asteroid field, giving them a much needed advantage to try and hide. Shepard took command of the shuttle and flew them into the atmosphere, the impact with it was shaking them about, she did not want to slow down, in fear that the hostile ship could catch up with them. As soon as the initial friction died down and the shuttle adapted to the new flying environment, she started looking around for a good place to land.

  
The planet looked lush, and this particular region seemed devoid of urban structures. She quickly checked the database to see where they were. As the computer entry said, it was an uninhabited world. The atmosphere was indeed breathable, but only by a margin, any prolonged stay would require some serious terraforming, and apparently there were no notable natural resources that would justify the costs. Hence no corporation was really interested in it, and it had been left alone and to its own devices.

  
As they were pondering about the best place to set down, a loud creaking sound made their heads turn. Shepard frowned. “I told you the structural integrity had been compromised, no? Well, that’s our last call. We better hope it actually holds together long enough for us to land.”

  
“I would pay good money for some positive news right now.” Aria’s annoyance was now bordering on concern.

  
Shepard started slowing down, she pointed to a somewhat flat promontory below them as she turned the shuttle towards it. “There. Might as well do.” A beeping sound caught their attention. “We lost power to the thrusters. Redirecting whatever I can to them. Hang on tight, it won’t be a soft landing.”

  
The Commander lined up the small craft and initiated the descent, she brought all systems off line to give more power to the rapidly dying thrusters. As the ground approached she deployed the emergency chute from the back of the shuttle to slow them down as much as possible, she turned its nose up and hoped against hope that the damned thing would survive the impact.

  
A shattering grinding noise filled their ears as the metal delved into the earth, the short plants, the small rocks, Aria tried to hang on to the arms of her seat but to no avail, she was violently rocked out of it and thrown against the bulkhead near her, a sharp pain blinded her as she fell to the floor and as she was tasting her own blood filling her mouth, she lost consciousness.

  
“Aria!” Shepard’s cry was almost impossible to hear over the cacophony that was deafening her. She wanted to unbuckle and go to her lover, but she knew it would be a bad idea. She might end up injured herself, and then who would be left to help them? She clenched her teeth and waited some never ending instants for the shuttle to finally stop.

  
She got rid of the seatbelt and jumped to where the Asari was. Her hands tried to assess any damage for a couple of seconds before she remembered she actually still had an omnitool. She brought it online and scanned Aria’s body as quickly as she could. The instrument told her there was a broken femur in the Queen’s leg, a cracked rib and a small lesion in her mouth. She immediately applied some medigel as instructed. Then she tried shifting her lover to a more comfortable position, she sat down next to her, she took her in her arms and gently tried to wake her up.

  
After a few seconds Aria came to. Her eyes opened suddenly and she looked around, alert and almost in a panic. It took her a moment to remember where she was and what had just happened. Then she focused on Shepard’s face, who was looking down at her with a mix of apprehension and relief. In a spontaneous move, her hand came up to cup the human’s cheek. As she did that, her eyes turned black and she projected her mind inside herself to check on her daughter to make sure she was ok. Satisfied with what she felt, she blinked back to the here and now. Her voice was trembling slightly under the pain from her leg and torso, the metallic taste of her own blood still lingering on her tongue. “I do hope those bloody fuckers find us here. I’ll make sure to feed their innards to the local fauna.”

  
Shepard grinned and held her tighter for a second, careful not to press on her wounded rib. She placed a soft kiss on the Asari’s forehead. “I swear, you have more lives than a cat. Thankfully.”

  
Aria tried to push herself up. “A what now?”

  
“Never mind. Let me help you up, we need to get out of this twisted metal cage, then I’ll start looking for a place where we can settle down for the time being.” She stood up and lifted Aria’s arm up and around her neck, so to offer support. “Careful how you step, you have a broken leg.”

  
“Yes, I can feel it, thank you.” The Asari noticed the hard tone in her own voice and mellowed it a bit. “At least you got us down here in one piece. Nice landing.”

  
The Commander gave her a smile. “You’re welcome.”

  
-

  
They found a wall of rock nearby, and Shepard started building a makeshift shelter against it, using some broken branches and some large foliage of which there was an abundance all over the place. She went back to the shuttle to gather a first aid kit, what little supplies they had brought along and thermal blankets for the night. While she was there she debated whether to turn on the emergency beacon, but she was afraid the enemy ship might still be close by and could pick up the signal. She decided to bring it along instead, and to turn it on later, or maybe even the next day. She took a look around and was happy to see that the vegetation was already covering most of the hull, she finished the job in order to hide it from anyone flying above it. There was no fire and no smoke that could give away their presence. After leaving all the stuff from the shuttle with Aria, she went to fill a few containers with water from a nearby pool. She could feel herself getting tired more easily than usual, and knew that it was because of the lower percentage of oxygen in the planet’s atmosphere. By the time she was back she was completely exhausted. She sat down next to the Asari, panting audibly.

  
Nevertheless, she wet a small cloth in the fresh water and motioned to wipe Aria’s face with it. The Queen tilted her head back and away, her blue hand jumped up to grab the cloth from Shepard’s grip. “I’m not dead yet. I can clean myself, by myself.”

  
The Commander was somehow quicker and jerked her hand back before the Asari could reach it. “Ah ah. Not this time. I -am- pampering you, and you -will- be pampered.” A defiant grin slightly opened her lips as she waited for a retort.

  
They held each other’s gaze for a few instants, then Aria had to admit to herself that the idea of being cosseted and revered was, right at this moment, quite inviting. Her aching body was killing her, and her head was still pounding incessantly. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the soft, giant leaves that Shepard had settled behind her back as a temporary support between her and the hard stone. Her voice was low and silky. “Fine. See that you do an excellent job of it, Commander.”

  
The human replied in kind as she drew near. “Do I ever not?”

  
Aria smiled a tired smile as she relished the cool touch of the wet cloth on her skin, her hand covering the human’s in a lazy caress. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

  
Shepard kissed her lips softly, lingering for just a moment to enjoy the feeling before resuming her ministrations. “I love you too.”

  
-

  
The evening came quickly, the sun set beyond the vegetation. Shepard had started a small fire to keep them warm and to keep potential animals at bay during the night. She was hoping not to attract the attention of many living beings during their stay, and that this area of the planet would be devoid of dangerous predators she couldn’t fend off. Maybe they’d be lucky in that, at least. In any case, she still had her faithful gun, and the Queen had her legendary biotics. She was getting familiar with the noises of the bustling night life as she made herself as comfortable as she could in their rudimentary cot. She enveloped Aria in her arms and spooned her, careful not to hit her face against her crest. She let out a long, low sigh and before she knew it she fell asleep. Who knew how long they’d have to be here.

 

 


	29. Justice is Served

The Omega Chronicles - 29 - Justice is Served

Shepard was in a deep sleep when suddenly she felt Aria's body shifting sharply. She woke up, immediately alert. The first light of dawn was tinting the sky pale. Her eyes focused on the Asari's face and what she saw made her realise right away what was going on.

Aria's features were twisted in a mix of concentration and distress. Her eyes were black holes and her teeth were clenched. The only noise coming out of her was her loud breathing.  
The Commander got to her feet and took a few steps to gather some fresh water, a cloth, whatever she could think of that could be of some use.

She kneeled next to the Queen and spoke in a calm voice. "You should have woken me up. I'm here, just tell me what you need me to do."

The Asari blinked back to the here and now for a second and addressed her bondmate quickly, her voice only slightly straining. "You said there's a pond nearby. Help me get there. My broken leg is healing, but it's still hurting. I certainly don't want to drag myself there on my hands and knees."

Shepard gave her a small smile. "No. You're right, that would not be dignified enough for the Queen of Omega." 

She helped her up and put Aria's arm around her shoulders to better support her as they walked. They started making their way through the short grass and among the trees. Thankfully the natural pool was close by and they got there in a matter of minutes. The rarified atmosphere of the planet was making every movement a bit harder, but they both knew it was not a time to complain.

The water was cool and the Asari welcomed that refreshing feeling as soon as she let her body slide into it. The dress she was wearing, much more suited for a pregnant body than her usual outfit, puffed up around her and then, as the water soaked it, it floated in a ghostly way under the water, around her figure. She allowed herself to sink down a little, resting her reduced bodyweight on her knees, her arms spread out along the surface to keep her balance. The bottom of the pond was covered in smooth, round pebbles and the water itself was crystal clear. Part of it was kept in the shade by the branches of the trees growing around it, and a few aquatic flowers were floating lazily here and there.

The Commander took off her clothes and stepped in as well. She shivered for a moment as her body adjusted to the temperature of the water. She settled close to Aria, who noticed the uncertain expression on the human's face. She gave her the answer to her unspoken question.

"Nothing more you can do. I can let you be part of the meld. I know you won't freak out, you never do, so it won't be a stress for our daughter. You can be a beacon for her to focus on, and you can soothe her. You're usually good at that. Certainly better than I am."

Shepard nodded, her hand reached for Aria's in a natural gesture, their fingers entwined as the Asari's eyes turned to dark whirlpools of infinity.

As the human was welcomed inside Aria's mind, their daughter felt her immediately, and naturally started gravitating around her consciousness, it felt like there was confusion, concern, but also exctiment. “Mai! What is happening?”

The Commander sent out a wave of calm vibes as both her and Aria kept the environment of this exchange as relaxed as possible. “You are being born. That is all. Soon your mind will be on its own, not tied to your parent any longer. It will feel very different from what you have experienced so far. But we will both be there for you. We have been waiting for this moment for some time, as you know.”  
The little light shone bright. “Oh yes, I remember. You both talked to me about this. I can feel ... straining. Is Mai Aria hurting?”

The Asari was doing her best to shield their daughter from the worst of it, but the amount of concentration it required was making it difficult at this point. Shepard offered some comfort. “No. She's not hurting, but she needs to focus on doing the best job she can, for you. So you have me. Is that enough?”

The pulsating feeling of familiarity and trust coming from the little consciousness was wonderful to experience. “Of course it is.”

In the world outside the Queen's hand was gripping the human's to the point of physical pain. Aria knew her body was completely ready. She tried to relax for the fraction of a second before giving it her all. She took in a deep breath, and then she pushed. Her teeth were grinding as she felt herself dilate to let her daughter through, slowly but surely.

In the meld, Shepard instinctively created a sort of safe bubble around their daughter, to dampen the stress of this slow separation process, as she watched her light getting dimmer and dimmer. And then she was gone. The meld was cut off almost abruptly.

The Commander stared in awe as she saw a translucid egg, the size of a human baby, sliding out of the Asari's body and gently floating to the surface of the water, a thin cord still anchoring the new life to Aria's body. There was not a single a drop of blood. The Queen grabbed it and brought it to her mouth, her teeth bit into it and she pulled and chewed for a couple of seconds until it broke.  
Shepard's hands moved to pick up the little body, still encased in that egg-shaped semirigid membrane, but Aria stopped her. “No. She has to come out of it by herself.”

Just as her words were hanging in the air, their daughter shifted inside the cocoon, her little hands tested the wall that separated her from the world, her fingers unfolded and she began to scratch her way out. In the space of a few seconds she was able to tear through her egg, and she wedged out her limbs at first, and her body to follow. That's when Aria reached for the discarded placenta and started eating it.

Shepard was watching all of this with a gaping mouth and an exploding heart. She was afraid she would do something wrong, but she found it almost impossible to contain herself by now. Her voice was audibly trembling as she hesitantly extended her arms towards the happily floating baby and asked. “May I...?”

The Asari grinned as she tore apart another small bite of the membrane. “Be my guest.”

She let her hands glide just under the surface of the water and they came back up to cup the small body of her daughter. Her skin was soft and smooth as silk. She wrapped her in her arms and stared at her intently as the new life was slowly trying to open her eyes for the first time.

Aria swallowed the last of her placenta and wiped her mouth on her arm. Not phased nor concerned in the least by her soaked dress, she moved behind her bondmate, her broken leg not limiting her motions as much while in the water, she encircled the human in her blue, strong arms, and she rested her chin on her shoulder as she too was about to be seen by their baby for the first time.  
The little life opened her eyes. It took a moment for her to be able to focus, then she looked at her parents. Tears filled Shepard's eyes and her lips opened in a sweet smile. Her head was light and her heart was beating out of her chest. Aria placed a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear. “Good job, Commander.”

The human raised her hand and let a finger caress the baby's face, tenderly. She yawned, showing two rows of perfectly formed tiny teeth. There were no markings on her face, and the tendrils on her head seemed to be less rigid than the ones of fully grown Asari. Her small hand came up and she wrapped her fingers around Shepard's, gripping it tightly. The Commander didn't think she could have gotten more smitten until that very moment. She was mistaken. The joy she felt at that little gesture was nigh overwhelming.

Aria's voice distracted her from her reverie. “I hope you thought of a name, as I had asked you to.”

Shepard's reply was somewhat delayed by the sight of the sweet little smile on their daughter's face. “Yes. Of course. You know your every wish is my command, after all.”

“And?” The Asari was playing it cool, but deep inside she was beaming. In spite of all the latest complications, everything had gone perfectly well. She stared at her daughter with pride and love.

“Metis.”

The baby let out a short cooing sound. Aria grinned. “Well, she seems to like it.”

Shepard twisted in the Queen's embrace to face her. Her free hand cupped the back of her neck and she drew her perfect blue lips close. They kissed. Their lips, gliding against each other at first, opened to let their tongues dance in hot, slow movements. It was intense, it was deep, it felt like nothing else existed. The Asari's hands gripped the Commander's lower back to draw whatever part of her body she could nearer. In the back of their minds they knew not to squeeze their newborn between them, but damn, it was hard to resist. Their hot breaths melted together as they devoured each other.

There was the sharp sound of a shot ringing in the air, in the distance.

-

The Justicar got down on one knee, her keen eyes examined an ever so faint trace on the ground in front of her. It would have been missed by anyone else, but not by her. It was her job, her calling, her entire life, after all. Running after criminals and dispensing justice was the only thing she did, and she did it flawlessly.

The sun was just coming up behind some tall, old trees, the rays spreading and dancing through the leaves. It looked beautiful, and the Asari admired it for just a few moments. She was in no hurry. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the atmosphere was less than conducive to physical activities, and she had forgone bringing her respirator, considering that her pursue would not take long at all.  
She started walking towards a jutting group of rocks, just a few hundred meters away from her current position. Several small animals and insects were very busy at the beginning of their day of toiling, and the surroundings were very much bursting with life. She wondered if there were any large predators in the area. The information regarding this planet, whatever was available in her database, was quite lacking in any details of some importance for the casual visitor. She guessed they did not expect any casual visitors all in all.

As she approached the rocks her finely attuned hearing spotted a loud panting and wheezing ahead. There could be no mistake that whomever she was after was not far.

She considered using her gun for a moment, then decided she would rather rely on her biotics for the time being. Her arms started swirling in blue electricity. 

As she climbed on the third rock, she saw him. The Batarian was slowly trying to find a place to hide, a tad too slowly. He was incredibly tired by now, due to the lack of oxygen, and he was clutching his left arm. It must have gotten broken at some point while he was running for his life, he had probably slipped and fallen ungraciously or some such unfortunate occurrence.

He heard the faintest noise behind him and turned around to see the majestic figure of the Justicar towering over him from just a few feet away. There was no expression on her face, her eyes were cold and intense. He reached for his weapon, in an attempt dictated by pure desperation.

The Asari let a small ball of crackling biotics flare from her hand and hit his arm, blasting his rifle away and making it land at some distance from them.

He smirked, caught between rage and disbelief. "Well, fuck."

She stepped closer.

He just stared at her, the realisation that his daring escape was over finally sinking in. "At least make it quick, bitch."

The Justicar brought her gun out and pointed it right between his eyes. Her voice was stern as much as it was silky. "That I can do. Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess."

She fired.

-

The Commander 's immediate reaction was to shove their baby in Aria's arms, as gently but as fastly as she could. Naked as she was, she got out of the pond, she grabbed her faithful Carnifex and she disappeared quickly in the vegetation.

-

As the Justicar was about to turn and be on her merry way, on to her next target, she was blinded for a second by what seemed to be a reflection of the rays of the sun on something metallic. Curious by nature, she gazed in that general direction. She decided to take a closer look and headed for the source of the unexpected light.

She reached the spot quickly. It looked like someone had done a relatively good job to cover up a shuttle. The thing was in very bad shape, so it must have been a rough landing for whoever was piloting it. There was an animal grazing lazily around it, and it had managed to accidentally pull off a few of the leaves that had been used as camouflage. If it hadn't been for that, no one would have been any the wiser as to the presence of the small, half destroyed craft.

The Asari took a good look around, and easily found the tracks leading away from it. She followed them all the way to what appeared to be a makeshift shelter. There was no one present, but it was clear that it had been used recently. As she walked among the few strewn objects, she found more tracks. She diligently followed those too.

She stopped when she came to a small natural pool of fresh water. It looked deserted, but she was not fooled. She found a bunch of clothes on the ground, just around a small rock, and she squatted to examine them. The leather jacket she picked up was quite interesting. On its back was a deep red marking of a well known place. Omega. Her senses immediately switched to full alert. More often than not, Omega was a synonym for trouble. It was also, coincidentally enough, her next destination.

Her attentive eyes panned around, her ears focused on any noise out of the ordinary. And sure enough, there it was. Someone was very close. Hiding behind one of the trees that were growing around the pond. She let her biotics swirl around her hands and forearms and carefully took the few steps that divided her from a potentially dangerous foe.

As she turned around the base of the tree she was greeted by the tiny smile and the giggles of a cute Asari baby, laying on a wet dress on the grass.

She was tempted to pick her up, but she knew better than to let her guard down. And she was right. A sharp, sure voice spoke to her from behind her back. “I may not be in my best condition at the moment, Justicar. But touch that baby and I will do my damndest to kill you.”

She turned around to take a look at whom she assumed to be the angry parent. It was another Asari, and her face was incredibly familiar. In fact, she pondered that the coincidences were beginning to be a tad uncanny. She let her biotics die and raised her hands in a gesture of peace. “Aria T'Loak. I certainly had no idea I would ever find you on an uninhabited planet, away from any and all commerce routes. Let alone away from your station.” She lowered her hands. “I mean you no harm. As far as I know, I am under no obligation to kill you. For the moment, at least.”

Aria stood there, naked, her whole body surrounded by a sphere of biotics that allowed her to float just a few inches from the ground. She didn't want the Justicar to know she was wounded and one of her legs was still not strong enough to carry her whole weight. But to have to sustain that biotic field, so soon after her body had gone through the trauma of giving birth, was taking a toll. She sincerely hoped things wouldn't come to a fight. A fight she had troubling doubts she could get out of alive, with or without her bondmate's help. She put up her best poker face. “So you know who I am. I'm afraid I cannot claim the same about you. Care to introduce yourself?”

The Justicar smiled a circumstantial smile that never reached her eyes. “My name is Samara. I was here to take care of a... moral bounty, if you will. A criminal that had escaped and evaded capture required my expertise to be taken down.”

Moving swiftly from behind another tree, the Commander placed herself behind Samara and raised her gun to her head, without saying a word. The Justicar was of course aware of her presence. She bowed her head a little and a small smile creased her lips. "So here you are, at last. I heard you coming two minutes ago. I was waiting for you to make your move. Are you sure this is the course of action you want to take?"

Aria's eyes met the Commander's as her voice spoke, and her tone did not allow any form of disagreement. "Put the gun down.” Her eyes shifted to Samara's. “Am I correct in assuming we are in no danger from you, then, Justicar?"

“As I stated, not at the moment.”

“That's good enough for me.” Aria let her biotic field dissipate. Shepard was at her side in just a few quick steps, offering support. They walked to where their baby was lying and the human picked her up in a protective embrace.

Samara was looking on with a curious and half bemused expression on her otherwise serious face. Seeing that their initial meeting had concluded rather peacefully, she did not hesitate to offer her assistance. “I have a shuttle... a working one, standing by for take off. It's not quite near, but I can fly it closer so you won't have to walk. I can offer you passage back to Omega. If that was your destination, that is.” She appraised the Queen's figure for a moment. “I also have a change of clothes that will fit you.”

The Queen stared at her for a moment, weighing the non-existent options. She didn't have to think in order to make up her mind. “That is generous of you. I expect you will want something in return?” Aria knew that nothing was for free in the Galaxy.

Samara nodded briefly. “My next mission would in fact take me to your station. I would appreciate it if you let me go about it without restrictions.”

Aria's lips opened in a knowing grin. “I know better than to get in the way of a Justicar.”


	30. Home Sweet Home

Omega Chronicles -30- Home Sweet Home

Liselle waved her omnitool in front of the electronic door lock. It replied with a short beep to grant her access to her apartment. She couldn't believe how wonderfully the official second date with Jack had gone that night. Since they had had their first date at a fancy restaurant, which she was quite sure was not the preferred venue of the rebellious biotic, Liselle had allowed Jack to choose where to go on their following date. As it had turned out, it was to be an evening of excitement. The human had brought her to an underground fighting club, where she had proceeded to place a few bets.

As reticent as the Asari had been in the beginning, she had thawed to the thought of spending their time surrounded by brutes, watching more brutes pounding each other like slabs of meat, with dubious drinks being served by yet more brutes. She had been surprised to spot quite a number of Asari in the crowd, of all ages and backgrounds apparently. This pastime was more popular than she could have imagined.

As the evening had progressed, she had found herself finally embracing the spirit of it all, shouting her support for the fighters Jack had put her money on, sipping alcohol vaguely mellowed by other ingredients from plastic cups with plastic straws. She got tipsy fairly quickly, which was a testament to just how strong the cocktails were, and she had ended up having one of the most fun and carefree nights of her life.

A smile appeared on her face as she remembered how Jack had walked her home, then she had nervously shoved her hands in her pockets, she had looked down to the pavement for an eternity, before finally finding the courage to give Liselle a peck on the cheek and breathing a quick "Goodnight then." She had turned on her heels and run, well... left at a steady, fast pace.

The Maiden was always surprised to see this side of Jack. Boisterous, rude, in-your-face Jack could be quite different. But not too different. Liselle knew she was still as boisterous and as in-your-face as she could be, and the rudeness, it had become a familiar aspect of their conversations very early on.

She threw her bag onto a chair next to her door. She went straight for her bathroom and splashed some cool water on her face, to take off the edge of what she felt would be a monstrous hangover in just a few hours otherwise. She mentally thanked her Asari metabolism, which helped greatly in such circumstances.

She was looking for some fruit juice in her fridge, chuckling to herself as she was recalling a funny joke Jack had said earlier, when she heard her door chime. Puzzled, she walked over and activated the security screen to see who it was.

It was Jack.

-

"I hope you have a good excuse to wake me up, Tali."

Garrus' voice was even deeper than usual as he picked up the call on his omnitool. He had been fast asleep when he got woken up abruptly by that demonic instrument. That did not put him in a good mood on the best of days, let alone after a day when he had had to oversee several of the "business exchanges" that took place in hidden rooms, and that were usually the domain of the Commander. But he had volunteered to help take care of things while his boss, Aria, and his friend, Shepard, were out of town, welcoming their daughter into this mad world.

"You bet I do, you grouch. I would be happily sleeping as well if it wasn't an emergency, don't you think?"

He walked to his kitchen and started making some coffee. It sounded like it was going to be a long affair. He mused for a second that these toasted bronze seeds were possibly the biggest export out of planet Earth and its colonies. But damn, they held the record for a reason. He was happy that they had decided to expand the coffee business by genetically manipulating the plant so that dextro lifeforms could enjoy the magically energising drink as well. He sighed and got himself a mug. "All right. You have my full attention, what is going on?"

Tali inhaled a long slow breath and then let the words flow out of her mouth as slowly as possible. "The shuttle that Aria and Shepard were travelling on has disappeared."

There was a moment of complete stillness, in the room, in the conversation, in Garrus' mind. Then his fingers opened of their own volition and his mug fell to the floor, shattering in a dozen pieces. That took him right back to his cooler, usual self. Without bothering to clean up, he headed for his closet, where he proceeded to put on his armour. "How long ago, Tali?"

The young Quarian was quick to fill him in on the few details he needed to know. Then she ventured. "We need to come up with something. An idea, a plan, a way to find them."

The Turian was already out of the front door. "I will be on the Inanna in ten minutes. Then we can think of an appropriate course of action."

-

Liselle was waiting by her open door, wondering what had brought Jack back to her apartment. She was definitely happy about it, in a giggly, sort of schoolgirlish way, amazingly enough, but at the same time she couldn't help feeling a bit wary. She suspended her concern for the time being. The elevator opened and the biotic stepped out and took the few steps that brought her to stand right in front of the Asari. A simple gesture of her blue arm invited her to come in and the door closed behind them with a whooshing sound.

The apartment was a big loft, two very luxurious sofas were placed so that anyone sitting on them could enjoy the spectacular view of the Omega skyline that displayed itself gloriously outside the windows that occupied the entirety of the opposite wall, end to end, floor to ceiling. At the moment, the other buildings, the artificial ambient glow and the passing small ships provided the only light filtering in, leaving the room in a comfortable semidarkness.

Liselle broke the silence. "I would offer you a drink, but maybe we've had enough of those tonight..."

Jack smirked. "Yeah. Oh fuck yeah." She looked around and then down. "Nice place."

"Thank you! One of the perks of being in the good graces of the owner of this entire piece of rock, I guess." She smiled, and it lit the room. "So... how come you came back?" She motioned with her hand for them to take a seat on one of the couches, but Jack shook her head briefly and remained immobile, as if glued to the floor. The Asari nodded her respect for that small decision and stood in front of her, waiting.

A complete and utter turmoil of thoughts was storming through Jack's mind. She started second guessing her idea and cursing herself for giving in and walking back here. She knew there was no place she'd rather be, and no person she'd rather be in the company of, but there were so many doubts and uncertainties clouding her judgement, not to mention the alcohol, of course. Although she had to concede that her brain was clearing up at a record speed now that she was finally in a position where backing away was not an option any longer. Her inner voice was quite peremptory in telling her to 'Man the fuck up and be done with it already.' She looked up and into Liselle's eyes, and for a split second she almost panicked. Damn, she was beautiful. 'Ok, now or never. Don't chicken out.'

"I was on my fucking way home, I was. Really. But then I kept thinking about the fun we had, and you, and..." She hesitated for just a moment and her head bowed down again.

The Maiden took one step and got into Jack's personal space. Her blue fingers came up to the biotic's chin and she lifted her face so to be able to look into her dark eyes again. A mischievous smile played on her perfect lips. "And...?"

Jack instantly switched. As if a sudden decision had been made. Her pupils dilated visibly as she felt an electric current shooting up her spine. She held Liselle's gaze for a couple of seconds, searching the Asari's eyes. Then she realised the time for words was gone. "And fuck you, that's what."

The human's arms sprang up to circle Liselle's waist, dragging her close in the blink of an eye. She barely had the time to process what was happening as she felt Jack's full lips taking possession of her own. Her head spun at the contact, her mind trying to wrap around the sudden change in attitude of the biotic, but faster than light her own libido took control. Her hands grabbed Jack's neck and her lips parted to deepen the kiss. It was rough, it was hot. She let her teeth close around the human's bottom lip and bit it and tugged it until Jack bit back, their tongues entwined and slid on one another in an unquenchable thirst for more.

Jack's hands twirled in blue light as they easily tore apart the dress that Liselle hadn't had the time to take off yet. She threw the remains to the floor and immediately let her palms cover the Asari's breasts in a possessive gesture.

Liselle moaned into her mouth, loudly, as her fingers were working industriously to get rid of Jack's clothing as fast as possible. Their breaths mixed as they became more laboured, their lips swelling, their hunger growing.

Finally naked against each other, Liselle started walking backwards towards the couch, dragging a very willing Jack along. She stumbled before being able to reach it and they fell to the floor, not caring about possible bruises, not noticing the insignificant pain nor how hard or cold the floor actually was.

The lucid thought of wanting Jack to feel as in control as possible in front of what was going to be, without a doubt, a new and possibly scary experience for her, wormed its way through the Asari's mind and stopped her a second short of her toppling them over to be on top. Instead, she opted to open her legs and she wrapped them around the biotic's slender waist.

Jack suddenly took the pleasure of her lips away, but only to move down to the Maiden's neck, where she proceeded to let her tongue out, covering it in one long lick, all the way up to where her tendrils opened slightly, where her ears would be. The human whispered in her husky voice. "Hope you didn't have any other fucking plans for tonight, Princess."

Liselle grinned against her cheek. "Wouldn't dream of it. I'm all yours, tough girl." Her hands gripped the back of Jack's head to push her downward, sending a clear message.

The biotic was more than happy to oblige and shifted down a bit. She allowed herself the fraction of a second to take in the sight of Liselle's supple breasts, her nipples just one shade darker than her light blue skin. Her hands cupped them and her wet lips closed on one, sucking hard on it, feeling it turn into a tight little ball. Her tongue flicked on it a few times before her teeth grazed it, not too gently. She felt the Asari's back arch up, pushing herself deeper into her mouth. Who'd a thunk. The Princess liked it rough after all.

Liselle felt light-headed at the human's ministrations, her arms were holding on to Jack's back for fear the floor beneath her would give in. She felt like she was falling anyway. The human's teeth pulled at her nipple in a harsh way, and little stars of pure pleasure fired up behind her closed eyelids. A plea escaped her lips, her voice almost trembling. "Ah! Please. More."

Jack smirked. "More? You got it." She let go of one breast and let a hand snake between them. As soon as it settled between the Asari's legs she felt how wet her sex already was. A short grunt of approval rose from her throat as she took her time, her fingers spreading the moisture, the heel of her hand pressing down on that ridge that was the equivalent of a human's clit.

The Maiden immediately jolted at the rough touch, her breath coming in raggedly now, she bit down on Jack's shoulder to stifle a moan, without any success. Her hips were grinding heavily against the human's hand. She had a hard time holding herself back. In a moment of clarity she realised she simply had to ask. Her hands pulled Jack's head back so she could look into her eyes. Her body stopped moving and everything was still. She managed to open her mouth and talk, sort of. "Jack... Please... I need to... I want to..."

The biotic understood immediately what she was talking about. It had been a terrible prospect for her since the beginning of this budding romance. The thought of having another being mess with her mind was... unsettling? No. It was fucking scary, that's what it was. But here, now, she realised she was actually craving it. The closer she could get to Liselle, the more her passion would flare. She stared at the Maiden for just a moment, brown eyes melting into sapphire. Then she just nodded. She saw the Asari's eyes blink to infinite black and wondered if that had been a good idea... Then she felt her. It was clear right away that Liselle was keeping as much control as she could over her consciousness. It was like a warm spring rain, like white clouds chasing each other across the sunny sky, like a long forgotten perfume that brings suddenly back memories of safety and happiness. Jack knew that's not what the Maiden felt right now. She whispered hoarsely. "Don't fucking pussyfoot around. Give it to me. I know you want to."

The Asari did not need any more encouragement than that, she let go all that she had kept under check until now. It was like a shockwave, the heat was visible and tangible, it was swirling and engulfing and Jack did not expect that. She got hit. Hard. But she did not budge. It took only a moment to adapt and reciprocate. They fused together like dancing flames. Jack's fingers opened the Maiden's folds and pushed inside. A spurt of lava erupted in their joined minds as she felt Liselle's hips searching for more. Her inner walls were pulsating, the biotic was sliding in and out easily, and enjoying the growing friction as the Asari was getting closer to her climax. Everything was red, everything was hot, everything was a shout as their consciousness became one. Jack could feel what her hand was doing to the Maiden and her own pleasure quickly became dizzying. Their throats were sore with moans and grunts. Jack's other hand grabbed Liselle's thigh and brought her leg up around her tattooed torso to allow her fingers to go deeper, harder. It was getting difficult to move inside the Maiden, she was so tight now.

Liselle's hips rose up in one last push, her inner muscles clamped on Jack's fingers, their minds erupted in unison, as the Asari's fingernails buried themselves into the human's back. She nigh yelped her orgasm, in response to Jack's howl.

Then there was peace. Then they were panting. The biotic's body was a sweet weight to sustain for Liselle, who was even enjoying the sweat, something that Asari do not have. Her blue, soft hands were roaming slowly on Jack's body, soothingly. She felt her stir slightly.

Jack raised her neck and head in order to look Liselle in the eye. She felt the Asari slowly retreating from the meld, nothing felt hurried, nothing felt wrong. She rested her weight on her elbows and a smile opened on her luscious lips. "You ok?"

Liselle smiled right back. "Oh, more than ok. This Princess is in pure bliss."

"Then maybe this Princess wouldn't mind patching up the fucking scratches she has left on my back." Jack teased.

They both chuckled. The Asari pouted her sweetest pout. "Aw. But this Princess is verrry comfortable right where she is..." She waited for Jack to realise it was just a joke before tapping her lightly on her shoulder to make her move so she could get up. The human rolled to the side and Liselle mirrored her movement and spread her legs to straddle her for a moment. She leaned down to share a soft kiss before heading to her bathroom to retrieve some medigel, with a happy spring in her step. Jack's eyes followed her, sparkling in the dimmed light of the room.

-

Tali and Garrus had opted to take the Inanna out to the spot were the last transmission of the shuttle that was carrying Aria and Shepard had blinked out of existence. The ship was at a stand still. The Engineer's fingers were flying on a console, running a few scans of the area in order to gather some data that could enlighten them as to where the small craft might have ended up.

They exchanged a glance that underlined how they were both concerned, and neither wanted to voice it. The lingering, pressing thought that they might have been blown away by a bigger ship was getting louder in their minds, but they both refused to give up hope, especially in the face of no residual energy signal nor any fragment of the craft being present at the scene.

Tali spoke quickly. "They might have been hijacked. Forced to change course. They might have had a technical difficulty of some sort, something that could have knocked out their comm array first, so they couldn't really alert us of the problem. They could have simply changed their mind for security reasons and not told us about their new plans to keep themselves safe. They could have..."

The Turian's raspy voice cut her off. "They could have been attacked."

They stared at the semitransparent screen in silence for a while. The voice of Relan, their Lystheni pilot, came in through the comm. "If we keep staying here we will soon attract unwanted attention. Just letting you know. The Inanna is not one of those ships that can pass by easily unnoticed."

Garrus wore the equivalent of a deep frown on his angular face. "Tali, we need to head back to Omega now. We've been away for a few hours already and our absence will be quickly detected. Someone needs to be there to keep control and to avoid rumours spreading about, regarding the absence of Aria and Shepard." He put a hand on her shoulder in what wanted to be a reassuring way. "We can come back out later, maybe tomorrow. It has been less than 48 hours since they've been missing. They are both incredibly tough and capable, I'm sure we will find them soon enough."

The Quarian nodded, incredibly at a loss for words for the time being. The Turian gave a quick order to the bridge. "Take us back, Relan." Then he opened his omnitool and made a call.

-

A muffled beeping noise woke Liselle up. She was wrapped around Jack's body as if the biotic had been her long lost, most beloved stuffed animal from her childhood. She did not want to move.

Jack's brain was shaken awake by the incoming call on the Asari's omnitool. Her voice was hoarse and annoyed. "Either pick it up, or I will blast that fucking thing into oblivion with my bare hands."

The Maiden smirked and finally turned around to answer the call. "Whoever you are, you're a homewrecker." She recognised Garrus right away, and right away she knew something was wrong. The tone of her voice changed immediately. "What happened?"

The Turian explained as quickly and in as much detail as he could. He paused for a moment. "Can you meet us when we dock? We will be there in less than an hour."

By now Jack was sitting up on the bed, listening intently. She looked at Liselle and nodded, then she got up and started getting dressed.

"Sure. Of course. See you there." The Asari closed the communication and headed for her wardrobe.

When they were both ready, they made their way to the docking level of the station, with heavy hearts and worried minds.

-

Jack and Liselle observed the Inanna as she was being clamped at the dock. They had been waiting for a few minutes already, but it felt like an eternity. They watched impatiently as the hatch opened and Garrus made his way towards them.

He greeted them. "Tali is staying in the ship, as per usual, really, but she wants to comb through every bit of data we could find in the area where their shuttle disappeared from her sensors."

"Of course. I really hope she can find a clue." Liselle's voice sounded sweet even in the face of her apprehension.

Jack was standing next to her, her hands in her pockets, her wary eyes roaming about. She felt impotent and desperately wanted something to do, something that could help. Shepard had become her best friend, she had always gone out of her way to make her feel at home, here on Omega, or anywhere they might be travelling together. She had given her a new life, one that had turned out to be much better than whatever she was doing before. She felt she owed the Commander a lot, despite the fact that most of their activities usually put both their lives in danger. Or maybe thanks to that fact.

As she was lost in her musings she noticed a small craft was docking right next to the Inanna. As did Liselle and Garrus.

It was not allowed for any ship, big or small, to dock too close to Omega's flagship.

Garrus immediately waved a hand, signalling a few of the guards from the night shift to approach. They walked over and took position, their rifles cocked and ready.

The small hatch opened and they saw an Asari walking out, slowly and almost regally. Liselle quickly informed them all. "Wait. She's a Justicar. Whatever you do, do not fire."

As they were watching her every movement towards them like hawks, another figure stepped out of the shuttle.

They all recognised that black leather jacket.

Shepard was holding something in her arms, very carefully, as she was making her way across the short ramp. She saw Garrus, Jack and Liselle standing a few meters away, she stopped and smiled her lopsided smile at them. Behind her a third person climbed out, the Commander raised her arm and offered her hand in support, as Aria was slightly limping on the metal path to the solid pavement of the docks.

Liselle was quicker than the others to put two and two together and started running towards them, her arms spread, a huge smile on her face. As she got close to them she put her arms around Shepard in an awkward way, so not to squish the baby the human was carrying, but it was just for a second. Her attention shifted right away to the small bundle of blue joy the Commander was holding. Tears were swelling in the Maiden's eyes. She raised her face and looked at her mother. Aria grinned and nodded. Her hands caressed her little sister's face with an impossible sweetness and she only said a word. "Hello."


	31. TOC -31- The Hunter and the Hunted

Omega Chronicles -31- The Hunter and the Hunted

She was wearing a black evening dress, it hugged her hips and fell softly around her legs all the way down to her ankles. The top part of it was definitely less chaste. It opened in a neckline that describing as deep would have been the understatement of the century. It went all the way down below her belly button, in the front, and it stopped a breath short of her buttocks in the back.

She examined herself in the long, sleek mirror, appreciating her own looks. She gave herself an approving smile. She walked out of the apartment and headed for her coveted destination. She was hungry. Her hunger never stopped, never gave her time to appreciate being sated, not even for a short while. She always needed more, and was always on the hunt.

The red lights of Omega were a welcome, enticing sight as she rode in the self driving cab all the way to Afterlife.

-

A soft, almost imperceptible, little voice half meowed, half yawned in the dimness of the room. Curious dark eyes darted here and there, trying to focus. Her tiny hands were clutched in equally as tiny fists. She was bored, that much she knew. And so she did something about it. She drew her breath and let out a call, shrill, precise. She had done it before, of course, and it had always worked. But, just to make sure, she decided to let out a couple more.

A groggy, angry voice mumbled from across time and space, and Shepard was woken by its unflinching tone. “-Your- daughter requires your attention, Commander. Again.” Aria was profoundly unhappy that she hadn't had a continuous night's sleep for... how long had it been?

The human stirred, she turned belly up in their big bed, stretched her arms above her head and forced her naked body to sit up, eyes still shut, almost unwilling to accept the reality of having to get up once more. It felt like she had only been asleep for five minutes. “Damn. She's almost as demanding as you are, Aria. Almost.”

A grin opened on the Asari's face, in spite of her bad mood. “I told you you would have plenty of chances to make it up to me after she was born, now, did I not? Now get to it, I would love to get some proper sleep, if you don't mind.”

As the Commander was about to fling her legs out of the bed, the Queen's hand grabbed her wrist. “Aren't we forgetting something? You know how I hate being woken up. And you also know you can help with that.”

Shepard smiled and lowered her face to meet Aria's, whispering on her blue lips. “Oh, I do know.”

She placed a soft kiss on the Asari's mouth, ready to roll over and get up. If only it hadn't been for how delicious the Queen felt... She let herself be caught by her own desire. Their lips parted and the kiss deepened, their breaths mixed, they became heavier, hungrier as their tongues danced together. Shepard shifted her body to be on top of Aria, just as the Asari opened her legs invitingly, allowing her to settle between them. The human's teeth were now on her neck, biting eagerly the soft flesh of her lover, a short moan of pure pleasure escaping the Queen's throat roughly, just as her nails bit slightly into the muscles of the human's back. Their skin melting together, the Commander delighted in the silky textures of the Asari, every inch tingling with lust.

“AaahdahdahDAH.” The silvery little yell was like an alarm clock going off in the middle of the best dream you were having in ages. 

Aria stopped moving and breathing altogether, hoping it would just go away. Shepard raised her face and looked her bondmate in her electric eyes. She chuckled, low in her throat, as she took in the look of bewilderment on the Queen's beautiful face. “It's alright. I will take care of her, and then I will also take care of you. Not to worry. There's plenty of Shepard to go around.” She gave her a short wink and jumped out of her arms and out of the bed.

Aria's voice was dripping sarcasm as the human was quickly moving across the room. “Since when have I lost my status as your absolute priority, Commander?”

Shepard replied in a happy heartbeat, without so much as blinking. “Since I have to make it up to you for getting you pregnant, remember? Your rules, not mine.”

Aria groaned and turned over, making herself comfortable on her side. She muttered to herself, but loudly enough to be heard. “Still.”

The human approached the baby bed they had installed on one side of their room, and smiled as she saw their daughter wide awake and ready to mingle. A sweetness in her voice betrayed how much she loved her. “Aren't you ever tired, Princess?” She picked her up and hugged her, pirouetting briefly, one hand holding her tiny neck. She started humming a melody and then she added the words, playfully dancing with little Metis in her arms. 

Caviar and cigarettes  
Well versed in etiquette  
Extraordinarily nice  
She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatin  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime  
Recommended at the price  
Insatiable an appetite  
Wanna try?

Aria instantly sat up and turned around, her voice barking an order to the ambient AI. “Lights!” She stared at Shepard for a second. “... What in the blazes...?”

The human laughed, her baby immediately responding to it with a big smile. “What? She likes it. It's classic rock. Human rock. Besides, you should be flattered.”

The Asari walked to where they were standing, her eyes turned black in an instant as she entered the mind of her child effortlessly. A few moments passed and she retreated from the meld just as quickly as she had established it. A suspicious frown was gracing her flawless face. “Mh. So it appears.” Satisfied with the mental well being of the baby, she made her way to the bar and poured two drinks, the ice cubes tinkling in the low glass as the bright blue liquid filled it. “Catchy song, by the way.”

She brought the other glass to the Commander, who had now settled on their red sofa. She was holding Metis up on her uncertain legs, her tiny feet shifting on her naked skin, trying to stand on her own in an instinctive, continuous motion. Shepard sat the child down for a second to grab her Serrice Ice Brandy, she took a long sip before putting the glass on the low table in front of them. Aria sat right next to her and crossed her legs elegantly, her arm coming up and around the human's shoulders, her fingers gently, casually gliding on her pale skin. “Your daughter needs to learn the difference between daytime and nighttime, otherwise you are doomed to many months of sleeplessness.”

The Commander turned her head and look into the Asari's eyes. “Surely you mean -we- are doomed...”

Aria grinned devilishly. “Oh, but I have many places to go to spend the night in peace, Commander.” She sipped her drink, her eyes never faltering.

Shepard smiled in defeat. “I see.” She picked up the baby again and rubbed their nose tips together for a moment. She added in a mockingly silly voice. “Then -we-, pretty Princess, really need to learn to sleep at night. Because I certainly refuse to miss precious time with my beloved Queen. Understand?”

Metis smiled again and cooed, her feet pushing down strongly. The human sighed. “Good. Then -we- have a deal, you little earthquake.”

-

The music was pulsating in her veins as she was dancing by herself, for the time being. She panned the dancefloor, looking for something... appetising. She spotted it. A young human was timidly shifting his feet just a few steps from the bar, a drink in his hands, he looked a bit out of place, but thoroughly yummy. She moved like a panther to approach him, a grin on her face, a spring in her step.

As she got closer, he noticed her. He looked baffled and quite confused for a bit. Why was this celestial being wanting to even talk to him? No matter, he couldn't believe his luck. He squared his shoulders and prepared to spout a few well chosen pickup lines and compliments. He was not going to waste an opportunity like this.

Her voice was silk as she grabbed his drink and shamelessly took a sip. “Are you here by yourself?”

He mustered all his balls to reply without stuttering. “Uhm. Yes.” Then he decided to push the envelope. He flashed a smile. “You?”

She smiled back, and in her eyes glinted a light that should have been the loudest warning, but it went unnoticed.

-

“You need to step back and let me pass.” The Asari had a tone that Garrus did not like one bit. There was a presence to her, halfway between commanding respect and terrifying. But it wasn't enough to just make him back down. 

This had begun as a job for him, but had turned into more of a calling, even a pleasure, as time had gone by. He stood tall in front of her, tried to ignore the bright red suit with golden inlays that seemed painted on her curves, which accentuated her perfect body and ample bosom, and he delivered his final answer. “No. If you do not have an appointment you cannot see Aria T'Loak. It may seem strange to you, but that is basically the law. And I am here to enforce it.”

She sighed. She could have just obliterated him with her biotics, but he was not a criminal that she was hunting down, at least for now, so she had to uphold her own code. She tried a different approach. “The law, you say? Very well.” She clicked a few holographic buttons on her omnitool and brought up on its screen a few chosen images.

Garrus flinched. Not too visibly, or so he hoped. A young man, or what was left of him, was lying on a non-descript couch, his eyes empty, his features empty, his body empty. He just looked empty. Not so much physically, but it was exactly what he looked like. And dead. Very very dead. He asked without hesitation. “Who is he? When and where did this happen?”

She turned the omnitool off and stared at him. “This is what I am here for. Who did this is here, on Omega, right now. I was promised cooperation by Aria. I need to confer with her regarding my next moves. Now will you let me pass?”

His reply was met with a blink of disbelief. “No, I will not.”

His mandibles flared for a second, as if he was enjoying the moment of pure frustration on the Asari's face. Then he added. “But I will escort you.”

She almost snorted at him. “Turians. I was never able to read your faces. Nor to understand your sense of humour. Not in a thousand years I have lived. The Goddess has apparently denied me this much needed talent.”

They walked quickly up the stairs to the Queen's private balcony. Aria was not there, but Shepard made sure to welcome their guest. “Samara. I was beginning to think you would never show up. Please, have a seat. Would you care for a drink?” She gestured with a hand towards the couch perpendicular to that where she and Aria usually conducted Omega's business.

“Thank you, I do not need a beverage at this time. I am here because I need to step up on my investigation. There has been another victim and I need to secure the killer as quickly as possible. You understand.”

“I do. I remember the explanation you gave us while you were, quite generously, flying us back to the station on your ship after our most unfortunate... forced detour, shall we say?” Shepard sat down and made herself comfortable, ready to listen to the demands of the Justicar.

Samara sat with a straight back, her hands on her legs, no sign of discomfort, but no sign of relaxation either. “This Ardat-Yakshi is a... particularly cunning and powerful one. I have been following her, trying to capture her, for years now, with no success. She seems to always be one step ahead. This is the first real opportunity I have. I must not fail. Otherwise she might just disappear again, and I would be back to square one.”

“Of course. If this is the kind of homicidal wake she leaves behind, I can see why you want to stop her. So. How can we help?”

“I happen to have devised a plan. Allow me to illustrate it to you. And your role in it.”

-

The Commander was still not very convinced about the sheer audacity of Samara's plan. She was not fond of having gained the necessary role of the bait. She was hanging around the lower level of Afterlife, presumably where the Ardat-Yakshi had found and beguiled her latest victims. She decided to enjoy the music and she realised she hadn't been dancing in the club for some time. She let herself be transported, lulled, elevated by the beat. She had missed it.

And just like that, seemingly out of nowhere, appearing out of thin air, there was a beautiful Asari dancing next to her, and smiling voluptuously. There was indeed something magnetic about her.

The Ardat-Yakshi had noticed the woman dancing from across the room. She had quickly made her way across the small crowd enjoying their night and she had decided to join her. Her last metaphysical meal had left her even more hungry than before. As soon as she had stepped close to her, she had smelled right away the pheromones belonging to another Asari, who had clearly marked her. She had been uncertain about what to do for a split second, then the hunger had taken over again, overriding any and all instincts to turn around and look for someone else. It seemed to be a slow night, and she was eager to just seal the deal and secure some sustenance for herself. She considered this could be her last meal, so to speak, on Omega. The following day she would just buy passage on whatever transport out of here, headed to a new hunting ground, after all, so why not indulge herself with the property of another Asari. Besides, it would probably be a bit of a challenge, and she did love challenges.

The human seemed to be responding quite well to her presence anyway. They danced together for a short while, exchanging seductive smiles and sinuous moves. Then she made her intentions abundantly clear. “I like you. Would like to share a drink with me, at my place?”

Shepard felt a chilling wave move down her spine, perfectly aware of how dangerous this creature really was. Nevertheless, she was here for a reason, and she was not going to jeopardise the entirety of Samara's mission just because she knew how risky it would be for her to put herself in the grasp of this monster. She flashed her best smile. “Sure. I would love to.”

-

The place was as anonymous as could be, just one of the many apartments constantly being rented out to dubious people flowing in and out of Omega on just as dubious business. The human made herself as comfortable as possible, waiting for the Asari to come back to her with a sparkly, colourful drink.

The Ardat-Yakshi sat on the couch next to her, way closer than she should have, and handed her the glass. “I hope you like your drinks strong. I like everything strong.”

Shepard gave her a lop-sided grin. “I most certainly do. And I do like my partners strong.”

“Is that why you bear the marking smell of an Asari?”

The Commander had already thought of a proper answer to such a question, never wanting to be caught unprepared during what was technically a mission. “I'm afraid I must have developed a sort of... fetish, for the Asari.” She sipped her drink graciously. “And I mean no disrespect by saying that, of course.”

“Of course.” The Ardat-Yakshi put down her glass. Her hand came up to Shepard's face, drawing her jaw line in a motion so tender it could have fooled anyone who was not aware of her true nature. “So why is it you are not with her tonight?”

The human leaned into that caress, even as her entire body was screaming to get away from it. “She tends to be rather busy, for long periods at a time. And I, on the other hand, tend to get lonely. And needy.”

The Asari smiled, almost viciously, her curiosity satisfied. “Makes perfect sense. Such a beautiful specimen as you should not be left unsupervised, nor left to her own devices. But I can definitely help with that.”

“I would certainly hope so.” The Commander's reply was a sensual whisper hanging in the air as their faces drew closer. She did try to put all of herself into that kiss, even though it was making her sick to her stomach.

That, thankfully, was when Samara blew the doors to the apartment open with a well placed shockwave.

Shepard jumped up and behind the couch to put some distance between herself and the two biotics, knowing full well that the battle about to ensue was going to potentially wreck the place apart.

“Justicar! I should have foreseen your appearance! Too bad for you, this will be your final stand.”

Samara did not reply as she attacked mercilessly. The fight was gruesome. And unfortunately came to a standstill rather quickly. Their bodies enveloped in half-spheres of sheer power, they appeared to be equal in force and determination. Seeing as this was not going perfectly according to plan, Shepard acted. Their attention completely focused on themselves, she took advantage of the Ardat-Yakshi's momentary vulnerability. She moved with agility behind her, where her shield was not even present, and put her strong arms around her neck, catching her in an unshakable necktie. It was enough to give Samara the upper hand she needed. It was over in a heartbeat.

The Justicar took control of the criminal, throwing her to the floor easily. Shepard got out of the way as she watched the final act of this hunt unfold before her eyes. In a voice that changed from confident to pleading, the Ardat-Yakshi was muttering her last line of defence.

“Wait. Wait. Please. Mother. You cannot possibly want to do this. Not to me.”

The eyes of the Commander widened visibly at that remark, but she did not interfere. Her questions could be answered later.

Samara's reply didn't leave any space to debate, nor to prayers. “You have taken countless, innocent lives. I have made an oath to stop you, like I have stopped many like you before. My heart bleeds, but my code is untouchable, unbreakable, and I will abide by it. Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess, my child.”

And just like that, in a blue explosion, it was all over.

Shepard finally allowed herself to let out the breath she had been holding. She stepped close to the Justicar as she finished what seemed to be her rites after a killing. She did not know whether it would be appropriate to address her right now, but the Asari answered her unasked questions willingly. 

“I am sorry I have not been completely transparent with you, Shepard. You must have heard her words. So yes. I am her mother. She was indeed my daughter. Telling you wouldn't have changed anything about my mission and my duty. I hope you can see that.”

The Commander took a few seconds to consider her words. “You're right. But that doesn't make me feel any better. I know she had to be stopped. I cannot fathom how you must feel right now, but know that, as a matter of course really, you have my deepest sympathies, Samara.”

The Justicar was gracious in her response. “Thank you.” She turned around and made to leave, she took a few steps before stopping. She gave the human a meaningful look behind her shoulder. “Your help was invaluable. If there is anything I can do to return this favour, to you and Aria, please do let me know. I always keep track of, and fully pay, my debts of gratitude.”

Shepard nodded as she replied. “I will certainly keep that in mind, Samara. Safe travels to you.”

-

“You did -what- while I was catching up on my sleep?” Aria was positively mad. And that was always a bad thing.

Shepard grinned and tried to contain the damage. “We made a deal with the Justicar, Aria. You're the one always saying you don't break deals. Well, unless you really really have to, that is. But still. The fact remains that we had a deal. And far be it from me to disturb your beauty sleep, especially these days...”

The Asari was very close to exploding, and it was perfectly visible on her stunning face. “You risked your fucking hide to catch an Ardat-Yakshi. Of all things! Are you even aware of the power they yield? She could have sucked your soul out of you! Literally!”

The Commanders voice was as soothing as it could be, and just as velvety, as she closed the distance between them and placed a soft caress on Aria's cheek. Looking deeply into her impossibly blue eyes, she almost whispered her reply. “Indeed. And guess what. I am still alive and well. And we have nonetheless than a Justicar owing us a favour. A big one at that. How many can claim that, and survive? Do you really think that it will not come in handy at some point?”

The Asari seemed to mellow just a tad at the realisation. She crossed her arms and stared at the human for a few seconds. Her voice was low and still quite angry. “I honestly do not know how I am going to cope with these shenanigans of yours until the day you die. Because some day you -will- put yourself into something too ugly even for me to handle.”

Shepard's eyes did not leave hers. She put her arms around the Queen's waist and drew her close in a tight embrace, revelling in the heady, delicious perfume of her blue skin. “Do you remember what I told our daughter? That I do not want to miss any precious time with you? I will never, let me underline, -never- risk making you an inconsolable widow, my Queen.” 

Aria felt her lips grinning on the sensitive skin of her neck as her lover uttered those words. “You are a scoundrel worse than I am, Commander.”

“That's why you adore me.” Her lips slid up the Asari's neck, caressed her jaw, and found her hot mouth for a hungry kiss.

Aria indulged in that pleasure thoroughly before pushing her away for a moment. She let the thought out under her breath. “Fuck you, Shepard.”

The Commander bore holes of passion into her eyes before her lips assaulted her again. “Oh, I love you too.”


	32. TOC -32- Revenge is a Dish Best Served Scorching

The Omega Chronicles -32- Revenge is a Dish Best Served Scorching

"Aaargh! Fuck this!"

The young biotic was just about to explode. Literally. Liselle stared at her for a moment, trying to come up with the best way to deal with what could easily be considered a proper tantrum, then she spoke in a soft, soothing voice, mustering as much tenderness as she possibly could.

"Jack... please. It's ok. Really. Try to calm down. Just hand her over, nice and easy, I will take care of this."

She took Metis in her arms, away from the mounting rage of the human, who just looked down at her lap in disbelief. "Why? Why the fuck did she have to puke on me?"

The Asari smiled at the child as she replied. "Well, what do you know. Maybe it is because you were handling her as if she were a cocktail shaker."

"I was trying to fucking play with her! That's what you asked of me!"

She was about to stand up from the couch, but Liselle blocked her there with a well placed scalding look. "Don't. Move." She put the baby down on the pastel coloured rug that adorned her otherwise naked floor and darted towards the kitchenette to fetch something to clean the biotic's clothes. "If you stand, it will just drip all over the place, and I just cleaned up."

Jack raised her hands in surrender. "Fine. I will just sit here, letting it soak in and marinade me like a fucking steak or something."

As she was walking back to the couch, the Maiden stopped to look at her from across the room. She might be difficult, she might be raw and rough around the edges, but she knew Jack better than that. She was well aware of the extraordinary heart that was beating inside her heavily tattooed chest. That is what she had fallen in love with, after all. Not that she had found the right time to tell her about her feelings, but she wanted to. So much so that she thought she would just blurt the words out one of these days. But not now. Now did not seem to be the right time at all. She smiled a sweet smile, one of those that can blind like the sun.

Jack looked up and noticed. "What?"

Liselle walked briskly towards her, she squatted down and her hands started wiping the puke from the human's trousers in hurried gestures. "Oh, nothing. Just musing." But her smile was not leaving her angelic face.

The biotic prodded further. She leaned down towards her just a bit, slowly articulating her next word.

"... About?"

The Asari stopped for a second to return the insistent look. She replied in a mockingly sultry voice. "About just how beautiful you manage to be, even when you're covered in disgusting goo." She raised herself just enough to place a soft kiss on the human's lips.

Jack was always taken aback by Liselle's random compliments. To be honest, she never had any idea how to respond. It felt good, that much was sure, but it often put her in an awkward, imbalanced position. She just was not used to anything of the sort. So she did the best she could, and gave the Maiden an uncertain smirk and a whispered curse. "Shit."

Liselle was always delighted when she had the chance to make the biotic blush a little. Her smile got even bigger as she got up to go throw away the dirty paper towels.

The human quickly regained her composure. She leaned lazily on the couch, her legs spread in relaxation, her arms open and resting on the back of the comfortable sofa. "Tell me again, please, why do we have to be the fucking baby-sitters of this little monster tonight?"

The Asari came back with two bottles of beer, chilled to perfection. She handed one to Jack as she sat down next to her and delicately snuggled against her, resting her head on the biotic's strong shoulder. "Because Aria and Shepard are discussing some sort of... complicated plan of attack with Tali and Garrus."

Jack snorted. "Hrmph. Could have invited us too. I bet they're gonna need us anyway, for this 'complicated plan' of theirs. Fucking Hell."

Liselle looked intently at the baby as she was playing with a soft toy on the rug. "Indeed, but then who would have had the luck to spend some delightful hours with this little bundle of joy?"

The human's immediate reply was curt, to say the least. "Luck is fucking overrated."

-

Shepard stretched her legs in front of her, crossing her ankles. Her eyes were focussed on the semi-transparent hologram that was displayed in front of them. She took a deep drag from the cigarette in her mouth and gently blew the smoke out, towards the ceiling. This illegal shipment of tobacco she had seized from some Batarian smugglers had a divinely mild and mellow flavour. She wasn't a regular smoker, but she did indulge in the vice when it came to truly superb cigarettes.

Tali was walking up and down and all around the holographic screen, illustrating all the details of the intel she had been able to find about the perpetrators of the attempt on Aria's life a few months prior. The bastards had almost blown them out of the sky while they were en route to Thessia so that Aria could give birth on what was considered neutral ground by every Asari. Things hadn't really gone according to plan.

Since the Queen of Omega did not harbour grudges, but preferred instead to obliterate her enemies without too much pomp, here they were, laying down a course of action that would put the old Asari in a position to exact justice against the Matriarchs that seemed to be so keen on eliminating her.

The voice of the Quarian was quick and precise. "The main difficulty we are facing is that these hags... pardon my rudeness. These Matriarchs, I meant, spend most of their time safely inside what can be considered a proper stronghold. It is located on one of the three major moons of the planet Hito, which is in the Ismar Frontier. As you might know, the law there basically doesn't exist, they are well out of the boundaries of Council Space. The main source of security are the Blue Suns, whose company's home planet is close by, on Zorya. But these moons, and the planet itself, are dominated by the presence of other cut-throat commercial companies that are exploiting all the natural resources they can find. I am willing to place a good bet that our Matriarchs own a few of these key companies and that this could be one of their main sources of income."

Aria was listening attentively, but you could see in her eyes that her mind was already several steps ahead, already plotting actual actions to be taken, possibilities, weaknesses, points of entry, a whole strategy was developing and unfolding in her uncannily sharp mind. She interrupted Tali. Her finger pointed at a specific feature of the three dimensional blueprint of the stronghold. "There. What is that."

The young Quarian chuckled quietly. "Am I ever glad you asked. That would be, for lack of a better word, the sewage system."

The Queen got up from her chair and started walking around the display, her eyes studying it thoroughly. "And pray tell, where does it lead?"

"Well, as usual, nobody cares about the small print, so it actually leads all the way inside this wannabe fortress, to the very heart of it, underground, in what is basically the room that stores all the silly machinery that is needed for every single technical function and task of the entire structure."

A grin was forming on the Asari's lips, unbridled. "Access?"

Tali nodded her approval. "Incredibly enough, it is not protected. Not even by a tiny thin shield. Not by a forcefield, not by a brick wall. I guess they are too haughty to think of anything regarding their own waste and its disposal."

Shepard put out her cigarette and smirked. "The Devil is in the details." She stood up and stepped close to Aria, an arm coming up and around the Queen's waist as she herself pointed at their potential breakthrough. "Small team, armed to the teeth, blast the door, get in, kill, get out."

Aria beamed and smiled a demonic smile. "That's the plan."

The Engineer hated to be the bearer of bad news. Minor bad news, but still bad news. "There is just one thing. You will not find all of the three bitches... pardon me. Matriarchs, the three Matriarchs, in the stronghold at the same time. They seem to make sure that while one of them is always there, the other two travel constantly around the Systems where most of their business takes place. Which includes a substantial number of planets, I'm afraid."

Garrus finally spoke, with a touch of satisfaction in his raspy, low voice. "And that's where I come in. I have been in contact with a special informer in the past few months, and I have finally cracked the code, so to speak, of their schedules. We know with a definite amount of certainty who is going to be where, and at what times."

Aria and Shepard both looked at him. The Commander couldn't help asking. "A 'special' informer? Do they have a name?"

"Indeed she does." The Turian seemed quite proud of his own work. "I believe you might remember her from the brief but meaningful encounter we had in the past. You know, Shepard, when you decided to let her go free instead of putting a bullet in her head?"

Their curiosity was piqued at this point. "Well? Are you going to make us guess, Vakarian?" There was just a hint of teasing in the human's tone.

He replied quickly and in one breath. "Liara T'Soni."

A shadow of surprise quickly passed on Aria's eyes. "I do remember. She works for the Shadowbroker, though. And I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. Which is nowhere, since no one knows who he, or she, actually is."

Garrus' reply was immediate. "Apparently, she is not an employee of the Shadowbroker any longer. Hasn't been for a while. She has started her own... 'Information Agency'."

It was Shepard's turn to be suspicious. "And you trust her? She could be feeding you with whatever lies the Shadowbroker is willing to construct in order to gain your, and our, trust. You must be aware of that possibility."

The Turian was half expecting such a reaction, of course. "I've done my homework. All of her background checks are clean. You can see for yourself, I will send you everything I have collected on her ever since she left this station on that fateful night."

"You do that." Aria's voice was like a diamond, clear, sharp, hard. "And on top of that, if she really wants to prove to us that she is indeed working -for- us in all this, I want her to be the one who... disposes of one of the Matriarchs. She can pick and choose of course. I don't mind in the least, as long as the job gets done to my satiety."

Garrus nodded his approval. "I will let her know. I'm sure she will be eager to prove herself to us. I believe she feels she is in debt. After all, we could have easily disposed of -her-, and instead we gave her a second chance."

Shepard grinned in his general direction. "Good ol' Vakarian, always finding the best in people. I hope you're right this time. We will see." She took a few seconds to consider an important aspect of their plan. "Of course, as soon as the first of them will be killed, the remaining two will jump to red alert and that will make our job to track them down and murder them just a tad harder."

The Queen had a glint of sadistic envisioning in her hypnotic electric blue eyes. "The more they try to avoid meeting their bitter end at my hands, the more it will be deeply satisfying to me. They deserve nothing less. Nobody fucks with Aria."

-

Liara T'Soni was sitting at her desk in her neat office on Illium when she got a call. She had been waiting for it, even looking forward to it if she had to be honest with herself. She welcomed the sight of Garrus Vakarian on her screen, and hoped that he would be giving her some good news.

"A good day to you, T'Soni."

The Turian always made it a point to be well mannered, and the Maiden appreciated it. The Goddess knew she had to deal with way too many crass assholes in her line of work. But she was proud to have been capable enough to make a name for herself in the business of not-so-legal intel exchange. Breaking free from the claws of the Shadowbroker hadn't been easy, by any means, but in the time she had spent at his service, she had learned to fend for herself all too well. Now she was using all of her acquired knowledge and wisdom for her own goals, and she had no intention to let her hard-earned reputation be ruined. The smile on her face was genuine as she replied.

"I hope your day has been good as well, Garrus. What can I do for you?"

"The Queen has decided to put a move on her plan. She of course appreciates all the helpful information you have been providing, and has an ulterior task for you, if you are willing to dirty your hands with some... manual work."

He felt free to talk as he saw fit, given that their comm line was as protected as it could possibly be. Tali herself had made sure of that. He waited patiently for a reply, even though he had a feeling the Maiden would jump at the opportunity.

And sure enough, she did. "Ready and willing. What do you need me to do?"

The explanation was brief and to the point.

A coy smile played on the lips of the young Asari. "Consider it done. I will have a window in the next 72 hours. I am sure you won't even need me to send proof, the media will cover the result of my actions more than enough, I believe."

-

They clinked their glasses together and made a toast. "To good business."

The old mercenary nodded his approval and drank. His eyes gleamed. "Damn, this is the finest Noverian Rum I have put my lips to in the past twenty years, at least."

Shepard grinned. "I am guessing it made your trip all the way from Zorya worth it."

He chose to not be too enthusiastic for the time being. "We will see about that. It is a long ass trip, and I hate to travel these days. You never know what might happen to you."

An alluring, sure voice came from the stairs. "Oh, don't be such a little bitch, Massani. You're here for a very lucrative deal, don't forget that." Aria elegantly swayed her way to her couch to sit next to Shepard. She picked up her glass and added her own toast. "To good, homicidal business."

He agreed. "Hear hear. My favourite kind."

The Commander's free hand caressed Aria's flawless legs for a lingering moment before they started discussing the nature and details of their deal. Her odd coloured eyes locked with the Asari's, carrying all the words she was not saying out loud. They spoke of a burning lust for each other that never left them. The Queen returned the look wholeheartedly as she addressed the leader of the Blue Suns without the need for censorship. "I want you to simply stay away from us and our short but meaningful activities around Hito. Just a few hours will do, I can assure you."

"Hito you say? The Blue Suns do have a strong presence there. In fact, I can make a good guess as to where you might end up, fulfilling your... activities. May I enquire as to what was done to you to grant such a strong and swift castigation?" He knew it wasn't his place to ask, but he had indeed travelled all the way to Omega, which was not on his list of most appealing destinations, and he was willing to indulge in a few curious questions. The Queen was asking for a lot on his part, after all. Granted, she would pay handsomely, as she always did, but that wouldn't stop him. He knew that if he ever decided to switch teams, he could probably get a lot more credits from her enemies. And then he could just bounce from one side of the banter to the other and finally abide by the highest bidder. Then again, Shepard did spare his life, and made him the leader of one of the largest gangs of mercenaries in the Terminus Systems, so there was that little incentive to take into consideration. He pricked up his ears and waited for his answer. He wasn't disappointed.

"It is very simple, Zaeed. Somebody took it upon themselves to make my life hell. They were very clear in their intentions, even going out of their way to put mine and Shepard's life in the crosshair of any assassin willing to do their bidding. As you may have gathered, I do not condone any such act of defiance. In fact, I plan to crush them like the insignificant insects they have proven to be."

The mercenary smirked, and the long, deep scar on his face twisted his expression in a menacing way, his blind eye sparkling for a second. "So I see. Then far be it from me to get in the way." He sipped his drink, delighting in the texture and taste of something so rare and so perfect.

"It is a wise man who knows when to step aside, Massani. Even if it is for money." Shepard smirked back at him.

"Very well then. I will make it a point that any and all of my troops step well away from your playground. I can give you 12 hours. I believe it will be more than enough to conduct your business on or around Hito."

-

Samara had no idea she would be back on Omega so soon after her last, less than pleasant visit. She made her way to Afterlife and every corner seemed to remind her of the pain she had had to endure the last time she had been here. Even if she had spent centuries hunting down criminals, following her very strict, very sacred code, her last kill had left a scar inside of her. Taking down her own daughter, as just and as due as it had been, was nevertheless a source of unending regret and devastating thoughts that she shied away from dwelling on for too long at a time.

In spite of all that was negative, she had given her word to help Shepard if she had ever needed her, and apparently the young human was calling in that favour now. She just hoped that her request would not go against her code. That being the case she would find herself in a very tricky position, one that she was wishing to avoid at all costs. Then again the Commander had shown remarkable understanding for what was the old Asari's conduct, her rules, her lifestyle. She kept an open mind as she climbed the short stairs to Aria's private balcony. She nodded her greeting to Anto as she walked by, this time she did not need to do any sort of convincing in order to be let through. Thank the Goddess for small graces.

The scene that welcomed her was... unexpected. And hot, in a way. It suddenly reminded her of the centuries of carefree, debauched, turbulent life she had enjoyed prior to her decision to become a Justicar. She had indeed had such good times as what she was laying her eyes upon.

A dancer, more naked than she was dressed, was moving her body in sensuous steps and turns, standing on a low table in front of Aria's big, luscious couch.

On said couch, two bodies seemed to be so intertwined to make it difficult to tell where one began and the other ended. Fully dressed themselves, when really, that looked to be of no consequence in the level of intimacy they were displaying, the Asari was half on top of the human, their mouths soldered together in a passionate, breathless kiss that seemed to go on forever, their hands gliding on each other's bodies in fluid gestures that betrayed a familiarity that was rare to be seen or witnessed. Even if the music was so loud to drown out the noises coming from them, Samara's mind had a very easy time filling in the acoustic blanks. Their legs were tangled so to allow for their bodies to connect as much as possible, and they were undulating as one in seamless rhythm to the heady, booming sounds, their motions sensual, slow, deliberate, and perspiring a desire that was almost palpable.

She found herself not knowing exactly how to make her presence known. For a second she debated whether it would be better to just walk back down to the bar and come back in a while, hoping for a more... chaste scenario to be available then. She dismissed the ludicrous idea in a heartbeat. She took the few steps that led her to the other couch, she sat down and simply stared at them, somehow hoping that that would be enough to catch their attention.

The dancer took notice of her but kept dancing. Aria's eyes darted up from the Commander's face to stare at the Justicar. At first she just went back to ravishing the human. But in the breadth of a second it seemed to dawn on the Queen that maybe they should stop and consider their guest. Shamelessly, she took her good time. Finally, she seemed to be able to push herself to the very difficult point of separating from the Commander.

Samara, exceptionally enough, leaned against the red sofa, she crossed her legs and rested her elbow casually on the back of it. All the while maintaining whatever sparse eye contact she was given. As soon as the human was made aware of her presence as well, she gave them the time to collect themselves. And they did, surprisingly quickly, all things considered. She couldn't help rising a corner of her lips in a subtle grin. She was still flesh and blue blood, she had to admit, and that had been quite the show.

Aria motioned with her head for the dancer to leave them and the young Asari jumped down from the table, politely nodded her goodbye to the Justicar and made her way down the stairs with a spring in her step.

Shepard gave a quick command to the AI. "Mute." The music faded to a distant echo of itself. "Samara. We obviously did not expect to see you so soon." There was no abashment in her tone whatsoever.

The Justicar regaled them with a knowing smile as she replied. "I guessed as much." She couldn't keep a half teasing note from her voice as she went on. "Would you like for me to come back later?"

Aria smiled back, the irony indifferently dripping from her own voice. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of depriving you of the only source of somewhat physical gratification you've had in centuries." She sat comfortably and straightened the high collar of her jacket.

Samara did not miss a beat. "That is most generous of you, Queen of Omega. And infinitely thoughtful."

Shepard snickered ever so briefly at the entire exchange, then she decided to be the one to bring the attention back to the much needed talk they were about to have.

-

"I fail to see on what basis you expect me to just kill a Matriarch in cold blood." The Justicar seemed adamant in her response.

The Commander could see, out of the corner of her eye, just how frustrated and aggravated Aria was becoming as the conversation was taking turns that were less than welcome. She suddenly thought of a loophole and was quick to offer it. "Think of it this way, Samara. They tried to have us both killed. Now I know that we are no saints, we are not innocent people by any definition. But. At the time, Aria was pregnant with our child. You do know that consciousness and self awareness develop incredibly early in an Asari foetus. Our daughter -was- innocent. And they would have killed her too, regardless of her innocence. I do believe she did not deserve to die. How do you feel about this?"

Samara was lost in thought for a few long moments, evaluating the repercussions of the human's words and of the situation she was painting. Then she suddenly seemed to have made up her mind, and her reply sounded sure and without question. "That I do see as a crime. You are correct."

Shepard let out a short but meaningful sigh.

The Justicar went on. "Very well then. Who do you want me to bestow justice upon, again?"

-

Tali's voice was ringing with zeal as she spoke to Shepard on her omnitool. "You do remember I keep the Inanna ready for action at any and all times. Of course we are ready to set sail. I will be waiting for you at the dock, fine tuning the very last preparations. See you soon!"

The Commander noticed a tall, slim container in the corner of their room, that definitely hadn't been there earlier in the day. As she closed the comm she looked at Aria and asked about it. " And what would that be?"

The Queen smiled her reply. "It just so happens to be a gift. For you."

The human moved to examine it with a closer look.

Aria went on. "Open it."

She did. Inside there was what looked to be a truly extraordinary armour. Military grade, light, but incredibly solid to the touch. It was matte black, with red decorative stripes in a few well chosen places, along the sides of the arms and the legs, primarily. The symbol of Omega was proudly embossed on its chest, it was small, but clearly visible, as red as the stripes. It looked like it hadn't belonged there, but had been added at a later time. Shepard took a few moments to appreciate the miracle of technology and next generation materials that made this a drool worthy piece for anyone working in dangerous environments of all sorts. She couldn't begin to imagine the price that had been paid for it. She turned to face the Asari, who was now just behind her, her strong arms encircling her and drawing her close, her blue cheek resting on her shoulder as they both went back to admiring the armour.

Aria broke the silence. "I was sick and tired of having to see you in that old N7 thing. Your days with them are long gone, and frankly, you deserve better. It's not like they ever did anything for you, come to think of it, especially in the face of all that -you- did for them. If anything, this grants you a better chance at escaping alive from the more heated fights you may find yourself in."

"I... Thank you, my Queen. This looks and feels amazing. How did you purchase it?"

"I didn't. I had it stolen. I did pay the thief though." Aria's teeth were now nibbling at Shepard's neck, sending pleasant shivers down her sensitive skin.

She revelled in the contact with the soft mouth of her lover. "And who would be the victim of such a crafty theft?"

The Asari's reply was dry and quick. "Cerberus."

Shepard moved away from her just enough to be able to turn and look her in the eye. "Cerberus? Won't they come looking for it?"

The grin on the Queen's face was positively bone chilling. "Let them try." She caressed the human's face for a moment. "I believe we are ready to go."

The Commander grinned right back. "Lead the way."


	33. TOC -33- A Good Plan

Omega Chronicles -33- A Good Plan

The large, luscious apartment was showered by the lights of the big city outside. Whereas Illium never slept, its inhabitants did need rest from time to time, even those willing to embrace a hectic life in the cold, pitiless arms of corporate business.

Matriarch Saneera was more than happy to shed her long dress and kick her shoes off in an uncaring way. She did enjoy walking barefoot on the cold floor, and the light breeze circulating in the room, by means of the artificial ambient settings, was a welcome feeling on her skin. She walked to the kitchen and chose a bottle from the generously supplied drinks cabinet, grateful that her day was finally over and she had some relaxing times ahead of her. Her private transport was ready to fly her off the planet the following day, but she was looking forward to some much needed personal time.

She went to sit on the ample sofa in front of the windows, just observing lazily the life going by outside. Countless flying cars, cabs, service transports were constantly buzzing by, like busy insects. She mused about the ultimate futility of it all just for a few moments, sipping her cool drink. She had reached an age when she had the luxury to see the stark truth of it all, and appreciate it, but still, the habits of a lifetime were not an easy mask to shed, so she usually just immersed herself in her work and her personal goals. Which were less than philosophical. It was all about the money, and the unending power that came with it. It had always been about the money. Now, at a resounding 1137 years of age, was too late to change her attitude, or her routines.

When nothing was left in her glass but the slowly melting ice cubes, she made her way up the large stairs, to her bedroom. She had always hated doors, so she had chosen this apartment for the times she was visiting Illium because it was basically an open space.

When she reached the top of the stairs she took a look at her huge bed, her eyes only showing a hint of surprise upon seeing an Asari, naked as the day she was born, laying on it comfortably, in a somewhat sensual pose. She smiled. "Oh, good. The Agency never fails to remember how I like to be welcomed home. I suppose you will be my... company, for the night." Her voice was elegantly high pitched, and just a tad raspy. Rather pleasant all in all.

The Maiden reciprocated the smile and limited herself to patting the bed sheets next to her.

The Matriarch didn't need more of an invitation. She climbed on the bed with the consummated moves of a predator. Her voice dropped an octave. "I hope you were given precise instructions. Your predecessors certainly never disappointed me."

The young Asari reached for a bottle of perfumed oil that was on the nightstand next to her, a beautiful smile never leaving her face. Matriarch Saneera happily lay down her weary body, anticipating the sensuous massage. She sighed audibly as she put her head on her forearms. "I see you're wearing a bracelet. I do hope it won't scratch me. I would advise to take it off."

The Maiden whispered her reply sweetly. "I will be -very- careful."

Saneera grinned. She liked the girl already. She was happy to feel the warm oil on her back, being spread by soft hands, and she relaxed to the touch in the blink of an eye. She couldn't care less for small talk, and always made sure that the escorts that were sent to her were perfectly aware that even trying to chit chat would result in their immediate dismissal, and pay loss.

It felt good, it felt like this young one really knew what she was doing, her palms and nimble fingers were easily undoing the little knots of stress and tiredness that had accompanied her the whole day, and frankly she was already foretasting the sexual encounter that was to follow. She barely noticed a quick, zipping noise coming from behind her neck.

Liara T'Soni, information broker extraordinaire, was about to add the title of priced assassin to her résumé. She grabbed the end of a thin titanium cord out from her bracelet and zipped it open. In the fraction of a second she placed it around the throat of the Matriarch, pinning her down with her body weight well placed on her lower back. She crossed it and started pulling with all her might. She expected the old Asari to try and use her biotics to set herself free, so she swiftly deployed her own stasis field around her, to counter any possible moves.

As she was skilfully and quickly strangling her, she lowered her lovely face and placed her mouth close to Saneera's ear, to let her know, in a dead serious tone. "Aria T'Loak sends her regards."

A look of pure hatred burst on the face of Saneera as she felt her life slipping away.

As soon as the gurgling noises died down, and she was sure the Matriarch was in the arms of the Goddess for good, Liara got up from the bed and started getting dressed. She didn't bother wiping any potential fingerprints she might have left around the apartment. Any and all data regarding her official existence had been already erased years prior, and she had made sure that no one would ever come in possession of them again. The things she had learned from her days working for the Shadowbroker had been incredibly useful, after all.

She left the building, carefully avoiding the curious eyes of the security cameras, the placement of which she had studied carefully before setting her murderous plan in motion.

Once outside, she disappeared in the Illium night like a cloud of smoke.

Talis Fia was a planet only fit for the Volus. Matriarch Lyria was already annoyed beyond belief at having to wear a breathing mask and a sort of environmental suit every time she needed to use a transport from one place to the other. But the Volus always made for exceptional business partners, and she was willing to withstand the discomfort for a short period of time on the rare occasions she needed to visit this Goddess-forsaken, mold infested rock.

She was extremely thankful to be able to ditch the entire overalls once she found herself inside one of the many warehouses owned by her company. At least here the atmosphere was controlled and the settings made it possible to breathe normally. Which meant that the Volus, instead, had to be the ones wearing appropriate suits. 'No matter', she thought to herself with a quick shrug of her shoulders, 'we all have to pay a price in order to achieve a measure of success.'

She walked to a spacious metal table at the end of the huge room, which was half filled with shipping crates of different sizes, piled up according to their destination. She picked up a pad, containing all the data regarding the latest shipments, arrivals, departures, making sure that all was in good order and that the well oiled mechanisms of trade and commerce were spinning flawlessly. She was satisfied with what she was reading. Granted, business had been a bit slower in recent years, and she knew they would have to soon move on to another planet in their race for exploitation, but there was still an honest amount that they could milk out of this one, for the time being.

Lyria reached for a cup of steaming coffee that had been placed on the table for her. Whether she liked it or not, she had developed a small addiction to the substance. Humans had introduced it to the Galaxy at large and after an initial period of suspicion, there had been a sudden approval rate shooting through the roof, coming from all races that had open trades with the newcomers. All except for the Vorcha. The wretched things, on top of all their issues, found out the hard way that their bodies were severely allergic to the divine beverage. Poor bastards. And the Hanar. The Hanar had refused to partake in this newfound jewel, on a religious basis, of course.

Her musings were cut short by a series of noises coming from the entrance to the warehouse. She turned around and focused on the big metal door, which was sliding open.

Caught in a sphere of blue swirls, one of the guards was thrown in without much ceremony. His body smashed against a bulkhead and slid down in a graceless pose. A figure entered, in sure steps. She took off the mask from her face and tore open the envirosuit she was wearing by means of a biotic wave that literally dissipated the entire fabric in seconds. Her body was enveloped in red leather, her brow adorned by a golden circlet that accentuated the beauty of her chiselled features. Her big blue eyes were fixed on the Matriarch, who immediately understood the danger she was in. She stood proudly by the table and let her voice ring with a faint echo in the wide space surrounding them. "A Justicar. Haven't seen one of you in ages. I hope you're not here for me." The smile on her face betrayed the mounting fear in her mind.

Samara didn't leave her waiting for a reply. "I am."

That's when the Matriarch began to run.

Lyria was thankful for all the times she had spent in this stupid place. She scuttled through a narrow door and into a corridor, at the end of it she found the red metal ladder she remembered and started climbing it as fast as she could.

The Justicar never expected the criminals she was hunting to just stand still and welcome their death, naturally, so she was always ready to run after them, parkouring her way through any number of environments. Centuries of experience had given her an advantage in this fine art, even when she was not familiar with her surroundings. Her powers of observation made it very easy for her to chase after escaping preys anywhere. She was right behind the Matriarch.

A dim series of stairways and platforms snaked its way on the upper level of the warehouse, but Lyria was making enough noise to give Samara an effortless path to follow. She caught up with her victim in just minutes, cornering her at the end of a long metal walkway, directly above the room where they first laid eyes on each other. She slowed down to a walk as she was approaching her. She knew the Matriarch would not go down without a fight, and readied herself, her forearms enveloped by her biotics, uncharacteristically enjoying the shortness of breath of her target.

Lyria's voice was almost trembling. She knew full well that the combat abilities of a Justicar were beyond anything she could throw at her. "Wait. I know that my... affairs through the years haven't been the most honest, but I am far from being someone a Justicar should set her sights upon. It is just business in the end, and mostly legal." She was walking backwards in half stumbled steps, but she was aware that she had nowhere else to go at this point. "I don't understand. I don't deserve the punishment you seek to serve me with!"

Samara's voice, on the other hand, was as clear and as unfaltering as always. "You do."

"No! I demand to know! Who sent you?" Her back hit the wall behind her and she felt thoroughly trapped. She tried putting up a defensive shield and brought out a gun, pointing it with shaky hands at the figure that seemed unstoppable.

The Justicar waved a hand and the gun flew off, falling on top of some crates that were stacked below them with a few short metallic clanks.

The last words Matriarch Lyria heard in her long life were the most daunting that had ever hit her ears.

"Aria T'Loak."

A blue cocoon enveloped her, her body was raised in the air, and then smashed mercilessly on the floor, several meters below. Her eyes were wide open and fixed on nothing as Samara used her biotics to gracefully land beside her. She leaned down and closed them with her agile fingers. "Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess."

Shepard was standing in the middle of her cabin on the Inanna, as the ship was flying them to the Faia System. Her odd coloured eyes were fixed on the beauty that was the new armour Aria had... procured for her. She was reasonably excited to try it in battle, even though in the back of her mind she wasn't so sure she wanted to replace her old N7 armour, which had served her well for a long time. But damn, this piece was sweet. She put away the last of her concerns and started donning her gift.

The Queen walked out of the ensuit of the small cabin just as the human was locking in the last bit of it, a glove that felt so light and flexible it was almost as if her hands were naked.

"It looks good on you, Commander." The grin of appreciation on the Asari's face was the last confirmation Shepard needed to feel better about abandoning her old means of protection.

She followed Aria as she opened a metal box and brought out its contents. It was a pristine Asari Commando uniform, black as the depths of a moonless night, a small Omega symbol on its rigid, short neck. Shepard had never seen it before. "And where have you been hiding -that- little masterpiece?"

A small, almost nostalgic smile curled the Queen's perfect blue lips. "We are old acquaintances. I haven't had reason to wear it in a rather long time, come to think of it. I had a few modifications applied to it through the centuries, to keep it... up to date, shall we say."

Shepard frowned visibly as she was checking her Carnifex before putting it at her side. "You did not use it in any of the more or less messy battles we have faced together thus far. I must assume you expect this one to be a particularly nasty one."

Aria raised her eyes to give her a meaningful look. "And I assume you have never fought an angry, self-entitled Matriarch before. They tend to be dastardly snakes. No amount of preparation ever goes to waste, I can assure you."

She placed her trusted shotgun behind her back, while the human was putting on a technical visor.

The Commander stopped what she was doing, abruptly. She tore the visor off her face and threw it on the bed next to her. Her voice had a definite bitterness about it. "I forgot." She shook her head, cursing herself, staring at the floor in a quiet rage. "I still forget."

The Asari knew what she was referring to. It was always a source of acerbity to see Shepard struggle in fully coming to terms with the presence of her bionic eye, even after so long. It had been an unwelcome gift from the Battle of the Citadel. It seemed to have happened long ago, when in truth, to the Commander, it felt like yesterday. She stepped close to the soldier, a blue hand coming up to cup her cheek with a touch of sweetness that was so rare, it was still unexpected, and all the more cherished for it.

The human allowed her lover's touch to shift her face so that their eyes met. Aria moved her fingertips ever so lightly along the thin, deep, vertical scar across Shepard's ice-blue, artificial eye. She leaned in closer and kissed it gently. Her voice was velvet. "Don't treat it as something alien from you. Use it, embrace it, it is yours now, it is part of you." Her arms circled the Commander's waist and drew her even closer, their cheeks brushed together softly. She whispered in the human's ear. "Besides. I happen to find your scar very appealing." Her teeth tugged not too gently at Shepard's lobe, then her purple tongue darted out to soothe it in a warm, purposeful lick. She heard the sudden intake of air in the throat of her bondmate and was quick to retreat from the embrace in a bewitching motion, slightly pushing against the Commander's chest. The look her electric eyes gave her was blatantly inviting. "Later."

"As you wish, my Queen." Shepard's voice was low and full of hunger.

She kept her desire in check, sat down on a chair and decided to enjoy the show of her lover smoothly sliding into a uniform that left nothing to the imagination. She chuckled lightly and allowed a thought to escape her mind and materialise audibly. "No wonder the Asari Commandos win all the battles. Your enemies must stop dead in their tracks, mesmerised by your... generous appearance."

Aria replied without so much as blinking, a regal dose of irony in her tone. "Isn't it you humans who coined the phrase 'All is fair in love and war'?" She regaled her lover with a grin that made her heart skip a beat, as always.

Before exiting the cabin, she picked up the Commander's discarded visor. "I will take advantage of this, since you don't need it."

"Be my guest." Shepard was already at the door, motioning with her hand for Aria to exit first, in a gentlemanly gesture that the Asari never failed to secretly appreciate.

Relan, their Lysteni pilot, welcomed them with good news as soon as they reached the bridge. "You will be happy to learn that the first two targets are down. We received confirmation from both Liara T'Soni and Samara. And the news of Matriarch Saneera's death have already hit the media like a small storm. We have very little time to act, I believe."

Shepard keyed in a few commands on the console next to her. "It looks like we're almost there. ETA 15 minutes. I hope they haven't had the time to put up too much of a defence in the meantime." She opened a comm to Jack, who was eating in the canteen of the ship. "Jack. Time to get ready."

Before the biotic could reply, a tiny cry came through the channel. Unmistakable. The Commander's eyes fixed on Aria's, fast as lightning, her voice was serious and urgent. "What is our daughter doing on the ship." It was barely a question.

Aria stared back and coolly offered the most logical answer. "Did you expect me to leave her on Omega? With whom, exactly? All of the people you trust are here. Garrus, Liselle, Jack, Tali. It is not a very long list, you might agree, and I am -not- going to employ a stranger to watch over Metis. You would be surprised at the amount of enemies that are out to get me, any which way they can."

"I doubt it." Shepard's comment was tinged with sarcasm. She sighed a short sigh and conceded. "But you have a point."

Liselle interjected, in her usual carefree attitude. "That's ok guys, I will stay on board and take care of the munchkin. And I won't get in Tali's or Relan's way, I promise."

The Queen made herself heard, and there was no room for debate in her tone. "Fine. But. Never call her munchkin again. I detest it."

"All right, enough with the pleasantries. I want everyone in the cargo bay in five." The Commander easily took over. It came naturally to her. They were now in -her- territory after all.


	34. TOC -34- You Get What You Give

The Omega Chronicles -34- You get what you give

The dim, bluish lights of the cargo bay were a familiar sight for Shepard, who was walking briskly towards her people. She took a look at every single one of them. All were ready, she knew it. Ready to die if necessary. She felt a certainty, a security, that she had never felt, even when she had a much bigger team under her command, during her days in the Alliance. These were the ones she trusted.

The same couldn't be said of Aria, who had a habit of trusting no one, no matter what. It had been her saving grace for centuries, and she was unwilling to let it go. She held a special place for her daughter Liselle, of course, just a tad higher than the others, but even when it came to the blood of her blood, she knew there could always be a chance, tiny, overlooked, dangerous, that one day the Maiden might decide that her own mother was in fact second to something, or someone, else. 

Then there was the Commander. Her Commander. Aria was walking right behind her, a million thoughts racing in her head, as usual really. Her mind never found rest, and she had come to terms with its overzealous activity long ago. Now she was considering if the human was indeed worthy of her blind trust. She had bonded with her, and as much as she would have liked to dismiss it as a spur of the moment kind of thing, she had to concede that she had been evaluating the very possibility for a while before she had let it happen, just like she did with everything in her life, as a matter of course. No, she hadn't let it happen, she had actively chosen it. And she knew she had chosen it for a reason. Ever since she could remember, from their early days, Shepard had done everything nauseatingly right, in order to convince her of her loyalty, of her trustworthiness... of her love. You couldn't argue with the many practical, even extreme proofs the Commander had offered, and never because of coercion, no, constantly of her own volition. The old Asari was infinitely tempted to just let go and trust her, but even after having a child with her, something the Queen had deemed unthinkable before, she still had a voice in the back of her head that called for her attention at times, inviting her, or better, forcing her, to be on her toes, to keep looking for signs of treason, for any crack in the shiny, nigh perfect surface of the soldier. Try as she may, she never found a single bloody one, much to her dismay and frustration. Or maybe, just maybe, to her relief. That was a pleasant thought. She dwelled on it, she let it take control of her, she let it be the winning opinion amid the contrasting voices in her head. She decided to allow herself to believe it. Of course, this fight would take place within her again, in the future. Probably countless times before her death. But for today, it was over.

They stopped in front of their squad. Liselle was there, with little Metis in her arms. As soon as the baby saw her parents approach, she leaned out from her big sister's embrace, trying to get their attention by means of cute cooing sounds. The Commander couldn't help a smile as she walked over and picked her up. 

The child was not happy with her sturdy, solid armour and gave its chest a bit of an uncoordinated slap with her tiny hands. But then Shepard kissed her cheek and all was apparently forgiven. The human's voice was tender as she whispered in her ears. “You be good now, ok? Mai is going to be away for a short while, killing a bitch that threatens who she loves the most. And when I come back, we will both celebrate with... ice cream.”

Of course the baby had no knowledge of the words that were being spoken, but the sweet, low tone of the Commander's voice was enough for her to feel happy. She gave the human a big smile, her tiny teeth gleaming slightly in the artificial lights.

Aria got close to them. Her eyes turned into black holes in a blink. She stayed a few seconds in her younger daughter's mind, and it seemed that Metis was pensive, but appreciative afterwards. The Queen's hand, covered by the black glove of her Commando uniform, grazed lightly along the baby's back.

Shepard handed her daughter back to Liselle. She was not one for long speeches, as they all knew. “Ready?”

Jack spoke brashly. “Fuck yeah. Let's kick some ancient Asari ass.”

The Commander smirked and voiced her disappointment on the choice of words of the biotic. “Tch tch tch. Jack. Seriously?” 

She looked sideways towards Aria, whose expression couldn't have been more coldly indifferent. “I don't see why you are looking at me.”

Shepard laughed and shrugged. “Indeed. Let's rock'n'roll.”

-

The sewage system of the compound was rather extensive. After the drop, they found an easy entrance to it, just as they had been told by Tali while devising this whole plan of attack. A shot in the right place had broken the electronic lock and had allowed them access to the seemingly never ending tunnels. They were now walking in ten inches of indescribable muck. The stench was threatening to go to their head, and there were unknown forms of life crawling about that any xenobiologist would have loved to put their hands on.

Jack was not a happy camper. “I'm gonna a need a week-long acidshower to rub this shit off.”

There was an immediate reply from Garrus. “You're one to talk. Need I remind you that both Asari and Turians have a much more heightened sense of smell than humans? I'm about to faint.”

The biotic was merciless. “Prissy, prissy, prissy.”

Just as the Turian was about to retort, they heard the noise of someone walking towards them behind a corner.

“Sssshhh.” The Commander signalled for them to get close to the walls, their weapons cocked and ready.

They held their collective breath for a few seconds, then a strange, large creature came into view. It looked ugly, hungry, and just as slimy as the mud that covered the floors. It stared at them with all of its six eyes, its mouth hanging open and showing an impressive triple row of teeth, its tail whipping the air nervously. It let out a loud screech, bits of its last meal flying through the stank tunnel. It charged towards them at full speed.

Aria aimed her shotgun at its head, and in a blast, half of its cranium was gone. Its body struggled to stay upright for a few, slow instants, then it fell forward, perfectly still. Her voice was burning ice. “I don't have time for this. Let's move on.”

-

They finally came to the end of the sewage system, Garrus worked his magic on a simple lock and they were in the stronghold. The welcome wagon was already waiting for them. A squad of guards started shooting at them, as they scurried to find cover behind the kitchen cabinets and refrigerators that filled the large room. It was a short battle. Jack's biotics wrecked havoc on them while Shepard's trusted Carnifex took them down one by one with incredible precision.

Once the noises died down and the last of their enemies was dead, they took a moment to decide how to proceed.

The Commander brought up a map of the compound on her omnitool. “We have two ways of getting to where our intel tells us Matriarch Vysene is holed up. Aria and I will engage this route, while Jack and Garrus will take the alternative one.”

The Turian cocked his rifle. “Got it. See you on the other side.”

They moved swiftly out of the enormous kitchens and into the corridors beyond.

-

Small pockets of resistance were showing up at almost regular intervals. Aria and Shepard were quick to dispose of them as they made their way to their final goal. 

A couple of shots had grazed the human along the way, and she had been pleased to see that her new armour was easily passing the stress test. She was squatting down behind a corner, waiting for the right timing to eliminate the last few guards of this particular team. She didn't need to yell to let Aria hear her. “I'm impressed with this new suit. It is truly a work of art.” She shot one of the Batarians that was trying to slow them down. One bullet, right in the head, as was her modus operandi, thanks in part to the advantage her bionic eye gave her. “There is one thing I'm not familiar with though.” She looked down at her right wrist. “Any idea what this thing is for?”

From across the corridor, the Queen gave it half of her attention while her biotics were charging. “How should I know, Shepard? Why don't you take a chance and experiment with it?”

Shepard smirked. “I'm not so keen on pressing a self-destruct button by accident.” She examined the commands on the right forearm of her armour for a moment longer. She made up her mind and gave it a go, punching a couple of buttons. Much to her surprise, the armour did not explode. Instead, a large, blade-like shaft of orange light appeared.

The Asari diverted her gaze from the small mob in front of them for just a second. As they focused on the new toy of the Commander, her eyes beamed almost imperceptibly. “I see. An omniblade. I heard they were developing it, this must be a prototype.” She grinned a devilish grin at the possibilities. “Have fun, Commander.”

She did.

The fuming remains of the last guards were laying on the once pristine floor all around them. Aria gave a quick check to her shotgun as she was taking in the view. Her voice had a tinge of deep satisfaction. “I would say your blade works flawlessly.”

Shepard couldn't help herself. “The only flawless thing here is you.” She flashed the Queen a lop-sided grin.

Aria rolled her eyes, a sharp irony nigh singing in her reply. “Ever the flatterer.” Even if she found these impromptu compliments cloying, her immense ego was always delighted to be fed.

The human smiled and added a comment, almost to herself. “I'm not much for close combat, but this thing will definitely come in handy in a tight spot.”

They exchanged a steel glance, nodded at each other and moved on to the next point of attack, then the next, then the next, working in unison like a well oiled killing machine. To the poor, doomed souls that tried to get in their way it felt as if they were unstoppable. And they were.

At the end of a luxuriously decorated hallway, a double door was waiting for them.

Standing as still as a statue, the Queen's biotics enveloped her hands as she clutched her fists, a look of pure hatred corrugating her brow, her teeth clenched visibly. She growled under her breath. “Your time is up, bitch.”

-

Garrus and Jack were cutting through the defence teams like a hot knife through butter. He thought out loud. “At this pace, we will get there before the bosses. And they will not be happy about it. Perhaps we should slow down a bit, baldy?”

Jack turned around with a possessed look in her eyes, her entire body glowing in blue swirls, splatters of blood covering half her outfit. Her voice was menacingly low and harsh. “I don't fucking think so.”

The Turian knew full well when to back down and let her do her thing. “Well then. Have it your way.”

A crackling signal came through his omnitool.

"I lost them!" Tali's voice sounded truly shocked.

Garrus almost yelled at her through the comm. "What the hell do you mean 'you lost them'?"

On the Inanna, the tension was palpable. "They were right there on the screen one second ago, now both their signals are... gone. Just gone. Disappeared." Her hands were flying on the console, trying to get the signal back, to no avail.

Jack asked the question everyone was scared to ask. "Dead?"

The young Quarian never took her eyes off the screen. "I don't think so. I am suspecting something like a dampening field of some kind. But the source of it must be -inside- the field itself, otherwise I would have noticed the energy signature of such a device before they entered it."

There was a collective sigh of relief. 

Liselle was standing next to the young Engineer, she hugged Metis a little closer and brushed her lips against her forehead. The baby tried to grab her nose and smiled. "Can you calculate how wide is the dampened area? We could land a small team and start looking for them. The Matriarch is playing even more dirty then we expected.”

Planet-side, Jack nodded gravely as she exchanged a meaningful look with Garrus. "I agree, that bastard has played her last trick, if I have any fucking say in it."

"Just tell me where to go and I'll fly you to within a yard of your target." Relan's voice was determined and focused as he kept the Inanna on a fixed position, just outside the moon's atmosphere above the stronghold.

"Everybody, calm down. We can't just jump and hope to land on our enemy's head." Garrus seemed to be the voice of reason in a rather heated moment. "Let Tali see what she can work out, then when we have more precise data to work on, we can get organised and give this attack a go. The last thing I want to do is putting Aria and Shepard in more danger than they already are."

-

The heavy doors slammed open and out of their hinges, slowly falling to the floor in a loud noise.

Weapons in hand, Aria and Shepard walked in. An entire squad of mercenaries was waiting for them, standing in a half circle across the large room, which was decorated in marble and gold, a show of the wealth and power wielded by the owner of the entire structure. They stood in front of the faceless pawns, fearless.

The Matriarch was watching them from behind her last line of defence, a confident smirk on her cold features. “Finally. I thought you would never get here.”

Aria replied in the same tone. “And I thought you would be less eager to die, Vysene.”

She didn't wait for a retort. Her biotics flared up and an impenetrable defensive cocoon surrounded her and the Commander, protecting them from the wave of bullets that was being discharged against them. As the troops were reloading, the biotic field faded and they rolled to either sides of the room, taking cover behind two statues of questionable taste. They started shooting, with an unavoidable precision. As bits of stone were chipped by the fire of the mercs, Vysene allowed herself a smart comment. “Careful! Those statues costed me a small fortune! I guess I will put the repairs on your bill, T'Loak.”

A Vorcha grabbed something from his belt, pressed a button on it and threw it in the vague direction of Shepard. The Queen's eyes went wide as she yelled. “Grenade!” She tried to deploy a biotic shield around the human, but she was an instant too late. The explosion rang in the air, deafening everyone for a few seconds. The statue shattered into a thousand pieces. When the dust settled, Aria saw the Commander laying on the ground, still. If her furor hadn't been so overpowering, she would have panicked. She wanted to run over and check on her bondmate, but she knew it would be a stupid move.  
In just a second, the body of the human stirred and she laboriously pushed on her hands to get up, her face was a mask of pain. 

Shepard felt like she had been out for an hour, but her soldier's instincts took over right away and she shook it off. She didn't need to do a damage check, her body was being very clear as to where it was hurting. A sharp fragment of stone was embedded in her thigh. She jerked it out and immediately applied medigel on the wound. Then she took notice of her ribcage screaming for attention. The armour seemed intact, so it had to be simply pain from being smashed against the wall behind her. She released some medigel to take care of it as well. The pain remained, but at least she knew she could move, and more importantly, she could keep shooting. Her eyes searched for Aria and found her. The look on the Asari's face would have been enough to scare a Thresher Maw. 

The human was quick to reassure her. “I'm fine. Send that bitch to Hell.” To underline her wish, she took out three mercs with three shots.

As soon as the guards had all been killed, the tone in the Matriarch's voice changed from confident to downright angry. “Looks like I will have to take care of this nuisance myself, then.”

The battle that ensued was one for the history books. Vysene's biotics were just as deadly as her SMG, betraying a past as a Commando that must have spanned centuries. No quarter was given, and none was asked. Aria and Shepard took turns attacking, retreating, reloading, and mostly trying to jump or roll out of the way of the relentless shots that flew around them like hail.

In a second of respite, the Commander's hand slid to her thigh, a short moan of pain exhaled from her lips as she watched some fresh blood oozing down on the armour around the wound. “Maybe we should have sent an assassin to take care of this one too.”

Aria's eyes were pure blue fire as she readied herself to charge again. “No one will take this pleasure from me.”

Shepard got up from her crouching position and grinned her reply before jumping back into action. “Wouldn't dream of it, my Queen.”

That's when a shockwave from Vysene caught her full on, sending her flying across the room and slamming into a piece of furniture. Her first thought was of gratefulness for the uncannily solid materials her new armour was made of. She heard a terrifying, beastly scream coming from the Queen's throat as she watched her unleash her frightening rage without restraints.

Aria's biotics exploded in a surge that obliterated everything in front of her. Everything except for the Matriarch, who found herself flung against the far wall, she barely had time to notice her SMG flying from her grip, and the berserk Queen was upon her, straddling her, beating her with her gloved fists like she was a ragdoll. One punch, then another, then an avalanche. Vysene jerked in a gut reaction and got out from under Aria, only to be caught again in the blink of an eye, and the pounding continued.

The panic set in, as did the pain, and the Matriarch was not in control of her moves or her will anymore.

Just as she had begun, in an unexpected moment of clarity, the Queen suddenly stopped. She knew her enemy was conquered. She could clearly feel it in every molecule of her tired body. She slowly got up from her and fixed her stare on her green, glowing eyes. 

A rivulet of blue blood was slowly making its way down Matriarch Vysene's chin. She struggled to push herself up so she could be sitting with her back against the wall. There was a look of pure hatred in her eyes as she spoke in a raucous voice.

"You are an embarrassment to us Asari, 'Queen of Omega'." Her tone couldn't have been more caustic. She spat out some blood on the floor in a gesture of disgust. 

Aria stood in front of her, defiant and indignant. Her fists clenching by her sides, an electric flame in her eyes, she let the older Asari go on speaking. 

"Don't ever forget this: you are nothing but a glorified thug, Aria T'Loak."

The Queen inhaled a deep breath before replying in a calm, bone chilling tone, every word enunciated slowly and clearly. "I may very well be. But I am alive. And you are dead."

A biotic discharge left her hands, enveloped Vysene for just the fraction of a second, and ripped through her body like a bomb. Small bits of what once was the proud Matriarch were scattered everywhere, Aria's face and body were covered in blue splatters. She brought a finger to her cheek to clean some of it in a simple, slow swipe, then licked the blood off it, her eyes closing for a moment. She tasted her victory.

Then she collapsed to the floor, and she passed out, the exhaustion of the inhuman battle finally taking its toll.

Crawling on her hands and knees, ignoring the pain along her thigh and coursing through her ribs, Shepard made her way to her unconscious lover. Once there she brought her omnitool online and released the last of her medigel into Aria's body.

She sat with her back against the very same wall where a big stain marked the last remnant of the Matriarch, she put her arms around the Queen and slowly pulled her limp body into a warm embrace. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath, her cheek brushing tenderly on Aria's face, she whispered in her ear. "You did it. Rest now. My love, my life, my everything. I will watch over you."

-

Jack and Garrus were running through the huge rooms of the building, now deep inside the area that was supposed to be covered by the dampening field. Their only goal was to reach the center of the structure as quickly as possible. Unexpectedly, they heard Tali's voice crackling again through the comm.

"Landing team, please respond. Garrus... Jack?"

The human was the first to answer. "And just how the fuck can you talk to us now?"

Tali sounded relieved. "The field seems to have dissipated. I don't know how or why. I'm reading the signals from Aria and Shepard again, they are in a room straight ahead and to your right. I can guide you there, just follow my instructions."

-

The scene that appeared in front of them as they stepped into the huge room was of utter destruction. The dead bodies of an indiscernible number of mercenaries were scattered about in varying degrees of carnage. What were once the decorations of a room that had been opulent to say the least were laying in broken pieces and shards everywhere. Pools of slow blood of different colours were slowly spreading on the marble floor.

Garrus' eyes darted around quickly to find what he was looking for. He exhaled the breath he had been holding when he saw them. There they were. Shepard was holding on to Aria's unconscious body like it was the most precious, most delicate thing she had ever held. 

The human's eyes were half closed, but as soon as she heard noises she reacted, as fast as a snake, immediately grabbing her gun and pointing its deadly muzzle in the direction of the huge doors. She recognised her friends and visibly relaxed. Her voice was low and strained. “About time.”

Jack smirked at her as she swiftly ran to them. “Yeah, well, you should have saved some fucking fun for us.” 

She tried to pick up the Aria's body, only to be stopped immediately by Shepard. “Nobody. Touches. Her.”

The young biotic got up and stepped back, her hands raised. “Ok. Ok. No harm intended, no harm done.” She smiled a knowing smile and gave the soldier the time to get her bearings, find her strength, or what was left of it, and stand up, with the Queen's body in her arms.

Garrus put his rifle on his back and limited himself to keeping an eye on the Commander as she walked out, stubbornly, on uncertain legs, ready to offer his help in case she needed it. She didn't. 

Even as she was limping at every step, with pangs of pain shooting through her body, Shepard made it a point to carry Aria all the way to the pickup location outside the stronghold. Her tired eyes watched intently as the Inanna approached. She murmured to her bondmate, not caring in the least that she couldn't hear her right now. “We're going home.”


End file.
